Out of his shell
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: What if they never served on the same ship and never became the legendary crew Star Fleet regarded? What if they all met at a nursing home? What if it Spock was in a shell of his own? Much like Jim would be. And all it took was McCoy to be there to tow them both out as much as he will regret it.
1. Chapter 1

One hundred fifty-eight was surprisingly an old age where Ambassador Spock was still going strong. He was the equivalent of the age seventy-three in earth years with white hair, his once adam's apple lowered surrounded by wrinkles, his face not smooth and clear as it had been but slightly more older but prominent. He had a impressive career in Star Fleet by Vulcan standards. Serving under Captain Christopher Pike for eleven years, four months, and five days and thirty-three minutes. Until it was decided he was transferred to another vessel called the _USS Endeavor_ that was studying a subject called Genesis. It was a intriguing mission. Spock ensured a team of humans progress on the project. He had a hand in that. Logically,life could not be created by protoform matter. It would only back fire, make the planet rapidly age, and then destroy itself in the meanwhile. The project went smoothly for a good decade. It didn't really go anywhere in space just on a dead moon. Spock, in that time, had married his betrothed during the event. Captain Lewis Strong made sure Spock arrived. Spock requested that he and Doctor Leland not attend the wedding in the polite way he could. Mostly because he had to face Stonn which he had no knowledge of him in the mean time.

Spock killed Stonn for T'Pring.

Spock would later have two sons, half Vulcan surprisingly and the other pure Vulcan. They were Shawk and Erin. It was T'Pring who insisted on naming the son with the human ears Erin. It was only logical since he had the pointy eyebrows. Shawk was betrothed long before his birth. Erin was betrothed as soon as they discovered in the ultra sound that there were two. It was illogical then to be surprised during a extended Shore Leave on Vulcan. Spock watched his sons grow up. Only for Erin to come out to his father during the twenty year long mission on the Genesis project that he was in the wrong body. It was quite logical since he dressed up as a girl when Erin arrived. It was only more troubling when it became apparent that the arranged marriage would have two females. Erin revealed that she had met her arranged one and that T'Fern was the reason why she had finally come out of her life choice. Needless to say, Spock approved of the decision.

Spock would later command a starship of his own. A patrol vessel along the neutral zone. He spent ten years as a captain. Then he accepted the request of becoming an Ambassador. He wanted to be closer to his family then when Erin had informed him of her recent adoption of a Romulan child only engineered to have red hair. At the idea of a red head Romulan that made his eyebrows go up his hairline. Amanda, oh Amanda, she would be happy either way. To be a grandparent once more. Shawk only had one son who became a doctor. A Vulcan doctor specializing in helping others. Spock's duties as an Ambassador took him to many places. So, one day, he took his granddaughter to a visit on Gallios Twelve with her sitting on his shoulders and her fatty fingers reached out toward the giraffe like creature that had its head lowered down toward them. It was one of the moments where Spock truly felt at peace. Velma, her legal name, would later regard Spock as ' **BEST GRANDPARENT EVER** ' for a variety of reasons Spock would deny. Such as taking her to a planet full of monkeys that could talk and walked on fours and had these strange technology.

Spock realized how much time was passing when his son Shawk died during duty on the _USS Enterprise A_. It was 2293, on April 2nd, at three forty-three PM that he lost his son. He could feel the family bond snapping. Yet, he did not make a sound. Cry. And he silent grieved. The passing years afterwards were a blurr to Spock. But what wasn't a blurr was the times he had with Velma. The only thing that remained of Shawk was his widow and his newborn second granddaughter Amber. Spock slowly watched the people he once served with passing away sometimes like flies. His first captain Christopher Pike had passed away in 2315. His mind was a unique one. His grandchildren were alive. For awhile that was all that mattered to him when off duty as an Ambassador.

And yet. . .

Here, he was, signalling a new age by finally establishing unification with Vulcans and Romulans. It had taken almost half a decade to establish. Sela was staring right at him. Her eyes judging him. Her face youthful as ever. And here, he sat, old, with his hands together on the table. The Romulans had lost Remus due to a unknown force. It was far unknown what had struck it but it was only debris. Rocks floating in space. Spock could feel there was a void inside. T'Pring died ten years, eight months, two weeks, seven days, two hours, and thirty-three minutes ago. She was in his arms on his brief visit to Vulcan. Spock soothed her to sleep, in his trembling arms, until her eyes closed. That day Spock never cried. Not a tear. It surprised him how emotionless he was. The room was filled with silence. And that silence had been eating away at him for the past decade.

"So if the Federation helps us with our little problem. . ." Sela said.

"Federation cannot rebuild planets," Spock said, calmly. "They can only provide aid. And Vulcans are rather open to allowing Romulans working alongside their minerys on three colony planets."

"Three colony planets?" Sela said. "You must think of me as a fool!"

Sela stood up.

"I am no fool," Spock said. "But the only fool here is someone refusing to accept help." It was his turn to stand up. He could feel a pain in his heart. So many swirling emotions were suddenly brought up to light. "If you would like Romulus to regain its reputation then at least begin accepting you are not always going to be the strongest force in the galaxy."

"We are Romulans." Sela said.

"Romulans are related to Vulcans." Spock said.

"Because we have pointy ears!" Sela said, her hands balled up into fists.

"And our blood is green." Spock said.

"So?" Sela said.

"I would name the eyebrows but it is a highly illogical choice," Spock acknowledged. "Sometimes, we Vulcans, are illogical as you are."

Sela folded her arms.

"You are half human yourself. Half Humans don't live that long." Sela said.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Are you suggesting you may or may not have poisoned my drink?" Spock asked.

"No, I am not." Sela said. "But I wouldn't be the first to be tempted."

"Maybe your drink was poisoned. Perhaps there is someone right behind these doors who would be more suited for this duty." He was behind his seat. "Someone like . . . ." Spock paused, having trouble with the name of the captain. It started with a 'J' and ended with 'P'. Right, the bald Frenchman. "Jean-Luc Picard." Spock clenched his chair. His control over his emotions was slowly failing. Spock was pulling a wild card. Spock had recommended this man. Spock was going to retire after this exchange. "I have heard your encounters with him were better suited for you."

Sela glared at the aged Vulcan.

"You can't do that. He is not even an Ambassador." Sela said.

"You forget who's ship you are on." Spock said.

Sela grid her teeth.

"His." Sela said.

"And I can, at this given moment, resign my commission and allow my replacement to come in and take the reigns." Spock explained, his fingers were trembling. "As you say, I am a old fool. . ." Spock paused looking at the space ahead brought back to something he recalled from the past. It was like he was somewhere else. A hundred years from now. Sela's growl snapped Spock out of it. However Spock looked at Sela with the most puzzled expression on his face. "Excuse me. . . have we met?"

"Nice trick." Sela said with a twitch of her eyebrow.

"What trick?" Spock asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Faking amnesia for the sake for unifying Vulcans and Romulans." Sela said.

Spock lowered his eyebrow.

"Romulans and Vulcans?" Spock said. His voice giving away the disbelief. "Unifying?"

Spock looked down toward the seat then he noticed the indention and his fingers were relaxed. The idea sounded foreign to him. The idea sounded insane. Unreasonable. And irrational. They were too defensive to unify. Lewis had once talked about the idea of Romulans and Vulcans coming together, leaned back in his chair, rubbing his chin. It was only yesterday. Captain Lewis was a bright captain who believed Romulans and Klingons would join the federation willingly for the same peace they worked so hard for. The idea itself was far fetched and skeptical but not to Captain Lewis. Spock then noticed his hands were no longer flat, healthy, and . . . Oh no, Spock just forgot everything. He was having an episode, logically. His second episode. Doctor Leland referred to them as episodes when this happened to Spock when someone randomly messed with his aging. Spock briefly closed his eyes then reopened them. He saw the same pair of hands with the same long sleeve.

"My apologies." Spock stiffened himself. "But I am unfit for being in my current role." He raised both eyebrows. "Which is?"

"Ambassador Spock, you are uncalled for this trick!" Sela leaned her hands on the table with a scowl on her face. "Stop bluffing."

"Vulcans do not lie." Spock replied.

"You are _half_ Vulcan." Sela reminded Spock.

Spock met her eyes.

"Of course I am," Spock said. "My father loved my mother. It was logical to choose someone who shared the same, flaming, passion, and emotions." Sela straightened appearing to be puzzled. "Vulcans do feel. But our emotions, like yours, got out of control. Which is why we control them rather than have them purged. Purging our emotions is illogical. And denying them. . ." He looked down toward the seat encountering a strange feeling from his eyes. "Is highly illogical. . ." Crying is logical. Spock looked up toward Sela. "Right now I am having a difficult time controlling mine." Spock's voice was trembling as he could feel the tears were coming out. His voice made it seem that he was about to break. "These negotiations are over."

Spock came toward the doors where they opened before his eyes.

"Ambassador," Came a golden tilted man. He was in captain uniform complete with the pips. The man tilted his head. "Are you all right?"

Oh no.

Spock has been having an episode this entire time. He expected a bald man.

"Captain," Spock said. "I am emotionally compromised. I will submit my resignation."

And then he started to fall.

"Ambassador!" The golden man shouted, his arms out reached.


	2. Chapter 2

When he awoke, Spock's memories had returned. But not the meeting with Sela. He awoke with tears on his face. Why was he crying? Spock never cried. Not once. He recalled walking into the briefing room. Then nothing, Spock was on the biobed leaned forward regaining what composure he had. He looked around to see sick bay was blue and white, very eye friendly. Spock knew his memories were eating away day by day. It was a genetic disease. One that haunted both humans and Vulcans alike. Incurable.

"Ambassador Spock." Came a man's voice.

Spock looked over to see a dark man with pointy ears coming over in a medical uniform. It was fascinating. This young man reminded him of Tuvok. But he wasn't Tuvok's descendant. He reminded him more of a young man he met on a far off planet during one of his trips as Ambassador with a 21st century Earth that had accomplished Warp Drive. The man was very eager to meet Spock. It was unusual how his friend pretended to be a Psychic.

"Are you all right?" The black Vulcan asked.

Spock stared point black at the black Vulcan, unsure what to say, logically the answer would be "All is well."

"Sorry to be bearer of bad news but it appears that you have Bendii's." The black Vulcan said.

Spock was silent at first.

"This is unexpected." Spock said. "I thought I would be spared of this."

"Do you remember where your quarters are?" The black Vulcan asked.

"Affirmative," Spock said. "I remember as you were flirting with the Orion security officer."

"We were not a thing." The black Vulcan said.

"Or so you say," Spock said. "But cherish every moment you have with her. Because that is all you will have by the time your end is coming." The doors came to a woosh letting in Captain Data. "Captain Data."

"Ambassador," Data said. "It appears your negotiation has swayed Sela into allowing Vulcans and Star Fleet to help them."

Whatever he went through earlier had likely helped his case into getting the Romulans to allowing for help. Spock still felt a void from within. It was isolating. It was a feeling that traveled down from his brain that felt like water traveling down a pipe. It was bubbling inside eating away at Spock. His face had a stoic expression that read nothing of his own concern of how he appeared to Sela. The emotional control was slowly slipping from his fingers. Spock could feel a heavy weight resting on his shoulders. One that had been haunting him since he was sixty-three. He was experiencing a emotional breakdown. Which was rare for a young Vulcan. But not as rare for the elders.

"Thank you for informing me, captain." Spock said.

Data came over then handed Spock the padd.

"You will need this," Data said. "To submit your resignation." The android turned in the direction of the doctor. "Doctor," Data turned in the direction of the Ambassador who's hands were trembling. "Ambassador. I have requested a emergency divergence to Vulcan. We will be there in two days, three hours, and forty-three minutes."

Data turned away then walked out of the med bay.

"Thank you." Spock softly muttered. He turned in the doctor's direction. "Am I discharged?"

The doctor nodded.

"Take it easy, Ambassador," The black Vulcan said. "You have the onset of Bendii's. Complete with dementia in its adolescence." Spock stared at the Vulcan. "Yes, you are discharged."

One of many things that Vulcans prided themselves over were their memory. Their control over their governing emotions. He came off the biobed holding the padd in his hand. He could feel the entire world around him was bleak. Dark. And there wasn't someone there who he could relate to. Maybe it was because he was just old. And his human half was poking out into the daylight. For a century and fifty-eight years Spock has been suppressing his human half from the general public. T'Pring, he loved her dearly, and they shared personal intimate mind melds to share their emotions about the given circumstance. They were very private Vulcans when it came to emotions. As Spock walked out of sick bay he thought of Doctor Leland.

One of their conversations he had. Actually, it was the last. Leland was being a concerned friend who apparently noticed something was eating away at him. The doctor had claimed he knew the Vulcan too well. And served with him long enough. It was a good point because Spock knew Leland like the back of his hand. He wasn't stubborn. He just found ways around death inadventurely. Not that he invalidated it, which was against Leland's own rules, he just found ways to avoid it without intending it. Leland was the kind of doctor who studied, examined, and tested the new illness much like a scientist. Spock would commonly find him reading a file regarding a new disease being discovered and neutralized. It was like one big novel to the doctor. The illness was the antagonist. The doctors were the heroes. The victims were the patients. Leland was a endearing but unusual man.

" _A healthy dose of releasing emotions will surely help you,Ambassador."_ Leland had once said.

Spock had attended Leland's funeral thirty-three years, four months, two weeks, three days, eight hours, and forty-three minutes ago. Spock had known the man for over a hundred years. Which was impressive for a human. The last time Spock had seen the doctor: Leland had been a mess of wrinkles, his green eyes still shining, and his Russian accent following a ranting about a unusual subject. They had a fond farewell. Prior to Leland's death, decades ago Leland had been part of a medical colony. Spock discovered forty-three essays regarding the medicine, the illnesses, and various other subjects that earned the eyebrow being raised. He had searched through them on many visits to Vulcan curious of how the doctor was doing. His writing style was much like he was. His voice speaking off the padd explaining in detail.

Admiral Strong . .

He died a month before T'Pring.

Everyone he knew on the _USS Endeavor_ were dead.

And Spock was the last crewmember alive.

"Live long and prosper,Doctor Sherik." Spock said, turning away from the door with the Vulcan salute.

"Live long and prosper, Ambassador." Sherik replied, saluting back.

Spock went through the open doors.


	3. Chapter 3

Logically, it was decided to send Spock to a nursing home. With his own kind: humans. Spock had not remarried as he had complete control over his Pon Farr. Spock was very emotional when he returned to what remained of his family. Erin could not take care of Spock. As much as she loved him, taking care of a hybrid wasn't in her resume. Spock did not blame Erin with her choice. Erin still appeared to be young in contrast to Spock's elderly appearance. The air-car was being driven by T'Fern. Spock was under intense meditation throughout the week long trip to the planet Aura via the _USS Constellation_. The planet Aura due to the relaxing atmosphere, the lax attitude most individuals would have upon landing on it, and the night sky that had the aura lights. There was a well known and highly decorated nursing home for all types of people in and out of Star Fleet set on a hill.

"Father in law," T'fern said. "Are you comfortable?"

"Affirmative." Spock said.

What T'Fern was really asking was: _are you okay with this_? There was a long silence between the two Vulcans. One hundred years worth of history transpired between them. T'Fern was concerned for Spock. To be taken from what remained of his family and put into a complete strange environment. T'Fern likely claimed she could take care of a hybrid in the throes of Bendii's. And the look of doubt in Erin's face would have been shattering. The last conversation Spock saw between the two, there was a rift growing between them. And it was stemming from his illness. Spock regretted getting in between the two and reminding his own daughter that she one day would come to face Bendii's. Spock knew the two well. And the rift could split the wives apart.

It was like Spock's mind was somewhere else.

Empty on the inside. Hollow as a tree. And experiencing death alone was horrifying. It was deeply concerning.

"Ambassador." T'Fern raised her voice.

"I am awake." Spock said.

"What should I tell your grandchild?" T'Fern said.

"The truth." Spock said.

"Ambassador. . ." T'Fern said.

"It is only logical," Spock said. "He is not ten years old."

"What I am asking is how to logically break it to him that his grandfather is dying." Spock turned his head toward T'Fern. "It is a very delicate matter to bring up through live-call." Her fingers were on the console. "I have never broke the news that a elder of ours is in the process of dying."

"You mean to say you never informed your son of Sarek's passing?" Spock asked.

"Affirmative," T'Fern said. "We believed he could live another year . . . It was selfish of us."

Spock turned his head away toward the window.

"As was I." Spock said. "I believed he would not die on my attempts of unifying Romulus and Vulcans. Long enough to say farewell. . ." He felt another tear makes it way down his cheek. "Which I never did."

The air-car came to a stop right into a parking space.

"Do you have your belongings?" T'Fern asked.

Spock opened the car door.

"In the backseat." Spock said.

All he had was a luggage full of clothes and his meditation mat and incense. No photos. He decided long ago that if he were to bring a photograph of the _USS Endeavor_ wherever he went that one day he could forget why he brought it with them due to unforeseen consequences. It was illogical to bring one. He rarely looked at the photograph. Only did he look at it for nostalgia. And what little comfort it could bring to him. He hadn't selected who would take his katra to Ancient Hall of Thoughts. A katra keeper most likely. It felt like an eternity to him after T'Pring died. The last of the last people he knew in this life. It felt like no one was on the same page he was.

Spock closed the door then came to the backseat door. Spock wrapped his fingers around the latch then opened it and took out his luggage. Spock could hear the sound of T'Ferns driver side door closing with a hard slam. Spock was no longer in Vulcan attire but apparently in human attire. It felt just as comfortable in Vulcan attire except it made him more relaxed. It did not have the weight of a role on it. A valued one at that. It felt casual. Himself. Not because it had a rounded smiley face on the center contrasting against the dark gray background. If asked if he chose it because it was 'loud', Spock would vehemently deny that he chose it because of the emoticon.

"Have you decided when you prefer your Katra to be taken?" T'Fern inquired.

"When I am too weak to walk on my two feet." Spock said, closing the passenger side door.

"That is logical." T'Fern remarked. It sounded like she approved of the method.

Spock had wore black shorts that reached to his knee. Dementia didn't really follow the path of old age but eventually, for Spock, it would be replaced by the complete lack of self control over his emotions entirely. Of course, Spock had his regrets. Many regrets. Too many to count. Feelings could kill Vulcans if they were displayed on full throttle. Which is why many Vulcans chose to control them expressing them in their most basic level: through the mind. And their actions. It was logical. Picturing himself unable to speak reasonably was terrifying. If Spock worsened, he could be taken to a private sector of the nursing home. Where he will further degrade, and eventually, pass in his sleep.

Spock and T'Fern walked side by side toward the doors. Spock looked up toward the sign that read "Sweet Hill nursing home" with the Star Fleet insignia beside it. It was a logical name for a nursing home on the planet Aura. It had rave reviews from sources all over the quadrant. It is the main reason why Erin opted to take Spock there. The nursing home appeared to be rather hospital. Warming. And welcoming by the outside. He could see there were some transparent windows showing a pair of relaxed old people napping together alongside in two chairs and some reading padds. There were patches of Roses in front of the sprawling building. It appeared to be three to four stories tall. It looked rather pretty. It was comforting to know he could die in a rather nice place.

"Mister Spock." T'Fern said.

"Yes?" Spock said, turning his head toward the woman.

"We are to go." T'Fern said.

"My apologies. . ." Spock said. "It appears to be rather splendid by the outside."

The Vulcan's entered the building.

Unlike how Spock initially pictured it, it looked rather comfy and cozy. There were old people everywhere with diversity. Some were watching TV that was on high volume. Spock recognized these people as Star Fleet highly regarded individuals and some of them were their enemies. Star Fleet was obliged to help those it had been enemies with. Khan Noonien Singh, a former augment leader, was petting a cat talking with a woman with dark gray hair who seemed to be happy with him. Spock recognized her as Marla McGivers. Spock had met her once on Starbase 1 when awaiting his new assignment. If Khan was an augment then why was he old? It was illogical. There were a few very old Klingons here and there reading Klingon Novels. Some of the people here were bound by chair. There was one man, strikingly familiar, sitting in a chair that faced the patio with a unusually sad look in his eyes. His hands were together on his lap. It was like he was lost. Much like Spock was on the same level. Spock had seen this face somewhere before in his career in Star Fleet.

"Fascinating." Spock said.

"Indeed." T'Fern said. "No wonder the reviews are five stars."

"It looks quite . . ." Spock couldn't pin the word.

"Friendly." T'Fern finished.

"That it does." Spock said, in a low voice.

Spock looked over toward T'Fern who appeared to be comforted. Comforted that her mate had made the right choice. But her mate was a hybrid much like Spock. And that issue would one day come between them. It would be quite the issue. Spock was thankful that he would not be there to witness their argument. Very heated and not being able to speak with the other directly for exactly three days, three hours, and forty-three minutes. That is if the rift has not split them apart. He hoped that it would not be the case between them. He wished for them to live a long and prosperous life together. Full to the brim with memories. Getting more lines on their faces. Watching their grandchildren pursue their careers and lives making new stories of their own.

The pair came over to the desk.

"Hello," The Andorian with the name tag Jessie Harden greeted them. "How may I help you?"

"I am here to check in S'chn T'gai Spock." T'Fern said.

Harden looked over in the direction of Spock and her eyes barely snapped in recognition when a smile spread on her face. Her bluish green face shined like a lightbulb with that kind smile on her face. Spock found it unusual. He never seen an Andorian smile exactly that way before. "T'Fern, here is the pad." Harden took out a padd from the desk then slid it forwards on the counter with a pen installed into the side. T'Fern bend forward filling out the padd using the pen hooked into the padd by artificial gravity. Spock had not seen these kind of padds before in this era but he had seen a model like these on the _USS Endeavor_. In that time span he came across Carol Marcus and her son. David and Carol worked on the project,experimented with it, and watched it destroy itself falling into the sun via a recording from _The Reliant_. Carol died fifty years ago. Last Spock heard, David married a Romulan/Vulcan hybrid known as Saavik and had two children who later joined Star Fleet. David was growing old alongside Saavik somewhere out there in space. He was likely a grandparent by now.

"It is a honor to have you here, Mister Spock." Harden said.

"Thank you, Miss Harden." Spock thanked her. He half wondered if she were half human. Andorians didn't have simple names like that.

"I have wondered about the stories of you patrolling the netrual zone are true," Harden said. "I grew up being told about the infestation that claimed the lives of a entire crew."

"Not the entire crew." Spock said.

"So there was survivors?" Harden asked, her eyes widened.

"Unfortunately they were not able to leave it alone and let it die in the corner of the ship," Spock said. "It thrives over attention. When we arrived they were stuck in the transporter bluffer being stuck in diagnostics. We beamed them out of the transporter onto my ship." He briefly closed his eyes recalling those fatal twenty-four-hours. "They failed to mention what had happened on that ship before it claimed ten of my security officers. My security officer Javier Esposito interrogated them individually. They refused to cooperate and asked that we let machines do the extinction."

"I never heard that before." Harden said.

"It turned out these were sapient living spiders being smuggled by Romulans to a asset that could have been a passenger vessel," Spock continued. "And we programmed the starship to return back to where it came. Including landing on the planet, recalibrating itself for breaking through the atmosphere, and adding a code that made the door close behind it. We returned the Romulans to their kin."

"What about the starship?" Harden asked.

"It is somewhere . . . on that planet. . . gathering dust, rocks, and rust." Spock said.

"But what if life develops? Humaniod, living beings wanting to get off the planet?" Harden asked.

"We considered that," Spock said. "And a basic math program was made to determine if the starship itself should activate for them."

"Mr Spock has a unique sense of humor when it comes to math." T'Fern said, jotting down on the pad.

"The equation was logical." Spock said.

"You picked pie." T'Fern said.

"Because it is unsolvable." Spock said.

"No one can answer the meaning of life." T'Fern said. They had made the other arrangements and informed the nursing home of Spock's admission. It was like Spock was being enrolled into college. T'Fern lowered the pen putting back into the side of the padd then propped herself upwards. T'Fern faced the direction of the elderly Vulcan. "Live long and prosper."

"Live long and prosper, T'Fern." Spock reciprocated.

T'Fern lowered her hand to her side with her fingers returning to their natural position then turned around exiting the building and leaving Spock behind for the final time.

* * *

One of the nurses, a young blonde man with pretty eyes, being a descendant of a well known nurse in Star Fleet guided Spock to his bedroom. Or what would seem to be his shared bedroom. Some of the old people wore red shirts, which was strikingly odd, after all. Christopher Chapel came to the doorway of a room appearing to be so full of life. Contrasting against the dull life some of the patients in here had that they passed by. Spock had seen closed curtains. Elderly people sleeping without being aware time was passing. Visitors visiting the sleeping ones. And those who were not asleep were sitting quietly with their loved ones degenerating into a bony mess. That was the death ward that he passed to make his way to the long narrow hall. Spock had to hold his luggage into his arms as Chapel babbled on and on about how finding himself home.

"Ten years ago I was lost." Chapel said. "One of my ancestors served on the _USS Intrepid_. Her name was Nurse Chapel. She was able to get off because of some technicality before it was absorbed by this space amoeba. If it weren't for Captain Kirk I would not be here." Spock noticed the ears were very rounded unusual for a human and one centimeter larger as though making up for the lack of pointy ears. "Then I came here. Helping people like Koloth and his twin gives me life. It's pretty bad ass if you ask me."

That was a rhetorical statement.

No one has a bad ass here.

"So you found yourself a family here." Spock said.

"Yes sir," Chapel said. "I have been recommended to serving on the _Enterprise E._ Galaxy Class under construction."

" _Enterprise_. . ." Spock said. "Hm. She finds her way into trouble."

Chapel had a soft laugh.

"Nurse Chapel wished she had accepted that transfer," Chapel said. "And this time, in her honor, I am going out there to help others in the unknown." Chapel had a merrily whistle humming a strange tune. "If she never accepted that planet side assignment. . . I would be likely in a bigger reputation with the Chapels."

"My son served on the _Enterprise A_." Spock said.

"You too?" Chapel asked, head turned. "That is wicked!"

"Affirmative." Spock said.

"You are a lucky old Vulcan," Chapel said, turning his head away. "Then again you are two centuries old."

"Indeed." Spock said.

Chapel and Spock came into a quarters that was comfy and cozy, yet comfortable. The first thing Spock saw was a rather old man who appeared to be younger than the Ambassador himself sitting on a rather neat and tidy bed holding a large, white pillow in his arms. The pillow was apparently stained by the man's tears. Chapel came over to the man with a equally sad expression on his face. Chapel sat alongside the man's side.

"I am so sorry,Bones," Chapel said. "At least M'Benga lived that long."

"He was so youn'." McCoy said, in between his tears. "Too youn'."

Chapel patted the man's shoulder.

"You know how M'Benga was well versed in the field of Vulcans." Chapel said.

The tearful man, who raised his head up, his bright blue eyes standing out. He looked barely a day over forty-two. His fingers were rather healthy and full of blood vessels of the likes. His fingers were trembling. He was in a blue shirt with buttons on the top and black long pants that ended at his ankles. It gave the allusion that he was a Star Fleet officer stuck in 2260's without the black shirt underneath in the surgical uniform. McCoy turned his head in the direction of the younger man.

"Yes." McCoy said.

"Meet Mister Spock." Chapel said, gesturing to the skinny Vulcan holding his luggage in both arms. "You got a Vulcan for a roommate!"

"Are you insane?" McCoy asked. "I worked with one and then they backstabbed me!"

"This one is different." Chapel said.

"I was the one who got infected with Galizeon by a Vulcan!" McCoy said. "Mr Chapel. Need I not remind you the nightmares it still gives me today."

Chapel sighed.

"Don't need to remind me." Chapel said.

"Galizeon, a disease that is characterized by scrapes randomly appearing on uncomfortable places on the body. The eyes experience burning then later in the stages scratching. Hands are very painful to move. Organs start to die off one by one two hours after being infected. You start to lose hair. You begin to lose toes as well if the cure is not acquired. Next off will be the limbs. Death is ensured within the week. Death is a very painful process due to the disease. As noted in a essay by John Bell Leland. This essay was ' _Vulcans and stabbing diseases_ '." Spock said. "I knew Doctor Leland."

"Get out." McCoy said.

"Leland's rendition of singing Shakespeare in Russian was nothing short of good." Spock said.

McCoy's eyes widened at first, his teary eyes started to go vanish into a more intrigued look, and he wiped a tear stain off his cheek. A smile started to form on the man's face turning his head in the direction of Chapel.

"I think I like this guy." McCoy said.

"How many toes did you lose?" Spock inquired, as Chapel went out the door.

"None of them, thankfully." McCoy said. "Say, he never talked about you."

"What is there to talk about?" Spock inquired. "Our mission was classified."

"You were on one mission with him and he is not allowed to talk about you?" McCoy stood up. "Tell me does it have to do with that rumored moon terraformed into a planet that fell into a sun?"

Spock placed his luggage on the bed.

"The moon was dead and falling out of its orbit." Spock said.

"In a pigs eye it was!" McCoy said.

"I do not lie." Spock said,taking his meditation mat out of the luggage. He placed the incense on the counter. "I did not mention what kind of classified mission it was. It seems you are more into the subject of classified missions." He looked over his shoulder toward the doctor by his side. "I have never heard of you."

"Leonard Horatio McCoy," McCoy said. "Bite me."

The name did sound vaguely familiar. Then again, Leland had only mentioned the man by 'McCoy' and the fact regarding the Vulcan's motives which was connected to the disease itself. Spock suspected that the two were rather close. So close that the doctor had to remind him that he had to refer to him by his last name in official papers rather than his nickname. Colleagues, on the same level that he shared with Doctor Leland. Leland was the kind of man who often used nicknames in papers without realizing it. It was distressing when Mr Leland wrote an essay about Vulcan Hybrids body temperature changing on certain kinds of diseases and instead wrote Spock's name as Mr Spook throughout the entire paper. Captain Lewis was amused but Spock was not.

"It is unfortunate that we did not cross paths earlier." Spock said. "Why is it we never met earlier?"

"I was assigned to the _Enterprise_ for her first five year mission into deep space but then somethin' else came up," McCoy said. "I was on a hijacked transport vessel. Cardassian and Romulans make one mean force when put together." He shuddered. "I still have them scars on my back." The Vulcan scanned the doctor once more. "I was one of the lucky ones. Turned out it was a secret ops mission to extract a Cardassian child. Star Fleet didn't bother to inform me of the mistake of goin' to the wron' shuttle."

McCoy opened the empty drawer alongside the bed.

It made complete sense why the man was intrigued by classified missions.

"And how did you get out?" Spock inquired.

"Well, funny enough, I was rescued by Captain Koloth downstairs." McCoy said. "And his crew. I never thought the day would come that I, a chief medical officer, would need savin' by a Klingon." He put some of Spock's curled up clothes into the drawer. "I was malnourished back then. . . And very undomestic. Un-impressive." His hands balled up into a fist. "I was like a wild bear bein' there for six damn years."

Spock placed one hand on the man's shoulder.

"Doctor," Spock said. He could feel an unevened scar on the man's were dermal regeneration treatments for injuries like these. But one look from the doctor's eyes easily said it was his war wounds. McCoy looked so old by the eyes. "I grieve with thee."

McCoy sighed taking out another pair of rolled up clothes.

"I got assigned to planet side colony," McCoy said. "Got too terrified to return into space and do what I what initially set out to do in the first place. Damn Romulans. Damn Cardassians." He placed another pair into the drawer. "Now that we have peace with them Cardassians you think they will come in person and apologize for my treatment. Well, I won't accept it! I had to bite the ear off a Cardassian just to get the hell out of there!"

Spock raised an eyebrow picturing the doctor, scrawny as he was, in the arms of a Cardassian swung over the highly elevated shoulder. Cardassians were not known to swing their captives over their shoulders since it was their 'zone'. And very sensitive equivalent to the Vulcan's fingers. Being touch telepathic came with its disadvantages. Spock was unable to move picturing the scene unfolding in his minds eyes. He had heard the stories of the Cardassian camps. But McCoy's brief description made it sound even more awful than the standard ones Spock had heard.

"Teddisaur," McCoy said, glancing over to the vulcan amused after the shirt had fallen out landing on the floor. "Huh?"

"It resembles a Sehlat." Spock said.

McCoy picked the short up then rolled the pants and the shirt up into a bundle.

"What is a Sehlat? McCoy asked.

"A overgrown teddy bear with six inch fangs." Spock said. "I used to own one."

McCoy paused.

"A . . ." A genuine smile grew on the doctor's face. "Teddy bear."

"Affirmative." Spock said. It was actually delightful to see a smile on the human's face.

"A cute, little teddy bear." McCoy said.

"It was not as much of little." Spock insisted.

"No wonder Vulcans are fearless towards lions, tigers, _and_ bears!" McCoy said.

Then came McCoy's contagious laughter. A good, heartfelt laugh. The doctor was likely picturing little Spock riding the backside of I-Chaya with his hands into the fur and his head resting on her large mane. She had been a fairly old Sehlat when Spock went on his rite of passage. Oddly enough, Spock found himself laughing with the doctor. Which was humiliating because he did not intend to laugh. But it felt good to laugh. His stomach didn't feel so tight but deflated. Spock sat down on the edge of the bed where he finally noticed the doctor appeared to be concerned looking at him.

"What do you have?" McCoy asked.

"Bendii's." Spock said.

The doctor folded his arms.

"Pardon my language but that is a load of bull." McCoy said. "You look too youn' to get that."

"A onset of Bendii's being dementia in my case, doctor." Spock said. "I will die in the next five years, two months, two days, four hours, and eighteen minutes most likely." The Vulcan cleared his throat. "What are you here for?"

McCoy put more bundles into the drawer.

"Heart condition," McCoy said. "Very rare, curable, but the treatment is painful as hell. The treatment can kill me before the condition strikes."

"If you have a heart condition then why are you not continuing what you love to do?" Spock asked.

McCoy raised an eyebrow at first at the reply, confused, as he had not mentioned to the Vulcan what he loved to do when alone.

"You must be bored as hell to ask me that." McCoy said.

"I did not think before I asked," Spock apologized. "Therefore it must be my brain's state of mind degrading."

McCoy lowered his eyebrow.

"What were you before you came here?" McCoy inquired.

"A Ambassador." Spock said.

"I was an admiral." McCoy said, closing the first drawer.

"That is . . . . odd," Spock said. Deeply troubled. "I would have met you."

"Ambassadors travel a lot unlike we Admirals," McCoy said. "It's the inside joke of the admiral ball. I have been here for five years." The two men were unpacking the luggage taking turns putting clothes into the drawer. "I am surprised I never met you in your previous career."

"As am I." Spock said, reaching the socks portion of the luggage.

The pair silently unpacked. Throughout this entire week, he had been experiencing random bouts of emotions and releasing them. It was like a flood that wouldn't stop. Spock noticed the man' fingers were trembling. The scowl on the doctor's face when his fingers made the wrong move. Arthritis, and he hadn't bothered to get that cured. Spock noticed the scars of what had been a wart on McCoy's middle left hand's knuckle. Spock felt tired. Exhausted, really, more exhausted than he had been in days. Being around his family was like walking on needles, constant attempts to control his emotion just so he wouldn't degrade in front of them, and required his constant energy. Here? Spock let it slip. And by Surak's teachings did it feel good.

Eventually they took out the boxers and the socks, all of them.

Spock tucked the luggage under the bed, his eyes droopy, his vision getting dark.

"Keepin' back emotion is unhealthy," McCoy said, pulling back the sheets for the Vulcan. "You know . . . that's what leads to your downfall. Every single one of you when it comes to Bendii." Spock made a tired comment that McCoy didn't understand. Neither did Spock understand his own reply as he slid into bed. "I'll see you in the morin'."

Spock closed his eyes.

* * *

 _Spock dreamed that he was on a flying eagle that was twice it size. It was illogical. The eagle landed on the ground where there was patches of grass, green grass everywhere, and people dancing around a burned out fire pit having fun. Spock wished to speak to inquire why they were dancing. He couldn't reach his hand out. It was like he was an outsider. They appeared to be so happy. Humans were illogical. Suddenly he saw a familar figure in the background. Spock felt his legs moving. He was running, shouting, "T'Pring!" How did he know it was her? He had no idea. He could hear his heart thumping. He didn't pant or sweat._

 _Spock landed square on his knees then forced himself back up._

 _"T'Pring!" Spock shouted._

 _Spock came to a stop at the beginning of the bridge. It was clear as day. Spock could see young T'Pring standing there at the end of the bridge, her hands clasped together behind her back, and her eyeshadow prominent. She looked beautiful just the way she did when they first married. The day that Stonn, her champion, died. It was one of the things that Spock regretted. Killing a Vulcan just over his mate. It was wrong. And it was illogical for a Vulcan to do over a female in any given circumstance but Pon Farr was another story. She had her head raised high. Her eyes meeting him. She had a scowl on her face. A highly visible one._

 _"I am not for thee." T'Pring said._

 _"But thee is betrothed to me." Spock said._

 _"I have fallen for thee fallen." T'Pring said._

 _"Thee fallen was not your betrothed." Spock said._

 _"Thee was my ashayam." T'Pring replied._

 _Spock stepped forward onto the wibbly wobbly bridge._

 _"Thee was never revealed as such." Spock said. "I could have grieved with thee."_

 _T'Pring turned away._

 _"It is illogical to grieve for what is not thees." T'Pring said._

 _Spock walked forward._

 _"I cherish thee," Spock said, as she had her arms folded. T'Pring had spoken formally. Like T'Pau did during their marriage ceremony. "T'Pring!" He ran forward after her direction wanting to wrap his arms around her and cry into her shoulder. "T'Pring!"_

 _He was acting on impulse rather than logic. He had not had a dream in weeks. His legs felt like they could run a thousand miles. The planks of the bridge vanished before his eyes under his feet. His eyes were focused on the figure standing on the exit part of the bridge facing her head away from his direction. Ten years he had been separated from her. Ten years had Spock returned to a empty house after every Ambassador mission. Ten long years. He had been fortunate to spend the hundred years he had with T'Pring when he could. He had accepted the neutral zone patrol for that reason. To be closer with T'Pring and his family. He was there when a strange probe came through neutralizing every ship it came into contact with. He gave the order of going into stasis pods. And it was only thanks to James T. Kirk and his crew on a stolen Klingon Vessel did they get saved. It was James T. Kirk's doing that the Khitomer treaty was signed. Present by his side was Captain Thelin th'Valrass in the occasions afterwards. It was seeing his family again that pushed the Vulcan onward to getting into his own pod to remain in suspended animation until it was over._

 _Suddenly the middle of the bridge gave out._

 _"T'Pring!" Spock shouted while he was falling. Spock looked down toward what he was falling toward to see ocean. Down, down, down, and verydeep down along the rocky and rugged terrain. It was illogical to be afraid of death. Spock, however, found his heart beating faster. His mind screaming in terror. And his eyes were widened. Falling down in the direction of a body of water under extreme speed could indicate his death to be swift. And if there were sharks here he would be quickly eaten or if there were cat fish. Large species of cat fish were known to eat human bodies._

Spock's eyes opened to a unfamiliar glow in the dark scenery. He could see the shapes of various star fleet models decorating the wall glowing in the dark. The planet's atmosphere that was drifting in through the opened windows calmed the Vulcan down. His hair was messy from turning from side to side. He could feel sweat coming down his skin. He had been terrified by a dream. A mere dream. And he was afraid to fall asleep once more in a place he had no idea where he was.

"Where am I?" Spock said.

"Sweet Hill Nursin' home." Came a grumble. "Go to sleep,Spock. Too early to be awake."

Spock turned his head in the direction of the Southern voice.

"Do I know you?" Spock said.

McCoy turned over, his hair messy, and shot a tired but angry glare.

"Mister Spock, I am too tired for this game." McCoy said.

"Games are far illogical." Spock said.

"No, they are not." McCoy said.

"Who are you?" Spock said.

"I will not indulge your proddin'. That took guts to talk about my past with you." McCoy said.

"Ah. I am having an episode then." Spock said.

"A what?" McCoy said.

"An episode. An event that feels episodic whenever it occurs. There was a virus once released upon me on the _USS Endeavor_ , selectively, and it rapidly made my age change. I acted unlike myself." Spock said. "Perhaps in the morning I will remember. Maybe I will not remember this conversation taking place." McCoy leaned forward staring at the Vulcan's direction. "My favorite color is blue."

"Get yourself a diary, hobgoblin!" McCoy said.

"What is your favorite color?" Spock asked.

"Classified." McCoy said.

"Mine is blue." Spock said.

"You just told me your favorite color is blue." McCoy said.

"I did not." Spock said.

"Yes, you did." McCoy said.

"I would remember if I did." Spock said.

There was a pause.

"Mine is green. Not like you are going to remember that." McCoy said.

"I like cats." Spock said.

"Cats. Cats?" There was a laugh from the doctor. "And here I thought Vulcans did not like animals."

"We do like animals. Your experience with a member of my species indicates they were sociopaths. Which is logical given your reply. Did we talk about animal cruelty?" Spock further asked. "Yes or no."

"No." McCoy said. "I like squirrels."

"Squirrels are adorable." Spock said.

"Squirrels are better companions than raccoons." McCoy said.

"Raccoons get fat for winter and are likely to get aggressive as they age," Spock said. "Squirrels, in fact, make the perfect domestic companions due to their docile nature after being raised by them. It is by natures default that squirrels, in fact, are better domestic pets than raccoons."

There was a pause.

"I feel really uncomfortable when you agree with me," McCoy said. "Because it makes me wonder if I even agree with myself."

"That is illogical." Spock said.

McCoy sighed.

"For some reason I have a feelin' I will be hearin' that every day." McCoy said.

"Humans are illogical." Spock said.

"Then why are you here?" McCoy said.

"You should be aware of this fact since I am rather new, and logically, you ask around about new patients." Spock said.

"That I did. But she wouldn't tell me." McCoy said.

"I am half human." Spock said.

"Oh." McCoy said.

"Yes." Spock said.

"Well. . ." McCoy said. "This is awkward. I thought you were just a old Vulcan whose time table was off." Now it was Spock's turn to laugh. Freely letting out felt good. The volume of his laughter lowered. It was so dark he could not see the one from him. Spock suspected it was a shocked yet stunned look. Humans were known to take on pity for Vulcan's who had lost self control. At least his emotions were not being channeled throughout the entire building telepathically. "I wasn't intendin' to sound funny. Wanna hear a joke?"

"Go ahead." Spock said.

"Why did a Vulcan go to Qo'Nos?" McCoy asked.

"Because they were holding a marriage ceremony with a Klingon." Spock said. "Logically, the aspect of watching the two engage in rough consummation was to be seen as too 'rough' for the attendee's. And it means the wedding was more appropriate in the Klingon way. The Vulcan believed it was quite logical not to break a clavicle before friends and family."

McCoy laughed, genuine laughter came from him.

"That is better than the one I was goin' to tell." McCoy said.

Spock had fallen asleep to McCoy's laughter with a smile on his face.

"Spock? You awake?" McCoy waved his hand. "Damn it, Spock, now I am the one awake!"


	4. Chapter 4

Spock's world of comfort and darkness vanished replaced by a peircing light. It was searing through the darkness. His eyes opened first then his inner eyelids adjusting to the light. Spock pushed himself upright stretching his arms out with a yawn. The doors to their quarters opened to reveal Nurse Chapel poking himself slightly into the room with a wide smile on his face. Chapel's curly blonde hair nearly cascaded over his green eyes.

"Good morning, Mister McCoy, Mister Spock," Chapel said. "The showers will be running in fifteen minutes."

McCoy bolted up from his bed, hair messy, and his eyes had bags under them.

"I am up!" McCoy falling out of bed landing on the rug.

Chapel ducked his head out then resumed his path down the hall.

"Good morning,McCoy." Spock said, looking down upon the human sprawled on the floor.

"I swear if you have another nightmare then I am killin' you myself!" McCoy said, getting up on his two feet with a heated glare toward the Vulcan.

"Nightmare?" Spock inquired, with a raised eyebrow. "What nightmare?"

"You don't remember last night." McCoy said.

"I remember being put into bed and falling asleep." Spock

McCoy opened his drawer, slid out his clothes, socks, and then his boxers.

"Your favorite color is blue and my favorite animal is a squirrel," McCoy said. "Now, get your clothes ready. There is a clothes dispenser installed alongside the counter." McCoy waved his hand toward the blue glass beside Spock's counter that was over a square cubby space built into the wall. "Nurses don't do the laundry of those currently able to do on their own."

"That is reasonable for a nursing home." Spock said, opening his drawer then taking out a bundle of clothes. He took out his boxers. He slid out his slippers from under the bed. They were pink. Bright pink. "It is illogical how our rooms are set near the death ward. " There was silence from McCoy. Spock looked over to see that McCoy had a utterly surprised facial reaction. Spock raised the eyebrow. "You were not aware that the death ward is near these quarters?"

"It used to be the excercisin' section," McCoy said. "Go figure for bein' a floor up from the lobby. It didn't make sense why there are excerisin' tools where the death ward used to be. It feels creepy bein' there. Feels like death itself is lingerin' around. Now it makes perfect sense why they moved it."

"Hm." Spock said.

"All this time I thought the death ward was moved up to the fourth floor." McCoy said.

"Where are the showers located?" Spock said.

"Follow me." McCoy said.

Spock followed after the doctor.

* * *

The shower section of the nursing home was rather fascinating. There were different sections to the entire facility for one to cleanse oneself. One section was labeled 'Bath tub' and the other section labeled 'shower'. Spock noted the wheel chair bound elderly going down that section. Spock folded his clothes then placed them onto the bench outside of the showers. He chose to ignore the other males and females who past him after tossing their clothes into their own piles. But not Spock. He had to fold his laundry. Neatly. McCoy had gleefully ignored the Vulcan after getting himself undressed. As it turned out McCoy had many scars on his backside. Spock placed his slippers on the top of the clothes. Spock walked into the wet scenery filled by voices. There were black and white old people here as well. Some of their bodies were covered by soap bubbling their bodies in white and blue colors. At least one backside to an alien elderly had a lot of ridges in the middle spreading down to their toes.

Spock entered a empty shower.

The water jetted out of the shower-head.

"Umoja ni fahari yetu,undugu ndio nguvu,chuki na ukabila," It sounded Swahili. A woman's beautiful voice was singing through the room. "Hatutaki hata kamwe,lazima tuungane, tuijenge nchi yetu,pasiwe hata mmoja,anaetenganisha."

It _was_ Swahili. Spock hadn't heard Swahili since he visited Kenya briefly with T'Pring to get themselves reacquainted after he had been gone for so long on his duties. He did not regret the night they shared together. Now that Spock thought about it, T'Pring had almost smiled at the dancing the young women were doing. Young and beautiful. And Spock recalled taking her hand, sending the message, back to her only that she was beautiful just as them in his eyes. And she in turn squeezed his hand back. A rare show of emotion in public for her and himself. Through their bond she had sent back a wave of gratitude and affection.

"Kwa uchungu na mateso,kwa vilio na uzuni,tulinyakuliwa uhuru," The woman continued to sing. Spock recognized the lyrics as Kenya's patriotic song from the late 21st century. It was historically regarded as their patriotic song. It was 'Daima' Kenya by Eric Wainaina. Daima meant forever in Swahili. Spock and T'Pring had heard it with the chorus half a hundred years ago on their visit. "Na mashujaa wa zamani,hawakushtushwa na risasi, au kufungwa gerezani,nia yao ukombozi kuvunja pingu za ukoloni."

Spock rinsed through his hair then his body humming to the singing.

"Wajibu wetu,ni Kuishi kwa upendo," The female continued on the last verse. "Kutoka ziwa Mpaka pwani,kaskazini na kusini."

The water beat against Spock's skin sliding the filth down off his skin. Spock used a sponge to clean his body. A song in Vulcan came up into his mind. Well, a translation of a song that his son Shawk had listened to on highly illogical volumes. Spock recalled coming to Vulcan on Shore Leave when Shawk was sixteen. His oldest son reading a book regarding safety measures in emergency situations on a starship. Shawk curled up against the backside of his Sehlat I-Chinchin. Spock snapping his fingers and needing to raise his voice. It was illogical for a Vulcan father to be required to do so. Spock suspected that his son had inherited a bit of humanity in him. Rebellious against the Vulcan ways much like Spock's lost brother Sybok (A remarkable healer, no doubt) and preferred following his gut rather than logic. It was acceptable that Shawk lowered the volume so T'Pring could properly meditate on more serious matters. Such as Erin's gender transition. Spock had a talk with Shawk that day. The day he learned his son had made his decision of what his career was to be. And here he was. Almost living forever. Unlike his son.

Spock started singing in Vulcan, not the chorus lyrics, but mostly the verses. It was 'Live forever' by Drew Holcomb & The Neighbors. Singing the song felt: right. He felt closer to his deceased son than he did in the past hundred years. And it felt like closure to Spock. He could feel almost as though, half way through, that he was being watched. Spock contemplated whether to turn around bare naked in front of two unsuspecting old people. It would be inappropriate. Then again, everyone was naked. Spock looked over his shoulder to see a Klingon and a human who shared the same face (Except for the forehead ridge) staring at him appearing to be impressed.

"I am Koloth, and this is my 'twin', Trelane." Koloth said. His once black hair was completely gray. He looked like a respectable Klingon at that. And it was illogical for a Klingon to be here. Klingons were long living like Vulcans. They could live up through their hundreds even to their two hundreds. The only way they would accept death is by fighting. Fighting until their last breath. That's how they usually go down. Fighting. Rather than dying by old age. It was quite odd to see a Klingon in a nursing home. Then again, so was seeing a Vulcan in a nursing home with humans.

"You have a impressive voice." Trelane said, with a wave and in awe.

"You must be Ambassador Spock." Koloth said.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

"Brother, let the man take a shower." Trelane said.

"We should allow him into Sto-vo-kor." Koloth said.

"That band is for Klingons." Trelane said.

"You are not exactly a Klingon." Koloth said.

"I got the spirit of one." Trelane said, his face redder than ever. "That counts!" He gestured over toward Spock. "He doesn't."

"Violence is illogical." Spock said.

"See!" Trelane said, waving his hand.

Koloth shook his head ducking back into his shower.

"Koloth is victorious at tennis just like me," Trelane said. "I am willing to bet you are not good at it."

Spock raised his eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge?" Spock inquired.

"Yes." Trelane said.

"I would accept it if it were in the afternoon." Spock said.

"Twelve forty three PM, sharp?" Trelane said.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

"You got a match, Mr Spock!" Trelane grinned, ducking back into the shower.

Spock turned his head away then resumed cleaning himself. Koloth was a pure Klingon. This Trelane person had to be related to Koloth in some manner. Or they were a rare example of doppelgängers meeting each other, getting acquainted, and the other doppelgänger convincing the other doppelgänger that they were brothers when in fact they were not. It was fascinating to Spock that a doppelgänger likely convinced a Klingon of such. Or the Klingon really did not have any living family members remaining. Then it became obvious to the fact that having someone around likely comforted the Klingon. Logical. But not why he was here.

He stepped out of the sonic shower's line of perception. The water stopped jetting out of the rounded shower head. The water beneath his feet was was shortly there after vanished returning to the dry floor it had been before. Spock turned around then walked out of the shower where at the exit he came across the towel hanging on a rack. A rather nice and dry white towel that hadn't been there before. Most showers in Star Fleet were sonic but surprisingly this was straight out of the 22nd century. Spock picked up the towel to reveal that there was another one. He wrapped the other around his waist to block view of his private area then went on to dry his other limbs using the towel.

"You have a gorgeous voice," Came a female's voice, at least the one that had sang that beautiful Swahili song. Spock lowered the towel from his face to see a dark woman with white hair and a pair of pretty earrings. She had a towel that covered both parts of her body. "Nyota Uhura, former Admiral, formerly head of linguistics."

"Greetings," Spock said,doing the Vulcan salute. "I am Spock."

"Ambassador Spock?" Uhura said, in surprise.

"Yes." Spock said.

"For a Vucan, your singing is like sugar," Uhura said. "Here I thought Vulcan's can't sing."

Spock raised his left eyebrow.

"Vulcans are capable of singing," Spock said, lowering his eyebrow. "We are a very private species when it comes to our culture and entertainment."

"What is your national anthem?" Uhura asked, curiously.

"Live long and prosper." Spock replied.

Uhura had a slight smile appear on her face.

"You are going to feel right at home, Mr Spock." Uhura said, patting lightly on his chest.

Uhura walked past the Vulcan as she sang to herself.

* * *

On the replicator appeared a bowl of plomeek soup along with a spoon and a Vulcanian plant leaf on a tray. On the tray was a small block of cheese, garlic, and pickles. There was also a napkin on the tray along that had a spoon alongside it. Spock turned away from the replicator only to find himself occupied with McCoy by his side bright as ever. He couldn't tell if there were bags under his eyes any more. He was just driving on energy. And he looked grouchy as he did before going to take a shower.

"Hey ya'all!" McCoy said. "This is _former_ Ambassador Spock," McCoy wrapped a free hand around Spock's shoulder. "He is new here. What makes it better is that he is my new roommate!" McCoy squeezed the Vulcan's shoulder. "Give him a decent warm welcome."

Spock was greeted with "Hello Mister Spock" in unison from so many people in the wide room.

"There saved you the embarrassment." McCoy said, letting go of the Vulcan's shoulder then walked away.

Spock came over to a suitable seating area. Which appeared, to Spock, the only logical place to sit. At a table with little to no one. Spock used the spoon to slice the cheese into various slices and did the same for the pickle. Spock sprinkled the cheese into the Plomeek soup. He took a stab at the pickle then put it into his mouth and started to chew. He slowly stirred the plomeek soup with his spoon. McCoy looked over to see the Vulcan was sulking at the empty table. His back was hunched, his elbow was on the table, and he had the drifting look in his eyes.

McCoy sighed.

 _I am going to hate myself for this_ , McCoy thought _, but I know the signs_.

McCoy came over with his acquired tray of eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Hey, Spock!" McCoy slid himself beside the Vulcan.

Spock dropped his spoon into the plomeek soup.

"What is it, doctor?" Spock asked, picking up the spoon.

"I know one when I see one," McCoy said, pointing at Spock. "I know why you are really here."

"Humor me." Spock said.

"I have seen that look for the past five years only more depressed and treatin' life like everythin' is background noise." McCoy said. Spock stared at the doctor quite blankly. "You're a sad, lonely Vulcan."

Spock raised his eyebrow.

"Really, doctor?" Spock asked.

"Yes," McCoy said. "Because I never met that man face to face, nor really knew him, but he is over there in the 'depressed' group!" He pointed over his shoulder toward the direction where Spock could see that same man from the same chair facing the patio eating away at a much healthier food even though he seemed to be disliking it. "And he hardly ever talks. He never speaks while eatin'. You would think I got through that background noise. Tried. Failed."

"Who is he?" Spock asked, lowering the spoon after taking a sip.

McCoy stared at the Vulcan, his jaw almost went slack at the question.

"Repeat that." McCoy said.

"Who is he?" Spock asked.

McCoy looked over then back to Spock.

"He is really that unrecognizable . . ." McCoy said. Spock had a 'go on' look about his face. McCoy sighed. "That man _was_ James T. Kirk." Spock's hand started trembling as he lifted the spoon up to his mouth. "Saved Star Fleet's butt many times." Spock took a sip from the spoon. "You could probably argue humanity as well was saved. Goin' back in time. Changin' history, or so he claimed on his file." McCoy poked his fork at his salad. "He stopped bein' that heroic captain sometime after the _Enterprise A_ was destroyed. It destroyed him. Losin' everyone he knew. But that doesn't mean he shouldn't stop livin'."

"And former captain Koloth?" Spock asked.

"He is here to be the one kills Kirk: life support wise." McCoy said. "Koloth prefers to be the one who kills the captain over that augment Khan." Spock saw Koloth and Khan trading glares with one another. Marla was inbetween them with a old Andorian by her side. "Captain Kirk was well known for comin' to Koloth's rescue numerous times that were return in kind by Koloth."

"And Khan's story?" Spock asked.

"Kirk left him and his seventy-three followers on a hospital planet to begin a colony," McCoy said. "Star Fleet finally recognized their colony about fifty-three years ago. Maybe it was sixty-three, been too lon' since it happened."

"It sounds like quite the affair." Spock said.

McCoy gestured over a group.

"I would like you to meet your new friends, Mr Spock." McCoy said. "My friends are your friends."

In a flash appeared four people sitting in chairs at the table with trays of their own. It was like they had been beamed onto the spot instead of speeding their way there. One of them was a old Asian man with gray hair,the second man had a scar on the left side of his cheek with prominent bushy eyebrows, the third man had a mustache with dark hair that had been graying, and there was Uhura smiling from ear to ear. McCoy gestured over toward the group.

"This is former Admiral Hikaru Sulu." McCoy said.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr Spock." Sulu said, with a nod.

"This is former Admiral of Security Pavel Chekov." McCoy said.

"Mr Tuwok used to tell me many stories about you." Chekov said.

"Tuvok claimed you had a dirty mouth when it came to jokes." Sulu said.

"He does." McCoy said, gleefully.

"Tuvok. . ." Spock said. "I do not know who you are talking about."

"Dementia." McCoy said, as he earned a concerned look from Chekov.

"Rear Admiral who is overseeing the _Discowery_ 's new crew to be selected?" Chekov said. Spock tilted his head. "The one trapped in the delta quadrant for sewen years aboard the _Woyager_?" Spock straightened his head. "The Wulcan who got to become Rear Admiral faster than anyone in history? The one who attended your granddaughter's wedding?" There was no reply from Spock. "It must be bad."

"At least you were able to get old lookin' like you were thirty for a hundred years." McCoy said.

"My hair began turning gray twenty years ago." Spock said.

"Which makes my point." McCoy said

"How old are you, doctor?" Spock asked.

"One hundred sixty." McCoy said.

"You look forty." Spock said.

"And you?" McCoy asked.

"One hundred fifty-eight." Spock said.

"We are the same age." Nyota said, taking a bite out of her bacon.

"One hundred sixty-one." Sulu said.

"One hundred forty-two!" Chekov said.

"I stopped countin' after I hit seventy-one." Scotty said.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"And how is not occurred to you that the doctor does not look his age?" Spock asked.

"Many times." Scotty said. "The great bird of the galaxy blessed him."

"Blessed by Georgia's fields." McCoy said.

"We have green thumbs." Chekov said, holding both of this thumbs up. Spock did not see the man's thumbs were green. But perhaps he was being figurative. Leland was a man who used figure of speech when it came to meddling with genos, skeletons, mother nature's plans for the human body, and everything in general that related to science and medical care.

"And this is former Admiral Montgomery Scott." McCoy resumed.

"Aye. Scotty." Scotty said.

"He prefers to be called Scotty." McCoy said. "He was stuck inside a transporter for what? Twenty-three years?"

"Seventy-five." Scotty said.

"And it doesn't stop him from drinkin'." McCoy said, as Scotty poured a glass of scotch.

Spock saw one of the nurses heading their way.

"I believe that is illegal in a nursing home." Spock said.

Scotty smiled, ducking the bottle under the table where it vanished out of his sight. McCoy twiddled his thumbs together.

"Mr Scott," Nurse Rand said. "Where is the bottle of scotch you refuse to hand over?"

"I have no scotch on me,lassie." Scotty said, with a shrug.

Nurse Rand looked down. Her brown hair curled around her shoulders in a braid. She was the descendant of Commander Janice Rand once, mistakeningly, assigned to the _Enterprise_ in 2366 then reassigned to a Vulcan vessel that was studying what would be called a 'miracle cure for the blind' that eventually turned out fruitless until the next task came in hand. Replicating eyes via cloning. Janice Rand climbed the ranks afterwards from a experience with the then commander George Wallace. And became a doctor aboard the _Enterprise_ briefly for a couple years before it limply returned from a battle with the Romulans and ended up getting destroyed afterwards. Commander Rand died on a transport vessel to visit her son and newly born third grandchild in 2300.

Nurse Rand was named after that very Rand.

Nurse Janice Rand, that's her name.

Rand looked toward the Vulcan.

"Where is the scotch?" Rand requested.

"Under the table." Spock said.

Rand looked under the table.

"I don't see it." Rand said.

Spock raised his eyebrows as McCoy, Scotty, Chekov, Sulu, and Uhura were beaming from ear to ear. Spock lowered his eyebrow looking at McCoy with a curious expression in his eyes. The nurse sighed placing a pill on the table in defeat. Spock looked over toward the nurse. It appeared that this was a common occurrence. Spock took another sip from the plomeek soup that tasted delicious to his tongue.

"Scotty," Rand said. "You must take the pill after you finish breakfast."

"Why do I need the pill again?" Scotty asked.

"It repairs the damage you are doing to your liver." Rand said. "I don't want you to die earlier than you are supposed by not taking it."

"But it's bitter." Scotty complained.

"If you don't take it then who is going to be there when they finally install those sonic showers?" Uhura asked. "Who is going to teach Nurse Brockley how to fix the engine of a Ford? Who is going to tell me that I am speaking in another language again other than in English as always?"

"And vhose going to remind Leonard about not being a grouch with the wisiting children?" Chekov added.

"I do not act like a grouch." McCoy said.

"On the contrary, you do." Sulu said.

"Remember the time the betazoid child came in?" Uhura reminded McCoy.

"She creeped me out!" McCoy said. "I don't like someone movin' around in my head without my permission."

Scotty sighed.

"Fine," Scotty said. "I will take the pill."

Rand smiled.

"She apologized afterwards." Uhura said.

"Only after seein' why I don't want people in my head." McCoy huffed.

"Thank you all." Rand said, then she left the group be.

"And you met Nyota all ready," McCoy resumed. "She is. . . or at least was. . . part of the Legendary Seven from _USS Slater_."

" _Slader_." Uhura corrected the doctor.

Spock swallowed what he had put into his mouth.

"That _USS Slader_?" Spock said. "The one that went through various measures to retrieve Star Fleet officers?"

"Affirmative," Uhura said, with a nod. "By the time we got to the doctor . . ." She took a sip of her drink. "I rather not talk about that." She lowered the drink to the table gently. "The Klingons handed them over and insisted that it be never spoken of again."

"Klingons do not take prisoners," McCoy said. "But for Klingons like Koloth, they make generous exceptions."

Scotty took a drink from his glass.

"At least wodka doesn't kill my liwer." Chekov said.

"You are not a kid anymore, Pasha," Scotty said. "Men drink scotch."

Spock raised his eyebrow seeing the contents of the see through cup displayed milk rather than what was standard for Vodka. Non-Synthehol had long been around for the better part of three centuries. Synthehol was still being served in Star Fleet, surprisingly, despite how people of all species preferred non-Synthehol. Root Beer was once a source of liquid that addicted people into it despite the risks it carried into potentially killing its consumers. But since then that threat has been eliminated. Root Beer is most commonly compared as the 'kiddy version of Synthehol'. Spock hadn't been aware that there was a feud between Vodka drinkers and Scotch drinkers. It puzzled Spock as to why Chekov referred to it as Vodka. Because it was not.

"I rather not drink." Chekov commented then taking a drink from his cup as Hikaru, Uhura,and McCoy were eating.

"Because scotch was not made in Russia?" Scotty asked.

"It was made in Scotland." Chekov said.

"Wait, it was?" Scotty asked, thrown off-gaurd.

Chekov appeared to be pleased of himself.

"Why of course," Cheov said. "Why do you think Scotch is named Scotch?"

Scotty considered it for a moment.

"Because it's scotch." Scotty said.

Spock's eyebrow had lowered as he resumed eating. But he was more focused on approaching the sad looking former captain once an admiral. More specifically how to approach the man. McCoy had implied saying "Hello." would be ignored. So a mind meld would the be easiest way of making a greeting. Captain Kirk had saved the world with the whales. It was wide known. It was even more known that Gillian Taylor, who Spock came across at Starbase 1, was from the past. Taylor's reaction was a slight scream then a stumble back covering her mouth. His crew were by then getting their bearrings before returning to patrol in the next twenty-four hours. Gillian apologized to the Vulcan then asked what he was, politely, explaining she never seen a person like Spock before but maybe on the TV most definitely in the fictional shows. His face was uncanny. It was logical that he had a ancestor or counterpart in the past who worked as an actor.

"You are honestly considerin' goin' over to the man and attempt speakin' with him," McCoy said. "Tell me you are not. It's a lost cause."

Spock lowered the spoon.

"I am a touch telepathic which means I can conduct a mind meld." Spock said, his head turned toward McCoy.

"Without his permission?" McCoy said.

"He is not paying attention to life and I doubt that he will notice." Spock said. "Not a lost cause."

"So you are thinking you can get him out of his shell?" Uhura said.

"Out of his shell would be the appropriate term." Spock said.

"Personally," Uhura said. "I think that is a good thing."

"I agree." Sulu said, with a nod.

"I looked forward to actually meet Captain Kirk when I was a young woman," Uhura said. "To think I had it on my bucket list to serve under him." She sadly shook her head. "Well. . ." She sadly sighed. "We are not getting any younger and nor is the captain. If no one tries to help then he might as well die alone. It is why we are all here in the first place. Not to die alone, after all."

It hit home for each and every one of them.

"You are all going to die before me," Scotty acknowledged. "I will be livin' till the day the Constitution class is back in style." He was sulking. "All I ever wanted was tae serve on a Constitution class starship. I had been given my new assignment. To be the Chief Engineer Officer of the _USS Enterprise_. But nae, I happened tae accidentally transwarp myself thirty-four years from Federation space by accident then was assigned on a colony workin' on creating a new engineerin' for a new starship! Then twenty-seven years later get stuck into a transporter. Damn transwarp. Wish I never worked on it for so lon'."

Uhura put one hand on Scotty's shoulder.

"I am pretty sure Harden will be around in the next hundred years." Uhura said.

"You vill not be alone,Scotty," Chekov said. "Not as long as you are here."

"How did you get back, Mister Scott?" Spock asked.

"Helpin' out and exterminatin' these big ugly beetle bein's that lay eggs inside their prey," Scotty cringed. "I made a lot of friends alon' the way. Promised them adventure and all that Star Fleet could give. Which they did. They enjoyed Star Fleet after our arrival. The _Enterprise A_ was already destroyed by then. Needless to say. . ." He looked down toward his hands old, large wrinkled hands. "They all died while I was . . ." Scotty almost choked on his words. "Gone."

"I grieve with thee." Spock said.

Scotty looked at the Vulcan with gratitude.

"At one point or another in our lives we would have been on the _Enterprise_ if not for reassignments," McCoy said. "For example," McCoy gestured over toward Sulu and Chekov. "Our favorite old married couple (who deny they are a couple) were up originally as Navigator and Helmsmen respectively of the _USS Enterprise_. But. . ." Uhura took her hand off Scotty's shoulder. "They were assigned to two different starships. One of which crash landed on a planet with exotic and unique plants, befriended said sapient organisms, and helped the remainin' crew adapt while the distress call was sent. But it was so weak that it took longer for someone to find them.

"Five years." Sulu said. "They were beautiful plants." He looked off dreamily to the distance with the side of his face cupped. "And memorable."

"And it was thanks to the _USS Enterprise_ that they were found upon her voyage home." McCoy finished.

"I served on a Russian wessel," Chekov said. "The Romanov. I ewentually serwed on the _Reliant_ as Lieutenant as chief security officer."

"Considerably, this man was lucky to have walked on the _Enterprise_ for ten minutes then be beamed back to the Romanov after discoverin' an error was made with his assignment." McCoy said. "We are like the ' _Could have beens'_ officers of the _Enterprise_."

"One big secret club." Uhura said.

"The thin' is, you dae nae talk about it." Scotty said.

"No one talks about it." Sulu added.

"Fascinating," Spock said, intrigued lowering the spoon down. "The entire crew who could have been assigned to the _Enterprise_ five year mission is at one location." McCoy raised an eyebrow. "I served under the command of Christopher Pike for eleven years until I was reassigned to the _USS Endeavor_ upon his promotion. I was a Lieutenant Commander, science officer, back then." McCoy tilted his head. "Does it occur to you that is it odd we were diverted from our original five year assignment?"

"Nae." Scotty said.

"Commorodore King insisted it was a mess up." Uhura said

"Padd work misplaced." Chekov said.

"Ship name mistaken." McCoy grumbled, straightening his head taking a bite of his bacon.

"Technicality." Sulu said.

"And we still grouped up." Uhura said, after chewing what was left of her eggs. "We became very historic driven people despite not serving on the _Enterprise_." Spock was rubbing his chin contemplating how odd that was. "What was it like being on the _Enterprise_ for eleven years?"

Spock lowered his hand down.

"Eventful." Spock said. "You could expect chaos to unfold within the week. A distress signal to be received. Being thrown across the room under the attack of a unknown force that was neither Romulan or Klingon."

"Ah," Scotty said. "So it was like bein' in the wild west?"

"Of course." Spock said.

Scotty was grinning looking into the distance with his pancake being half eaten away covered in syrup and there was toast. Scotty's drink was half full. He had napkins on the tray folded neatly with a fork right beside the tray. Slowly an idea began to form in his mind. Spock answered the questions about the missions he went on with Captain Pike, Number One,and Doctor Boyce. It made Spock feel nostalgia: fondness for the past. Talking about it felt good for him. In fact, Spock could clearly remember keeping his end of the promise for The Talosians by using _USS Endeavor_ to bring Pike there. It severely strained the non-professional relationship Spock shared with Captain Lewis.

It took exactly one year, two months, thirteen days, eight hours, and sixty minutes to heal the relationship with the captain. Doctor Leland, however, was outright furious at Spock for keeping that back from his friend. Leland shouted fluent Russian when Spock approached him. It took Spock longer to reconcile with the doctor exactly thirty-five years. Which was also another reason why Leland likely made sure they never served on the same ship after their first starship assignment together was over. The day where they walked away from Spock, back when he had greater control,Spock believed he had undoubtedly lost two potential life long colleagues. Drifting away further from the Vulcan. It took him five hours, thirty-three minutes, and four seconds to get rid of this emotion via meditation. Spock wondered if history would repeat itself if he attempted to bring forth his hand in friendship toward another human. Well, screw it. It was worth the risk. Spock no longer had promises to keep.

Scotty took his pill after finishing his glass of Scotch.

"Where is your bottle of Scotch?" Spock asked.

"In his ass." McCoy said, taking a drink of his apple juice.

Uhura and the two older men had a laugh except for Scotty.

"Would you like some?" Scotty said.

"Affirmative." Spock said, sliding forth his empty glass. "I would need a 'shot' if I am going to be doing what I believe I will be doing."

Scotty smiled, with Chekov looking over for Nurse Rand.

"She is busy with Charlie Evans." Chekov said, turning his head back toward the group. "Quick. Before she turns her attention back toward us!"


	5. Chapter 5

McCoy decided it would be best to watch out for the Vulcan. Because if he needed a drink of Scotch that would, as he put it, "Not affect me as the Scotch will be neutrualized." And it was generally tempting to find out what can get a Vulcan really, really drunk. Spock meditated after breakfast then did extensive searches on padds stealing glances at the sitting Kirk. He had a spare padd beside him alongside another padd. Spock had one pad for 'book shopping', another for 'list of entertainment locations', and 'Ways to make someone happy'. McCoy was generally stunned to see a Vulcan focusing on Terran's well being. Prior experience with Vulcans made McCoy likely to be biased and he doubted himself because of that. McCoy knit with Marla and Trelane. They were making sweatshirts for little children with the small group.

Then there was lunch and then dinner.

Spock refused to open up about what he was planning.

McCoy had a strange feeling that he would not like it, at all.

* * *

"Where am I?" Came Spock's voice.

And that was the second night.

"Go to sleep, Spock." McCoy said.

"Do I know you?" Spock said.

"Leland's friend. McCoy." McCoy said. "Leonard McCoy."

"Who is Leland?" Spock asked.

McCoy lunged forward.

"Don't make me strangle you for wakin' me up, you pointy eared bastard!" McCoy had turned in the Vulcan's direction.

McCoy could not exactly see Spock's facial reaction in the darkness.

"My mother married my father before my conception." Spock said.

McCoy's fingers bended.

"Will I have to go through this every night with you?" McCoy asked. "EVERY. DAMN. NIGHT?"

"It appears so as I am unaware where I am." Spock replied.

"Tell me where you think you are." McCoy said.

" _USS Enterprise_. Am I being quarantined for a illness I have contracted?" Spock asked, his voice monotonous than it had been before.

McCoy paused.

"Yes, Lieutenant Commander Spock, you are sick." McCoy said. "Uh. . . Doctor Boyce wanted me to make sure you didn't get out of your quarters." Spock was leaned up. McCoy could feel the hair on the back of his neck were raised up. "And that Captain Pike authorized it. He thinks a little outside help could do a great deal with you."

"The captain is never wrong when it comes to decisions like this." Spock said.

"That he is." McCoy said.

"What is his middle name?" Spock asked.

McCoy paused, his mind reeling sorting through random middle names.

"Richard." McCoy said.

"I had to make sure." Spock said.

McCoy sighed.

Pure luck.

"Make sure what?" McCoy said.

"That I am not experiencing a hallucination of someone I have never met." Spock said.

 _YOU HAVE BENDII'S AND YOU ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE_ , McCoy wanted to scream.

"What if you are my hallucination?" McCoy asked, laying his head back down onto the pillow.

There was a eerie long silence.

"Good night, Spock." McCoy said, turning over and made himself fall to sleep.

In the morning, when McCoy woke up, Spock was already getting his clothes ready for the day whistling merrily. Which creeped the hell out of the doctor. He was sitting on the edge of his bed watching the Vulcan put on his slippers who looked at him with a raised eyebrow as if to say "Are you all right?" McCoy dove straight to his drawer at the first word from the Vulcan's mouth. Spock merely dismissed the unusual reaction then exited the room. Chapel likely came by so showers were going to start any minute.

* * *

The third night Spock called out a name.

"T'Pring." Spock said, half laid on the bed and half laid off the bed.

Spock was still working on his plans hours ago. He forgot McCoy's last name and mistakeningly said, "I am not up for your games, Bones" and needless to say it stuck because everyone was calling him Bones. Everyone. Including the nurses. Spock merely shrugged with the reply, "When I am busy, you do not want to speak with me. I have learned that my busy persona is rather rude." And McCoy had to comfort Marla after Khan's passing and so did the women.

McCoy had a sigh.

This is going to be a long night.

Or at least he thought that.

"Come back." Spock said, his voice turning upset.

 _I am not going to reply_ , McCoy thought, _because then I get a more induced amnesia Spock and he might be a child this time. Or a teenager._ McCoy clenched his teeth, briefly. He has been letting his emotions come freely which is highly illogical for a Vulcan. McCoy had one elbow over his forehead. He could take it. McCoy had assumed, he could withstand the sad Spock willowing right across from him.

"Ashayam." Spock said.

 _That is it_ ,McCoy thought taking his elbow off his forehead, _it has to end here!_

McCoy got off the bed, rather annoyed, then came over to the Vulcan's bed. He turned the Vulcan over onto the bed. Spock's hand latched onto his fore-arm and then his other hand latched onto it as well. McCoy's eyes widened briefly as the Vulcan tugged him in. McCoy's head landing on the Vulcan's shoulder. And the Vulcan didn't make a peep. His arms wrapped around the human's waist. In a hug like manner.

Oh dear.

Worst, night, ever.

Spock was radiating heat from his body. But don't Vulcan's have a cold body temperature? For some reason the cold warm heat coming from the Vulcan's body was luring the doctor to sleep. Damn it, if this Vulcan makes a comment about waking up with him in bed then he is going to kill him. Speaking of which,McCoy had to also note to himself not to interrupt Spock when he is sleep talking and hanging halfway out of his bed. McCoy's eyes felt heavy. It didn't help that Spock was entirely a comfortable person to sleep on.

 _Damn it, Spock,_ McCoy thought as his eyes began to close, _why do you need to be so pitiful?_

When McCoy awoke, half awake, half asleep, it was partially dark and partially lit. Spock had let go of McCoy and turned over on the other side of the bed. McCoy rolled himself out of bed landing with a thump. He darted over toward his bed and put the blanket over his shoulder glaring at the pointy eared computer. The Vulcan was curled up in fetal position by the looks of it.

* * *

"So, you have been acting strangely since this morning." Uhura said, sitting alongside McCoy during lunch period.

"You don't want to know." McCoy said, picking up his salad sandwich.

"Nonsense," Uhura said. "I want to know."

"Spock was halfway out the bed, I put him back in, and he. . ." McCoy said.

"And he tossed you into yours?" Uhura said.

"No, of course not." McCoy said.

"Then what did he do?" Uhura asked.

Spock was taking unusually longer to arrive in the mess hall.

"He grabbed me into his bed." McCoy said, in a low voice.

Uhura laughed.

"That is a record breaker for you," Uhura said. "You do not sleep with men in their bed until two years."

McCoy's right eyebrow twitched.

"Not funny, Ny," McCoy said. "It was a matter of being humiliated or tortured by Spock never letting it down when I spoke."

Uhura raised her eyebrows.

"He doesn't know you slept with him." Uhura said.

"I intend for it to be left at that." McCoy said.

"Bones," Uhura said. "Is Spock climbing a tree?"

McCoy looked over his shoulder to see Spock reaching his hand out toward a black cat on the branch of a tree.

"He has gone insane," McCoy said. He turned his head away. "Took him long enough."

Nyota joined the growing crowd at the window. Marla was part of the crowd appearing to be frightened. Spock's leg was on top of a stump to the side of the tree. The cat was hissing and growling at Spock with his tail curled around his side. Spock appeared to be determined on reaching the cat. He came onto a tree branch nearby the cat then cooed to the cat reaching his hand out. Evans was gasping at the sight. Chekov and Scotty were cheering on Spock. The cat reached his head out sniffing Spock's fingers looking at him warily. The cat slowly creeped its way forward. From below there were nurses preparing a landing zone for the old Vulcan. Once the cat came into his arms, Spock smiled earning a 'awww' from the crowd. The branch had a loud crack.

Then Spock vanished from their sight.

* * *

 _The fourth night started with a nightmare for McCoy. He was back with four hundred personnel in a long array of cells. It was underground. Light hardly entered the building. His blue uniform was torn to shreds. He was covering the injury of the USS Centerpide's captain located in the chest. He didn't have the necessarily tools to fix the captain up. He used what remained of his shirt to cover the captain up. He no longer was in black pants but gray regulated ones. He was shirt less. There were signs of scars around his wrists that were not there on him present day. He had a healing circular scar along his neck._

 _"You!" A Cardassian shouted, pointing at McCoy. The sizzling field cackled vanishing from McCoy's line of sight._

 _McCoy looked over, scowling at the Cardassian._

 _"Leave us alone." McCoy said. "I am dealin' with a patient. Can't you see? He's goin' to die if he doesn't get constant pressure!"_

 _The Cardassian rose up the phaser aiming it at the captain's direction. "He won't suffer lon' if you kill him."_

 _"You think we would do a mercy killing?" The Cardassian had a scar located on the bridge of hise nose. His name was Baron._

 _"No," McCoy drawled. "You would do me a favor, actually, by helpin' my patient."_

 _"Get the doctor out." Baron ordered the two Romulan's. "You see, doctor, much as I would love to do that I cannot. We have a study to accomplish with the Romulan Empire." Two Romulans entered the room. "And we want to see how Terrans withstand excruciating pain."_

 _The two Romulans took McCoy by the arms and dragged him out._

 _"I will never give what you want, cold blooded pain lover!" McCoy shouted, struggling in the grips of the Romulan's._

 _Baron snickered,closing the doors to the cell._

 _"So you say." Baron said. "'Medical' doctor."_

 _"LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!" McCoy struggled, his fingers were rolled up into fists. He could still remember the sessions he had with Romulan and Cardassian torturers. They were clear as day to him. Like it was just yesterday. The pain still lingered. "I am a doctor, damn it, not a Terran lab rat!"_

 _The Romulans brought McCoy into a chamber where they kicked him into the center. McCoy landed roughly. His entire body was trembling. He could see there was a Cardassian who had who had spikes dotting her head and a wicked grin set about her face. She held a collar in her hand that had a glowing green center. Suddenly something metal wrapped itself around his knees and his elbows._

 _"Welcome to your session, doctor," Verance said, walking around the doctor. "I saved this just for you." She placed the item around his neck. "Some of the crew members didn't stick around for the level three voltage." The metal parts let go of his limbs. "What I am about to give you is what no one else-"_

 _McCoy pinned her against the wall._

 _"Let me go or I will kill you so fast you can't get armed Romulans in here." McCoy said. "So save it. I have heard the same damn theme every time I come in here." His hands wrapped around her throat. "I don't want to kill you but you makin' it very desirable in exchange for my death."_

 _Suddenly sharp, agonizing pain erupted from his collar. McCoy stumbled back reaching at his collar stumbling back onto the floor with a scream. Verance stepped aside getting to the exit not making a sound. McCoy felt helpless. Unable to defend himself. It was like being stuck inside a glass case of feels. McCoy saw her face stare right back at him. The black eyeliner above her eye. She was a regular in the torture chamber for McCoy unlike the other various Cardassians and Romulans. He let go of the collar then ran after her furious. How did she do it? How did she activate it when he had his hand around her neck? Obviously she had a mobile device. That was the only reasonable solution._ _McCoy lunged into the shields, the agony increasing, and his nerves were becoming the victims of it. McCoy fought back tears._

 _There, he saw Baron with his arm wrapped around the woman's shoulder who was waving at him. He wasn't going to let them enjoying his pain. Not at all. McCoy forced his foot forward. His insides feeling the electrical onslaught. He was going to give them his pain. And he was going to get out of here. He was going to get everyone out of here. He was going to go home and see his teenage daughter Joanna and hug her and tell her how much he loved her. He was going to run down a hill enjoying the nature. The sweet blades of Georgian grass. The tree set outside the McCoy residence. The lake outside where his father fished with him as a child and they would toss the fish back in to catch them again. To swim in the water. He yearned the warm breeze in the summer in Georgia. To fall down into bed, unharmed, and happy, and with his baby girl in his arms again telling her how much he cherished her. McCoy forced himself forward._

 _"He is a stubborn human." Verance said._

 _"So much pain and all he can do is continue it?" Baron said. "Quite a interesting specimen we have here."_

 _His eyes twitched furiously glaring at the two._

 _"I believe we found ourselves a long term test subject." Verance said, as a smile grew on her face._

 _That same memory haunted McCoy. Because that day he knew it would not be easy to escape the hardship of the two. And this was just the beginning. His legs were burning in pain. He could feel like the shield was ready to rip in half. His heart was struggling to beat supplying blood throughout the body. It was game over. By simply being stubborn to defy them. Which he would never let down. McCoy stepped his leg forward. His body boiling in rage. Heated, genuine rage. The USS Centerpide had become a mystery at the time on what happened to her crew where there were signs of a fight that took place all over. They were all declared missing in action then. Leonard McCoy would never get to see her join Star Fleet,graduate high school before that, buy her first dog, buy her first air-car, meet her first alien being in Star Fleet, advise her if it would be worth it to join Star Fleet with his own experience, and be there for her in general for the next few years. This memory was one of many memories that became dreams for McCoy._

 _He would not bow._

 _He would not scream._

 _He would not entertain them._

 _He would annoy them in the proper McCoy way._

 _However painful as it was for him._

 _"You will be a welcome addition to our collection." Verance said, with a sly smile._

 _Five years before Verance would be swiftly murdered single handedly by a Klingon named Koloth. The same who would hold his hand out for the doctor and requested, "Take my hand if you want to live" when he was no longer Leonard McCoy. Leonard McCoy was, in a sense, comatose. Lost under mother nature's form of self defense built into humans. His baby blue eyes meeting the eyes of the green eyed Klingon. But a silver of humanity had remained. Just enough to take the hand of the Klingon. All McCoy thinking then was a name. Joanna. He had made it his mission to stay long alive long enough to see her have grandchildren which she later did. And great-great grandchildren. It took years for McCoy to recover._

 _"Very nice of the ship to attack." Baron said._

 _"It was your boyfriends idea." Verance said._

 _"No, it was your idea as I recall," Baron said, unwrapping his arms from around her. He stepped forward to the panel then moved something. The pain become hotter to his bones and muscle and skin. "I just went along with it."_

 _Baron would escape before the Klingons arrive leaving Verance to fend for herself._

 _"Perhaps we should wait for his kin to search for him," Verance said. "Just so we can have another die before his eyes. Slowly and painfully."_

 _McCoy lunged through the shield crashing onto her._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" McCoy screamed._

McCoy awoke with a pant and a gasp on his bed. His cheeks were tear stained. He looked over to see Spock sitting on the edge of his bed appearing to be scared but mostly worried and concerned. These were expressions coming from a Vulcan. It was like he was drifting off into space. Lost in thought that was swirling around in that sophisticated but logical mind of his. Vulcans didn't strike McCoy as frightening at night but it was light enough for McCoy to see the inside of their quarters. Unlike how many times in the past week McCoy could not see the Vulcan at night this time he could see Spock's face. McCoy leaned himself upwards. Perhaps the Vulcan was ready to open up about his plans.

"Spock," McCoy said. "What is wrong with you?"

Spock had his hands on his knees, trembling.

"I . . . I lost my way to the mess hall." Spock said.

"It was your fourth day." McCoy said.

"Leonard, I forgot who and where I was at exactly 12:45 PM," Spock said, his voice rocky. "I had no idea where I was. Then I saw the cat stuck in the tree. The cat looked like it needed help. Without thinking I climbed the tree and picked up."

"And got stitches because you hit your head against a tree branch." McCoy said.

"I am scared of myself." Spock said.

McCoy blinked at the Vulcan.

"That is a load of nonsense. What you did was logical." McCoy said.

"It would be illogical to climb a tree at my age and fall without a soft landing." Spock said.

"So you are sayin' Vulcans who are one hundred don't climb trees?" McCoy said.

"That is illogical." Spock said.

"Well, you are like cats." McCoy said.

"Even though we have evolved from a breed of cats it is highly illogical for us to climb trees much like it is for you," Spock said. "I forgot to forewarn you . . . But being afflicted with Bendii's not only means neurological systems but you will be afflicted as well, potentially, with my emotions. Having memory loss is not part of Bendii's but it is part of my human half."

The bed creaked as McCoy sat alongside the Vulcan.

"You are scared of makin' others cry," McCoy said. "Displacin' your emotions. Which begs to question why a nursin' home. Maybe it is because it is highly unlikely you'll do that. Because Vulcans are crazy prepared for hybrids like you. I seem to recall that you told me that you are half human."

"I do not remember saying that." Spock said.

"How lon' have you been awake?" McCoy raised his arched eyebrow.

"Twenty-six hours and thirty-three minutes." Spock said.

McCoy's other eyebrow rose up.

"You haven't fallen asleep." McCoy said. "Say, what helps a Vulcan remember?"

"Vulcans have a photographic memory." Spock said.

"But you are losin' yours." McCoy said.

"It is incredibly rare for to happen." Spock said. "And as was I rarity to be born in the beginning."

"Spock." McCoy said, putting a hand on the Vulcan's shoulder. "It is okay to be scared."

"This was unexpected," Spock said. "I was told they eliminated the genes for nearly everything. Except for old age. That cannot be cured."

"Why did a Vulcan go to Qo'Nos?" McCoy asked.

Spock contemplated.

"Because of the Klingon pets?" Spock guessed.

McCoy shook his head.

"To wed a Klingon." McCoy said, taking his hand off Spock's shoulder.

Slowly, Spock started to laugh. It wasn't restrained but free. It wasn't uncontrolled from Spock's part. It was free will and logical. Spock understood the joke. At least his sense of humor hadn't left. McCoy figured out that the Vulcan had dementia by asking Nurse Chapel and black mailing him. It was required in his part to have a Vulcan who forgot things as his roommate. Spock wasn't spiking a fever, getting fatigue, and irritable, yet. But he was displaying the sign of Bendii: emotional out bursts. Uncontrolled.

McCoy was smiling at the laughing Vulcan.

"Do you know why a Orion was thrown out of a threesome?" Spock asked, after the short laugh had ended.

"No. Why?" McCoy asked.

"Because the woman couldn't stand the Orion's presence." Spock replied.

McCoy and Spock laughed together until their laughter died.

"Let me help you." McCoy said.

Spock turned his head toward McCoy.

"You can't help me." Spock said.

"Spock, I didn't tell you how I recovered. Didn't I." McCoy said.

"Negative." Spock said.

"Betazoid, though he took it too far." McCoy said.

"How far?" Spock asked.

"I am psi positive because of that rotten idiot." McCoy said.

"I did not take you for a telepathic." Spock said.

"I can't read minds, Spock," McCoy said, shaking his head. "But what I can do is . . . I heard one referred to it as 'Vulcan Attendy' like." McCoy shook his hand. "What I am tryin' to say is: I can help you."

"In the occasion that my emotions are telepathically out of control." Spock said.

"If you let me." McCoy said. "Will that comfort you?" The doctor leaned forward. Spock slowly nodded. "You are not alone,Spock. Being lonely makes you more forgetful than you are. I am a doctor so I know this." McCoy turned his head away. "I went through the same thin' on a more extreme level." He briefly closed his eyes. "Only two hundred and thirty-three of us survived. Fought like hell. The captain, I am surprised she was able to pull through. I forgot who I was."

"Captain Juliet Montegrio of the _USS Centerpide_." Spock said.

"Affirmative." McCoy said. "She was the one didn't forget. She talked to a inanimate McCoy. I don't know how that comforted her but it did." McCoy looked over toward Spock with one hand on his knee. "Even with people there. . . . You would think I wouldn't get lonely."

"Your thoughts were focused elsewhere." Spock said.

"My mind was elsewhere. Self preservation, my doctors said,to keep the mind intact. I was in my happy place." McCoy said. "I have been there, Spock. Despite it bein' happy . . ." McCoy had a pause. "I know how exactly you feel."

"You will need to learn how to determine how to control others feelings, doctor." Spock said.

"I know that part." McCoy said.

"Namely being Vulcans." Spock said. "Vulcans have stronger emotions than humans."

McCoy's expression was replaced by a 'oh crap'.

"No idea about that." McCoy said, adamantly.

"Let me show you." Spock said, his hand out reached toward the doctor.

McCoy grabbed the wrist of Spock's hand.

"Do not look around my past," McCoy said. "You will be havin' nightmares for the rest of your days if you did."

"As you wish." Spock said.

"Thank you for respectin' my wish." McCoy said, letting go of the Vulcan's wrist.

Spock placed his fingers on the side of McCoy's face. McCoy's eyes closed then he was thrown into a tidal wave. He managed to get a footing somewhere in the tidal wave. Then the wave steadied and it was actually relaxing. McCoy realized that he was keeping one hand up preventing the figurative representation of emotions being pulled back by his hand. These were stronger than anyone he encountered. He looked up to see it was towering right over him. Four to five stories. All McCoy could do was stare at it wonder and awe. Spock had lived his course in life.

McCoy felt relaxed and at ease.

The mind meld ended abruptly for McCoy.

"Fascinating." Spock said, staring at McCoy in wonder.

"What?" McCoy asked.

"I sensed a rare, but faint psychic bond developing between us." Spock said.

"So is that a good thin' or bad thin'?" McCoy asked, wary.

"It can be both if it is allowed to develop to full term." Spock said. "And if allowed it will require constant care until it reaches maturity."

"You make it sound like it is a baby." McCoy said.

"Marriage is most certainly a baby." Spock said.

McCoy lost balance on the edge of the bed.

"WHAT?" McCoy fell over the bed landing on the meditation mat on his backside.

Spock stared blankly at the human.

"It is unlikely to become a marriage bond between a halfbreed and a human." Spock said. "

"You were highly unlikely," McCoy said. "Explain to me what a marriage bond is." He stood up folding his arms. "Don't try to change the subject on me."

"A marriage bond is a psychic link shared between two loving individuals who have become a union," Spock explained. "The most notable examples are in the Vulcan civilization. Marriage bonds come with hearing the others thoughts, sending comfort to one another,and pain when the other dies."

"Oh, look, I won't live past a hundred sixty," McCoy said. "So I don't think we are compatible for another marriage."

The pain from the loss of T'Pring was still fresh. But the link he once shared was severed by the healers before it could become infected and lead to his untimely death. Vulcans were rather wary of bonding with humans due to their lifespan. Sarek, Spock's father, had taken the steps to the broken bond after Amanda's passing. His father was not there to attend to her passing. Spock was with his mother that day when she died.

"Agreed," Spock said, with a nod. "But I believe at its infancy it will remain platonic. It takes years for a bond like this to grow and blossom into a greater form. Such as during intercourse that would make it become a full fledged marriage bond."

"I am sorry but I am not sleepin' with you, again." McCoy said.

"Again?" Spock said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Er. . . I put you back into bed and you dragged me in." McCoy said.

"Doctor, this kind of bond only occurs in what we call T'hy'la's and betrothed ones." Spock said.

"What?" McCoy said.

"Soulmates." Spock said.

"Okay, I am goin' to bed." McCoy returned to his bed. He put a blanket over his shoulder turned toward the wall. "Stop starin' at me like I crushed your heart. And go to sleep,Spock!"

Spock felt better. Better than he had in years. He was comforted and for once, he knew that he wasn't alone. It was like at the end of a dark tunnel that finally had a ending to it. Spock slid his feet out of the slippers then slipped into bed. In the mind meld he shared with the doctor he had discovered a compatiable katra and that link. That recognizable but very rare link. Spock's eyes closed where he entered a pleasent dream. He dreamed of Doctor McCoy and he stuck in a cold climate. Taking him into a cave and making sure he warmed up. Warmed up toward the one who had brought them to safety. Falling for the foreign named woman. Going after the doctor who went out for some illogical reason. And telling the doctor, _"Together or not at all."_ It ended with Spock and McCoy returning to the present. A man with a golden shirt waiting for them with a wide smile on his face.

Spock awoke with a smile.

"Fifteen minutes till shower is running!" Chapel gleefully said.

McCoy bolted upright with messy hair and his baby blue eyes looked at the Vulcan in wonder tilting his head.

"What are you smilin' about?" McCoy asked.

Spock got out of bed.

"A dream." Spock replied.

* * *

Chekov and Hikaru were watering the plants including trimming the hedge outback. Spock's recent victory over Trelane in tennis that he finally participated in after being requested by Koloth. Trelane was pouting with his arms folded while on his lap was one of four black cats for the nursing home. This cat was named Beauty. Chekov was using a enlarged pair of clippers alongside Sulu. Yesterday, Spock had rescued Lassie. Lassie was likely chasing a rat. Romanov, the third cat, was in the death ward getting a nap. And Grimm was somewhere around the building.

"You never talk about your family," Chekov said. "What happened to yours?"

Sulu did not reply, at first.

"I used to be married to a man named Ben." Sulu said.

"Ah," Chekov said. "He must hawe been a lovely man."

"He was everything that was lovely," Sulu said. "I found out I was bisexual when I met him. I was dating one of my high school sweethearts. You heard of her: Greta Hilson. She was the one who fooled the Klingons into not killing her crew." Chekov had a smirk on his face as he recalled it. "I discovered Ben had been in the academy when we met on Starbase 1. He was a Botanist. When I came back, he had waited for me. Five years."

"Fiwe years. . ." Chekov said.

"We had a child together in 2271," Sulu said. "Demora Sulu. She went to Captain the USS Enterprise B after John Harriman stepped down as captain." Sulu sounded proud of her. "I lost Ben during a unexpected attack on the Excelsior. I managed to assign him on the Excelsior for the sake of being there. He wanted to be there. And I wanted him to be there." Chop. Chop. Chop. "Demora was next to go in 2264. Before that my mother and father passed away sixty-four years prior."

Chop. Chop. Chop.

"I am so sorry." Chekov said.

"I have several grandchildren but . . . my daughter's son went lost in space on the way to Risa," Sulu said. "That was before I came here." Sulu looked over in the direction of the Russian. "What about you?"

"Great granddaughter is in the academy," Chekov said. "That's the only family I have left."

"No, really, why are you here?" Sulu asked.

"Irumodic Syndrome." Chekov said.

Sulu looked over at Chekov, oddly, while chopping away at the hedge.

"I have known you for three years and I did not take you for having hallucinations." Sulu said.

"It komes when inkonwenient," Chekov said. "It bothered me during my duties as Admiral being head of sekurity." Chekov shrugged. "Peridaxon makes it easier to live with. I did not want to break when on duty. But it quickly became apparent that there were some minor side effects for Russians, oddly enough."

"And what is that?" Sulu asked.

"Obsessions over the smallest subject. Head ower heels into it." Chekov said. "Other than that it is a small side effect."

Sulu's eyebrows hunched forward.

"But how do you know it makes people obsess over the smallest things?" Sulu said.

"I read a study regarding those who were taking it." Chekov said.

"A study." Sulu said.

"Affirmative." Chekov said.

"Pasha, you do realize that not all the studies are true. Right?" Sulu asked.

"This one is." Chekov said.

"Of course it is." Sulu said.

"Did you notice Mister Spock was glowing this morning?" Chekov asked.

Sulu paused, thinking back.

"No," Sulu said. "I did not. . ." He turned his head in the direction of Chekov. "You are not thinking . . ."

"Not really," Chekov said. "I think he got some good news about his family."

"Family news is always good news." Sulu said.

"Well,almost always." Chekov said.

"Right." Sulu said.

"I can't help but think if we had serwed on the Enterprise at the same time . . ." Chekov said.

"You would have likely become my best man at my wedding." Sulu said.

"Mine too!" Chekov said.

Nurse Chapel came out of the doorway. He had his arms folded and did not seem to be pleased.

"Hey Chulu!" Chapel said.

Their heads turned. Chekov lowered the clippers as did Sulu. They had seen this reaction from the man numerous times before. The first time was when they rallied up everyone except for the silent one at the patio for a party. The patio man just didn't reply except Chekov put a party hat on the man's head just for shizs and giggles and to make the atmosphere a little more fun. It took some of Chekov's skill to hack into the replicator and replace that morning's menu with cake. With vegetable frosting. Uhura volunteered to help and acted as a distraction with M'Benga.

"Fourth floor's balconies are overrun in weeds. I suggested you two to take care of it instead of a hired gardener." There was a wide grin appearing on the men's faces. "I do not want to hear the two of you bringing potted plants up there and forget to put them back on the first floor. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." The two men said, with a nod.

"When do you think you will be able to get to it?" Chapel asked.

"Estimated time of arrival would be ten minutes and thirty-three seconds." Chekov said.

"Don't weed around the pool." Chapel said.

"What makes you think we would weed around the pool?" Sulu asked.

"This weed is one of the kind that send most of the nurses screaming." Chapel said. "It's all ready gotten through the door. Those usually on the fourth floor are on the third floor due to it spreading. We don't know how it climbed up to the balcony of the building but we are currently investigating it."

"Fiwe minutes." Chekov said.

"All right, boys." Chapel said, walking right back in.

"We are going to need three buckets and some music playing in the background." Sulu said.

"I know what exactly to pick." Chekov said.

Sulu looked over toward Chekov.

"What song?" Sulu asked.

Our scene transition shows them walking toward a turbo lift walking past McCoy and Uhura working on a crossword puzzle. Spock is meditating in the shared quarters he has with McCoy most likely considering the appropriate way to request McCoy's help in some part of this grand plan he had to draw the turtle out of its shell. Marla was sitting alone watching TV alongside a red shirt who had Beauty in his lap.

"Oh, you know." Chekov replied.

The door opened before them.

"No, I don't." The two went into the turbo lift.

A familiar beat came over.

"When a liwing, sapient weed reaches toward the doors, there is only one song that is up for it." Chekov replied.

It took only a second for Sulu to realize.

"Oh!" Sulu said. "Good choice."

Bad to the Bone by George Thorogood & The Destroyers played drawing the attention of mostly everyone except for the others who didn't care about it. Harden looked up from her pad covering her ears seemingly annoyed. The doors closed on the two buddies. Sulu was the one to give the order for the floor number. And when the door opened, all they could see was long green vines everywhere. They were moving and twisting some of them around the legs of the tables. The two men shared a glance together with a raised unanimous eyebrow. The two men held up their clippers then dove straight in to the hall.

* * *

The fifth night, McCoy awoke with a startle. He had a strange dream of arguing with a much younger Spock regarding leaving someone behind and not returning to see if they were still alive. They both had turned toward the chief engineer for advice regarding the split decision since the captain as it appeared was gone. He awoke when the CEO opened his mouth to speak. McCoy wiped a bead of sweat off his brow then looked over to see the Vulcan was fast asleep under the blankets.

McCoy sighed, relieved.

No more Spock being in distress when McCoy woke up.

 _. . . Hopefully._

McCoy fell back onto the bed and drifted back to sleep thinking about the events of tomorrow that were planned by Spock.

It felt good to help a Vulcan.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bones," Chapel said. "You have a visitor."

McCoy glared back at Chapel,just about after giving Spock a pep talk for going through with his own plan.

"I don't get visitors," McCoy said. "Comes with bein' me."

"Well," Chapel said. "She is pretty insistent. She is in the waiting room."

"I will be comin'." McCoy said, then he turned his head toward Spock. Chapel came over to Marla who was in a wheelchair with her hands together in her lap and she was grieving. "You are not to chicken out on this. You planned all week on this-" Spock replied with "I am not sure it will go smoothly as I planned." Though the doctor continued. "And did research about him like a school boy ready to approach his idol."

Spock nodded.

"I will do it." Spock said.

"Good boy." McCoy patted the Vulcan's shoulder then went the opposite direction.

"I am not a dog." Spock said.

"Lick me!" McCoy replied, earning strange glances toward Spock from everyone around him in the rec room.

McCoy made his way down the hall considering who else or what else remained in his life that could pay him a visit. He came into a rounded room with several tables that had seats. McCoy came to a stop seeing a familiar figure sitting down in a seat with their hands together. It was someone he had seen before, or had he? He saw people who looked familiar to him in his lifetime after the Cardassian-Romulan camp. He noticed the Cardassian features on the woman's face. The ridges on the side of her neck. And she was in Star Fleet uniform. McCoy had come to a stop once the doors had closed.

"Doctor McCoy," Came a voice that sounded unusually: different. Her bright green eyes stared back at the human. "I would like to inform you of news that would be beneficial to you."

McCoy's hand squeezed into a fist.

"Why are you in that damn uniform?" McCoy asked.

"I understand your anger toward-"

"DAMN RIGHT I am! I saw fifty-three Cardassians. Not one lifted a finger when they saw my state. Not one. Not one refused to do what they did to me and four hundred souls." Now he was right toward the table. "I have nightmares because of it! I can't look at you without thinkin' of Baron! I can't treat Cardassians without bein' in that dreaded room. Murderous, blood chilling room. The smell of blood in the air. People dyin' of thirst and hunger because no one bothered to feed us daily. The stench of filth in the air. The sound of heavy footsteps echoin' down the hall makes me want to hide but no its someone else not a Cardassian. I got PTSD because of what your kind did! AND WHAT THEY DID AFTERWARDS. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT PAIN IS UNTIL YOUR OWN KIND DOES IT TO YOU. I trusted some Cardassian and they sold me out. Two deceivin' manipulative shoulder lovers! They brought me back when I made an escape with two officers. Two officers who were never found!" He shook his hand. "But they are very dead. DEAD." The Cardassian did not flinch. "If you were not in that uniform I would be paralyzin' you permanently with a hypospray that has a air-bubble located in a secret part of this room. Now, if you excuse me, I will not speak with a Cardassian! Over my dead body would I speak with one."

"Good," The Cardassian said. "There is war trial set up for the trial of Baron Van Sir." McCoy was turned around by that point. "Your torturer." She cleared her throat. "What she and her accomplices did were unforgivable. That we understand." She had her fingers clenching together. "But you may or may not be seeing her face in her day in court."

McCoy's hand were in fists.

"You are to testify." The Cardassian said. "New Cardassia has no statue limitations regarding war crimes." McCoy could feel something strange tingling inside. Validation. Possibly, perhaps it was. "We have located the survivors but we recommend you do not travel off planet for the next month. Baron Van Sir has well known diverse associates who do not wish to see her dead."

McCoy closed his eyes hearing his heart beat.

"Star Fleet has them on notice." The Cardassian said. "I would prefer you to tell the same story you told me. If possible. Because that painted your experience quite well than the others." McCoy closed his eyes thinking of how hard it was to go through rehabilitation. "They were unable to speak. We have eliminated those camps and making sure they are closed." She cleared her throat. McCoy opened his eyes. "We would greatly appreciate your involvement. I understand your resentment toward our species but it will never happen again. And you will be part of what makes sure it never happens again. Because there is the death penalty up for Baron."

McCoy went in the direction of the door.

"Thank you listening, Doctor McCoy." The Cardassian said.

The doors opened then closed behind him.

* * *

James T. Kirk once was a shining star. A sun, if McCoy had asked a hundred years ago of from those who knew him best. He served with a Andorian named Thelin who he became fast and quick friends, someone who was the opposite of his nature. His six crew members served as a family for him. If McCoy had met him in his hayday he would have noticed the man was flirting with him physically and verbally. He would have seen the man flirting with a Yeoman. James T. Kirk was a man of many things but a man who barely had compassion? Never. It was unlike the captain to be un-human like. Humanity being hopeful and bright. He made enemies and friends where-ever he went.

His ship,the _USS Enterprise_ and her sister, was the target of unusual abnormalities. His blazing streak contrasted against the logical, and mathematical mind of Thelin. His reputation to be hurt would be followed by Doctor Hannah Snatcher fixing him after a quick beam up to the _USS Enterprise_ by Miss Fisher. Navigator Rebecca Kilsitch and Helmsmen Roger Hail were platonic life partners commonly seen putting a puzzle together or hanging out together on shoreleave. Communication's officer Robert Hon, a asexual man, a uniquely complicated man. Later there would be Shawk entering his life after the destruction of the _USS Enterprise A_ in 2286. The original Enterprise was destroyed thanks in part by the captain when retrieving Thelin's unconscious body from the planet Genesis due to some chain of events that if asked the captain would say "You wouldn't believe us" and not one bothered to write a paper about it because it was full of disbelief. Going back in time retrieving some whales was the first mission they did on the stolen Klingon vessel.

Those he knew best called him 'Jim' short for James.

 _"Hello." There was one time as Admiral that a man approached his desk._

 _"Hello." Jim said, looking up from the padd that had the Enterprise in the center._

 _Later, he would be taken out of his supposed retirement with Antonia because of a large vessel heading their way that looked far odd. It also had been the subject of Klingons and Romulans attempting to raid it but only few came back screaming about hand huggers demanding they turn away but the Klingons didn't leave until the first officer and captain were killed. The Klingons killed whatever beast that shot out of the officer's chest by destroying their own ship. The Enterprise would later take care of the large vessel._

 _"I think you would find it odd but where is Leonard H. McCoy?" The man asked._

 _"Missing." Jim said. "Who are you?"_

 _"Bashir, big fan of his." The man said. He sounded foreign. "Haven't you tried looking for this man somewhere . . . a little off course?" He put a pad on the table. "Like the sector where the Cardassians are more known to appear and Klingons clash with them. A little off course, however."_

 _Jim picked up the padd._

 _"This is no where in our jurisdiction." Jim said._

 _"Doctor McCoy is a great man." Bashir said._

 _"I assume he is." Jim said._

 _"You should know him." Bashir said._

 _"Hm?" Jim said._

 _"Right. . . . You haven't met him. Sorry." Bashir said._

 _"Mr Bashir," Jim said. "I don't know who you are or where you are from but why should I look here?"_

 _"There's a camp." Bashir said. "Hidden. Set on a asteroid considered inhabitable."_

 _Jim leaned forward._

 _"Asteroids are not habitable." Jim said._

 _"Then what about the first man who achieved warp? He is eternally young." Bashir said._

 _". . . How?" Jim said._

 _"Let's say I know someone." Bashir said._

 _"Who is this someone?"Jim said._

 _"Hypothetically it was Doctor Snatcher, or not." Bashir said. "It was. . an honor. . . to meet you."_

 _Jim looked down at the pad._

 _"Doctor Snatcher wouldn't. . ." Jim looked up to see Bashir was gone. "Tell."_

 _Jim picked up a pair of glasses and read the pad. The gears in his head were moving. He looked up from the padd as he rubbed his chin. He looked back in the space where Bashir once stood. His mind went wild on why Bashir came and acted like the man was known to Jim. His eyes returned to the screen. This was right in the sector that Koloth could go. Koloth was unpredictable. Sharing the same luck for weirdness like Jim and his crew were well known for._

 ** _"My mind to your mind, my thought are your thoughts."_**

The _Enterprise A_ was set to be decommissioned upon her return to space dock. Jim was in the captain's chair. Jim and his crew had gone on a farewell tour for the past three months. This was their last mission together as a crew, and last of all, a family in space. Even inadventurely finding some new planets while at it due to random Ion storms. They had fun revisiting planets. At least the ones in the reach of the three month marker. Doctor Hannah looked forward to her retirement. As did the aging crew. And the rest of the crew stationed on the Enterprise looked forward to their new assignments. The young men and women didn't mind visiting all ready discovered planets. Frankly, as Hannah put it, serving under Jim Kirk was better than okay. It was rewarding in its own right.

"Greetings." Came a male voice.

Jim's head turned in the direction of a familiar looking Vulcan on his bridge.

"Shawk?" Jim asked. "Why do you look so . . . old?"

The Vulcan briefly closed his eyes taking a sigh then he reopened them.

"I am not . . . my son." The old Vulcan said.

"Mr Shawk to the bridge." Jim looked at the man warily.

Suddenly the old Vulcan was gone when the ship was attacked. His hand gripped on the chair. The view screen displayed a Romulan vessel lying ahead of them in the vastness of space. This was unusual as they were not in the usual sector where Romulans popped up. They were not in the neutral zone. Jim looked over in the direction of Thelin. Thelin's face easily displayed a loss of unable to comprehend just what happened. Rarely did Jim see that look on his comrade's face. More so a: What just happened? Jim wore the worried mask because he was worried. It had been months since the last encounter with Romulans.

"Mr Hon." Jim said.

"Aye aye, captain." Mr Hon turned toward his station. "Red alert has been raised. " And began a hailing transmission. "Hailing has been established."

Jim stood up from his chair.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the _USS Enterprise A_ ," Jim said. "If you attack further we will be obligated to return the favor. We are returning to Earth upon our three month voyage into deep space. We do not want to end our voyage with a fight like this." Seconds ticked by. There was tension in the room. Thelin faced the screen. The Romulan starship fired back at them rocketing the starship from side to side. "Mr Hail, fire at will."

"Yes, sir." Hail said.

"Mr Hon, notify Star Fleet of our recent encounter with the Romulans." Jim said. "Note our forewarning."

"Aye aye, captain." Hon said, then began to send the transmission. The starship was struck once more. Jim had fallen to the floor with a hard thud. The Enterprise fired back at the Romulan vessel. Jim used his chair as support to get up. "Decks five through ten have reported fires," Hon turned away upon sending the message. "And three causalities have been reported."

The starship trembled.

"Shield's are steadying at 65 percent." Hail reported.

Jim pressed a button on the arm rest.

"Kirk to Engineering." Jim said.

"Captain,the warp core's been shot." Came a woman's voice. "We're going on back up power at this point."

"What about Mr Fisher, Miss Totter?" Jim asked.

There was a pause over the comn terminal.

"He's dead, captain." Totter said.

"Kirk out." Jim said. Jim had a fatal pause, considering what to do next. His eyes darting from left to right going through possible scenarios. The Enterprise trembled as the lights went out briefly on the bridge. Panic was going through the captain's mind. He had to protect the crew and the ship. His responsibility alone.

"Captain." Thelin snapped him out.

Jim pressed a button on the arm rest.

"This is your captain speaking," Jim announced, as the phasers were firing. "An evacuation has been ordered. This Romulan vessel is a different grade in starship and more up to date of the current standards. We will ensure a saucer separation will take place to make sure that all personnel are able to escape. Kirk out." Jim stood up. "Thelin, you have the conn."

Jim went to the turbo lift and as he did, he shared a final glance with the Andorian. The Andorian had a distinctive 'It has been an honor serving with you' expression on his face. They were obviously not going to serve on another ship at their age. Retirement was likely the last scenario that was entirely possible which meant accepting admiral positions. The doors closed before the captain. He closed his eyes requesting "Engineering". The turbo lift moved through out the Enterprise. The mechanism that allowed for saucer separation was conveniently located in engineering. The Captain was obligated to go and do it himself when it came to these kind of scenarios. Maybe one day it wouldn't be manual but being able to be done by the starship itself. A simple command.

Jim's eyes opened when the doors opened into engineering where sparks were flying. Jim strode out. He helped up a ensign then requested they go to shuttle bay and take a shuttle out. More so as a command. The Ensign limped forward along with some help with other lucid officers. Jim followed the path to the separation. The location where the lower half met the saucer separation. His ship was trembling. And she was giving it all she could give. Jim came forward watching the cat walk tremble above him. He came to the rounded section of the other half then put in the command. The floor was about to move. Jim made his way to the saucer section getting off the lower section. It was a good thing there were two shuttle bays in the starship. One that was battle mode and the other being regular. Star Fleet was very paranoid when it came to losing people and not having a section devoted entirely for battle when it came. It was a recent addition in 2286.

Jim watched the lower section fly away until it was destroyed.

What the hell was up with the Romulans?

The saucer section trembled.

The cat walk above Jim collapsed with a loud thud. It was darkness that he could see, completely darkness. He heard someone lift up a heavy piece of metal then toss it to the side. His eyes opened to see his security officer Shawk staring back at him with a emotionless mask on his face. Jim reached his arm out toward the young Vulcan. Shawk took Jim by the forearm lifting him up then swinging his arm over his shoulder. There was a stinging pain coming from Jim's backside. It made him want to punch his hand into a wall. It hurt more than stabbing his foot into the corner of a supporting beam. It hurt like hell.

"You should save yourself, Mr Shawk." Jim said.

"Negative," Shawk said. "You are the captain."

"Thelin sent you." Jim said, wincing. "Did he not?"

"Affirmative." Shawk said. "The bridge is handling the matter. Though Miss Snatcher has reported to the bridge and several of the nurses are leaving with the patients last I saw on my trip."

Jim noticed a part of the Vulcan's pointy ears were missing. His neck had a bad burn. The sleeves of his uniform had been burned off apparently. His hands were covered in burn marks all over. Shawk smelled like smoke. He had risked himself to the rescue of some few members. The starship was not firing back at the Romulans giving them a dead possum impression. The two men entered into the turbo lift. It was Shawk's turn to give the "Shuttle bay." order. The turbo lift moved up.

"Has the bridge crew evacuated?" Jim asked.

"Negative,captain," Shawk said. "They wish to save you."

"Well that's just nice of them," Jim said. "But I am not leaving without them."

"Your attitude toward not leaving your crew behind is admirable," Shawk said. "But it comes with a price. It is illogical to return to the bridge in your condition." Jim did not reply as he looked down toward the floor. "You are likely to have spinal impairment for the rest of your life with the injury made by the cat walk."

"I can still feel my legs." Jim said.

"I would carry you bridal style but that would be inappropriate as you are my commanding officer." Shawk said.

"Commander. . ." Jim said.

"And as such, you are my priority." Shawk finished.

The turbo lift doors opened to a blazing hall. There were bodies strawn about the corridors. Jim shielded his eyes to see the damage. His ship was breaking apart. Piece by piece and internally. Shawk walked forwards. Jim looked down to see his feet were dragging. It occurred to him that he was experiencing phantom pains. Parts that he could not move. He will never walk again until they can fix being paralyzed. He would need to use sonic baths from now on. Which would be easier to use. His eyes closed feeling the blazing heat against his skin. He realized they were not going to make the trip to the shuttle. Instead, Shawk came to the corner of the corridor where he found a escape pod panel.

"Shawk." Jim said. "You shouldn't."

"I must insist," Shawk said, then he did the Vulcan salute with one hand on the lid to the escape pod. "Live long and prosper-"

A green shot into Shawk's side. His free hand was able to close the window before he collapsed abruptly.

"Commander!" Jim screamed, his hands striking the window.

The escape pod ejected from the starship as he saw Shawk's limp figure on the floor. He saw the shapes of Romulans among the smoke and flames blocking the line of sight. He knew they were Romulans because the pointy ears stood up from the smoke. Tears were running down the man's cheeks. Fury, rage, and despair all floating around inside. Soon as he was far enough he saw the starship self destruct taking the Romulan vessel with it. It quickly became apparent that he was the only one who came out as there were not any shuttles floating around. His family yanked from him. Jim closed his eyes in grief.

When he opened his eyes, he was sitting on a field of grass enjoying the wind.

"Greetings," He heard a male voice alongside him. Jim looked over to see the same old Vulcan he saw earlier. He had the Vulcan salute down to a pat. "I am Spock." And he looked like a cute old man. He had the same hair style that Jim had seen on previous Vulcans who he met in his career. His hair was gray. He was in a shirt that was loud in every sense of the word. Picture and color itself. "And you are Captain Kirk."

"Call me Jim." Jim said. "Sit down and enjoy the weather."

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow.

"There is no weather." The old Vulcan said.

"Just play with the idea of there being weather." Jim said.

"This weather of yours is unrealistic and idealistic at once. It's illogical. This is ideal." The weather became cool with a warm wind. He could smell a sweet scent being carried. Sweet, pure air brushing against his face. The grass felt oddly wet for his fingers. The Vulcan sat down alongside the man. "I have discovered you are deaf."

"I am not deaf." Jim said.

"Yes,you are. Your body is on auto-pilot while you are in your happy place. People come here in their worst times and moments in their life." Spock looked around. "I can see why you have been stuck here. It is quite enchanting with the mountains. Beautiful and breath taking scenery."

"So you are mind melding with me." Jim said.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

"Uh huh." Jim said.

"Jim, you are one hundred fifty-five." Spock said.

"That old?" Jim had a worn, but skeptical snicker at that. "Wow, I am still around. Longer than my old man."

"And you could die any day, alone." Spock said.

"I know." Jim said.

"But you are not alone." Spock said.

"Do you know how it feels to lose everyone you know and loved?" Jim asked.

"In many ways more than one, affirmative." Spock said.

"Ever lost a ship you commanded for over thirty-two years?" Jim asked.

"Negative." Spock said.

"She was like my sweetheart. Both versions of her in fact." Jim said.

"Objectophlia." Spock said.

"I don't love machines." Jim said, looking back at the Vulcan with a hurt but insulted look on his face. He turned his head away.

"My research said you love everyone." Spock said.

"Pansexuals love anyone despite their sex or gender." Jim said.

"Ah, well, it was off research." Spock said

"What kind of research did you do?" Jim asked.

"The general kind." Spock said.

"Mr Spock." Jim said.

"There was no mention of being called Jim in your file," Spock said. "In fact most notably you are referred to as Captain Kirk."

"Of course." Jim said, with a sigh.

"You are responsible for the recovery of Doctor Leonard McCoy." Jim turned his head toward Spock. "That was not in your file but since Koloth went to a sector that did not intrigue him or have value, unless a friend had asked him for a favor, then it became logical. I have not shared it with the doctor."

"He's. . . here?" Jim said.

Spock nodded.

"McCoy tried to speak with you five years ago." Spock added.

"I heard he was a stubborn doctor from a associate of mine." Jim said. "Never really met him."

"And he suffered a recent loss. A friend of his. Doctor M'Benga." Spock said.

"Geoffrey M'Benga." Jim said.

"You met him." Spock said.

"Briefly. He was on a recently made colony that needed medical assistance." Jim said.

There was a pause between the two men.

"What is your favorite activity?" Spock asked.

"None." Jim said.

"Did you ever play chess?" Spock asked.

"Yes, of course." Jim said. "I used to play ping-pong back in the hay day."

"Perhaps we can play chess." Spock said.

Jim raised an eyebrow.

"It's been years since I played chess." Jim said.

"You forget, you have been reliving in your fantasy." Jim lowered his eyebrow. "My apologies for making you go through the destruction of your starship, again. I had to see what happened. . ." His voice became lowered. "I was surprised. Needless to say."

"About what?" Jim asked.

"Shawk." Spock said.

"He is. . . or was. . . a very private man." Jim said.

"Shawk was a illogical,and irrational Vulcan when I knew him." Spock said

"Hm?" Jim's eyebrow rose up. "I think we are talking about two different men."

"I do not believe so." Spock said.

"He never really talked about his family," Jim said. "Or his past."

Spock thought back to when he was younger. He was like Shawk. Very private. But this coming from his son? Spock initially believed he would be a open and shut case: a open minded and emotional Vulcan. Much like Sybok except he didn't get himself banished from Vulcan. Spock could recall declining invites to parties on the _USS Endeavor_ until the last day. That's when he decided to participate. They were all getting reassignments. Handsome, closed off, and mysterious. The females were hitting on the Vulcan despite him being married. Leland and Lewis laughing sharing a toast. Being drawn to the beverages for water where he would be the subject of women complimenting and flirting with him. Spock was brought to the present regarding his son. Slowly, Spock started to laugh.

Jim looked at Spock oddly seeing and hearing his laughter with wide eyes.

"Pardon me," Spock said. "But it just occurred that Shawk was mirroring me."

Jim's eyebrows had lowered.

"Mirroring you?" Jim asked.

"Affirmative." Spock said, with a nod.

"So all Vulcans are like that?" Jim prodded.

Spock paused, considering it.

"Not all." Spock finally replied.

"Oh," Jim said. "I see."

"As I was saying," Spock said. "I am getting help from Doctor McCoy."

"I am surprised to hear that," Jim said. "Usually Vulcan's don't need help."

"I am a exception," Spock said. "And because of him I am offering my hand in friendship."

"That makes me a . . ." Jim said.

"Acquaintance." Spock said.

Jim snapped his fingers then pointed his index finger at Spock.

"Yes, that." Jim said. "I accept your request."

"I am willing to help you enjoy life again. It is not boring as you view it." Spock said.

"But is it not? I am retired, Spock." Jim said. "And being retired is boring."

"I believe you will be thinking otherwise by the time July is over." Spock said.

"So a human inspired a Vulcan to help a human. That is new." Jim said.

"What is new is finding a rare multiple link for a Vulcan. One in a billion." Spock said. Then Spock realized what he just said.

"Hm. I take it that this 'link' is psychic." Jim said.

"Affirmative." Spock's ears were turning green and Jim did not notice.

"Thelin and I pretended to have one to get a new member into the federation." Jim said.

"And how was that?" Spock asked.

"Surprisingly easy." Jim said.

"I must leave," Spock said. "But I have a few Vulcan books translated in English in my memory. Would you like to read them?"

As McCoy was leaned against the wall using his self restraint from exploding, he realized that finally it was going to be okay. The injustice he had felt for the past hundred years had weighed on his conscience had been lifted. Justice, finally, served. He wiped a tear off his cheek. He had wanted to see that rotten Cardassian face Star Fleet's justice system. He wanted to see her be tortured the way he was. Be degraded the way he was. Be not given attention. Basic care. He could his own body was trembling. Reeling from the news. She had been found. And was being kept most likely in a stockade.

McCoy couldn't help but smile facing the ceiling. She was stuck in a cell for the rest of her miserable life until the end. Star Fleet didn't have the death penalty so he understood that for the Cardassians that a penal colony would be the equivalent to a death penalty. It made sense for her fate. She would be dead within the week because there were bound to be someone there who was related to one of the victims. McCoy hadn't attended those anniversaries. None of them, in fact. They were a bitter reminder to what he had to rebuilt his life after. Rebuild himself, in fact.

"Bones." Sulu's voice drew his attention up. "Are you okay?"

"I am better than okay." McCoy said, his voice sounded relaxed. "I am well."

Sulu reached his hand out for McCoy.

"It is lunch time." Sulu said.

McCoy took Sulu's hand.

"You make a great friend,Aru." McCoy said, as Sulu helped him up.

Sulu let go of McCoy's hand.

"As do you." Hikaru said. "I have to admit . . . I think Spock is going to be a blessing for the captain."

"So do I." McCoy said. "Actually, I count on it."

"Really?" Hikaru said, as they walked down the hall.

"I am a doctor, I should know about this," McCoy said. "Taking care of two birds with one stone. All is well."

When they went to the mess hall on the second floor, Spock was late, again. McCoy looked over his shoulder toward the glass. Then he noticed in the depressed table there was a empty seat. McCoy found that odd. Fifteen minutes into lunch, Spock finally came in with a calm expression on his face whistling. McCoy's almost went slack at the slightly but apparently happy Vulcan. McCoy was holding his sandwich in his hand watching the Vulcan set in his password into the replicator.

Spock came to where Uhura usually sat (Uhura was now sitting beside McCoy) and he was now humming a distinctive tune.

"Uh, how did it go?" McCoy said.

"Jim is deaf." Spock said.

"Jim who?" Uhura asked.

"Jim Styler?" Chekov said. "The one who's bone and skin?" He gestured over toward a skinny but bony man sitting amongst the group of diverse aliens ranging from Bajorans, Andorians, Klingons, humans, and betazoids. Though there were probably a lot more species in the room but that would take an hour to go through listing. "The one who usually spits while he talks?"

"Pasha!" Hikaru said. "That is not nice."

"But it's true." Chekov said.

"Jim Kirk." Spock said. "James T. Kirk. I left him with some Vulcan novels translated into English for him to read."

McCoy had a smile.

"Good news." McCoy said.

"I had to be there to make sure Jim was sent to a nearby clinic that specializes in ears," Spock said. "But due to Jim being busy reading, he apparently didn't let go of my wrist." The table went silent staring at him. "I am unaware of how and why he did. Perhaps it was a reflex during the mind meld or it has happened before and it was a defense mechanism." Spock showed his left wrist that had five rounded markings on it. "I had to pry his fingers off my wrist."

"Er, Spock," Uhura said. "How did it feel to have your hand squeezed by a human?"

"Electrifying." Spock said. "But it did not bother me."

"Electrifying is a little . . ." McCoy waved his hand sideways. "Crude for 'ordinary' in your book when you know that is like. . ."

"Making out with a human." Chekov finished.

"Dae nae Vulcans steer away from touchin' anyone's hand?" Scotty said, perplexed with his hand around his scotch.

"Exactly." McCoy said.

"We do not allow our sensitive fingers to impair our lives," Spock said. "It is a minor inconvenience to have sensitive fingers."

McCoy took another bite of his sandwich.

"So it took you fifteen minutes to get his fingers off your wrist?" Uhura asked.

Spock shook his head.

"Five minutes to get a nurse,another five minutes to explain, a minute to realize his hand was around my wrist,and the last five minutes were in fact to get his fingers off my wrist." Spock said. "You would think a human wouldn't be able to leave bruises behind with a grip like that."

McCoy swallowed his bite.

"Actually, the saying is you think a human would be able to leave a harder impression." Sulu said.

"Like a wrist ache." Chekov said.

"I had one of those back in the day." Uhura said.

"They are the worst." McCoy agreed, with a nod.

"I have not experienced a wrist ache." Spock said.

"You can join our wrist club in a few years when you get achin' all over your body given your Vulcan agin' history." McCoy said. "And given that you are half human. Or it might never happen to you."

"Don't try to intentionally join our klub by making it happen, Mister Spock." Chekov said.

"I would not." Spock said.

* * *

McCoy's dream was about to turn into a nightmare. Fresh, young, and not-so-terrified by space. He hated space but it didn't mean he couldn't avoid going into it. Ready to help someone without a given thought. It was his duty to help those. He had taken the oath. The Hippocratic oath to save lives not kill them. The transporters were his greatest fears then. McCoy was in his sick bay when the red alert sounded. That's when the doors opened and in came the Cardassians except they sounded like Spock and they were crying horrifying the doctor. McCoy lunged forward putting one hand on his chest.

"Shawk." It was Spock, and he was weeping, speaking in his sleep.

McCoy sighed, lifting his head up toward the ceiling.

 _Sleep talker,_ McCoy thought, _and here I thought his distress was over_.

McCoy had his beard suppressor on the counter alongside his fingernail trimmers set within a small box that held other things to name a few. Small tokens of his past. The people he served with after the _USS Centerpide_ incident (Years afterwards, when he was Leonard McCoy again) in a mental asylum. There were former captains held there because they simply went mad. McCoy used his skill to comfort people to settle them down. Going along with what they said or assuring them everything is all right in their little world. They couldn't cure insanity to this day. Pictures of his family were in there, too. McCoy got up from the bed hearing it creak as he stood up.

"Shawk, I actually enjoy classic rock music."

McCoy stopped, hesitating, grinning like an idiot hearing a Vulcan admit out loud that they liked classic rock music. _Well,_ McCoy thought, _that is somethin' new._ He approached the Vulcan's bedside. He put aside the hilarious admission in his mind. It was highly unlikely for Vulcans to enjoy music since they declared them as 'illogical'. Then again, rock music was pouring emotions out. Hard Rock involved raw, loud emotions allowing young people to channel themselves with the singer. Then it became logical for Spock to enjoy classic rock music. But it also became quickly saddening realizing that Spock likely never bonded with his son over the shared love of music. McCoy stroked the Vulcan's hair, gently, with his fingers.

"It's okay," McCoy said. "He knows." The Vulcan tears began to stop. "He always known."

At least this was better than comforting the once well known Captain Sarge who believed he was a mutant from a place called Olduvai and he was immortal and that McCoy was too. It didn't help that the other orderlies eventually made fun of the startling story where Sarge claimed he was this man named John William Grimm born 2020 somewhere on Planet Earth and raised on Mars for a few years. Being part of a group called Rapid Response Tactile Squad. Also known as RRTS. It didn't help that half of the insane people there believed they were part of the team. McCoy played along. Mostly because he didn't appear to age physically. Also because it made sense with the claim that he was made immortal by this C-24, extra chromosome thing that was highly impossible. Commander George, more known as Goat, was a fairly devout religious man. Wore the cross around his neck. And the rest of the men were unique in their own ways. And then there was this woman who claimed to be his sister born twelve minutes apart. And she was rather flirty.

"Shawk . . . Please don't go." The Vulcan was upset, reliving a memory, of the day his son likely left for the academy. McCoy had done his research after five nights of Spock with memory lapses.

This was way better than working at a mental asylum for all McCoy was concerned.

"Shawk has always loved you and looked up to you," McCoy said. "He styled himself after his role model. Lovin' someone of the opposite gender was a different story for him. He was confused and unsure how to express that without harming himself. But he learned to express his love in a safe manner. Shawk thought you were the greatest Vulcan there ever lived. He wanted to be just like you. You were his idol. His role model."

McCoy paused.

"He wanted to make a difference just like you, Spock," McCoy said. "He wanted to be a shoe-horn in his own right." His voice was trembling. "And no matter what he did, he would always know you were proud of him. Shawk had a lovin', carin' father and he accepted that with open arms."

The Vulcan stopped speaking and was no longer in distress.

"He loved you like a son does for a father." McCoy said.

McCoy returned to bed.

Two hours later, Spock had another nightmare featuring Shawk and Erin. McCoy got sick of having to get up and walk from his bed. He ended up moving his bed right next to the Vulcan then soothing him back into a comfortable dream while he himself was half asleep. McCoy had his arms wrapped around the Vulcan under the blanket covering the bed. What ever Spock did with Jim had brought up unresolved issues that Spock had with his children. When McCoy's eyes opened it was no longer dark. He had one arm under his backside and one arm around his head. McCoy returned his bed to the other side of the room without making a sound. Thirty-three minutes later McCoy re-awoke to Spock meditating on a mat facing his own counter with incense lit up. McCoy returned to sleep. When he awoke finally in the morning, Spock was playing a lute.

Damn hobgoblin woke him up.

And McCoy was grumpy throughout the day with Spock.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Jim was not at the doorway of the patio. This time he was on the patio in his wheelchair staring at a empty space on the table. Spock was searching for a chess board complete with the tools to move such as the pieces. McCoy was visiting the death ward for Marla joined by Chekov and Uhura. Yesterday Trelane had informed him where to find the game boards. Which was in the basement and were unorganized. Spock was organizing them with some help from Sulu. Scotty was with some other long time engineer fixing a air-car brought in by Nurse Rand that had started acting up. It was rather fine for the engineers who had the basic experience and knowledge to fix the air-car while complaining the model's thrusters were outdated and needed replaced. It proved to Spock how the engineers kept tabs on the engineering world despite being retired.

"Retired log number 3x97: Day two of sorting through games," Sulu spoke into his rounded box shaped device. It was unusual device related to the table recorder and it was a mobile device related to the communicator. "Game board games, that is. We found a _CSI: New York_ whodunnit game. A James Cameron _Avatar_ monopoly. A Marvel Cinematic Universe monopoly. A selfie monopoly. I find it difficult to believe that humanity made game board games over go pros. And so far we have yet to discover a monopoly botany game. Sulu out."

The lights were on in the basement.

"That would be a very thin but wide piece of plywood." Spock said.

"What?" Sulu said, handing a Star Wars guessing game box to the Vulcan

"Three by ninty-seven." Spock said, correctly placing the box in the 'S' section.

"Remind me not to make my retirement logs around you." Sulu said.

"Gladly." Spock said, picking up a box. He raised both his eyebrows. " _One Piece_ pirate game?"

"A few years ago One Piece was on rerun and everyone here got off their favorite show _Buroto_ a spin off of _Naruto_ ," Sulu said. "It turns out that humanity still made anime long after _Naruto_ was completed. Well, it was by the fans. We stopped watching season six when they killed Naruto off. Which so happens to be the time when someone suggested _One Piece_. There are a couple more _One Piece_ games around here somewhere. . ." Sulu took out a _Jumanji_ box. "Spock, put this on the steps, will you? A _Jumanji_ game should never be left here in the basement."

Spock took the luggage then looked at the surface.

"I have heard of this game." Spock said. "I have often wondered happened to it. And how it operates."

"Just don't play with it. Or open it, period." Sulu said.

"Why?" Spock inquired.

"A boy named Alan Parrish played it. He spent twenty years inside a rain forest, or an amazon, and he came out with knowledge from the future after completing the game. He came forward with his story, very old by then, in 2070 when a Vulcan by the name of Shetick was purchasing it from a collector. There were other people behind Alan who, they too,been victims of it. The Vulcan ignored their protests and participated in the game with a colleague four hours afterwards."

Spock raised the eyebrow.

"The Vulcans did not speak of what happened afterwards but only that it was deemed logical to be destroyed." Sulu explained to the Vulcan, casually. "The media was all over it. Many internet memes were made over the logic of the situation. However, Star Fleet, made it a point to toss it into deep space rather than into the sun because as it turned out it had been done before."

"I never heard of that part about the game's back story." Spock said.

"I did. I came across this game as captain of the _Excelsio_ r. It was freely floating in space. I made the mistake of beaming it aboard and play the game with Tuvok. But the thing is. . ." Sulu shuddered. "I went inside its inner world. It was amazing but terrifying. It was like being stranded on another planet five decades. I later learned the Vulcan had been researching all the previous players. Even after he lost me and the game. It was misplaced. Or put into a storage container. He could never really locate it. Eventually, he found it. Tuvok played it with Kathryn Janeway only they were cellmates because of one small mistake. After a intergalactic incident, we were back at the lounging room playing the game. We bolted the game down with the hardest material we had on the ship then shipped it to the antiquities museum. Never knew what happened to it until today. And someone ripped the bolting out of it."

"If this were in the history then it should be destroyed." Spock said.

"I just said it can't be destroyed." Sulu said, as Spock put the game on the stairs.

"When and how was it attempted?" Spock said.

"Back in my alternate timeline-," Sulu stopped. "Wait. . ." He paused. "That is a good point, Mr Spock."

Spock returned to the man's side.

"Was there anything noticeably different in your timeline than it was in this?" Spock asked.

"Well. . ." Sulu considered. "T'Pring was still alive."

Spock briefly closed his eyes experiencing a warm sensation traveling up from his chest to his face.

"T'Pring." Spock said.

"And you were, surprisingly, more stoic than any Vulcan I knew well the exception being Tuvok." Sulu said. "Not like you are right now. Then again, you did have some Vulcans surrounding you." He dismissively waved a hand. "Though . . . You did fondly speak about visiting a planet with red panda's with your granddaughter Velma. If I hadn't been on the run from these space pirates and been in the company of Tuvok to find that game, I would have fallen out of my seat to hear a Vulcan sounding happy. I didn't always get to hear a Vulcan sound happy. They are usually monotonous."

"I did take Velma to Leeun II." Spock said.

"T'Pring was a lovely lady," Sulu said,his hand grabbed around the box for a My Little Pony game. "For a woman who . . ."

"For a woman who what?" Spock asked.

"I wouldn't tell someone who just entered and could possibly hear the same news." Sulu said.

"Mr Sulu, it may be best I hear it first before it happens. Before it may happen that is." Spock said.

"Velma's transport vessel was destroyed in a Borg Incursion. She was a doctor. Studying Bendii's." Sulu said.

"She is currently on Vulcan finding a cure for it," Spock said. "The stigma of her birth hasn't quite rubbed off yet regarding the genetic meddling." Sulu handed Spock the box. He had a long look at the Vulcan with his fingers on the edge. Sulu let go of the box. "She would have loved this game if I had discovered it earlier." Spock wiped the dirt off the surface. "It is a shame that basements are not made to be self regulated."

"It is a shame," Sulu agreed. "I heard they were going to fix that in a couple months."

"Then where would the games go?" Spock asked, placing the box into the 'p' section.

"Let the nurses figure that part out. They are currently busy with Charlie Evans." Sulu said.

"Poor man." Spock said.

"Sad isn't it?" Sulu said. "The man who once used to be part god,part man crippling away losing control of his own speech."

"Torrets syndrome." Spock said.

"You would think they cure that." Sulu said.

"They have. But not when it occurrs randomly as it does for Charlie. It is like someone is torturing him on purpose." Spock said.

"Like a meddling god." Sulu said.

"Indeed." Spock said.

"Spock, would you like to organize everything after we find the chess?" Sulu asked.

"It would be . . . as Nurse Chapel put it: a nice use of my time." Spock said.

Sulu put one hand on Spock's shoulder.

"T'Pring really loved you, you know that, despite what you did to her boyfriend." Sulu said.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" Spock asked.

Sulu sighed briefly closing his eyes.

"You were in the advanced form of Bendii's. When the Vulcan attendy's were not around and you were in your chambers while T'Pring was handling your business, I was about to leave with Kathryn and Tuvok to find _Jumanji_. I didn't anticipate it . . . It was raw. It was 2390 at March 21st. You became lucid when I said the name of Erin. Then you apologized and requested I leave before . . . Oh my, Spock, you were not in good shape. You at first apologized to me thinking I was Stonn. Then again I was dressed up as a Vulcan to blend in." He looked Spock in the eye. "She forgave you a long time ago. Why would a Vulcan woman try to make her hybrid for a husband's passing comfortable if she did not forgive him?"

"That is a excellent question." Spock said, as Sulu let go of the man's shoulder.

That oddly comforted Spock with that sentiment. Apparently it became clear that Leland was right. Spock could have lived longer if he had embraced his emotions and let them out under controlled measures rather than suppressing them which was what a typical Vulcan did. Only Spock went one step further to controlling them. Sulu and Spock organized the rows of games. They had to take a break because of lunch. There was only a few games left behind to organize. They had spent a total of five hours in the basement talking about games. It was a rewarding time spent.

* * *

Uhura came here on her own accord, at least, to Sweet Hill Nursing Home. She did not really talk why she came here but Scotty lied his ass off with various excuses. She was excellent at linguistics. She was excellent in speaking any language she wanted to. She was better than a universal translator. She noticed she started speaking Klingon four months before she was to be part of a linguistics conference. She went to her doctor. As it turned out, something strange was going on in her neural pathways. They weren't sizzling. They were not fading. They were not getting cloaked in water. They were getting messed up oddly enough.

"This is unusual," Her doctor, Leroy Quisroth, said, pointing at the scan that was very detailed. "I never seen anything like it."

"Should I be alarmed?" Uhura asked.

Quisroth turned his head in abrupt surprise at Uhura.

"Ma'am," Quisroth said. "You just spoke in Klingon."

"This is alarming." Uhura said.

"It is," Quisroth said. "How long has this been happening?"

Nyota pressed her lips together contemplating. Looking back.

"Off and on," Uhura said. "Past four months."

Quisroth jotted down on his padd.

"Six months. . ." Quisroth said out loud then he looked back up toward her. "Anything different lately?" Nyota shook her head. "Inflammation in the leg, knee, back, hand, elbow?" She shook her head, yet again. "Have you been forgetful?"

"Yes." Uhura said.

"What is a cat?" Quisroth said.

"A animal with four legs, keen eyes, beautiful fur, undying loyalty,has two ears, and a curly tail." Uhura said.

Quisroth looked at her, gasping, his eyes held at her for at least two minutes.

"Ma'am, you just spoke in Klingon." Quisroth finally said.

"Again?" Uhura asked.

Quisroth nodded.

"In the past few minutes." Quisroth said.

"Ask me another question." Uhura said.

"What . . . is . . .a starship?" Quisroth said.

"A . . ." She tilted her head. "I. . I . . I don't remember."

"I will recommend you to a Vulcan healer," He took out another pad jotting down a name. Uhura was at a loss. Hearing the words 'I recommend you to a Vulcan Healer' were as jarring as being told she had a incurable cancer. Hearing that meant that her doctor had no idea what was wrong. And the next best solution would be to see a Vulcan healer. "You should see Suzek."

She had been a little forgetful here and there. Because everyone she knew had that experience were dead. Her friends. Her inner circle. She was the last member of the magnificent seven from the _USS Slader_. She accepted the padd from Quisroth with a polite smile on her face. She looked down to see his contact information on the padd as Quisroth drone on and on about hopping that she could get help from them. If the Vulcans could not help her then no one could. Truthfully? She was lonely. Her husband died five years ago. Her son was a captain. Somewhere, out there exploring what the Voyager hadn't been able to explore upon its return home. Her granddaughter was interested in archeology, hell, she was a professor excavating a site right this very moment alongside her Andorian husband and hybrid daughter among a large group.

"Thank you for the help." Uhura said,standing up with her hand outreached.

"You are very welcome, Admiral." Quisroth said.

They shook hands.

She smiled.

Uhura afterwards searched for a nursing home. One far away from her growing family. One where no one she knew would go. There were great reviews for it. Her hearing was beginning to fail but otherwise it was crystal clear. She could not hear distant sounds as she used to. She went on to file the padd-work with her resignation. She opted to go to a Vulcan healer before she made made it permanent. Her son voiced his concerns then expressed to her that he was deeply saddened to be speaking with her in Vulcan. She had taught her son a vast array of languages when he was growing up so they could speak in private, including a very unique one. That look of 'This can't be helped' and that look of defeat on his face said it all. Suzek later put his hand on the side of her face. She could feel him gently searching around her mind in the politest way possible. It felt new to be engaged in a mind meld with a Vulcan. Novelty to her. It was like the ocean lapping against her feet. When the mind meld ended, he backed off appearing to be stoic but if a Vulcan could appear to be troubled then he was the definition of 'troubled'.

"Your language is changing by default and your memory is degrading to make room for the extra languages you know," Suzek explained. "It is illogical how this is occurring. But if you would prefer to understand this knowledge and return to your day to day live, I would be willing to help."

Uhura held her hand up.

"Thank you," Uhura's hand did the ta'al. "But I am not ready to give that up."

"Then I wish you peace and long life." Suzek said, reciprocating.

She sent her resignation exactly one hour and forty-three minutes afterwards. She packed her belongings in her home. There was no party. All the admirals she had been close to were long gone. Admiral McCoy, back then, barely knew her and she barely knew him. Never actually talked faced to face. She heard he was monitoring a study regarding flies that lived for fifteen minutes. And then there was this sketchy list of studies that were below the significant ones. He had personally ensured a alien chest buster being was declared a biohazard and not be studied. She heard the entire planet had to be wiped clean because of the infestation after a extensive but careful examination of the planet via various means. There was one message from Captain Picard wishing Uhura a fortunately long, well earned retirement and to enjoy the best of it. Picard never attended the balls, or the banquets. It was a very well known joke that Picard felt the attendance was a waste of his time and a plague due to him avoiding it. He preferred being on his ship. Out there. Exploring the unknown. Uhura sent a message back to Picard with a smiley face followed by a thank you.

She came to Sweet Hill Nursing Home one week and three days later. She was greeted by the then receptionist Gary Johnson. By that point Captain Kirk was still in that patio. She felt relaxed other than tense than she had been in days. Afraid, but believing she could muster herself on and not give up what made her . . . her. Understanding others was what made once Captain Uhura a force to be reckoned with. She had been a captain in her own right numerous times before. He looked sad. Just the way she felt upon entering the nursing home. Then there were other people who looked content. Khan was among them sitting with Marla looking at a padd holding hands like an old married couple. They were so proud and happy together. Perfect picture of a long term happy marriage. Scotty approached Uhura.

"Why hello there, lassie!" Scotty greeted Uhura, with a smile on his face. "I am Montgomery Scott,friends call me Scotty, and you?"

"Nyota Uhura." Uhura said.

Scotty appeared to be interested.

"Ah,you are the woman who convinced a Klingon to help Star Fleet understand Klingon." Scotty said.

Uhura felt her cheeks blush.

"Why I am." Uhura said. "He was ashamed to return home. It was only reasonable that he help, and, he was on suicidal watch."

"I understand Klingons don't like bein' taken captives." Scotty said.

"They do not take it kindly." He made a face as though he was familiar to Klingons.

"Have we met before?" Uhura said.

"Nae, this is our first time." Scotty said.

"Strange. . . I feel like we have met." Uhura said.

"Lassie, I don't understand a word you are sayin', but that is a gorgeous voice you have." Scotty said. "Where did you learn Andorian?"

A admiral, Hikaru Sulu, she had heard of being a magnet for weirdness just like herself had "checked" himself in one year later. She didn't know why. But he did appear to be lost and very sad. Everything was just a blurr to him. In reality a family friend had dropped him off at Sweet Hill Nursing Home after he was found unconscious on the floor unable to get up. Right in the kitchen. It was a good thing too, he wouldn't be alive if that family friend hadn't come. Scotty and Uhura put him back together being intrigued about his persona. His daughter's son had gone lost in space and apparently they had been thick as thieves. Very close. He had been the last Sulu who he had been there to see born into this world. There was two children in the care of the late Sulu's husband.

McCoy admitted himself a decade later. She come to find out he had a odd heart issue connected to a branch of Xenopolycythemia. But behind the story was that he collapsed in the middle of an argument regarding genetically adding wings to pigs and seeing how they would fair on a farm or on a planet similar to the pigs natural habitat. He was grumpy and grouchy. M'Benga hit up with him quite easily because they shared something entirely relevant. Medicine. And caring for others. Though being happy McCoy was twice as grumpy than he was. McCoy at first attempted to speak with the depressed sack at the patio. Shaking his shoulder, raising his voice, getting annoyed telling the nurses why he raised his voice, and returned to attempt getting a peep from him for days. One month later, McCoy abruptly stopped. They would go to town for social events, celebrate the holidays, and have the occasions that Sweet Hill Nursing Home arranged to make so that it wouldn't be entirely boring. She didn't see a real, genuine smile from McCoy's eyes

A few years later Admiral Chekov was admitted. He lost his daughter, his son-in-law, and his grandson but not his granddaughter. They had been killed in a air-car accident. His parents died a hundred years ago, Uhura learned, and he was alone. He spoke fluent Russian when he came in. His eyes showed that he was dead by the inside. But by the end of the week he was speaking in a odd Russian accent with Sulu regarding Botany and physics, she didn't take him for that. What she did take him for was a respected figure who worked in the shadows. When she learned he had been heard of security, Uhura was not the least surprised to hear that. He had been working to ensure the safety of Star Fleet. He had a scar on the side of his face that had long healed but it still remained mostly because Chekov insisted they do not attempt to get rid of it. It stood out to Uhura because it meant something to him. Something important to the Russian. They grew together and became a family. But Uhura felt someone or something was missing.

A few years afterwards came Spock. Then came that genuine, real smile in the form of McCoy's eyes when Spock announced he would give it a shot to shake awake Jim. She thought the doctor would explode. But he didn't, and instead, the doctor tried to dissuade him. He was pretending to not believe it would be possible. And he was acting. This felt right,Spock was like the black sheep member of the family coming to terms with himself and the family trying to help him come to terms with that. Uhura forgot the small things but the big things being language was still there. Scotty often had to remind her what language she was speaking in mid-sentence. Bringing her back to the reality of the situation. Whatever that was happening in her brain had apparently slowed down. The doctors could not explain it nor could the nurses but it became evident that her body was slowly dying of old age. And she was gracefully aging. By the outside she looked in perfect health.

* * *

Everyone except for the nurses had gone to the mess hall that was one floor up. Harden was sitting across from Chapel at a table where a closed luggage of the sorts was laid. It had the label Jumanji imprinted on it with a unusual drawing and unique carving. Harden had a bad feeling about it with her arms folded. She had never seen this before. She had been even more surprised when Chapel came forward to her gleefully exclaiming, "Look what Mr Spock found!" nearly startling her. The doors to the nursing home were locked preventing anyone from entering at the time being due to it being lunch time.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Harden said, as Chapel took the latches off.

"Relax," Chapel said. "This is a new game.

"New?" Harden said. "Mr Sulu made it sound it is nothing new. "

"No one played this game for years and there is not exactly reviews about it." Chapel said, sliding the game onto the table. "Come on. Give it a shot."

Harden sighed.

"Fine." Harden said.

Chapel smiled sliding open the secret compartment using his right hand. The next his hand was away from it on the edge of the couch leaned forward. Harden had her eyes closed, then she opened one eye, and then the other with a relieved but still her co-worker had a terrified look on his face. He had his eyes opened the entire time when the game ended. The dark horse was set on the middle of the gem in the center of the board. They had a terrified expression on both their faces. Chapel leaned back then paced the room going through his hair while he trembled. Harden snatched the piece putting it back into the compartment with beads of sweat coming down her skin. She closed the case seeing the words vanished before her eyes.

"We should destroy it." Harden said.

"After all the hell it brought us?" Chapel said. "We should ditch it to the Borg and let them destroy themselves with this game!"

"It was your idea to play it." Harden reminded Chapel.

"But I didn't think ALL THAT would happen." Chapel said, gesturing toward the case. "I . . ." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I just can't believe it." He put his hands on his hips appearing. "All of that would happen." He sat back into the chair rubbing his forehead appearing to be distressed. Harden had the box laid on her lap. "We should send it to the new Vulcan Ambassador. The one who likes old things."

"No!" Harden shouted.

"Yes." Chapel said. "He would understand the grave consequences behind it and keep it safer than this nursing home can."

Harden paused.

"We are going to make sure that . . . what we saw won't happen. Right?" Harden asked.

"It won't." Chapel said, sharply. "If we tip off the Koloth and his band of Klingons. . . I think we're good."

"Mr McCoy. . ." Harden briefly closed her eyes fighting back tears.

"It. Won't. Happen." Chapel repeated, over to her side, one hand on her shoulder.

Harden looked up, her eyes filled by growing tears.

"It won't." Harden said.

Chapel nodded.

"Let's send it to Picard and make sure we don't get a bad future." Chapel said.

* * *

Later, Spock would learn that Sulu wrote a novel regarding his adventure and everyone's names were different. He read his scenes closely, analyzing them, that so happened to be in the book shelf. He would find himself in several scenes that took place on Vulcan. The mentions of Jackson Lee Port being the Wulcain Ambassador. The scenes where he was alone the most made Spock just realize how lucky he was. In both timelines. Spock would close the book then return it to its place. As of this moment, he is returning from finishing the organization in the basement. McCoy was softly speaking with a young woman with black curly hair and black eyes, betazoid most likely, bearing some resemblance to Khan himself in his hayday. There were few pictures of Khan that lingered from the Eugenic Wars. They were in the hallway instead of the meeting area. Perhaps McCoy didn't trust himself to be around her alone.

"I am sorry that your grandmother is dead,Katherine." McCoy said.

"I am not surprised," Katherine said. "She was always by his side. I am just surprised she lasted that long without him."

Spock had the chess game placed along his side. Then again, she was half betazoid. Made complete sense why McCoy opted to speak with her in public. He didn't trust himself to be alone with her the lobby on a couch that had a picture of a well aged Marla on the table. Along side it was Khan's picture. He could see while passing it that the arm looked like it went through the frame right over to Marla's shoulder. So warm between them despite being two photographs apart. There was a prosthetic rose laid between the two photographs. He could tell it was prosthetic as it lacked thorns but did have leaves that were oddly shaped in the shape of hearts.  
Spock arrived onto the patio outside of the building.

"My apologies," Spock said. "I had to organize the basement game aisle with Mr Sulu." He placed the chess board on the table. "You have truly missed out on variety of games. Have you heard of the selfie game? Take a picture in different positions then move the camera piece onto another block." He was organizing the chess pieces. "Humans were obsessed with their appearances in the late 21st century. I understand how my second forefather Solkar must have felt toward humanity after hearing these games."

He looked up toward Jim.

"Of course I am related to him," Spock said. "My family has been in the business of Ambassador duties long before Solkar's father was born." Spock paused, considering, looking back. "Which I am unfortunate to not recall exactly. My memory, as of lately, has been dwindling. As a old Vulcan saying goes: old age is a pain in the ass."

Jim had a skeptical look.

"I took the liberty to make it condensed and, in McCoy's words, easier to understand." Spock said.

Spock slid forward a chess piece.

"Your move." Spock said.


	8. Chapter 8

As it turned out, Spock was a rather experienced and patient chess player. He was very patient with Jim making his decision of which chess piece to move. Long enough that Spock apparently was meditating but slipped out of it long enough to move the piece. The first match was over seven hours long. Seven hours. Regardless, Jim lost. Spock won. And they spent hours at a time playing chess afterwards. It was working. Helping Spock meant also helping Jim out of his shell. Spock did have some memory problems but they were relatively minor in terms of loss. Anything major would be forgetting everyone's names and how long ago he ate (which would be close to impossible as when everyone left their comfy cozy seats it usually meant it was time to refuel).

One day,Koloth saw Spock was there first in the mess hall pulling back a seat placing it against the window. Koloth had watched his former rival degrade before this eyes and now, here he was, making a comeback. A most honorable one. He could only assume it was the doctor's doing. Because they did share a conversation awhile back regarding the exploits of the captain. How intriguing the man was. How much of a loyal but to the fault opponent in the face of battle. To McCoy, the doctor didn't know when it happened but it happened when Jim joined their table. And Jim was alive. More alive than he had ever been before It was like a sun on high voltage answering questions about how the Enterprise was. The original model, at least. Spock had taken the courtesy to inform the group not to ask about the final attack on the _Enterprise A_.

McCoy's eyes opened into a nightly scenery that was lit. He could see the walls were decorated in dancing light from the window's. Someone had opened the curtain pushing it to the side. He looked over to see there was the shadow of a chair on the balcony occupied by another drawn on the rug. But on the first chair's shadow McCoy could see the distinctive shape of a head. He slipped on his green slippers with pink fluff on the top. The doctor came over to the Vulcan. He sat down on the lawn chair on the balcony. Spock was strumming a lute gently with his eyes half closed.

"What brought you out here so late?" McCoy asked.

The Vulcan opened his left eye raising an eyebrow.

"The question should be why you are on here." Spock said.

"I don't normally see you on the porch." McCoy said. "I came out here because you are out here."

There was a pause between them.

"I have changed my will." Spock said.

McCoy turned his head toward the sky.

"Ah." McCoy said. "Contemplatin' whether or not you have made the right choice."

"There is no contemplating as it is my final decision," Spock said. "Upon my death, I have decided who will take my Katra to Vulcan then into the ancient hall of thoughts."

McCoy looked over toward Spock,curiously.

"Who might that be?" McCoy asked.

"You." Spock said.

"Mister Spock!" McCoy said, alarmed. "Have you gone mad?"

"It is only logical as you are my roommate." Spock said.

"I thought you had chosen one of your children or someone like that." McCoy said, shaking a hand.

"Family would take too long to arrive. And it would be illogical to have them stay until I finally die." Spock said.

"All right, good point." McCoy said.

"And I can say you will be responsible for everything pertaining to the arrival." Spock said.

"Really?" McCoy said.

"Affirmative." Spock was strumming the lute. "You are the closest person who would be near me upon my death. A katra keeper would arrive too late, thus my katra would be lost to the future generations of intrigued new bright eyed Vulcans."

"You sound very optimistic for the future." McCoy said.

"Indeed." Spock said.

"Have you ever considered that you might want to teach them a lesson or two regarding expressin' their emotions rather than keepin' it in?" McCoy inquired.

"It has occurred to me. But it is their choice alone for what lesson they are interested on learning." Spock said.

"How about you addin' your two cents upon engagin' in whatever mind meld with them?" McCoy asked, further.

"That would be . . . quite . . ." Spock stopped, trying to find the right word.

"Logical." McCoy said.

"Negative," Spock said, head turned toward McCoy's direction. "Reasonable."

"You threw me for a loop." McCoy said.

"If I said logical in every sentence that I have with you, then you would know what exactly I would say." Spock said.

"I all ready do." McCoy pointed his finger at the Vulcan. "Now don't say that's illogical."

"Interesting." Spock said, his head turned toward the sky.

McCoy rolled an eye turning his head toward the sky.

"You know," McCoy said. "There is a song about Aura's lights. And some old stories."

"I did not know." Spock said. "But please do go on."

"Some people say it is the testament of planetary peace as promised by a old wizard. You see, three hundred years ago there used to be a castle here. Maybe it was five hundred years ago, can't remember it exactly. Anyway," McCoy sighed. "There was a young prince. His name was Pauzi. He was ten years old. His father, King Huazi, was havin' a war with King Gaunti. Pauzi was a young, relaxed, and easin' laid back boy. He loved to ride horses. Some say he had a thin' going on for one of the stable boys. His name was Ralit. Ralit knew this Wizard."

"Merlin?" Spock said.

"Nice guess," McCoy said. "But no."

"Unfortunate." Spock said

"Her name was Gerlin." McCoy said.

". . . So it was Merlin." Spock said.

"Listen the story and just enjoy it, damn it." McCoy said. _No wonder Vulcan kids didn't play pretend_ , McCoy thought, t _hey were just as obvious to what the parent or non-Vulcan children was doing_. "It is a coincidence, Spock! Now don't make me make up a Vulcan character and say her name was Spawn."

"Are these characters made up?" Spock asked.

"No, but that is beside the point." McCoy said, glaring at the Vulcan who's eyes were open and his fingers were strumming the lute.

"Do go on." Spock said. "My apologies."

"Anyway, it turned out Ralit was the son of Gaunti. He had ran away and faked his death to escape the highly strainious and tense household. Gerlin had helped him escape." McCoy went on. "Pauzi didn't care about his friend's secret. So when the knights found out, they came to the castle and came to retrieve Ralit. King Huazi kept his son back, or at least, he attempted to. Pauzi saw his knight friends were dyin' fighting his father's enemy's knights and it wasn't fair how it was goin'. He had this pearl, you see, Gerlin had given him. They could make anyone's wish come true." Spock had stopped strumming the lute. "He wished that everyone would just stop fightin' and get alon' and put aside their differences after he was stabbed in the chest by one of Gaunti's men. It was nightfall when it happened." He pointed up toward the sky. "And then he joined the stars. Really. That day,the king lost his son. His only son. So the king made it a point to reconcile with Ralit's father. But what he didn't know is that it affected all those inhabitants world wide. Some say fightin' became illogical that day. You would have thought they were all Vulcans on the wrong planet save for their appearance. Every day, until his death, Huazi wished his son goodnight." McCoy cleared his throat. "And that's how Star Fleet stumbled upon a planet with a utopia society. The end."

Spock was looking in the direction of the doctor.

"That was fascinating." Spock said.

McCoy snickered.

"But it ain't true." McCoy said.

"Hm?" Spock said, head turned toward the doctor.

"Scientists discovered that it comes from the sun's particles collidin' against the planet's magnetic shield." McCoy twirled his finger in the air. "The boy, as I am unfortunate to say, was turned into a butterfly and was eaten by a spider."

"I want to believe." Spock said.

"Believe what?" McCoy asked.

"Your story." Spock said, softly, turning his head away back toward the sky.

"Ah,that." McCoy said.

"What happened to Ralit?" Spock asked.

"He grieved for his friend and died at a rich, old age right in this castle. Hauti and Gaunti allowed Relit to stay." McCoy said.

"Such a a tragic story." Spock said.

"It is. . ." McCoy looked over toward Spock. "If you ask anyone this, I will deny it."

Spock looked over toward McCoy.

"I will not." Spock said.

"I would be honored to be your Katra Keeper." McCoy said.

Spock had the hints of a pleased smile on the corners of his mouth. He was restraint from making a full out smile in the dark. It would have creeped the doctor out seeing a smiling Vulcan at night. Well, at least that is what Spock considered because the last time he actually smiled at night was a hundred years ago and Leland said "IT IZ ZE JOKER!" and fled on foot running out of the haunted house. Note that they were on a planet obsessed over the idea of Halloween. Spock looked up the joker and realized just how freaky it was. What made him smile that night? Seeing Leland terrified. It was one of rare smiles that he had over his lifetime. Spock cleared his throat.

"You knew about Katra's since when?" Spock asked.

McCoy shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Let's just say that same Vulcan was dyin' from the disease he gave me." McCoy said. "Had a little nasty fight gettin' him out of my mind."

Spock was disturbed, easily, and visibly by McCoy's attitude toward it.

"That is mind rape." Spock said.

"Except the betazoid's turn was much worse than that Vulcan." McCoy said.

"Mind Rape is terrible regardless of who did it. It is logical that his mind was un-tethered from yours and let go because of the act that he done against your will. He did not ask you. He did not get your consent. He entered your mind forcibly which took a great length of time for you to recover. He infected you with Glezion. He took away power over yourself. What is worse is that by my research he was not the most likable Vulcan when it came to working alongside Terrans." Spock had lowered his lute. "The ancient hall of thoughts has no room for mind rapists."

"It was called Galizeon." McCoy said.

"Same thing." Spock said.

McCoy laughed.

"Now hearin' that from a Vulcan." He wiped a tear off. "I never imagined hearing that from one."

"It comes with being old." Spock said.

"Spock, if you had to do that. . . when you were in a near death scenario, would you do the same thing?"

Spock did not hesitate.

"Only if we were on a level that we were now, it would be. Because even with my apologies you would forgive me and at the same time insult me meaning, on both ends of the argument, your mind is intact and gone through the procedure." Spock gently strummed the lute. "Now doing it to you as a bitter rival would be illogical. If we were that . . . . I would rather die not harming you."

"Touchin'." McCoy said, taking out a bottle of scotch.

"Where did you get that, doctor?" Spock asked.

"Scotty. Someone gave him too much and he needed to distribute it to other people." McCoy placed two cups on his lap then slowly filled them. "I decided to only use these if there was a occasion . . . like say. . ." McCoy handed the glass to the Vulcan who this time: accepted it. "Accepting an offer."

McCoy tucked the closed bottle into the potted tree beside him until it vanished from sight.

"I should warn you,Leonard," Spock said. "That you may not die by the cure for your heart condition."

McCoy took a sip from the glass.

"Hm?" McCoy said.

"It would be a painless death." Spock said.

"Spock." McCoy said.

"It is known for T'hy'la's to join the other if they were selected to hold the katra of their mate to the ancient hall of thoughts." Spock said

"How often?" McCoy said.

"It is rare. It has been centuries since that happened." Spock said.

"So there is a slight chance I won't have to go out with pain." McCoy said.

"Your condition will end with pain and the cure will end with pain. Why not take the third option?" Spock said.

"You are just tryin' to make me happy." McCoy said.

"For a kindred katra, affirmative." Spock took a sip of his scotch.

"You are a sweet, old Vulcan." McCoy said.

"Is that so?" Spock asked.

"Don't deny it." McCoy asked.

''I am not denying it. I am interested if that's how you really view me." Spock said.

"I view you as a illogical,sweet elderly Vulcan." McCoy said.

Spock looked over toward McCoy with a startled but somewhat concerned look on his face. He blinked going through their recent dialogue. He hadn't flirted with another person or woman or man in years. Spock took a sip of his scotch. He took a double take at the doctor make sure he was not imagining things. The doctor was drinking from the small glass that had green liquid resting inside. He had lowered it onto the arm rest of his chair. It was quite warming to his heart being told that by the doctor. Perhaps he was drunk. But alcohol did not affect Spock as it did with humans. This was not a hallucination. The Vulcan finally turned his head toward the doctor.

"Was that a flirt?" Spock asked.

McCoy paused.

"That was a compliment." McCoy finally said. "Spock, enjoy the scenery, because one day this won't be here. Scientists say this phenomena will be gone in the next four to eight million years."

Spock turned his head in the direction of the sky.

"I intend to enjoy this scenery to the fullest then." Spock said, then he took a sip of his scotch.

McCoy had a smile to himself that night.

Because it was going to be all right.

And Spock had not been experiencing nightmares for the past two weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

Sweet Hill Nursing Home was taking pictures of its residences in groups with seven members. They were doing it for the time capsule to be buried outside right alongside the parking lot. It would be a nice piece of history. So it became apparent to the nurses stationed there there was a genius way of taking photos. By groups. When it came for McCoy's group, Doctor Chase saw Spock wheeling Jim who was reading _A Tale of Two Cities_ , a gift from Spock. Doctor Chase hadn't seen him so engrossed in a book since he had been stationed here ten years ago. Chekov and Sulu were shoulder to shoulder, holding hands, laughing about something that was lost upon Doctor Chase. Their laughter ended once they were on the set.

"Okay, everyone, over here." Chase said, gesturing in front of the neatly decorated scenery completed by a few decorations such as trees, a window, and part of a green screen on the wall. "Good." Jim lowered the book onto his lap facing the rather unusual device that earned his eyebrow being raised. "Say cheese!"

"Cheese!" Came Chekov and Sulu in the background.

Chase leaned over.

"Everyone must smile, McCoy." Chase said.

"No way." McCoy said, folding his arms.

"Ignore him. He is only upset that he picked a green shirt." Spock said.

"No, I got a shirt that has the jungle in it!" McCoy said. "I practically blend into the background."

"You should have chosen a different shirt." Spock said.

"I didn't know that we were havin' picture day." McCoy said. From aside, the other members of the group made, "I knew." remarks except for Spock. McCoy didn't say it aside because he was right beside the doctor and he said it out loud which made it twice as worse.

"I did." Spock said.

"And you didn't bother to tell me?" McCoy said, his left eyebrow twitching.

"I did." Spock said.

"No, you didn't." McCoy said.

"Your memory is failing." Spock said.

"Why you pointy eared hobgoblin-" McCoy started but was cut off by Jim.

"Gentlemen! Let's not argue when we're having a picture being taken." Jim said. "Why don't you re-organize yourselves? Chekov and Sulu alongside Scotty behind me," He pointed over his shoulder where not one of the three men were wearing green shirts. "You can be in front of Scotty and Uhura will be the one next to you who will make sure you don't blend in."

"And Spock?" McCoy asked.

"I will be beside him." Jim said.

McCoy looked over toward Spock.

"I have no arguments." Spock said.

"Go ahead." Chase said.

It took a few minutes but they were reorganized. They looked like a cadet review from back in the 2280's being clustered together to the hip. Spock, in his passing years, had toured the later _Enterprise_ s before they were assigned a captain. _USS Enterprise B_ , _USS Enterprise C_ , and _USS Enterprise D_. For example, he took the liberty to tour it while the _USS Enterpris_ e _A_ was undergoing construction. The science station was entirely new to the Vulcan. The captain's chair was in the middle as usual but it felt oddly discomforting as Spock put one hand on the back rest looking back on the days he served under Captain Pike. Back when he could walk and talk. This experience was back when the _USS Enterpris_ e core seven were staying on the planet Andora alongside Saavik and David Marcus. Upon their return, Spock was the first to greet Saavik and David on Starbase 1 upon the conclusion of the whale probe.

Chase looked over from the unusual machine.

"Say cheese, and smile!" Chase said.

"In your dreams." McCoy grumbled.

"Bones. Smile for the camera." Jim said, looking up toward the doctor.

"Last time I smiled for a camera the picture was circulated throughout the entire fleet and I had to be livin' with the humilation of it!" McCoy said. "And before you say that this isn't the same it is completely the same."

"It is not humiliating." Jim said.

"It is a picture, Doctor McCoy." Spock said.

Chase sighed, lowering his head pinching the bridge of his face.

"For a time capsule,Bones," Scotty said. "Not like the background is goin' tae be distorted."

"Scotty, don't say that!" Uhura said, with a huge gasp.

"You have jinxed it." Sulu said.

"All right," Chase said. "How about you be yourselves?"

"That can be done." Chekov said.

"Sure." The rest said.

"Now, let's take the picture, shall we?" Chase said.

Chekov put one hand on Sulu's shoulder. Uhura put a hand on the side of her hip giving a fierce but proud stance. Scotty the happy idiot in the background. Spock had his hands locked behind his back staring at the camera with a stoic mask on his face. Jim looked like he was beaming. McCoy had his hands along his side staring at the camera. Sulu was the one smiling the brightest. A hundred years from now people would wonder who they were. And the answer would be "The best damn officers in the galaxy." and notice Doctor McCoy was hard to pin point whether he was smiling or not. There would be a huge debate based on his micro-expressions and his eyes regarding if he were smiling or not. Half of the people say he is and half say he is not. Some would note how Jim's hands were clenched around the arm rest noting that he has lots of uncontrolled energy that he could not release. And many would ask "Why the hell did they not serve on the same ship?" upon hearing their exploits.

"And we're done." Chase said, after a bright light enveloped the room.

Everyone's eyes blinked adjusting after the light had faded.

"This is illogical," Spock said. "It has not been twelve hours."

"It is not night time, Mr Spock." Chase said.

"Spock, are you all right?" Jim asked, sounding concerned.

"I am blind." Spock said, casually.

McCoy's head whipped in the direction of Spock as did the rest of the six with various reactions on their faces. A bewildered expression was on Uhura's. Scotty had wide eyes. Chekov was staring in Spock's direction, and Sulu had his head tilted. McCoy was going right past the two men. It turns out there was a automatic setting to the camera related device. It took another photograph with Jim reaching his hand out in the direction of the falling out of frame Vulcan. Spock was as stoic as ever falling. With style.

* * *

"Mr Scott, there is a young man who would like to speak with you." Nurse Chapel said, as Scotty was combing Nurse Rand's pet poodle and tidying her up. "Mr Scott?" He was stunned to see the old man taking care of the dog using hair cut tools. "Since when did you take care of dogs?"

Scotty looked over his shoulder.

"Lon' time." Scotty said. "Busy right now. Can he take a rain check?"

"He can't." Chapel said.

Scotty sighed, turning his head back toward the dog.

"Go home, Lucy," Scotty said. "You look pretty just the way I first saw you."

Lucy licked the Scottman's face then leaped off the bed.

"How long?" Chapel asked, once the dog went past.

"Past decade." Scotty said.

Scotty wiped the fur off the bed where landed on the floor. A small rotating object came out of the wall then took quick work of the mess. Scotty put away the hair cut tools then parted ways from the room. Chapel, being curious as he was, looked into the logs of the room just to see how long he really had been. He sat down into a chair with his fore arms resting on the counter. The pad on a handle sticking out from the wall. His green eyes widened and his jaw nearly dropped upon searching for Scotty's logs.

"By the great bird of the galaxy, that dog is old." Chapel said.

Our scene transferred into the meeting area. Sometimes it is called the waiting room by its residences, nurses, and doctors. Scotty saw a man who bore resemblance to David Marcus, a man he had encountered before his fatal trip on another vessel. The resemblance was uncanny. And then those bright blue eyes bore right into him. Brighter than Doctor McCoy's baby blue eyes. He was in a golden uniform with a black neck. The insignia of Star Fleet on the right breast. The man stood up with a warm, beaming smile toward the Scottsman.

"Mr Scott." The man held his hand out.

Scotty came over.

"And who might you be?" Scotty asked.

"Someone you should have known." The captain shook Scotty's hand. Their hand shake ended shortly afterwards. He took out a small device. "Considering everything. . . I think you should have it." He handed the device to the scottsman. "I got a version . . . with the older crowd. But you might need it the most than I do." Scotty slipped open the device. "A old friend . . . of mine left it for me."

Scotty saw himself, and the rest of the group, young and in their primes, in 2266's uniforms.

"But we never served-" Scotty started to say.

"You should have." The captain interrupted.

"Who are ye?" Scotty asked.

"Sam Jameson." The captain said.

He looked back at the photo then to the man.

"Jim?" Scotty said. "This. . . But. . . ye're. . . playin' chess with Mr Spock."

The man smiled.

"We are going . . . back to our time. Accidentally went through . . . a ion storm." The captain had a soft laugh. He had a staccato speaking much like Jim. Dramatic, even, when he did not intend to. "You know, for all things considered, you were the best engineer in the galaxy."

"Bet yer ass I was." Scotty closed the device putting it into his pocket. "Thank you,Jim-Captain."

"Admiral." The man said, with a kind smile.

He was in 21st century jeans.

"I wish we had pants like those in my time." Scotty said.

"I guess . . ." The captain said. "Be seeing you?"

"Nae, maybe, wait," Scotty said. "We all ready met."

"Time travel tenses are the worst." The captain said.

"Aye." Scotty said, with a nod.

"Good luck,Scotty." The captain said.

"Nae," Scotty said. "Good luck tae ye. Ye got a ship tae captain. And tell the other me I envy him."

The captain nodded.

"I will tell him you said hello." The captain said, flipping out a communicator device standing away from the device. It looked golden with its black back end. "Scotty, one to beam up."

"Aye aye, captain." Scotty heard his other self. Younger, and apparently happy. "Beamin' up in progress-KEENSER, GET OFF THAT PAD! THE CAPTAIN IS SUPPOSED TAE APPEAR ON THAT ONE!"

Apparently this Keenser was never in his timeline as he raised an eyebrow watching the man vanish in a golden array of circle. Scotty looked down then he reopened the device once more to see the bridge he never served on. He could see parts of the science station sticking out. Mister Spock and Doctor McCoy by Jim's side. Uhura in the background. Sulu and Cheov beyond reach. Nurse Chapel behind McCoy. As it turned out they were supposed to be on the same ship. Scotty closed the device then put it into his pocket. Scotty would later put it into his cabinet then steal a look into it especially when he would later be the last one to be alive. Just to remind himself of what he missed. And what could have been.

* * *

"Mr Koloth-"

"What do you mean this doctor has a death sentence on him?"

Chapel sighed.

"You were the one who rescued him from Devil's Run." Chapel said.

"Of course." Koloth said. "I cannot forget how ill he was then." He sounded disturbed by the memory. "A Klingon never forgets a sight like that."

"He is going to attend a trial for Baron Van Sir. Testify, even. And someone will attempt to kill him." Chapel slid forward the pad. "We are willing to keep this exchange secret, or else, under the table. In exchange that you help us, we would take a blind eye if there were some difficulties between a visitor and the captain."

Koloth raised his gray eyebrow.

"And how do you know of this?" Koloth asked.

Chapel cleared his throat.

"Jumanji." Chapel said.

Koloth stared at Chapel, long and hard.

"You are as much as an idiot as your predecessor." Koloth said.

"It is not like there are reviews for it on the Federation data base." Chapel leaned back into the chair. "Well, there wasn't before Ambassador Picard set one up anyhow." The Klingon had his arms folded. "If Bones dies then you won't get the chance to off the captain yourself." Koloth stiffened. "Mr Spock will die of a broken heart which leads to the captain's death. Uhura follows suit a year later. Mr Scott, fifteen minutes afterwards. Chekov dies two years later. And Sulu, half an hour later. And you leave this building ashamed. You later do something in the honor of the captain's name which, hypothetically, would be destroying the starship that holds McCoy's killer."

"Jumanji was banned for a reason," Koloth spoke up. "And only one in this galaxy at that."

"We don't want our favorite admirals dying of broken hearts, now do we?" Chapel asked.

"Nurse," Koloth said. "What happens to Trelane?"

Chapel sighed.

"I am sorry, but one of his enemies slipped in and we didn't . . ." Chapel said. "It won't happen this time."

Koloth's stare had turned into a glare.

"Trelane has many enemies." Koloth said.

"Human looking?" Chapel asked.

"Plenty." Koloth said.

"But do they age?" Chapel asked.

"That narrows the list," Koloth said. "Tell me, how long do you think without the broken heart would the captain have to live?" Chapel briefly closed his eyes then reopened them. "You would not bring me here during lunch hour for a random meeting in the waiting room."

Chapel looked up with a sad expression on his face.

"Just make sure McCoy doesn't get killed." Chapel said.

"How does he get killed?" Koloth asked.

We see a scene transition showing the core seven at a fair. Jim's hazel eyes are full of wonder. Spock's brown eyes look from side to side observing the stations set up for fun. He had been planning this event for over a month after learning about Fair Point Boat Days via Nurse Rand. And the internet filled Spock in about the rides to ensure they were safe to ride. McCoy is eating cotton candy. Scotty has arms linked with Uhura while the two men interested in Botany were holding hands. Spock wore his usual but stoic expression on his face. There were many people being the residents of the planets and foreigners visiting. There were balloons floating over the heads of several goers.

The group split up except for Spock, Jim, and McCoy. The three men went to a roller coaster line that was short. Uhura and Scotty went to a apple sling slot station. Chekov and Sulu went into a plant contest. McCoy was holding a see through cup in his hand sipping from it. Eventually all the liquid inside went down. McCoy frowned then raised the cup up to see if he had drank it all.

"Damn it!" McCoy said. "I drank it all."

"Doctor," Spock said. "If you did not want to ride the roller coaster then you should have told me earlier."

"Of course I want to," McCoy said. "I just forgot how full this was before we left."

Spock narrowed his eyes at the doctor.

"You were aware of how full it was," Spock and. "And you were drinking it on the way here constantly."

"Spock is right," Jim said. "It is okay to be scared of heights."

"I will get myself a drink and I will prove it to ya'll I am not afraid of heights." McCoy said.

McCoy left the line. The line moved forwards, faster than it had in the past two minute, with the two men getting closer to the ride. The roller coaster down on the platform letting out is occupants. Spock was mentally planning how to get into the roller coaster with Jim. Jim was quite insistent that he got into chairs on his own. Stubborn, at that. Jim did not being like paralyzed. Spock could see it in Jim's eyes.

"Spock, have I ever told you that you are the sweetest Vulcan I met?" Jim asked.

"Negative," Spock said. "But you have just told me."

"But what I did not realize about Vulcans is that they were very romantic writers," Jim said. "I never took your kind for novelists but more as scientists."

"Mestral invented the Velcro." Spock said.

"I know." Jim said.

"He was a Vulcan." Spock said.

"Wait, you mean, the man who invented the Velcro in Dawson Creek was from Vulcan?" Jim asked.

"Indeed. It is a very well known Vulcan fact in the archives." Spock said.

"That is. . . fascinating." Jim said. "But why did he do that?"

"To send a boy, a explorer of the stars, into college. He became one of the highly known astrological professors in his time." Spock explained, as the line grew shorter. "And he was one of the few people who actively part in the show _Galaxy Quest_. Eighteen years later, Vulcans met Thermians and . . . well, that is another story itself. They are the octopi beings who use appearance generators to make them look human."

"I never met them." Jim said.

"For good reason. They are idiots." Spock said.

"Spock!" Jim said, alarmed, head turned.

"It is true." Spock said. "They are like children. They know what lies are but they believe everything is true."

"What happened to them?" Jim asked.

"We do not know. Only that they went through a wormhole and was never seen from again. Some say the Thermians are still around to this day but have blended in better than they did over three hundred years ago." Spock said, as right behind him were a pair of wide eyed pale being who had Vulcan hair cuts and soft rounded ears. "But it was fascinating how _Galaxy Quest_ gave them hope and courage to fight against their enemy at the cost of their home planet."

"What if they are on this planet?" Jim said. "And hearing this from a Vulcan? That has to hurt."

"Then they have learned and adapted to todays society." Spock said.

"They are not idiots." Jim said, with a smile.

"Who says a bit of idiot-icy does not leave? We all have those but the Thermians, I read, were the very definition of them. Very gullible." Spock said. "That is the complete honest truth about them."

"That is brutal." Jim said.

"But honest." Spock said.

"I'll give you that." Jim said.

"Do you need help getting into the cart?" Spock asked. "I am willing to lift you into it."

"Not like you are superhuman." Jim said, head turned away.

"You forget that Vulcans are twice stronger than humans." Spock said.

Jim did a double take.

"Really?" Jim asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Spock nodded.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

Jim shifted himself back forward into his seat.

"I would like to see that." Jim said.

The smallest of all smirks appeared on the Vulcan's face.

"Have you had dreams of the _Enterprise_?" Spock asked.

"Many times." Jim said, briefly closing his eyes painfully at the mention of her.

"But have they been changing as of late?" Spock asked.

Jim looked back for a moment there.

"You mean with different people, why yes, it has." Jim said.

"I had a dream of greeting the inhabitants of Betazed. You were quite flirty with the members of the first contact party." Spock said. "But not verbally, it was mentally as all the members were blushing upon the introduction of the rest of the landing party. We were younger then. In Star Fleet uniform. Felt a lot like lounging attire."

". . . Did Bones say 'Jim, stop flirtin' with the poor woman'?" Jim asked.

"As I recall, he did." Spock said.

"That is odd." Jim said. "Why are we having the same dreams?"

"That is a interesting question." Spock said.

"Spock, I get a feeling you know why." Jim said.

"Theoretically, we are T'hy'las. This is a very rare occurrence between Vulcans and non-human. It appears I have T'hy'lara's. Which means more than one member to the katra." Jim was startled hearing this from Spock. "The third member of this union would be Doctor McCoy. T'hy'lara's never change in any course of life. They are always there."

"I find it hard to believe when we met four weeks and two days ago." Jim said.

"In some way or another we may have crossed paths but never known the other was there." Spock said.

"Did you visit Fleet Captain Pike before his departure from Starbase 11?" Jim said.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

"Wait a second . . . You were that Vulcan who kidnapped the Fleet Captain!" Jim said.

"It was more of a required mission than a kidnapping at the time." Spock said.

"Carol told me about you. I never knew you were a saxophone player." Jim said.

"It was a one time event." Spock said.

"Oh? Then what about the time you sang for a fake holiday that she made up?" Jim said.

"Of course I can sing." Spock said.

"So her stories are true!" Jim said.

"Not all of them." Spock said.

"My son told me how you were dressed up as Dracula on Halloween." Jim said.

"I was dressed up as Sherlock. And it was logical then because we were on Hallovine." Spock said.

"But without his Watson." Jim said.

"Are you telling me that David Marcus is your son?" Spock asked.

"Why he is." Jim said.

"No wonder you looked familiar in the beginning." Spock said.

Our scene backtracked to show the wheelchair's wheels detracted going to the bottom of the wheelchair forming the shape of a circle and rounded pipes came out applying anti-gravity. It gave the impression that Jim's chair itself was a levitating wheelchair that operated entirely on anti-gravity. The wheels had the shape of the Star Fleet symbol in the middle. Spock slid the levitating wheelchair onto the platform. Jim pressed a button. The pipes vanished into the wheels that returned to their usual position.

"Need two people to sit in the cart." The rides mechanic said, gesturing toward the safety regulations.

Spock wheeled Jim over to the cart with several rows of seats occupied except for two that was at the top. The carts were all red with green stripes on the underside with fins at the sides. The top cart had a muzzle and the end of the long ride was a tail apparently. Spock brought the wheelchair to the top. Spock held his hand out in offering. Jim's hand took Spock's forearm and Spock's hand wrapped itself around Jim's forearm. This lead to Spock placing Jim into the seat and let the man buckle himself up. Spock joined into the ride where he applied the seatbelt.

"Ever rode a roller coaster?" Jim asked.

"Negative." Spock said.

"So this is your first." Jim said.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

"Same here." Jim said.

"I would have thought otherwise for you." Spock said, head turned with a raised eyebrow.

"You are just riding to make sure I have fun." Jim said.

"That is the idea of this exercise." Spock said.

"I was too busy for the fair when I was a kid," Jim said. Spock lowered his eyebrow. "My parents had plenty of chores for me. Being a straight arrow comes with its disadvantages."

Spock and Jim lowered the bar over their chests while the mechanic (or whoever he was) was making sure the passengers were buckled up with his padd on the seat.

"It is a logical form of entertainment and to get one's adrenaline running after being down for so long." Spock explained. "People used these to get over their fear of heights, historically, and to have fun. This was also a source of death in the 20th and 21st century before the rails became magnetized to the cart."

"Thanks, Wikipedia." Jim said, bemused.

"Wikipedia is similar to a Pokedex." Spock said.

"Spock, you are a walking version of the Wikipedia." Jim said.

"I have been told by the doctor that I sound like a Pokedex. Much as entertaining the game is that I am not." Spock looked up to the ride's assigned man. "We are safe and secure, Mr Justice."

Jim noticed the man wore a black shade of glasses, a pink shirt, light brown curly hair, and a pink hat that had the Star Fleet symbol on it. The man left the two alone. Jim's fingers wrapped around the handle, well actually, his arms were wrapped around it. The wheelchair was latched around a rail thanks to the metal attraction setting that was installed for various occasions. Mr Justice selected a button on the screen to the large arcade device. The ride slowly started to begin its usual path heading forwards.

"Relax," Spock said. "It will not be as terrifying as it was in the 21st century."

"Even with the Eugenic Wars they still had roller coasters?" Jim asked.

Spock nodded.

"I have learned through my research that one is not to mess with Terran's entertainment." Spock said.

"There's a funny story behind that, isn't there?" Jim asked.

"Later, Jim." Spock said.

They got to the top where they could see everywhere. All over the large sprawling fair grounds. Jim pointed at the distant nursing home overlooked by several tree, and the presence of air-cars in the sky above them but high enough that they didn't make a difference to crashing into the rides. Jim could see the air cars settling down into parking lots and some of them flying off into the air heading back into the city. The Nursing Home was way out of the city just outside of town. Spock saw McCoy, his scrawny figure was prominent, and he was sipping a cup that had the shape of a teddy bear through a green straw. At least Spock's eyesight was going. Unbeknownst to either of them, behind the counter, was a Cardassian assassin. His eyes was glistening at the unsuspecting man. He was about to take out the blade when a gruff brown hand snatched him into the back and he was replaced by the terrified station manager. McCoy was leaned back against the counter enjoying to be on the ground rather than in the air. Height was never his strong suits.

Then the roller coaster flew, quickly down, followed by what most people never see. A Vulcan smiling while a human, who was right beside him, was apparently terrified. Screams of mixed types came out. In the back end of the snack station we can see the Cardassian assassin is locked in the arms of two Klingons being interrogated. The noise outside prevented McCoy from hearing the scream of the Cardassian. A land based vehicle came to the back end of the station that was blocked by a long fabric. The Cardassian is tossed into the trunk then the Klingons disappear into the vehicle and drive off. McCoy doesn't know, but there are later more charges put against Baron. Besides, Spock brings McCoy into the fun sometime later in the same day at the fair. It was one of the happiest days McCoy ever had on Aura.

But what wasn't the happiest moment in his life was Spock speeding to the fair and Jim requesting he go faster.

Not the brightest when McCoy demanded he slow down.

The others, however, were more than happy to feel the wind brush against their faces.

Chekov even said, "RUSSIA INVENTED SPEED BUGGIES!" while flailing his arms in the wind as Sulu,Scotty, and Uhura laughed.

* * *

It was August 1st. Spock was wheeling Jim down the hall heading somewhere in the nursing home. Spock had seen a grinning McCoy earlier leaving with two Star Fleet officers with a limp in his right leg. McCoy said he would be back by two weeks, or less depending how the trial went. Spock was initially puzzled what he was talking about. He would inquire what the doctor was participating in the later hours of the day. Jim was radiating with energy asking questions such as, "What else do you have planned that no one knows?", "Are going to the piano room?", and "When is your birthday?"

"This is what I have in mind," Spock came over to the console device near the holodeck doors. "It is only logical that we engage on a fantasy."

"What about chess?" Jim asked.

"Playing chess long enough gets boring for humans," Spock said, his fingers flying on the keypad. "I specifically developed this holo-adventure for the two of us. I assume you might have fun being Professor X." Spock lowered his hand linking his hand behind his back. "A wheelchair bound man with power."

"Wait, you meant Cherik?" Jim asked.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

"That pairing? The one with Sir Ian and Sir Stewart?" Jim asked.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

"Which era?" Jim said.

"Any you would choose. The characters have been set." The doors opened into the building. Professor X's school for the young and gifted adolescents. Spock wheeled Jim into the lobby where no one was there. They came to a stop. "It only needs the players and its era to begin."

"Let's start with chess." Jim said.

"Which era, and scene." Spock said.

"The one where they are young men." Jim said.

"Computer," Spock said. "Alter our appearances to the viewers that we are in our late teens. Initiate Program Mystique. Add in walking feature to fool the eyes of the holodeck regarding Captain James T. Kirk's disability."

"Changes have been done." The computer replied.

"Shall we?" Spock asked, by the side of the captain.

"I have always wanted to emulate Professor X!" Jim said, cheerfully.

"Computer," Spock said. "Begin Mystigue's backstory."

The holodeck doors closed behind them.

* * *

Spock awoke the first night when Leonard-no, _McCoy_ was off on the way to trial. He looked over to see a empty bed across from him. It occurred to him what McCoy had told him earlier. There was a strong possibility that he would not live another way at his age. Humans were known to fall like flies at the age of one hundred sixty and it was even rarer to see humans live past that age clear into their one hundred seventies. Spock hadn't known that many old terrans in their hundreds before he arrived here. He never met a two hundred year old human in his life. And likely never will. Spock opened the door to the balcony then sat down onto the lawn-chair to watch the dancing aura lights.

The lights were beautiful. The light blue color twirling above the friendly colors, orange, yellow, and red to name a few. He could see several constellations in the sky. Perhaps, this could be different for McCoy. Maybe he just might defy all expectations. Spock considered what that decision also meant. His Katra being lost to everyone. Living forever was not exactly what many people wanted. Spock didn't want to be in a room full of people he barely knew. Missing those who he had known. His katra would never forget. It would be like hell for Spock to be alone. He had anticipated this for so long but the startling idea of it had struck him if he had somehow managed to get his katra there. Long ago Spock had welcomed the idea of being alone from annoyances, so young and hadn't embraced his human half the way he had now. But there was no turning back. He would prefer to meet up with his former crewmates and possibly meet up with the doctor once more if there was such thing as this fabled 'heaven'. McCoy's thoughts on the subject would be that Spock was afraid of living forever. That would be true.

Spock's thoughts drifted toward the aura lights. If the story was true then Pauzi would be living forever, eternally, until his homeplanet was destroyed by its own sun. Perhaps his logic was failing him by desperately wanting to believe the story told by the doctor. Perhaps he wanted to believe that there was another form of passing on to the afterlife for the tortured souls. The sad, and lonely ones. McCoy would say that the Vulcan is deep in philosophy something that he wasn't specialized in. How many Vuclans in the ancient hall of thoughts found themselves missing their companions? Some would likely deem it illogical as they may meet again in different lives. McCoy, the illogical human, would say that Vulcans are likely thinking about existence itself in that sad small rounded container similar to a glass globe only that it glowed. Not to think about those who they cannot speak with again. _"A tragic story when you think about it."_ McCoy likely would have said. _"If it were true."_

"If it were true." Spock found himself agreeing to his train of thought out loud.

How was the human handling the knowledge that he was attending trial, anyway? McCoy looked happy, happier than he had been yesterday last Spock had seen him. If Jim gets bored of the Cherik pairing, then they should graduate into another holodeck adventure. If McCoy knew of this arrangement he would be thrilled, or in his words: 'delighted' even when being grumpy about something like " _The clothing dispenser made my shirt bigger! I need a new shirt, damn it! Now don't ask me about holodeck adventures when I have a shirt hazard that ranks highest on retirement!_ " Spock had a soft, low laugh. Just picturing McCoy's reaction made the Vulcan willingly laugh because it could happen to the country doctor. Spock took out his lute from behind the chair then gently began to strum it.

Spock could almost hear the doctor.

 _You are a noisy thinker, now go to sleep, Spock!_

A melody carried out of the musical item. Spock could hear the sounds of the insects out in the field. He saw the fireflies were out in the darkness in the fields of the grass. McCoy would think this was a pretty sight to see. Not every night were there fireflies. They were prominent on the summer nights. The winter nights were silent. McCoy would enjoy the peace and quiet. Say something along the lines of, _"Peace and quiet are often a good thing for the soul, or Katra, in your case. Your kind values that."_ Spock agreed with the doctor. He could feel an ache in his chest. That couldn't be filled. Strange,Spock never experienced this ache in one hundred fifty-eight years of his life. If McCoy knew that Spock was experiencing this unusual ache, the first thing out of his mouth would be: _"You missed me! Hah, and here you said it would be illogical to miss someone."_ The doctor had taken the time to explain how humans felt when someone they held dear was gone shortly after Spock walked in by accident on a grieving session for Marla. Spock had started to turn around then but Sulu was the one who pointed him out and Grief Counselor Richard Blakeson encouraged the Vulcan to come. Spock had been acquainted to Marla.

Some nights Spock and McCoy sat on the balcony. It was starting to become a nightly tradition now that Spock thought of it. McCoy would frown at that and say, _"I need my beauty sleep, Spock, you understand that. Can't be every night."_ And Spock nodded off to thin air.

"I understand that,Doctor." Spock said. "Sleep is a bodily function."

If McCoy were here, he would say something like, _"Unlike you Vulcans who claim to be able to be awake for days at a time."_

 _"Which is true." Spock said._

 _"In a pigs eye."_ Yes, **_Leonard_** would say that.

"Vulcans are fully capable of staying awake for days at a time." Spock said.

 _"Like you who stayed awake for two days and fell asleep._ " McCoy would make it a point to remind Spock. _"That was when you had insomnia."_

"I will admit to that." Spock said.

No reply.

Spock looked over to see no one was there, except for aching pain in his chest.

Oh Surak, Spock was having a conversation with himself.

"Illogical." Spock said, turning his head away.

Spock resumed strumming the lute getting himself lost in the melody and his muscles were relaxed. The sweet air, the warm cool weather, and the comfortable atmosphere. He was curious of how the bond was developing. If it were still weak. It was likely at its infancy. Weak but growing. How did it even start to begin? It took years for this kind of rarity to grow into a fully operating bond. The logic behind it was lacking and troubling. Spock felt a wave of calm and peace come over him. His fingers absentmindedly began to strum a different melody with his eyes closed. He identified the beat to being country. He was humming along to the melody. Spock was like that for an hour playing different melodies on the lute enjoying the silence. Spock evidently stopped playing the lute, put it away, then returned into the shared quarters closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Mr Kirk-"

"So does that mean I can walk again?" Jim interrupted.

"Not definite." Chase said. "It has some bugs in it but we would like you to try the newer model. The spinal-leg brace. Connects right into the spine." He made a small gesture. "Little painful in the first application but it becomes adjustable. You won't be in pain, per say, twenty-for-seven."

Jim looked at Chase.

"I want to try it," Jim said. "How many other people are out there like me?"

Chase wanted to disclose the actual number but patient confidentiality prevented him.

"A lot." Chase said, with a smile.

"So where do I sign?" Jim asked. "Is the application here?"

Chase brought over the padd handing it to the captain.

"We have it in storage," Chase said. "If it becomes excruciating, then you are obligated to tell us."

Jim took the padd taking the pen out.

"I believe it won't be of any problem to me." Jim said, signing the padd and the date. He checked off the boxes to indicate he has read the terms of services. Jim handed it back to Chase with the pen installed into the board. "When is the operation?"

"Mr Kirk, you will have to be sedated." Chase said.

Jim could hear a hypospray be discharged against his neck and his world slowly turned to black as he started to fall on the biobed. Jim dreamed that he was running through a cornfield passing by the stalks looking over his shoulder to see if the person or thing was still going after him. His head turned in the direction that he was running where he saw a scarecrow. Jim took a turn to the left narrowly missing the frightening prop. His hands slid on the dirt as he regained his balance. He felt like a young man on the run. But from what. He could hear his heart pound against his chest. Sweat pouring down his skin. And he was running. **RUNNING ON HIS TWO LEGS**. He realized this abruptly when coming to a stop on the pavement once out of the cornfield. Then turned in the direction of a loud honk.

"Good morning,Mr Kirk." Nurse Rand was the first face who he saw was happy. Her brown hair curled along her shoulder. Her kind, sweet eyes staring right into him. He could see a bright light over her head almost like a halo. "Did it work?"

"I told you the risk was worth it." Came Chases's voice with Rand shooting a death glare at him.

Jim had a wide smile spreading on his face.

"I can feel my legs!" Jim said. "I CAN FEEL MY LEGS!" He laughed out of joy. "-Ow, that's hot."

* * *

In Sweet Hill's Nursing Home there was a indoor pool. Not many of the elderly came here for a swim. In the past twenty-four hours, Jim was like a supernova. He played against Koloth in tennis and ended in a tie. Jim's previous wheelchair was put somewhere else that Chase did not bother to tell. What surprised Spock and co the most was Jim participating in Yoga of all activities. As of Spock entering the pool room, Jim was swimming in a self held contest with Trelane. Jim came to the end of the pool. The pool was a clear see through blue. The dim lights can be seen installed to the side.

"So what about the band offer?" Jim asked.

"You don't have the scream for it." Trelane said.

"I love singing." Jim said.

"Then why did you not sing in the studio last time?" Trelane said.

"I didn't have the music in me." Jim said. "And my hearing was gone."

"Everyone has music in them, Captain." Trelane said.

"Like yours that flopped in the Bajoran sector?" Jim asked.

"Come on, it was good!" Trelane said.

"The only song your 'brothers' band rivaled was the Cardassia Rocks by Cardassia Seven." Jim said.

"Then what song do you have in mind?" Trelane asked. "A Klingon's song is full of love, honor, poetry, and battle."

"The story I have in mind features a battle, a love-hate relationship, and the honor of a friendship freeverse." Jim said. "Was it not that long ago Klingons read poetry when dating a member of their species?" He quizzically looked at the former omnipotent individual. "I recall seeing that in action when I still had my hearing."

Jim gestured to the hearing aids in his ears that were attached to the rims of his ears.

"What would it be called?" Trelane asked.

Jim mulled over it for a moment there.

"Spones." Jim said. "Or McSpook. Or Georgia on Vulcanian sands."

"You read Doctor Leland's essays, too?" Trelane asked.

"On audio." Jim said.

"They are better on audio." Trelane said. "So rich."

"I agree." Jim nodded.

Spock cleared his throat.

"Mr Spook is a great error that Leland refused to correct." Spock said, as their eyes rested on him. "Doctor McCoy and I are not a pairing."

"I ship you two." Jim grinned, getting out of the pool through the steps.

"It is not traditional but rather unusual for two men to come together in our culture. Not unheard of." Trelane remarked.

"We are friends." Spock said.

"Eh, Spock, then what about what you told me at the fair?" Jim asked,grabbing a towel on the hangar.

"We are platonic." Spock said, his hands behind his back. "I am pleased that you are enjoying your legs."

"Nice," Jim said. "Changing the subject on your perhaps second 'hubby'."

"Hubby?" Spock said, raising an eyebrow.

"Tell me you have never heard someone call their male spouse 'hubby' or read it." Jim said, drying himself off using the towel.

"I have not come across that." Spock said.

"Hubby is the equivalent of husband." Jim said.

"You are not my husband." Spock said.

"Technically, Spock, with what I read in the Vulcan books: I am." Jim said.

Trelane walked out of the pool as the two men came to the side of it. An average humanoid can see his backside had the bumps most associated to the backsides of Klingons all the way to the toes. He lacked the forehead crest. If he were half Klingon then he would have redundancies much like Klingons. Jim used the towel to dry off his hair. His cheeks were a nice shade of pink. Jim placed the towel into the dispenser. There was a bright light from it then he opened the door and took the warm, dry towel out of the container. He twisted the towel then put it behind his neck.

"Jim, since we have done my fantasy how about we do yours?" Spock offered.

"But we haven't gotten to the part where young Professor X is approached by Logan to save the future."

"Your character is paralyzed and you are not. I believe that would not be fair for you." Spock said. "And it would be quite awkward for you to be sitting down in a chair that you should not be in. You have control of your legs," Spock gestured down to the thin metal pieces embedded into Jim's skin and the one that trailed under his swimming suit on the backside. "It is only logical that you enjoy the new found freedom."

"So our holodeck adventure is illogical because I can walk?" Jim asked.

"Precisely." Spock said.

Jim paused, looking Spock in the eye.

"Spock, you do realize that pretending in the holodeck is acting?" Jim asked.

"Which makes it fun," Spock said. "Being in that wheelchair when you don't have to is not fun."

Jim paused.

"All right." Jim said. "Boston Legal. Flamingoes."

"Denny Crane and Alan Shore," Spock said. "Your recent obsession."

"No, I watched it when I was a kid," Jim said. "My dad was a big fan of it."

"Shame it ended with five seasons." Spock said.

"No, there was seven." Jim said.

"I recall there were five seasons." Spock said.

"They made an unaired story arch where Denny kissed Alan on the balcony." Jim said, sitting down on a bench drying off his legs. "It has some rather risky implications even for the 21st centuries time. They adopted a boy to carry on the Crane legacy. Alan changed his name to Alan Crane just to make his flamingo happy. I swear,Denny has a love affair with his name."

"Like you did with the Enterprise?" Spock asked.

Jim's eyes glowed with life looking up toward Spock, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes!" Jim said, putting the towel into the dispenser once more. "Unfortunately there is a law against changing your name to a starships name."

"It makes sense why the law was enacted." Spock said.

"Because starships don't just walk around and it would be a mouthful for someone to say, "Hey, my name is USS Farragut!" and another person to say "Cool, mine is USS Reliant!" and then someone else to come in with the best name in the galaxy "USS Enterprise." and everyone share high fives and ask how much of a fan they are of the actual starship."

"There are Starshippers." Spock said.

"Starshippers?" Jim asked.

"Fans of starships. That makes you one, too, Jim." Spock said.

"So you didn't just come for informing me that holodeck adventures are set to be changed." Jim said. Spock looked at Jim then he sat down alongside him while Trelane went into the men's room to change into his attire. The Vulcan had a heavy sigh. Jim watched the Vulcan's face turn into a grave look. Jim became concerned leaning forward, his eyebrows furrowing together. "Spock." The Vulcan's face was nothing like his stoic mask. It was different coming from Spock. It was like there was a different person sitting beside him. "What is it? Is it about Bones?"

"Negative." Spock said, not batting a eye.

Jim sighed, relieved.

"It's David." Jim froze, his eyes on the floor for the second, then he slowly turned his attention toward the Vulcan. "He died two hours, thirty-three minutes, and thirty-one seconds ago." Spock had a beat. What Spock said next was un-Vulcan like. "I grieve for our loss."

Jim could feel a tightness in his chest. His shoulders were trembling as he turned his head away. Had he been that selfish to close himself off from his only son? That he had. His only son in the galaxy was dead, and here he was, a grandparent who had long ago become unfit for command. At one point in his life, he could jump back into uniform right after announcing retirement when Star Fleet needed him the most. When the universe needed him the most. The standard Vulcan reply to a human loss would be, "I grieve with thee." But for Jim, hearing the opposite from Spock, this was comforting. Jim could see the same emotion resting in the Vulcan's eyes.

"That is very human of you, Mister Spock." Jim said, feeling Spock's hand on his shoulder through a wave of tears.

* * *

Nurse Rand reportedly told Jim that the nursing home didn't get much death with one month let alone two despite there being a death ward. People slowly died, that's how it worked since the age of time, in their weakened feeble states. He hadn't noticed time fly by so fast until Spock came around. He saw the brand new technology of a different era. Jim saw how Star Fleet progressed since the last time he had served in it. It had been three weeks and one day since McCoy went to trial. What was taking the doctor so long, anyway? Nurse Rand had said there was difficulties with the hearings and that the doctor was fine but never-the-less furious about it. Jim noticed in the Vulcan's eyes there was the shining emotion of aching during breakfast on the fifth day of the first week that McCoy had been gone. Sadness for another being gone for so long. It had been years since Jim last seen that.

Whenever Jim came down to the dwarf sized holoprogram Bethany, his knees made a cracking sound. The sound of his bones being unused to being put into this position. It was starting to become painful. Jim felt thankful that he could watch Spock be a lawyer. In a room full of holoprograms. Do his worst attempt at it, his best attempt, that is or that is at least how Spock phrased it. He was doing a pretty good job himself slaughtering opposing council's story imploring to the jury's conscience and statistics. If Jim was a holoprogram he would have thought Spock was damn good at his profession. Spock did plenty of these 'Longies' on the holodeck that gave Jim the impression he had been practicing. If Bones were here, he probably would say " _The Ambassador's been practicin' to bore you to death. That is what!_ "

Now, here they were standing on the balcony of Crane,Pool, and Schmidt. They had selected a off-screen case that was never mentioned or brought up. Non-canon essentially. This occurred before the firm went broke. Before Sack came into the picture. Before Claire left the firm including her husband. Jim didn't exactly have a good memory of the rest of the holoprograms on the holodeck. He needed to pause in the middle of the program, ask Spock the name of the lawyers he was speaking with (A little forgetful on names, but never Shirley and Paul), then resume the holodeck adventure. Jim sitting in the white chair that had a electronic toy cigar that emit smoke out giving the impression that it was being used.

"Sorry for being late," Spock came through the doors earning a ahead turn from Jim. "I had . . some business to attend."

"Old flame?" Jim asked.

"You can say that." Spock said.

"Alan," Jim said. "Are you. . . Er. . ." Denny would have a tough time asking this. And saying it out loud would be inconceivable. "I am not gay."

Spock sat down alongside Jim into his own chair pouring water that was designed to look like scotch into the glass.

"Of course you are," Spock said, closing the bottle. He was in a blue suit that was not buttoned up. "We have come across this topic three times. And each time we have come to the resolution that you are, under any circumstance, not gay."

"Are you. . ." Jim looked over toward Spock. "I just want the air to be clear between us."

"Denny," Spock said. "You know the answer. I wouldn't put our friendship on that."

"That you like everyone?" Jim asked.

"Yes," Spock said. "I like anyone who is deadbeat attractive and can stand my magnificent long rants."

Jim laughed.

"You had plenty of women for that." Jim said.

"Yes, I did." Spock said.

"And you dumped every one of them." Jim said.

"Long legs." Spock said.

"Long hair." Jim said.

"Dark eyelashes." Spock said.

"Perfect head." Jim said.

"Nice, gorgeous hands." Spock said.

"Perfect breasts." Jim said.

"And a handsome neckline." Spock added.

"The perfect women," Jim said. "So was it a guest star?"

"Yes," Spock said. "Apparently I fall for the guest stars more than I do for the co-stars."

"I knew it." Jim said, waving the cigar lowering his glass. "That's what? Thirty out of sixty women on this show?"

"A hundred, Denny." Spock said.

"A hundred women. At your age, I had sex with more women than that." Jim said.

"You had a head start." Spock said.

"No, you did. I was sixteen. Completely consensual." Jim said.

Spock sighed.

"Denny." Spock said. "This is not a competition."

"I know," Jim said, his eyes so alive as Spock looked at him. Jim had put the glass on the table that was set inbetween them. "But . . . What's life without some risk or a competition?"

"Peace and quiet." Spock said.

"Which we can agree is boring either way." Jim said.

"I would be inclined to agree but that would be odd agreeing with the man who nearly shot a rare animal." Spock said.

"What rare animal are we talking about?" Jim said.

"It was endangered, Denny." Spock said.

"The island wolf foxes. That was an accident." Jim said.

"I had to defend you at trial." Spock said.

"Wasn't it fun?" Jim asked, with a small smile.

"I will not indulge on your childhood dreams of petting a pet fox after you've killed it." Spock said.

"A cute, little cat like fox. I really wish you could have let me stuffed it." Jim said.

"I am sorry Denny, but that is not your style." Spock said.

"Our style, you mean." Jim said.

Jim stood up going to the edge of the balcony where he could see few stars twinkling in the distance within the sky. The sounds of a helicopter reporting the late night news with a crew on it or may it be a police chase underway in Boston. The sounds of city life under their feet bore a distinct reminder to what reality was. Not as bleak, but hopeful. He came to the edge placing his cigar on it.

"I heard from a friend of mine they are making a one hundred year project to start this bubble thing." Jim said.

"Warp drive." Spock said.

"Yes, that. And they want me to invest on Warp Drive. Should I?" Jim looked over toward the man. "With what my previous investments turned out, I am kind of wary about this." He waved a hand. "I don't want history to repeat. The last time I put my investment into science it flopped."

Spock stood up coming to Jim's side.

"It does not hurt to try again." Spock said, close to the man's side placing his glass on the flat edge in front of himself.

Jim sighed.

"I wish you were rich as I was," Jim said. "And been married six times as I was."

"It is better off I was married once." Spock said. "I do not believe I would be able to take six marriages in my lifetime."

"The average man marries over ten women in his lifetime and divorces them," Jim said, with a sigh. "Same goes for men."

Spock took a sip from his glass then lowered it down swallowing what he had drink.

"Is there . . . something on your mind, Denny?" Spock asked.

"No." Jim said.

"I like both genders, Denny," Spock said. "Each and every person is attractive to me. I have lived with this knowledge for over forty years of my lifetime." His fingers were slid over the glass. "I discovered I liked men in my freshmen year at Harvard. I decided not to share the knowledge when back then being gay was like you had a illness. Life threatening one. There were few tolerant people you could tell without being sent to 'pray the gay away' camps or being brainwashed that you despised men and you loved women. Brainwashing," Spock shuddered. "You know, for being the ones who shout and scream that brainwashing is horrible and inhumane we send our children to camps. To make them decide otherwise regarding their sexuality. To force them into suppressing their desires. We are bigots, that is what we are. Hippocrates. You know more teens run away than before because in statistic their parents do not accept them. . If you have a problem with that then we can reconsider the perimeters of our friendship."

Spock turned completely toward Jim.

"There is no problems with our relationship." Jim said, turned completely toward Spock. "I see you as my partner. The one who makes work not as dull. Before you came. . ." His voice started to break. "I was considering retiring."

"That would have been a shame." Spock said,his hand traveled to the shoulder of Jim and he squeezed the man's shoulder. "You are a fantastic lawyer who has never lost a case."

"At least my protege will never lose a case." Jim said, as a small smile slipped on the man's face.

Spock's grip on Jim's shoulder loosened.

"Denny," Spock said, as their foreheads touched. "I love you."

It was Spock who engaged on the kiss. Jim's hand wrapped around Spock's shoulder, his other hand clenched around the man's jacket. Shirley, the aged blonde, had a file that Jim had apparent left on her desk. She came to a stop seeing the two men making out. There was a distinctive 'about time' expression on her face indicating she was not surprised. She placed it on 'Denny's desk then exited leaving the two men. It was Jim who ended the kiss backing off from the Vulcan looking like he had been recharged. Beaming, even. More happy than he usually was.

"Wow," Jim said. "That was. . ."

"That was a first." Spock said, he looked at Jim with such interest. "Sure you are not gay, Denny?"

Jim leaned his arm against the balcony with a grin.

"Sure as being partner of this firm." Jim said.

"I can be reassured." Spock said, softly. "I never been kissed like that before."

"Yes, you have, plenty of times with women." Jim said.

Spock nodded.

"True." Spock said. "But it was . . ." He stepped forward. "Different with you."

"Everything is different when done with the best lawyer on the planet," Jim said. "Denny Crane."

"Sleep over?" Spock asked.

"Oh come on,Alan," Jim said. "If we do it every night it is going to lose its special flair."

"I will bring popcorn and marshmallows." Spock said.

". . . And Herseys?" Jim asked.

"Including Herseys." Spock said.

"On Demand or do we surf the web?" Jim said.

"Let's play it by ear." Spock said.

"Channel surfing, my favorite activity with you!" Jim said, twirling around from the Vulcan over toward the chair. Where he came over toward the drinks then picked them up. "Actually . . . One of many activities, really."

"Which is?" Spock asked.

"Holodeck, end program." Jim said. The holodeck returned to its dark interior with shades of light colors crisscrossing above and below. "This." He gestured about. "Pretending to be someone else with you." They were no longer in the blue suits that were in two different shades but in casual wear. "Being in someones shoes. It's fun, I enjoy it, now can we play some chess? Or ping pong?"

Spock nodded.

"There is a ping pong contest arranged for this evening." Spock said, as they started to walk out of the holodeck. "Between Mr Sulu and Mr Scott."

Jim started to walk with a limp.

"Great!" Jim said. "Wait, isn't Sulu a world class ping pong player?"

"Affirmative." Spock said.

* * *

Slowly the group of four former Admirals began to grow concerned. Uhura was the most concerned regarding Jim's health. She noticed he put a hand on the side of his leg when he walked. Chekov noticed that he preferred to rub it and sit down more often. Sulu noticed how less the man was walking. Spock, however, was enjoying the time he had with Jim which involved putting a large puzzle together. And Scotty noticed the man wasn't as talkative. Jim likely dismissed the pain as being part of his old body not being resilient on working with machinery but the crew knew better. So it was decided that Sulu go to sick bay armed with knowledge that not everyone knew.

"Doctor Chase?" Sulu entered Sick Bay with a concerned look on his face.

"Mr Sulu." Chase said, looking up from the pad. "What brings you here? You don't have a physical set for this week."

"It's about Jim." Sulu said.

"Hah, everyone is thrilled he can walk." Chase said.

"It is about his legs." Sulu said.

"It is a miracle they can work." Chase said.

"He is limping." Sulu said.

Chase shook his hand turning toward the man.

"Oh, that is part of the side effects." Chase said. "He is obliged to tell me if there is pain coming from the device."

"Two weeks ago he was not limping," Sulu said. "If Bones were here there is a good chance he will say something is wrong and you are a big fat liar." Chase looked up from the pad. "That isn't a model on the market. Isn't it? It is a prototype. I seen something like it." His hands were in fists. "Tell Jim what the hell you put into his body or I will."

"You don't know what it is." Chase said.

"I saw it before. And I saw it end terribly for the recipient. I don't like history repeating in my eyes, again." Sulu said. "I am willing to report you to the board for taking prototypes from the medical facility on Pailon II. I know that for a fact Star Fleet banned use of it. I was part of that meeting, Doctor."

"Medical Admirals say it's safe." Chase said.

"Was Doctor McCoy part of that group?" Sulu asked, only to be met with "I do not know if he was part of the group." He could feel his blood boiling. "How long ago was that?"

Chase frowned looking at the older man.

"Five years ago." Chase said.

"Tell him." Sulu said.

"I will." Chase said.

"I am counting on that." Sulu said, then he walked out of the room leaving Chase to sulk in his chair.

Chase never did tell Jim the risks.

* * *

"How about we do House M.D?" Jim asked, as Spock and he were entering the empty holodeck.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Limping on your leg will create stress to your leg that leads for pain that is non-existent," Spock said. "If we do this holodeck adventure more than once I fear that your leg may never walk straight."

"Says the man who limped in a holodeck adventure." Jim said.

"Vulcans are built differently and we can withstand what would normally ache the legs," Spock said. "It is illogical for you as it may cause long term damage."

"Spock, you are half human." Jim said.

"Yes, I am," Spock said. "Physically and internally I am a Vulcan. Emotionally, I am a human."

"I want to be House." Jim said.

"Then I will be Wilson." Spock said.

That should have been Spock's first clue regarding Jim's well being. But he didn't notice like many times before. Their holodeck adventure unfolded much like an episode ripped out of the flawed yet interesting tv series featuring Hugh Laurie and Robert Sean Leonard. Spock learned quickly on how to spot cancer in X-rays for his holoprogram patients. The program made their appearance different towards others completely dressed up as the characters. Spock's gray hair was replaced by raven black and looking a hundred years younger. He liked to pretend he was younger while being laid back on his emotions and to help others with their emotions. He was emulating his brother, Sybok, someone who still shared the family bond. Sybok was somewhere around there as a healer. Spock found himself exploring his humanity. He began to see how McCoy viewed when it came down to interacting with Jim who pretended to be House. It was intriguing, really, to see himself through a mirror except less like a jerk.

The romance between Gregory House and James Evans Wilson was fascinating to Spock. It was because Wilson kept coming back to House despite what hell House brought him through. It was even more fascinating because Wilson dated a woman just like House, personality wise. It became apparent that Wilson loved House with that smile when the man finally said he would accept his friends progression in life getting a girlfriend. That wide ass smile that a partner would give when their beloved was happy and when they were happy themselves because of their partner. House, in turn, tried to make his friend happy in the smallest ways he could. Or little, but that didn't matter. Because House was there for Wilson when he got sick with pancreatic cancer. Being there for someone he carried deeply enough to fake his death and spend the last months with his dying best friend instead of going to jail. It was quite the love story, one of Spock's favorite beside Romeo and Juliet, that somehow passed the censors of the 21st centuries days.

Jim and Spock chose to ignore the events of season 5 to the end because how the show went downhill from there. Instead, they chose to follow a headcanon that was accepted by many of the later iterations of the show and in the books. Historians regarded the show as the 21st centuries best love stories. They chose to accept some pieces and ignore some pieces like Huddy for example. Huddy felt dry and lacked something in it. Something that made it not so interesting to watch. It was like something was missing from the equation. They left the holodeck two times that day to eat. Jim babbled on and on about his little ducklings. It brought strange looks upon the small group that lacked McCoy that day. Jim was generally excited about the holo-adventure. With a cane he walked faster than he did before with speed. Maybe it was Spock but Jim did look dashing. They returned to the holodeck to finish the holo-adventure.

Jim walked the second floor with his ducklings close behind him, as usual, jetting out theories and test results. They were the newer versions of the core three: Cameron, Chase, and Foreman. They were working at different parts of the country helping others. Foreman was somewhere in Los Angeles doing the impossible. Cameron was in New York working in the ER. Chase was working in New York, too, as a surgeon. The three core seven were of different backgrounds. Two males and one female. The two males were best buddies: one, Bryan Ranks,used to be the best plastic surgeon in the world until a accident that pegged his self esteem down. The second,George Connor, used to work as a nurse in Cuba who came with his family to find a better employment in New Jersey. The third, Bailey Seven, came from Thailand, best doctor known, with a rather interesting history of her own.

"We have done the tests and the oozing won't stop." George said.

"We can't stop it." Bryan said

"Not if we freeze him to death." Seven said.

"Lumbar puncture," Jim said. "MRI, and. . ." He looked over, "Which one of you is testing the products from the house?"

"We did that and the results came up negative." Seven said. "Whatever our patient is going through does not come from any mold or product malfunction."

"I think he must have ate rat poison." George said.

"Idiot," Jim said. "Rat poison doesn't cause your leg to start dying off!"

"Or he was abducted by aliens that experimented on him." Bryan said. "His story could check out. There were forty-three percent of people claiming they were abducted by weird small aliens and humanoid like aliens that experimented on them using various types of machinery, chemicals, and sight seeing."

"Rat poison does not explain why the patient has lost eyesight in his right eye." Seven said.

"Maybe he is dying early," George said. "Like maybe there is something going on in his liver."

"MRI would explain the problems." Seven said.

A sharp jolt of pain made Jim freeze. It was almost as though he was on fire. His grip on the cane went slack. His hand let go of the cane that it clashed against the floor with a loud cling. It happened so fast, Jim fell landing on the floor with a loud painful scream. Spock overheard the scream from his office. It sounded real, and genuine. Spock has heard many screams in this holo-adventure but never from Jim. Never. He never heard Jim scream in such pain. He has heard human screams before but nothing like this. Spock politely excused himself then sped his way to the hallway where he could see a small pool of blood near Jim's leg. It was quick deduction that he was bleeding out from somewhere.

"Computer, pause holo-adventure." Spock said, calmly as he was by the man's side.

"My back!" Jim screamed. "I can't feel my back-oh my god, my legs, they feel like they are on fire!"

Spock looked up toward the frozen holoprograms and the look of horror on their faces. They would have to resume this holo-adventure later on in the day and explain away why he collapsed. Vicodin addiction could necessary fill in the blanks. Jim and Spock had the discussion of tackling the vicodin sometime along the way within the storyline. Jim ate M&M's in placement of the medication. Three times a day, or better yet, randomly throughout the holo-adventure.

"Computer, end program." Spock said, as the scenery around them faded and their attire had changed as well. "Computer,two to beam to Sick Bay."

The surroundings changed from the usual black and white scenery right into the rather large Sick Bay. Nurse Chapel was in Sick Bay organizing the hyposprays and the other machinery. He was whistling to himself when he heard the melody from his ears. Rarely was the Transporter used to arrive into sick bay. He froze. His mind quickly went through the list of standard emergency protocol when it came to this. Today was his last day being assigned to the Sweet Hill nursing home. And something, very terrible, had just gone wrong. He turned toward the left away from the cabinet to see Spock holding Jim. A bad feeling twisted his stomach up. There was a look of helplessness on the Vulcan's face.

"His back is bleeding." Spock said.

"MY BACK. I CAN'T FEEL MY BACK. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?" Jim was clenching the shoulder of the Vulcan.

Chapel grabbed a hypospray, a sedative,taking a medical tricorder out. The other nurses, yes there was more than two Nurses at a time in Sweet Hill Nursing home, were holding group sessions. There was a painting class being held by Nurse Rand. Nurse Young was holding group therapy. Nurse Gilbert was holding yoga. And so on. Chapel applied the hypospray to Jim's neck. Jim's eyes slowly closed as he went into the abyss. Chapel used the medical tricorder. Chapel's eyebrows furrowed seeing the readings on the medical tricorder. It became apparent that emergency surgery would be needed. Something that could not be given here in this simple, well basic Sick Bay that was not set up for this kind of emergency. The only solution was the hospital in the city that, in terms of transporter beaming, took an hour. By air-car that took two hours. He turned the man over to see the rate of bleeding. Whatever was inside his back made it seem that neither were an option. He would die in exactly one hour and thirty-three minutes if he were not in the hands of professionals. His mind went racing to other solutions. They needed a miracle. He tapped on the communicator.

"Chapel to Harden." Chapel said.

"Harden here." Harden said.

"How many retired surgeons do we have on floor 1?" Chapel asked.

"Three." Harden said.

"Send them to Sick Bay." Chapel said.

"But sir," Harden said, alarmed. "They have not practiced in years!"

"I don't care, we have a Jim Kirk emergency situation!" Chapel said. "His back is bleeding for an unknown cause. Something is in there. And it must be removed! I am a nurse, not a doctor!"

"Mr Chase is thirty-three minute-" Harden said.

"SEND. THEM. IN!" Chapel raised his voice.

"All right,Chapel." Harden said. "Harden out."

Chapel looked up toward the Vulcan.

"Mr Spock, put Jim on the biobed." Chapel said. "On his chest."

Spock nodded. Spock's fingers were trembling. He didn't haven an idea what had lead to this. One moment they were having fun in the holodeck and then this. _I am in control of my emotions, I am in control of my emotions, I am in control of my emotions, my emotions cannot control me,_ Spock repeated mentally in his mind while placing the man on the biobed. He watched the nurse cut the fabric away on Jim's back. He could see the small rounded holes that dotted the man's backside. Spock could hear his heart beating. It was illogical to feel his heart pounding. His eyes on the serene calm resting face of his friend. The only reason Jim had been walking was because of the spinal leg brace. What had he missed? He could have prevented his friend's potentially untimely demise. His hands were trembling. Spock was afraid of losing Jim. It hit him full force how Jim could be gone just like that painfully.

"Mr Spock," Spock turned his attention toward the man. "You have done enough," Chapel said. "Please wait outside."

Spock exited the room. As he went to search for the restroom, there were three old but significantly older men than Spock coming past him babbling about why someone wants them to come to Sick Bay. They were quite excited. Spock cleaned his hands upon entering the restroom then washed his face. He gripped the sink nearly making it crack. He went through his memories, the recent ones, of Jim. Of anything odd that he didn't really take notice. Jim wincing when pretending to be House. Jim rubbing the side of his leg when leaning against the counter. Jim using the wall as his guidance. Jim probably did not want to worry Spock. He wanted to savor the time he could walk, likely, beside him. Jim once noted to Spock, _"Sheesh, you are still like a giant to me."_ earning a laugh from Sulu who was nearby. Spock wanted to punch the glass. Had he been that oblivious? The signs of pain. Willfully ignoring it because Jim was ignoring it.

Spock exited the restroom then came to the sick bay doors and waited, patiently, against the wall.

"Spock?" Uhura's voice came. "Are you coming to lunch or not?"

Spock looked over, with blood shot eyes, and a upset expression on his face.

"Negative." Spock said.

Uhura came over to the Vulcan, deeply concerned.

"What happened?" Uhura asked.

"Jim." Spock said, his voice low. His shirt was stained.

"His spinal-leg brace?" Uhura asked.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

"Is he all right?" Uhura said.

"I do not know." Spock said, as Uhura put one hand on his backside. "I missed all the signs."

"It is not your fault," Uhura said, then she appeared to grow furious. "It is the doctors fault"

"What do you mean?" Spock inquired.

"Come to lunch and Sulu will explain," Uhura said. "Jim is going to be all right with the best nurses in there."

"Doctors." Spock corrected Uhura.

"What?" Uhura asked.

"There are retired doctors in there with Nurse Chapel." Spock said.

"We have to cling onto hope," Uhura said, with a kind and comforting smile. "And that it will be allright."

"Your comfort is welcoming," Spock said. "But I must get my shirt cleaned before I arrive to the mess hall." Uhura's hand lowered away from his backside. "How do I tell Leonard what happened to Jim?"

Uhura smiled.

"Let Hikaru do the talking." Uhura said.

The pair walked away from the door.

* * *

The pain had subsided. The agonizing gut wrenching pain was long gone. It was less terrible than the agonizer that Mirror Thelin had put him into. Snatcher staring at horror. His hands on the glass as his entire body felt like it was being ripped limb by limb within. The pain left a permanent memory in his mind. Jim could hear the sounds of beeping. His eyes slowly opened to a bright scenery. He could feel the slightest of all sensation coming from his toes. Phantom pain, Jim assumed, that lying bastard gave me a faulty device! His hands slowly clenched into a fist. That lying bastard told him the pain he went through was just the body getting adjusted to the device. Jim forced opened his eyes to a almost white scenery.

"Sulu?" Jim said, seeing the older man sitting down in a chair reading a padd.

"Good afternoon, sleeping beauty." Sulu said.

"Why do I feel sore all over?" Jim asked.

"You went through thirteen hours worth of surgery to remove the brace," Sulu said. "I assumed that the doctor lied to you, obviously." Jim eyed the man. "After I had the opportunity to see a red eyed Spock come in to the mess hall two days ago."

"I have been out for two days?" Jim asked.

"Yes." Sulu said. "They had to replicate blood and something along the lines of bone regeneration." He lowered the pad. "Doctor Chase was arrested on . . ." He started to count his fingers. "Lying," He tapped on his second finger. "Stealing," He tapped his third finger. "Illegally using devices," He tapped his forth finger. "On the elderly without Star Fleet authorization," And he tapped his fifth finger. "And nearly killing the captain who helped formulate Star Fleet, that makes it five."

"Trial?" Jim said.

"All ready done. Live streamed. Star Fleet felt it wasn't appropriate to have the trial face to face given that most of the patients who had the surgery were recuperating and the other eyewitnesses who knew." Sulu explained. "You remember Nurse Rand. . . right?"

"Yes." Jim said.

"She has been reassigned to a Penal Colony." Sulu said. "She lost her nursing license."

Jim sighed.

"And why did they not just remove the damn things when I complained about it?" Jim asked.

"Well, it would have taken longer than five hours to do that," Sulu said. "From what I heard about yours. Yours was extensive. You are lucky that you had the three best surgeons in the galaxy on you." He snickered. "Doctor McCoy will be back by the end of the week. I spoke with him earlier. He is outright furious."

"I am a lucky man." Jim said.

"Yes, you are." Sulu said.

"What about Chase?" Jim asked.

"Penal colony. Been replaced by Doctor Alice Cameron." Sulu said. "You are in a hospital in the city. Spock been . . . er. . . too emotional to come."

"Too emotional?" Jim said. "Oh no." He briefly closed his eyes thinking back at the look of panic on the Vulcan's face. "Right." He sighed, feeling a tinge of regret. "I should have requested it to be removed."

Sulu handed Jim a spare padd.

"He wanted me to give this to you when you were awake." Sulu said.

Jim looked down.

 _Would you like to terminate our Hilson holo-adventure?_  
 _-S'chn T'gai Spock._

Jim softly smiled.

"That is a nice weird name." Jim said. "And he said it could not be pronounced."

 _I have a better idea._  
 _-Jim._

Jim hit send.

 _Which is?_  
 _-Spock._

Jim tapped on the screen.

 _Why don't we include Bones after we conclude our last Hilson adventure? I can be Wilson, you can be House, and Bones could be Cuddy._  
 _-Jim_

Jim waited.

 _That is acceptable. Historically, they were shipped together but there has not been a threesome name for them by the fandom._  
 _-Spock._

Jim laughed.

 _I love you._

Sulu looked up with a surprised look on his face once Jim read out loud, "Send."

Jim looked up toward Sulu.

"What?" Jim asked.

"That is unexpected," Sulu said. "Since when did you get intimate?"

Jim could feel his cheeks redden.

"We are platonic." Jim found himself saying.

Sulu nodded.

"Uh huh," Sulu said. "You don't have to hide it from me."

 _ **Bing!**_

Jim looked down toward the screen.

 _DAMN IT, SPOCK, WHY DID YOU SEND I LOVE YOU TO ME? I WAS RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING IMPORTANT!_

 _-YOUR PISSED OFF NEIGHBORHOOD DOCTOR._

Jim laughed.

 _My apologies, Doctor._  
 _-Spock._

Jim selected the chatbox with Spock.

 _I love you._  
 _-Jim._

"Okay," Jim said. "I am not romantically interested in Spock. If at all, I ship Spock and Bones. Not Spock and I."

"Well that Hilson adventure implies otherwise." Sulu said.

"You got me on that." Jim said, with a sigh.

"We got his arrest on the media." Sulu said.

"I want to see it." Jim said.

Sulu raised the remote aiming it at the direction of the screen. The screen bleeped to life displaying colorul images. He changed it to a program that was currently talking about medical professionals and their duty to their patients. The scenery on the screen turned to the Sweet Hill Nursing Home. There were Star Fleet officers coming into Sick Bay. Doctor Chase was treating Trelane who had a bad leg. The look on Chase's face was priceless. Chase acted confused like he had no idea what was going on. Trelane was tended to by a male nurse who calmed him down. The officers gave him his miranda rights and towed him out with his hands cuffed behind his back.

"Jim. . ." Sulu said. "There is some bad news you won't like."

"Which is?" Jim asked.

"With the damage done by the brace. . ." Sulu said. "There is no chance you can walk again."

* * *

Upon Jim's return to the holodeck, which was thirty-two minutes after his return _home_ ,it was decided that they had to retire their version of Hilson. Jim's character was sent home. The lousy apartment. The one that had a bedroom, a living room, and a bathroom. Jim was laid back on the couch. Spock was sitting down in the adjoining chair reading a novel while the phone buzzed. It was vibrating against the table. Jim's hand moved toward the phone.

"Your ducklings can live without you." Spock said.

Jim's hand snapped back.

"The last time I left them with a patient they almost lost him!" Jim said.

"And he lived." Spock said.

"No thanks to me." Jim grumbled.

"Can't you admit it, House?" Spock asked, lowering the novel. "That your puzzle solving days are over?"

"Over my dead body." Jim said.

"You can't stand not solving a puzzle and the last one was what is leading to your death," Spock said. "Now that they know what the patient has but since you are so far along and at deaths door, they can't help you."

Jim paused.

"Maybe I am wrong." Jim said.

"You are never wrong." Spock said.

"There is a first for me." Jim said.

"You can't bargain with Death, House, or with God." Spock said.

"Like you did with my ducklings?" Jim said.

"You could not possibly have heard us. You were comatose." Spock said.

"Wilson, Wilson," Jim said. "You know I wouldn't leave you alone. Right?"

Spock sighed.

"But you will." Spock said.

"I won't." Jim said.

"Everyone dies, House, and everyone lies. When people say " _I won't leave you_ " that's a lie, you know that. Everyone leaves me. That's just how life works for me. Life and cancer and I have a hate-hate relationship." Spock said. "You are my greatest and best friend I ever had. I am glad that you came into life the way you did bailing me out of jail."

Jim cleared his throat.

"Touching." Jim said.

"You allowed me to meet the female version of you." Spock said. "That shows how touching it is."

"Jimmy," Jim said. "I have to go pee."

Spock placed the book onto the counter.

"Take my hand." Spock said, coming over to the younger man's side.

Jim reached his hand out taking Spock's hand rather than his forearm. His sockless feet could feel the soft, but comfy rug. The feeling in his legs were going. For now, his brain was thinking it could move his legs. Jim forced his right leg forward. Spock ignored the jolt of sensation circulating through his hand, fingers, and then to his brain. Spock slipped the man's hand over his own shoulder. Jim leaned to his side against Spock's shoulder. Spock continued onwards heading in the direction of the bathroom. Jim felt content. Spending the last moments Jim could stand with someone who he cared about. Someone who he wouldn't lose forcefully. Someone who would always be there. Through thick and thin. Someone who would never leave _Leonard_. Wait, why was he thinking this way? Unless . . . Nah. A man his age can't tell when he is going to die. When, where, and why. Jim could feel the last tingles in his toes pressing on the wooden floor.

"You know, Wilson," Jim said. "For a guy who loves everyone despite their crutches. . . Don't name a kid Gregory Wilson."

"I will not." Spock said.

"Or Hilson." Jim added.

"Hilson?" Spock said.

"House plus Wilson." Jim said. "Don't be a sneaky fox and try to name the kid after me."

"I am not a sneaky fox, House," Spock said, insulted. "I wouldn't go behind your back."

"You forget that you are the man who drove me to my father's funeral." Jim said.

"For your own well being." Spock said.

"He wasn't my father." Jim said. "My father is a friend of the family and a nut case. Religious fanatic! All there is under his skin is religion."

"Thank the natural terrible world you are an atheist!" Spock said.

"I would make a terrible religious fanatic." Jim noted.

"I am glad you are a doctor." Spock said.

"I am glad you are my partner, for better or for worse." Jim said.

"House. . . " Spock briefly paused. "Back in Las Vegas-"

"You can only tell Cuddy when I am dead." Jim said.

"That I married you?" Spock said.

"Yes. Then you can change your last name or keep it, whichever you like." Jim said.

"James Evans House, the greatest cancer news deliver there ever was and the man who beat it." Spock jokingly said.

"Don't push your luck." Jim said.

They arrived into the bathroom.

"Do you feel steady enough to pee on your own?" Spock inquired.

"I can do it." Jim said.

"I will remain outside and count to five minutes." Spock said, slinking Jim's arm off his shoulder.

The toilet seat was up. Spock closed the door behind himself. Then he began to count to five minutes by each second mentally. He heard the sound of pee striking the toilet loud and clear. Sure, he had been making sure the man enjoyed being able to walk in every way he could. In every sense of the word, truly. The only thing that mattered was Jim being happy. Leonard would grinning like the chesire cat if he had heard how Spock had been ever so kindly changing the holodeck adventure to suit his needs. To make Jim feel important. McCoy would reiterate what he said earlier, _"You are a sweet, elderly Vulcan."_ He heard a long knocking that drew him out of contemplating while counting the seconds. Spock made his way down the hall walking further and further away from the door. He came to the door leading into Jim-House's apartment.

Spock opened the door to see a dripping wet Cuddy with her hair in a mess and her face pale. She was panting holding a vile in one hand. She had her hands on the side of the frame. She wore a long black coat. She was in one of her pretty, flashy attire that complimented her personality. Except, her mascara was messed up. She had her shoulder back slipped on her elbow. Spock raised one of his dark eyebrows at the woman. She had apparently run in the rain. How far? Spock had no idea. He could only reason she had run a great length to the man's house.

"Cuddy?" Spock said.

"We can make him live another year." Cuddy said. "If he gets the cure immediately before dying." Spock's heart sank. "Where is he?"

Thud.

"He was in the bathroom." Spock said.

Cuddy's eyes widened.

"Computer, pause program." Spock said.

Cuddy was frozen appearing to be horrified. The water dripping from her long coat had stopped mid-way. It seemed time itself had frozen with a single command Spock came down the hall then wheeled out Jim's wheelchair from the bedroom. He opened the bathroom door where he could see Jim set on his side, posing, like role model on the floor but with a grin. Jim had one hand on the side of his waist. Jim appeared to be rather pleased with himself.

"How was my timing?" Jim asked.

"Well timed." Spock said, reaching his hand out toward the man.

"Pleased to hear." Jim took Spock's hand.

Spock helped Jim up into his wheelchair.

"I am glad she wasn't thrown away." Jim said. "It seems like this is the only model acceptable for me."

"That is because it is acceptable for one Professor X fan." Spock said.

"You got that right." Jim said. "Let's watch a tennis match."

The scenery melted before them and the doors to the holodeck appeared. Spock wheeled Jim out of the holodeck. They could always return to the House M.D. Universe with a little modifications here and there, but mostly and importantly, it had to feature Bones. Jim saw that Bones fit Cuddy's role. It was a love-hate relationship. It felt right to feature him in it, besides, he was their middle part of the sandwich only grumpy.

* * *

McCoy got out of the air-car holding his large duffle bag of what was once temporary belongings. He waved toward the driver wishing them a good day. He turned around to see the doors of Sweet Hill Nursing Home. He had heard there been a lot going on since he had been going. McCoy's duffle bag was heavy mostly due to new attire that he bothered to pick out since he did need a change of clothes. He came through the doors where he could see Harden sitting down at the desk reading a holo-novel by Joe Voyager, The holoprogram. He only that it was made by the holoprogram because he saw the USS Slader D's CMO had been reading it when he first came aboard to be taken to trial. And it was called 'The time where a entity wept for Glezion'. It had a very long title, that McCoy was sure of, completely unnecessary. It should be called 'The secret of Long Island' since it involved a long island's hidden dark secret that threatened two relationships and the entire crew.

"Hey Bones!" Jim piped up, with a wave. "How was your very important thing?"

Spock was petting Beauty who was sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Fine," McCoy said. "And I like the new decoration. Who ordered it?"

"It has always been this way." Came Mary Margr'less, a Andorian, stitching a shirt with her Andorian partner. "Have you not noticed the furniture was moved last year?"

"Oh screw it." McCoy said, with a shake of his hand. "I am goin' to unpack then get a good shut eye!"

"I really love the paint job they did," Margr'less's partner said. "It really compliments the atmosphere of this planet."

McCoy went down the hall.

"We should bring up the holodeck when he is done unpacking." Spock said.

"Yes!" Jim chimed. "I meant, yes. It is going to be utmost of importance."

"Hey, Bones!" They heard Scotty. "What is the new Air-Car like?"


	10. Chapter 10

Jim shipped Spock and McCoy hardcore. Not that it was obsessing for him but it took him off the fact that he was paralyzed to the waist down. They were practically together like the building was 2 centimeters wide. Much like it was for Denny and Alan Shore, right about the same level. They bickered like a old married couple. _"Spock, I am not sick.","Doctor, you are.","No, I am not.","Nurse Brockely-","I AM NOT SICK, DAMN IT!","Nurse Brockley, the doctor is experiencing a fever.","I am perfectly fine, pointy eared hobgoblin.","You need your flu shot, Bones. Thank you, Ambassador, for bringing this to my attention.","It is my attention when the doctor is not in clay class.","I hate getting flue shots!" Baffled, eyebrow raise from the Vulcan. "You do not. In fact,last month-","Oh shut up."_ Reminded Jim of some arguments his parents had. Jim chose to pick out a costume for Halloween while striking a plan out to bring them together. To bring them closer to the idea that they would make a ideal couple. Jim wasn't married to Spock but only one can assume that when a shipper is determined to bring a pairing together, hell will be bent. Or, assuming, innocent lies. He decided to rope in Sulu to make his plan successful. Spock and McCoy were not always seen side by side. Sweet Hill Nursing Home was decorated for Halloween. There were fake spiderwebs set up. The rooms were partially dark letting the decorations light up. There were decorations set outside the building that looked quite frightening to the average person. The newcomer were at first frightened of the decoration. McCoy and Spock were the ones who calmed the newcomer down then suggested they give her a tour of the place.

Jim was given a new wheelchair that had a stick that allowed him to move whichever he pleased. To give him mobility. It was Spock who insisted he get himself a new one when there was a minor incident with the wheelchair. Nurse Gilbert, the one who usually helped Jim into the sonic tub, agreed as well because it looked so out of date. The final straw came when he injured his thumb by accident by the wheel and had to get it fixed by Doctor Cameron. That was back in September. Jim was heavily considering going bald to dress up as Professor X since he had the wheelchair with the brand of the franchise he was in. The Star Fleet insignia on the wheels. You would think that wheelchairs in 2387 would be levitating and lack wheels as depicted in the 21st centuries movies set in the far future. Considerably, would anyone recognize Jim without hair? It was a good question. Maybe he should dress up as Denny Crane. But Denny Crane could walk. And the X-Men franchise depicted Professor X in a levitating chair. Doctor Cameron had told Jim it was optional for him to pick the levitating chair. It would be a permanent change, she explained to Jim, because there is no going back to the wheels.

The three spent five hours per day in the holodeck, which was done in the afternoon rather than the morning. Spock and Jim quickly learned that the doctor attitude in the morning toward the holodeck was not favorable. Spock plotted out the disease the patient could have for the day. He made it up on the spot. Jim applauded him for the creativity. Spock taught Jim how to spot cancer then gently tell the holoprograms they are going to die, treat them as people (which Jim said it was easy to do), and adjust his appearance toward everyone on the holodeck making code. Toward everyone he looked like he was a man in his late thirties to his forties. Jim started taking short periods of naps in September. Jim called them powernaps because he would rebound from them with a ridiculous amount of energy. Jim had spent his mornings doing something 'important' that he deemed. Spock later found out it was Jim's autobiography that he was writing. He had been working on it rather than spend the mornings in the holodeck with Spock. The others though, had given him plenty of things to do.

"Spock wants to you to be his Watson." Jim said.

McCoy was doing one of his crossword puzzles.

"Uh huh." McCoy said.

"Benedict Cumberbatch's Watson." Jim said.

McCoy turned his head away from the padd.

"No way I am dressin' up as that Watson! Not Martin Freeman's version!" McCoy said. "He isn't even a Watson."

"Yes, he is." Jim said. "He was a fine Doctor Watson."

"Steven Moffat hit the reset button every damn season," McCoy said. "And it is very unlike the spirit of Sherlock. It is a detective show not a time travel show like _Doctor Who_." He turned his head away. "I rather dress up as the one and true Watson portrayed by Jude Law if anythin'."

"So you won't dress up as a lone Ghostbuster?" Jim asked, with a gray eyebrow raised,

"I said, _"I am going as a cowboy._ " not " _I am going as a ghostbuster_." For the Halloween party." McCoy said. "I take this is your first Halloween."

"Still deciding." Jim said. "Not my first, but my first Halloween in a nursing home. Actively."

"What's your first choice?" McCoy asked.

"Professor X!" Jim piped up.

"Second?" McCoy asked.

"Denny Crane." Jim said.

"Third?" McCoy asked.

"The original 10th Doctor." Jim said.

"Forth." McCoy said.

"Ichabod Crane." Jim said.

"Fifth." McCoy said.

"Me!" Jim cheerfully said.

"How's your autobiography goin'?" McCoy asked.

"Smoothly," Jim said. "I will get it done by December." Jim had a long pause looking down toward his padd. "I have been avoiding this for too long. . . It's about time I did something that gives everyone a good insight into the man they admire. Everything no one knows about me. I should have done this ninety years ago."

"I did mine five years ago." McCoy said. "No one wants to hear how boring a Nursing Home is."

"It's not boring." Jim said.

"The cobwebs above your bullshit say otherwise." McCoy said.

Jim looked up to see a fake cobweb attached to the corner of the ceiling. It took a moment but then Jim started to laugh getting an odd look from the doctor. The definition of boring, in literal terms, was dust gathering and spiderweb being made. Growing a beard and getting old waiting for something to happen. Perhaps it was Spock who just made Jim realize that being in a nursing home wasn't as boring. Maybe it was because of the daily chess games. Maybe it was because Spock had been pampering. Maybe it was because Uhura and several of the other women in the nursing home taught him how to knit. Maybe it was because talking to the occasional children who visited and getting to tell them about mission they would undoubtedly later read in school but from his perspective. Maybe it was because Chekov was teaching Jim to speak fluent Russian. Maybe it was because Sulu told him stories of the great bird of the galaxy that he never heard in years. Maybe it was because McCoy being frank with him and brutally being honest.

"Remember when the Sickbays were small and cramped?" Jim asked.

McCoy sighed.

"I remember," McCoy said. "They weren't as wide as the newer ones. The bridge, on the other hand,is larger."

"How large?" Jim asked.

McCoy looked around.

"Circular but wide as this room," McCoy said. "The Galaxy Class bridge is fit for a explorer. There are two doors. One leads to the briefing room and the other to the ready room." Jim closed his eyes, imagining the bridge. "There are three chairs in the center. The captain's chair is in the middle. There were two chairs alongside the captain's chair. There is the ops station responsible for ship communication, internal systems overview,and sensors systems as well. The conn station is right across from it. Except it is like a recliner that you wouldn't want to leave."

Jim opened one eye raising an eyebrow.

"Conn station?" Jim asked.

Jim's left eye opened.

"It combines both roles of helm and navigation." McCoy said.

"So the communications officer's station is beside the combined station?" Jim asked.

"Yes." McCoy said.

"I feel old." Jim said.

"You are old." McCoy said, softly

Jim looked over toward McCoy.

"How do you feel, Bones?" Jim asked.

"Like I do every day." McCoy said, filling out a crossword puzzle. "Grouchy and youn'."

* * *

Spock was in a painting class making the setting of Vulcan with some sehlats here and there in big clusters. A huge pack at that. Sulu was set near the Vulcan making a gorgeous picture of a green house with a Asian man tending to one of them. It was not Sulu in the picture so it had to be someone else, someone he knew, like say Ben Sulu. Sulu was taking great care of not making the greens slip against one another. Nurse Brockley was giving the lessons watching the various old people look at peace.

"McCoy is going to dress up as Martin Freeman's version of John Watson for the Halloween party." Sulu said. "And he wants you to be his Sherlock."

"Martin Freeman's version is a obsessive vlogger who is undoubtedly bisexual and denying that he is," Spock said. "His version of John Watson is canonically in-correct. Most versions of Watson have him accepting that part of his or hers sexuality instead of suppressing it which is bad for the mental and physical health. Theoretically, it is more likely that his denial eventual kills him and his Sherlock goes into seclusion, never investigates again, and most likely goes into some mental institution due to his fantasy that John Watson never died."

"So you are going to dress up as Sherlock." Sulu said.

"Preferably, I would dress up as Robert Downey Jr's version." Spock said. "Historically, his character is the well more regarded iteration of Sherlock Holmes in the history of the Holmesverse. There have been various iterations since the 21st centuries attempts at capturing their essence. One, where they were both female. Another where Sherlock is a woman and John is a man. Then there is _Elementary_ which has the feel of a different show with all things considered."

"I have to agree," Sulu said. "His version was the best."

"Indeed," Spock said. "What are you going to be dressed up as for the Halloween party?"

"Kevin Ryan," Sulu said. "Chekov is going as Javier Esposito."

"Ah," Spock said. "Espan."

"Their relationship is pretty canon," Sulu said. "Ny and Scotty are dressing up as Woody and Bo Peep."

"I am dressing up as Buzz Lightyear." A black man, retired admiral Joseph Green, was painting the image of space. A nebula to be exact. "You, Evans?"

Charlie Evans was painting an Andorian, young and proud, hands locked behind his back.

"Bitch." Evans said.

"Bitch Cassidy?" Green said.

Evans shook his hand.

"Fred Jones, the original version." Evans said.

Green raised his eyebrows.

"You were that last year." Green said.

"It is the only sane choice." Evans said.

"Over what?" Green said.

"Over Tarzan." Evans said.

"Fred Jones is the most sane choice." Green said.

"Bet your ass it is." Evans said, giving his painting another stroke.

"I am dressing up as Leonardo Devinici." Green said.

"Weren't you Vincent Van Gogh last year?" Evans asked.

"Yes. . ." Green said. "But the dye went to my eyebrows. It took me months to get it out of my hair. I am never going to dress up as a red head again."

"So you were not pretending to be Arnold Schwarzenegger for days afterwards?" Sulu said.

"Course not!" Green said. "I wasn't pretending to be a Australian for months."

"Yes, you were." Brockley said. "Mr Green, that is a very gorgeous picture."

Green smiled.

"Why it's a nebula that I almost got lost in during my ensign days." Green said. "Who are you dressing up, Mr Brockley?"

"Donald Trump." Brockley said. "And Harden is dressing up as Hillary Clinton."

Green raised an eyebrow.

"So the election of 2016 is what you two are going for?" Green asked.

"I have been practicing his persona," Brockley said. "Besides,this is going to be huuuge."

Green and a few of the other elderly laughed. Mostly due to the huge downfall of the former millionaire. Everyone knew how he went broke after the election. How he bitterly tried to get the limelight. How there were documentaries made because of Trump's loss but mostly started at the beginning as he proclaimed that he will win and he will make the United States of America great again years after the Eugenic Wars. America, far as it was concerned, was back on its two feet. He would have made them go bankrupt as he did to his numerous casinos, college, and other businesses. How Trumps downfall was down in history. There was a entire chapter regarding 'What not to do when campaigning for president' devoted to Trump's behavior. Brockley and Harden usually dressed up as well known bitter enemies from films, politics, and real life. One notable Halloween they dressed up as themselves.

"I wonder whose idea was that." Sulu said.

"Mine." Brockley said.

Sulu raised an eyebrow.

"So you are not inspired by a current conflict over a planet inbetween Klingon and Federation territory?" Sulu asked.

"I have not heard of this conflict." Spock said.

"It is the planet of mermaids and mermen who can walk on the surface," Green said. "Just appeared out of no where."

"It was always there!" Evans said. "Bitch."

Green laughed.

"I feel pity for you, human." A Bajoran, Cehen, said toward Evans.

"Don't," Evans said. "I probably did something in the past to deserve it." Brockley came over to see Cehen was painting a picture of Lucario, a long well known creature from the dead franchise Pokemon. "Don't know what."

"Impressive, Cehen," Brockley said. "You are getting better at this."

"I have a met similar creature on my travels in dreams." Cehen said.

"Oh?" Brockley asked.

"Except she lacked blue fur." Cehen said.

"What was it then?" Brockley asked.

"Yellow." Cehen said.

"That's a shiny." Brockley said, with a smile.

"A. . . shiny?" Cehen said, confused.

"A rare miscolored Pokemon." Brockley said. "Who here plays Shiny Pokemon Dream Go?"

A sea of hands rose up.

"I dreamed a shiny Chimchar!" Sulu said.

Spock's eyebrow rose up.

"Fascinating." Spock said.

Green looked over toward Evan's drawing, appearing to be jealous of his friends talent, then resumed work on his painting. If one were to look around the art room there would be several pictures displaying nostalgia, space, science, people, and other numerous sights. Sulu was smiling from ear to ear, pleased of himself,while Spock paid no attention to the human's painting. Spock had his eyes trained on the canvas. While Brockley spoke with Marg'less regarding the portrait being made. Beside Marg'less was a Bajoran named Koren. Koren was drawing a mouse kangaroo standing alongside a typical mouse. Sulu had a fond expression on his face. The strokes placed on the canvass was done with care and delicacy to make the colors did not spill into one another. Spock was a natural at what he was doing. It looked as though he has been doing it for years.

"Beautiful picture, Marg'less," Brockley said. "What is that?"

"The band of Stovokor, but younger." Marg'less said, with a twinkle in her eye. "I love their music. . .If things were only different a hundred twenty years ago. . . ." She had a sigh. "I wish their band formed in my formative years."

"If they had, the band's music would have been exclusive to Klingons." Brockley said.

"Good point." Marg'les said.

"Where did you learn to paint like that?" Brockley asked.

"My friend Terrel," Marg'less gestured over toward her partner who was painting the Vulcan version of Sherlock Holmes. "She has been painting since she was a little girl."

"And still going strong!" Terrel said, proudly.

"She was a wonderful art instructor to me ever since then." Marg'less said.

"One hundred years and counting." Terrel said.

"You are one lucky Andorian to have a friend like that." Brockley said.

"Friend?" Marg'less said. "Who said we were friends? I am married to her."

"Ooh, my bad." Brockley said.

"It's all right, young man, we got that impression a lot." Marg'less said, with a apologetic but kind smile toward the younger man. "I probably forgot to tell you that she is my wife." She had a small laugh. "I usually forget to tell the new art instructors."

"One time we had a instructor who all ready knew." Terrel said.

 _Lucky instructor_ , Brockley thought, _they likely made the connection faster than I did_.

"And it took her only. . . what?" Marg'less asked. "Three days?"

"Four, counting her asking around." Terrel said.

* * *

It was six thirteen that night. Everyone was in their Halloween costumes. There was drinking punch set up. The mess hall was spread out. There was gentle, classic Halloween themed songs playing in the background. The lights on the ceiling made pretty designs that made it seem the residents of the Nursing Home were in a haunted house. There was a variety of snacks set up on the counter. Chairs were organized and so were the table. Spock had changed into his costume which could be defined as classic for what he wore. He held a small microscope in his right hand while it was locked behind his back military pose. There were various old people scattered about the wide room, the ones who could feel themselves that is, chatting about the new Halloween decorations that hadn't been in there hours ago within the mess hall.

"Nice Sherlock outfit," McCoy's voice drew the Vulcan in the Georgian's direction. "Here I thought you were goin' to dress up as Benedict Cumberbatch."

"Illogical," Spock said. "That Sherlock is discreetly non-canon."

"Then why did you ask me to be Martin's Watson?" McCoy asked.

Spock raised the eyebrow.

"I did not," Spock said. "I accepted your request of being your Sherlock."

"I never asked you. Wait a second," Chekov and Sulu walked right past the two men with arms linked. Sulu was in a black suit. Chekov was in casual wear that involved a black jacket, blue jeans, and a purple shirt lacking a tie. "You never requested . . ." He rubbed his forehead. "Damn it, Jim, I know you are there."

Jim came flying past McCoy.

"Wooohoo!" Jim cheered.

McCoy had a baffled look on his face seeing Jim on a flying chair that had a leg raise.

"Yet another new wheelchair." Spock said.

Jim levitated over to the two lacking hair.

". . . Jim?" McCoy said.

"Yes?" Jim said.

"I had to make sure I am talking to the right man." Jim said.

Spock raised his eyebrow even further.

"This is unexpected." Spock commented.

"I am dressed up as Professor X." Jim said. He was in a dark suit and there was a glint in his eyes. His chair still had arm rests. "How does my haircut look?" He rubbed his head. Spock lowered his eyebrow. "I had Koren shave it off."

"It looks clean." Spock said.

"You do realize that Sweet Hill has a barber for a reason." McCoy said.

"He left too early." Jim said.

"Robert Beltran left EARLY?" McCoy said.

"Yes. And you two look matching together." Jim said.

"Thank you." Spock said, as McCoy was rendered speechless. Speechless at how casually Spock accepted a compliment that should be insulting and hurtful. Which it wasn't. For some reason the doctor didn't feel the rush of anger as he usually did when it came to others making comments about him and the Vulcan. But it was rather easy to recall those comments and fake a slowly but growing furious reaction physically. It was easy to pretend seeing red. It was more of a gift for acting with McCoy. Living a century comes with its perks.

"BELTRAN DOESN'T LEAVE EARLY, BIG FAT LIAR." McCoy suddenly broke.

"Yes, yes I am." Jim said. "Big fat ass and I cannot lie about that."

"Nice comeback." Spock said.

"You two should dress up more often." Jim said. "It is actually cute."

"Over the teachings of Surak." Spock said. "It would be illogical for me to dress alike Doctor McCoy."

"Over my dead body!" McCoy exclaimed. "And it would go against my common sense."

"Old married couple." Jim mused. "Hey Lilly!" He turned the wheelchair away then headed after a Orion woman. "Look what I got!"

"We don't dress alike outside of Halloween," McCoy said, arms folded, looking over in the direction of the Vulcan with a raised arched eyebrow. "Do we?"

"I do not believe so," Spock said. "Perhaps you have been rubbing off me."

"Don't say that," McCoy said, shaking his hand. "You are makin' it sound you are rubbin' off me. Which would be highly illogical given that we don't spend half our days together in the same perimeters or room."

"Doctor McCoy," Spock said, with a small smile appearing on his face.. "You have taken the words out of my mouth."

"I know you too well." McCoy dismissed the reply. "Tell me,can you bite an apple out of a movin' pool?"

"I have not tried but I will endeavor to do so." Spock said.

"Good, because an apple a day keeps me away." McCoy said, darting away from the Vulcan.

Spock raised his right, gray eyebrow watching the doctor walk away.

Our scene goes over to Uhura entering the room using Scotty as her guide with her arms linked with his. Scotty appeared to be concerned toward her motioning to the opposite end of the room. There was a sign of over all warranted concern and worry on his face. Spock went over to a pool of moving bobbling apples that were all a shade of green lacking the sticks. They were in a body of water. Scotty guided Uhura down into a chair that he had pulled out. We can see, Alice Cameron, on the stage using a pad looking over the large crowd of old people. Alice Cameron walked off the stage greeting the other nurses who had recently entered. There were several other nurses who were on their padds making submissions. Brockley appeared to notice the two out of place couple.

"Ny, you dae nae be here." Scotty said. "Ye got a bad flue or somethin'."

"I am fine, Monty," Uhura said. "It is just the dress being too tight."

"Ye were Bo peep six years ago." Scotty said. "Ye have not gained any weight visibly."

Brockley came over.

"Is there something, Mr Scott?" Brockley asked.

"No," Uhura said. "I am fine. But I would like some Monster Juice."

"Ny, you just spoke in Klingon." Scotty said.

"I said I am fine," Uhura said. "Monster Juice, please."

Brockley felt her forehead for temperature.

"No fever," Brockley said. "She is likely overheating in that dress."

"I am fine." Uhura said.

"The Transwarp you are!" Scotty said,then he turned his head toward the nurse. "Should I get her Monster Juice?"

"That's the best she needs right now." Brockley said. "Nyota, sit down for fifteen minutes, and if you are still not-"

"I am fine, Nurse." Uhura said.

"Feeling fine," Brockley continued. As Scotty went over to the beverages. "Please go to Doctor Cameron and I."

Uhura smiled.

"I will." Uhura said.

Brockley stood up then left Uhura. Uhura closed her eyes. She could hear the background noises, the sound of roaring laughter, and people talking about the other costumes. She didn't feel like she could get up. Uhura felt a warm, soft large hand place itself on her shoulder. She could hear Scotty's melodic voice from the noises. She reached her hand out with her fingers wrapping around the cup giving him a soft, "Thank you." She leaned against her chair. Scotty came to her backside. She could hear a zipping sound, the force exerting against her sides lessened, then the zip go back up. She felt her chest able expand then deflate to its usual level. She took another sip from the cup with fingers wrapped the red surface.

"Feel better?" Scotty asked, coming over to her side.

Uhura shared a smile glancing over toward Scotty lowering the cup.

"I am well." Uhura said.

We look over to see Spock biting into an apple appearing to be bemused as several Bajorans and Klingons were laughing. A century ago Spock would have never seen this, let alone, be in the middle of it. He appeared to be fascinated by the relations between the two species. We can see that Spock's teeth were glowing in the dark appearing as though they were vampire fangs. Spock did not appear to be irked. Koren came over then untied the thread around the Vulcan's wrists. Afterwards, Spock took the apple out of his mouth then pulled out what was apparently fake vampire teeth. There was short gasps heard from the group. Spock took a bite from the apple. A Klingon put another apple into the water but this time it was decorated with cute little Klingon letters in black all around it.

"I am pretending to be a vampire Sherlock Holmes." Spock said, gulping down his bite.

"Ooooh!" Koren said. "That's a new one."

"Your costume is extremely authentic," Karhlee, a Klingon with a white mustache, said. "Did you get from the costume replicator?"

"Affirmative," Spock said. "I was initially to be Jason Morgan who commonly wore tight shirts and jeans. With matching black hair."

"You in tight shirts?" Karhlee said. "It would hung off you."

"I must agree with Karhlee," Koren said. "I am finding if difficult to imagine you without your hips standing out like a females."

"Fortunately McCoy is the one who has the female hips." Spock said.

Koren spat out what she was drinking.

"Wait, he does?" Koren said.

"Indeed." Spock said.

The Klingons looked over to see McCoy beside Charlie Evans who was leaned against the table easy-talking to a black man who seemed to be rather younger than him by a couple decades. He held one glass that he was swaying from side to side like a old grandfather clock's pendulum. McCoy's costume easily hid his small figure's petite statue. McCoy was picking out which cupcake to choose, ever so wisely, his hand going above cupcake above cupcake until it rested on a jack-o-lantern cupcake. McCoy picked up a plate. There was Henry Watslow, a former opponent of Jim in his first five year mission, a unusual human like being with six fingers on both hands and antenna sitting at a table with his arm wrapped around the back rest of his chair speaking with Cehen. Henry was a Deklen, one that had green skin and very human like eyes.

"His attire blocks the view." Karhlee said.

"You would not want to see his scars." Spock said.

The other Klingons turned their attention away.

"Scars of a battle well fought."

"He fought against a Klingon?"

"Presumably. Because fighting against a Klingon is a honorable act and hiding the scars left by them on a human is the most reasonable and human thing to do." Spock was taking another bite out of his apple as Koloth rambled. "I have known a few humans who have refused to heal their scars from a Klingon battle."

"How come we never knew of this scar?"

"Humans are rather complicated when it comes to that. That battle must have been traumatizing."

"Or the doctor was ashamed he had to take a life."

"He did take the hippocratic oath."

"Let us come to agreement that he is ashamed of his scars."

"Agreed."

 _Fascinating_ , Spock thought, _Klingons associating scars to Klingon battles on humans_.

Evans was in a white sweatshirt with a blue collar, red ascot tie,and dyed blonde extremely bright hair. It stood out as much as Donald Trump's hair. The doctor headed over to the beverages table where he picked up a glass then filled it up using the jug. He looked over to see Jim surrounded by twelve men dressed up as The Doctor in various of his regenerations. It was odd, but then so was seeing some Klingons dressed up as The Doctors among the squad. There was a odd mix to the bunch with man one century younger babbling to the former captain shaking his hand rather suddenly. It had to be one of the nurses, McCoy reasoned, or a relative of one spending the night over. The very young man had a marine hair cut ripped out of the 20th century.

Scotty and Uhura were sitting alongside each other enjoying the party around them. Including the others company. Sulu and Chekov were surrounded by assortment of old alien beings complimenting their outfits. Some of them seemed to be jealous of their out fits. The two old men were grinning from ear to ear. McCoy took a sip of his monster juice drink. He could see that everything was right in the world. It was purely right. Spock motioned his way over to a large cake appearing to be startled as it was glowing. Except for the few confusions here and there for Spock regarding glowing cake. Cake never glowed. It was likely illogical for Vulcans to associate themselves with making glowing cake. Not that they were radioactive. McCoy felt some peace within himself. This could be their first of many Halloweens together. But something told him that one of them won't live next Halloween. His eyes landed on each member of the group in their various comfort zones. Perhaps McCoy wouldn't be there for Spock next Halloween. McCoy was one hundred sixty after all. McCoy accepted that fact by comforting Spock regarding the fear of getting too old to control his emotions. There was a best worst case scenario bobbling in McCoy's head: He could clearly see Jim retread into his shell. Spock breaking apart. Uhura and Scotty grieving. Sulu and Chekov grieving with the two as well, publicly, and the shine in their eyes would be gone. _Next Halloween_ , McCoy's gut said, _you could be dead_. Maybe it was just him being old. But maybe they won't go into their shells. Spock becoming a lifeline between reality and fantasy for Jim. The group comforting each other for their loss. The relaxed, free atmosphere would make it easier for them. It was likely he could die rather than anyone else. It was reasonable, the doctor assumed, that this could be one of his last holidays with the residents in the nursing home. There would be sadness hanging in their hearts for a while but they will move on. He expected to see them in a few years.

McCoy could see Trelane dressed up in 18th century attire speaking with Marg'ress who was in a Mary Poppins costume. His hair was pitch black much like the Andorian. Trelane appeared to be a century younger, his skin smooth, and his eyes just full of it. Marg'lress appeared to be somewhat interested with Trelane. Trelane was probably telling her about one of his exploits as a 'omnipotent' being. It wasn't that impressive when considering the story to be false. McCoy walked over in the direction of Spock with a warm, usual smile on his face taking his thoughts off the dark topic. With a event like this, there shouldn't be a damper. Much as the doctor reasoned. It was illogical. McCoy was thinking like the Vulcan, damn it.

"That's not radioactive," McCoy said. "It is made from glowing worms and cream."

"Radioactive worms were used?" Spock asked.

"They were not radioactive," McCoy said. "They were born that way."

"That would have been illogical to use radioactive waste eating beings." Spock said.

"Not like your kind used radiation." McCoy said, taking a bite out of his cupcake.

"On the contrary, we do use Vulcanian slightly radioactive minerals to become jewelry," Spock said, earning a glance from the doctor. "Not harmful in the least but they are capable of becoming trackers in foreign planets."

"So, Vulcans get themselves trackers?" McCoy said.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

"At least they knew they are wearin' trackers." McCoy said.

"What are you implying, doctor?" Spock asked, head tilted.

"Imagine a Vulcan givin' that to a human without tellin' them about the radiation." McCoy said.

"They would make the worst boyfriend/girlfriend in the words of Uhura." Spock said, straightening his head.

"Yeah, but how would their relationship go from there?" McCoy asked. "After bein' told the truth."

"They would get over it, logically." Spock said. Then he raised his right eyebrow looking at the doctor, curiously. "Do you want one?"

"Ack, no!" McCoy went over to the Halloween cake that had been cut. There was enough room on his plate for a piece of cake. "I would rather get a skeleton necklace over gettin' a Vulcanian tracker."

McCoy put his glass on the table.

"I will get a skeleton necklace then for Christmas." McCoy said.

"Give me nothin' and I will be completely fine with that." Spock said.

"That is illogical. Christmas is a time of giving and 'cheer'. It is customary for one to give a gift to the other. It is against Vulcan tradition not to give a gift to another on a certain holiday." McCoy looked up holding the gray tool. "We have a Surak holiday referred to it as Sura'ift in the month of Easter."

"Jesus was born in Easter." McCoy said.

"That is well documen-" Spock paused. "I get your point, doctor. But the name Christmas deviates from the fandom behind Jesus, being Christians, and there is a mass of gifting on that day so it became Christmas."

"Hah, then what would you get for Jim?" McCoy asked.

"That would ruin the surprise, dear doctor." Spock said.

"Ah, at least give me a hint." McCoy said, leaning forward against the table.

"A personal gift is something I am still trying to decide on." Spock said.

"Go on." McCoy said, with a wave of his hand.

"The most intimate way to show I care." Spock said.

McCoy straightened with a look of realization

"Oh," McCoy drew the 'o' out. "A mind meld."

"Negative, doctor, a memory via mind meld." Spock said.

"I think Jim will appreciate that." McCoy said.

"But I am in the crosshairs of various ideas," Spock went on. McCoy put a piece of cake on Spock's plate. "Should I show him how it was like to serve under Christopher Pike? Should I show him a memory from one of my dreams that is very intimate and endearing? Should I show him something of David? Should I show him a memory that he will appreciate? That is the most important question on my mind."

"You'll figure it out," McCoy said. "You always do."

"My hopes are that I decide by Christmas." Spock said, as McCoy picked up his cup.

"By the way, Doctor," Spock said. "The Klingons now think you fought against a Klingon and won."

"Don't marry me!" McCoy replied, walking over to a table.

"Highly impossible given the circumstance of our relationship." Spock said. Spock went over to the beverage then decided to choose a monster drink with his plate on the table along with a fork. "What would the logic be of-" Spock was tapping on the faucet to the jug as the liquid jetted out. "Did I ask Leonard to marry me?"

Spock appeared to be so lost and confused by McCoy's reply. He didn't recall asking the doctor to marry him. Logically, Spock must have asked and forgotten about it like he forgot to tell Jim when Jim asked Spock when his birthday was. That he only knew because Jim nagged him about when it was and told him that he had asked earlier on the way to the holodeck. It seemed like a random question at first. Spock replied and Jim sped off. Later, on Spock's birthday the next year in June, Spock would receive a large painting of Shawk with 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, OLD FRIEND!' with a smiley face at the corner that wasn't so bold but curly and small underneath the words 'By James T. Kirk'. On McCoy's birthday the next year, he would find a portrait of himself and Spock,a century younger, in front of the door alongside Spock. Darker brown hair. Bright blue, hopeful eyes. Made by the one and only James T Kirk who had Doctor Cameron instruct a nurse to place it there on that specific date. Right now, Spock wasn't aware why Jim had asked.

Spock went through what he had done earlier.

Spock sighed when he could go back to when he first woke up that morning.

"Cat got your tongue?" Trelane said, coming over to the Vulcan.

Spock stopped the faucet before it could overfill the cup.

"Negative." Spock said, looking over. "I am curious. You lack a crest. How does a Klingon get together with a woman when Klingons and humans two centuries ago did not share peaceful relations?"

"Would you believe me if I said genetic engineering?" Trelane asked.

"Depends." Spock said.

"I got bored of my life. Living on and on and on." Trelane said, with a wave of his hand. "Seeing realities unfold before my eyes at the same time. It got rather annoying at one point. It gets stale. Nothing is as fun as it should be." He was getting himself a drink. "My father understood. But my mother didn't understand. . ." He looked over toward the Vulcan. "Nothing is more scarier than age itself."

"It is." Spock agreed.

"I learned that two years ago." Trelane said, softly.

"What happened two years ago?" Spock said.

"I rather not talk about it." Trelane said, bitterly.

"Understood." Spock said.

"Mr Spock," Trelane began. "Have you ever wondered why everything is not the way it should be?"

"Negative. It is the way it should be." Spock said.

"No. It's not." Trelane said. "But for now it is."

"Illogical." Spock said.

"When I was sword fighting with Jim over there a century ago, well, I had the distinctive pair of eyes to see in most realities Thelin was replaced by you. Different versions of you, that is." Trelane explained. "I was puzzled. Did some detective work. I hardly am able to believe it was possible. It wasn't no random assignment, Spock, none at all."

"You mean to tell me this was done deliberately?" Spock asked.

"Yes, Mr Spock. It was. Someone did it. And they are in this very building. Don't worry, the difference was harmless. No one died because of it. History played out the way it should but without the major core players. Don't tell me you have not had those dreams." Trelane leaned forward. "Those dreams are what should have happened in your past. They started when you met the crew. The universe tried to correct the mistake in the spite of the nail."

"That makes sense," Spock said. "Before I never had these dreams."

"I am glad I made myself half-Klingon," Trelane said.

"So you are not Koloth's brother?" Spock inquired.

Trelane had a long, fond smile.

"It has been so long, my memory is fuzzy on that," Trelane said. "Enjoy the party, Ambassador."

Trelane went past the Vuilcan.

"Happy Halloween, Trelane." Spock said, to no one in particular then he took a sip from the cup.

All was good: _for now._

* * *

Halloween and thanksgiving had all but passed. Jim's hair had grown back. Even more curlier than it had been before. The gray hair had become prominent. Snow gathered on the ground. Branches began dangling with long, cold to the touch icicles. Plants were covered in snow. Sulu was making a snow man with Spock because the former admiral claimed it was a ritual part of having a merry Christmas and McCoy chimed in that it was rather traditional every newbie makes a snow angel. Spock was confused on what a newbie meant because he never heard that word before. Jim was sitting on the porch resting. Their days in the holodeck had considerably been cut down because Jim was getting tired. Spock was wearing a pair of gloves. Koloth and his men of Klingons were making Klingon snowmen with such accuracy that it seemed they were making a icicle statue rather than a standard snow men. Uhura was in sick bay getting treated for her illness apparently giving a brain sample for her disease.

"So what is it called?" Uhura asked.

"Ny syndrome," Cameron said. "We believe this may relieve you of some the disease." She applied a hypospray to the side of her neck. "It took ten years for someone to believe it was not a freak occurrence. On Vulcan there was a Vulcan by the name Sterin who fell to random episodes of speaking in different languages. He went to a Vulcan ward."

"So. . ." Uhura said. "Was he cured?"

"No," Cameron said. "He died. The Vulcans were shell shocked. He was only sixty-three. They had testing on his body then his brain. Apparently in the center where linguistics is involved, some of the neural passages were degrading like Irumodic Syndrome but there wasn't records of hallucinations. Since then, there has been more people coming forward with it. More accurate testing came back with the same symptom, mind meld, or no mind meld."

"What was his name?" Uhura asked.

Cameron stared at her.

". . .I told you all ready, Sterin." Cameron finally said.

Uhura closed her eyes.

"Doctor . . ." Uhura opened her eyes. "I am not okay, am I?"

"You are not." Cameron didn't sound happy about that, either. "I am sorry,Miss Uhura, but we'll relieve it as best we can for you." Cameron said. "This is pretty new to us." She brought over a medical tricorder. "It appears the disease has progress to your memories." She scanned the woman's head then lowered the item down to her hand watching the dancing blue and black screen change. "Your body is still . . . slowly dying, as before, there is nothing different about it but your brain chemistry is changing."

"Layman's terms, please." Uhura said.

"I don't know how but you are developing dementia because of this disease. Not genetic, so it can be treated." She picked up a pad jotting down notes. "Your memory loss will increase without treatment." She came over to the cabinet then took out a bottle that had a short hand written name for dementia. "You can regenerate the passages for the memory. You are to take this once per week." She handed the small white pill to Uhura. "If you have any problems with your memory please report it."

Uhura nodded.

"Yes, doctor." Uhura said, then she took the pill and put it into her mouth.

She swallowed it.

Cameron brought over the walker bringing to the old woman. She had lost her balance a few weeks ago and required to use it. She insisted to Scotty that she could walk on her two feet and she didn't need a machine to help her. So it was decide to get a rollator, a newer model at least, for Uhura. Scotty had been the one to approach Doctor Cameron regarding Uhura. She was independent and stubborn. But she needed help. For a hundred sixty year old woman, she had been among the lucky ones to look so fine while aging despite the problems developing for her. Uhura's hand gripped the handle of the rollator, steadying herself, once off the biobed. Uhura still had her hearing. Her eyesight, then again, if her eyesight started to go she could always get it cloned in no time. It was one of the perks to the 24th century.

"You can excused, Miss Uhura." Cameron said.

"See you next week, young lady?" Uhura asked.

Cameron smiled back.

"Next week." Cameron said.

Uhura had one of her old, warm smiles back at the young lady. The woman's shining blue eyes reminded Uhura of how young she used to be. Younger, that is. She could still sing as proven by the compliments of some new residents. The shirts they knit themselves were sent to Romulan orphans, Cardassian orphans, and any kind of orphans in general. Space was was the most cause of death for adults let alone children. Being lost in space. Vanishing into a miniature Bermuda Triangle. Being destroyed unexpectedly by a anomaly. It made Uhura yearn for the days of her usefulness. The days where she was part of the missions to rescue star fleet officers as part of Section 31. This sweatshirt program was part of the nursing home program, to give the elderly something to do. Uhura, however, had been stitching a big sweatshirt for Scotty. She finished it yesterday. Uhura rolled her way out of Sick Bay. The doors closed behind her with a soft woosh. It brought her back to the days she could walk perfectly on her own. Heading toward the turbolift which would bring her to the bridge. Talking with the science officer, a Andorian, regarding fabric.

There were Christmas decorations sprawled all over the place. Uhura could be sure that Section 31 was still operating and working to ensure the peacefulness in Star Fleet continued. What they did was far unlike how they were originally. They used to be specializing in retrieving star fleet officers not participate in the deaths of others. At least that is what she fondly remembered about those days. The stories she heard from the former operatives made chills go down her skin. Section 31 was a rogue agency that somehow got its hand on a constitution class starship. She remembered going to sick bay to see the survivors and seeing McCoy's frail, small figure strapped to the table. Doctor Guster looked up toward her direction, face red, and ordered she leave. McCoy was not the man than he was before then. He didn't see her. A nurse sedated him to prevent him from harming himself. Uhura left when the nurse applied the sedation. The other star fleet officers were being treated in various bioroom quarters. It was one of the most distressing sights in her life. She had many days where later in her career she saw something terrible but nothing top McCoy's animal like nature.

But seeing the good doctor, alive and hearty, being human.

It was a gift, Uhura believed, to have a nice man in this world.

"Hello." Uhura looked over to see a female Andorian with white hair that was in a bun. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course." Uhura asked.

"My name is Larken Thie'ess. I was the one who spoke with Admiral King to change your assignment." Uhura looked at the much older woman. Her eyes were filled in regret. "I had foreseen something in the future before. It was troubling. Everyone dead. Starship crash landed in a marsh of some kind. There were seven people I could recognize but they were older. I had seen their files earlier. Kirk,Scott,Spock,Bones,you, Sulu, and Chekov." Larken briefly closed her eyes. "As it turned out, it never happened regardless of what I did. I didn't expect everyone's live to be turned upside down."

"You were the one who convinced Admiral King?" Uhura asked.

"Yes, and it is my apologies. But what I did . . . is unforgivable." Larken said.

"I forgive you." Larken looked up, surprised, at the much younger woman's reply. "I am sure they will forgive you," Uhura reached one hand out to the woman's shoulder. "We met any way."

"How can you forgive me?" Larken asked.

"I am too old to hold grudges these days," Uhura said, lowering her hand down. "If I were to die today . . . it would be best to have a clean slate."

"That is a good out look." Larken said.

"To forgive yourself, you must tell the people you hurt the most." Uhura said.

Our scene makes it way toward the outside. Spock was rolling a snowball using his gloves making sure it is smooth and rounded, but rather large. Spock,Sulu,Chekov, Watslow, and Trelane were engaged in a snow fight behind a snow barrier. On the other side of the yard there was Klingons and Bajorans rolling up balls of snow. Romulans were not exclusively entered into this nursing home because, apparently, they get more paranoid as they became older and suspected everyone attempting to help them. And also that Romulans had just taken the first step into becoming allies with Star Fleet and potentially members of it by unifying with Vulcans. Scotty was in a vase making class with several others held by Nurse Brockley who was specialized in every kind of art. Snowballs were thrown over the snow barriers. Spock laughed, enjoying the activity,after hitting Koloth in the face with a snowball. All the Klingons and Bajorans outside had a good laugh.

The Andorians and the other elderly were back inside because not everyone liked being in the cold. McCoy was among them watching a rerun of the Vulcan version of Sherlock Holmes and his human partner John Watson. It had been made over a decade ago by a Vulcan who was a fan of Holmes, created a unique story regarding his exploits in the Alpha Quadrant. It was about a one quarter Vulcan named Sherlock Holmes solving murders and crimes of the sorts with his very human partner John Watson. Who made sure Sherlock did not get himself arrested. Watson was a former medical officer who once doubled as a security officer aboard the USS Titan. Lestrade Holmes, Sherlock's brother, a captain in the fleet ensured the safety of his family in high profile cases while Watson took care of Sherlock. Professor Moriarty was a Romulan in this iteration, clever, skilled, and just at Sherlock's match. McCoy was eating popcorn watching the episode unfold. He handed the bowl over to Marg'less so she took a carnal out then put it into her mouth. Several other Andorians took other pieces of the popcorn out over her shoulder and slowly munched on the snack. Jim was in his levitating chair alongside the crowded couch. There was a _Sherlock Holmes of Vulcan_ Marathon playing.

Spock and McCoy stopped sitting on the balcony in their quarters when it grew cold and bitter. McCoy noticed Spock slept more soundly unlike he. Fifty percent of the time when McCoy awoke from his nightmares Spock was fast asleep. McCoy envied the Vulcan for sleeping in. McCoy remembered M'Benga being up three hours after going to sleep staring at the man with sweat coming down his skin. He remembered that fondly because it usually happened in July and that's how he discovered most old people would get up at odd hours then go back to sleep if they could. Like say, three hours if they were unlucky. Five hours, if they were lucky. The manner in which McCoy awoke was unnatural. Nightmares. He had been fortunate to be cured before his organs were killed off unlike the Vulcan. M'Benga had a problem with the heat in the room so he would often open the doors chatting on and on about impossible stories. Vulcans who he treated in a Vulcan ward or something that he was going to do today with someone. He was so alive. And he fell so fast last year after getting ill. He made a rebound months ago. Happier than he ever been in years. McCoy should have known then that his friend was dying. McCoy's disease nightmares involved his limbs dying off then falling off his torso until he was dying painfully of his insides dying off one by one as the doctors tried to help him. Doctor Stevek who had undergone through this, was stoic and did not show fear. He had used his limbs earlier to place his katra into the doctor. McCoy could remember their last conversation.

 _"Why are you not scared?" McCoy asked._

 _"Fear of death is illogical." Stevek said._

 _"Fear of death is what keeps us alive." McCoy said._

 _Stevek turned his head, painfully, in the direction of McCoy._

 _"Are you afraid of death,Doctor McCoy?" Stevek asked, in his most casual but monotonous voice._

 _"Of course I am." McCoy said "Every day."_

 _"Your illness is occurring slower than mine." Stevek said. "So it is illogical to fear it as there will be a better waiting for you. Why is it that your body is dying slower than mine?"_

 _"Because I am human! Works differently on us." McCoy tapped on his chest. "You shouldn't have infected me with that thin'!"_

 _"There is hope in the impossible." His eyes flickered away from the doctor. "If there are others who may face a fate like this, would it be cruel not to attempt creating a cure for them?" McCoy's hands rolled up into fists. "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Or the one."_

 _"I have a life," McCoy replied. "Damn it, there is likely to not be a cure this year or the next year."_

 _"You forget, humans are stubborn and determined when it comes to one of their own falling ill." Stevek said._

 _"You make me sick." McCoy said._

 _"You are sick, doctor." Stevek said._

 _"No, you make my stomach churn and my headache want to turn into puke! You disgust me!" McCoy shouted. Stevek did not seem to be interested in replying to McCoy when he turned his head away. "You targeted me because it would make the others work harder."_

 _"It was logical." Stevek said._

 _"It was damn cruel!" McCoy raised his voice._

 _"I had the right to do so. And to myself." Stevek said._

 _"There are no known records of Vulans dyin' from this." McCoy said._

 _"Doctor, if you had the chance to prevent a civilization mass extinction . . ." Stevek said. "Would you take it?"_

 _"I would." McCoy said._

 _"Then I have made my point." Sterek said._

 _"But this is different." McCoy said._

 _"Negative," Sterek said. "We would do the same . . . If it were for the sake of lives and others well being."_

 _"You never took the oath." McCoy said._

 _"I have taken the oath." Sterek said. "For now, you do not appear to be in any harm."_

 _"You pointy eared ass-hole!" McCoy said._

 _"Doctor, I am not in the position to be vulgar." Sterek said._

 _"I am goin' to die and all you can say is that I not harmed?" McCoy asked. "I can feel my toes losin' feelin'! You are the most soulless person I ever met. Scratch that out, soulless Vulcan I ever met. I wish I never met you."_

 _"It was logical." Sterek said._

 _"Are you all like that?" McCoy said._

 _"Affirmative." Sterek said._

 _"That's just cheery. I'll make sure to be wary of them as I should have done earlier with you."_

 _"To betray your trust with my species was never my intention." Sterek said. "For the sake of lives is why I did what I did and I have nothing more to say about it. I stand by my decision and would do it again if I had the chance. Logically, by the time I have passed on there will be a cure acquired and no one else will ever die from it." The Vulcan had a difficult sigh. "I have nothing else to say except my Katra must be taken to The Ancient Hall of thoughts."_

 _"I hate you." McCoy said._

 _"Hate is a strong word, doctor." Sterek said._

 _"I don't care." McCoy said. "I hate what you did to me! I hate you!"_

 _McCoy had pure, utter rage at the last comment. He remembered watching the Sterek's chest stop moving. He didn't regret getting the words off his chest. At the time, McCoy was unable to walk and was forced to be on a biobed. McCoy would later be forced to many tests as Doctor Leland and the other nurses were trying to find a way to defeat the virus. They were working fast, on the clock. He remembered seeing the body of the Vulcan be wheeled out of the room. His mind was surprising unemotional when it came to the body being wheeled out. All he felt was utter fury. Sterek infected him, used McCoy's mind as a vessel, then left him as the last living infectee. Sterek hadn't been visibly interested in the disease before the Andorian child died. There was a look of intent in the Sterek's eyes when he saw the hypospray in the Vulcan's hand while McCoy was using the medical tricorder on his legs to see how far the disease was spreading. Stabbing it into his neck. The look of anguish and betrayal on his face as he realized that it stung. How did he get his hands on it? The Vulcan had dropped the hypospray._

 _The rage left when the T'Pau's replacement yanked Sterek's katra out and McCoy lost consciousness. It had been a rough removal. That was as far the priestess could comment upon greeting the doctor and explaining what had happened. She didn't mention what happened to Sterek's katra. She bid him farewell with "Live long and prosper" a comment that his former colleague hadn't given him before death had claimed him. They weren't close, really, all McCoy had known him as The-Vulcan-Who-Does-Thin's-That-I-Don't-Really-Know-But-He-Might-Be-A-Scientist-Or-Somethin'-other-than-a-doctor. He had seen Sterek's gentler side when comforting the dying Andorian. Soft, low voice always staying by the child's side and refusing the most painful treatments for her. As he was her doctor, it was quite logical for him to speak on her behalf since her entire family had been wiped out. It was out of character for a Vulcan to do something like that, McCoy found out later by Spock in one of their conversations, to be emotionally hurt by a child's death and force the humans to work harder. McCoy never really gave it much thought regarding Sterek's motives._

McCoy sensed Spock had entered the building. McCoy didn't know how he sensed it but he just did. It was like a feeling. McCoy looked over to see Spock entering, covered in snow, looking like had the look of intent on his face but it was toward Jim. The Vulcan slid the piles of snow off his shoulder. Spock's eyes went over to McCoy, his eyes unsure which memory to pick, with his face so human. McCoy knew Spock well enough that it was easy to realize that since it was so close to Christmas, it was logical to give it now before Jim himself became a rather busy man. Jim had implied he would be busy that Christmas morning. Yet stoic all at the same. McCoy stood up then handed the bowl of popcorn to a friend sitting alongside him. McCoy put a hand on Spock's shoulder.

"Give him what you remember of David growin' up." McCoy said.

Spock nodded.

There was a faint but visible 'That's it' glow in the Vulcan's eyes.

"I will." Spock said, as McCoy took his hand off the Vulcan's shoulder

Spock came over to the napping man's side then placed his hand on the side of the man's face. David was born in 2261. A little over four years before Jim's five year mission had began and everyone's fates were deterred. Spock close his eyes picking out memories of the child's growth until he was adult. Fond, warm memories. All the things he did for the little one. As it turned out, Spock was the reason why David became intrigued by science. And his mother was the reason David went for a doctorate. Spock had been part of David's childhood. How Spock sometimes babysat him. Attempted to entertain the child with help from some musical instruments. After depositing the memories of the man growing up, Spock took his hand off the side of Jim's face to see the napping captain was smiling. Spock felt like his feet were light enough to fly. The gravity below his feet were obsolete. Internally, there was a relaxation inside. A feeling swept up toward his brain. It felt one of those emotions Spock would experience when laughing but on a greater scale. Spock looked over to see that genuine, priceless expression of happiness on the doctor's face.

"Bones." Uhura said, earning a head turn from McCoy. Alongside her was a gray haired Andorian woman that had a mobile version of the walker rollator without the middle in front of her. It was a customary designed rollator. "Miss Larken has something very important to tell you."

Larken had a small wave.

"May I speak with you, alone?" Larken sounded shy and she appeared to be scared.

McCoy immediately recognized her as the first Andorian Admiral in Star Fleet. She was well revered on Andora, far as he heard, and many of the other Andorians he came across bragged about her climbing the ranks faster than one could say Vulcan. Preferably quicker than the average woman back in the day. She had to be over two hundred years old,no wait, three hundred. He had seen a holoprogram of Larken in her prime when preparing himself for the first admiral/captain banquet. Her gray eyes still pierced through his very being. It had been years since he last spoke with her. The shock on his face was clearly evident. Did he and Spock give her a tour of the place? McCoy managed to get a hold of himself a moment later then approached Larken with his trademark, kind smiles rather than his usual grumpy scowls.

"Of course," McCoy said. "It is my pleasure. I heard lot about you. Did we meet all ready?"

"There is a old Vulcan proverb regarding old age," Larken said. "Old age is a natural occurrence that comes with ill side effects that we are ill equipped."

"Well, that was long ago." McCoy said. "But becomin' forgetful is nothin' short of ill equipped."

"I was the one who assigned you to the USS Centerpide." Larken said.

"I am sorry, ma'am," McCoy said. "But you can't possibly have known what would have happened if you didn't."

"Bon-McCoy," She caught herself. "I had a vision of the future. Everyone in your little group was dead aboard the refit _Enterprise_ bridge." She cleared her throat. "In order to avoid that I reassigned the core seven crew members. But I kept Captain Kirk on his assigned starship because it would have seem suspicious if I did not. Captain Pike personally recommended him." They were in the way. McCoy sat down into the chair looking at her oddly, his hands clasped together, trying to understand a word that was coming from her. "But what happened in the vision never happened."

McCoy briefly closed his eyes.

"You mean to tell me. . ." McCoy said. "You brought into hell because you thought you saw me dead?"

"Why. . . yes." Larken said. "But what you went through is . . ."

"It's cruel." McCoy said. He looked up, hurt, toward her. "Why did you never tell me this?"

"I believed it was my secret to keep." Larken said.

McCoy stood up.

"But why not, why not instead of apologizing to me after I came back? Why not apologize to me when I was a admiral in one of those banquets? Why did you not apologize to me before I came here? Is it because you are dyin'?" Larken looked down, ashamed of herself, with a sigh that said it all. "Well, we are all dyin', but we just need help to die with dignity. You could have told me this lon' ago so I could heal from it. That would have been more appropriate and helpful then!"

Larken, looked up, surprised at the change of tone that was benign.

"You. . . forgive me?" Larken asked, surprised.

"Unless you have done more like this." McCoy said.

"No." Larken said.

"Good." McCoy said, relieved.

"But. . . why?" Larken said.

"Baron Van Sir was sent to a Penal Colony." McCoy said.

"She is dead." Larken said.

"That was fast." McCoy said.

"She has been dead for two months." Larken said.

"Ah, didn't hear about that." His mood had softened. But he was relieved. It was over, all over it, every single bit of Devil's Run. McCoy looked like he was a decade younger. How did he manage to look so young? His baby blue eyes looked back at her. "You should really speak with Mr Spock. He needs to hear it the most from you. But I suspect he would be as Vulcan as usual." McCoy paused. "But then again, you should speak with Scotty, too. . . After all the hell he went through because of transwarp."

"I will." Larken said.

"Bones!" Chekov came rushing in. "We need your arm!"

"Pavel, I am not about to use arm again in a exercise that got it sore in the first place last year!" McCoy said.

"Last year, you vere amazing!" Chekov said.

"That was because that Klingon wannabe insulted my daughter!" McCoy said.

"He is on our team." Chekov said.

"No." McCoy said.

"Then we need a judge on some of our icicle pickles." Chekov said.

"You mean icicle statues?" McCoy said.

"Yes, that!" Chekov said.

"Not like you made a statue of Russia's greatest queen." McCoy said.

"Koloth made Kahless the unforgettable and his mate." Chekov said. "It looks gorgeous in my opinion."

"Hold up a second!" McCoy said. "I usually am told these thin's!"

McCoy had become the official judge of icicle statues replacing Nurse Chapel five years ago. He claimed to have a fine taste in art which was true on its own. They set up prizes starting McCoy's first year in the Nursing Home. They ranged from: getting to know about a fact about McCoy (Which showed his reluctance to talk about his past), the winners having to make a gift for certain nurses with the materials inside the building and the losers getting to watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer Reborn or My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic that-has-a-being-called-DisQord. Most of the losers leaned on watching My Little Pony instead of Buffy because of the overall message. The losers also had to send a holo-message to any living relatives who were still around and mention how much they love them. The winners, on the other hand, had the opportunity to make necklaces and other kind of wearable garments for various purposes that were optional.

Next, was Spock. Spock was staring at Larken, stoically, as she explained the story to him. He raised an eyebrow at the vision part, skeptical, regarding the story. If at all, it seemed like he had a grain of belief and a gallon of disbelief. He lowered his eyebrow, listening, as though interested. There was more to the story then what she had told McCoy and Uhura. Vulcans were well known to need proof before they believed it. Some humans referred to them as the alienization of Dana Scully in the beginning of _X-Files_. There was silence between the two old aliens once she had finished the story.

"Why did you decide to tell me now?" Spock asked.

Larken's eyes were trained on him.

"Because I could not keep this secret anymore." Larken said. "Nearly to the end of my lifetime." She briefly closed her eyes then reopened them with a shaky breath. "I should never have played a hand in your fate."

"That is illogical." Spock said.

Again, Larken was surprised with eyebrows raised.

"Why?" Larken asked.

"I have lost more than you could have imagined. I have gained more because of it. I have a aesthetically pleasing family. I could be a great great grandfather any day now if one of my grandchildren decides to have a child or adopt one." Spock explained. "Think about it from my perspective. I still met the ones who would have mattered the most, but later, very later in my life. I had a loving, understanding female mate who allowed my continued survival. I was a father. I was a father to the best Security Officer there ever was." His voice started to break. Apparently, Spock had seen other memories of his son in action than he had let on in the mind meld he had with Jim. "If I met. . ." Spock paused briefly. "Them." He considered it for a beat. "I would likely not had children quickly as I did. They would have become my one. . . true family in Star Fleet."

Larken lowered her eyebrows.

"I see the logic in your reasoning." Larken said.

"No matter what you would have done to our reassignments: we would meet. Kaadith."

 _What is, is._

Larken had heard that during her time serving on Star Fleet vessels and off, as well. She had known few Vulcans who were stoic, and appeared unemotional, and lied in her face. These days, they didn't make it as obvious they were lying. They had gotten better at it, Larken would give them that, which makes more ambiguous if they were straight up lying. She heard that phrase when discussing the death of a fallen friend of theirs taken down by a Klingon. Her friend was long gone thanks to Bendii's after a long, hard clawed fight against it. But hearing the phrase being muttered in the same sentence of 'no matter what you would have done' made a florescent light bulb go off in her head. Humans had a saying about ideas coming and the florescent lightbulb was a old saying.

"You believe in destiny?" Larken asked.

"Affirmative." Spock acknowledged.

"I have not heard a Vulcan allude to destiny in that manner before." Larken said. She couldn't tell if he was lying to her. She had lived so long that she thought she could tell when these newer Vulcans were lying to her. But this was a much old,worn one. His emotional control was non-existent. "I always thought Vulcans did not believe in destiny."

"For an Andorian so old, I would have thought you came across a Vulcan who talked about it."

"I did not. Your species were a private one."

"Indeed."

"I had a friend who was a Vulcan. I mean, acquaintance. We did not breach deep topics that often."

"Oh, then what did you talk about?"

Larken shared a sly smile.

"Our common gift: psychic. Well, most of the time. We complained to each other about the disadvantages of being one. We actually started a support group for others like us on the first ship we served together on." Larken shared a fond smile and she looked like she was looking off into the distance. Her attention was somewhere else. A memory of the past replaying in her minds eye. Spock understood that nostalgia. That look. He had seen it often upon his arrival to the sweet hill nursing home. There was a brief light of joy in her eyes. It faded just as it had appeared in her eyes. "I am sorry," She apologized, shaking her head. "My friend never talked about her personal life. She served Star Fleet even after she married. She was very insistent that she serve despite the norm at the time. She fought hard to stay long after bring pregnant."

"T'bell."

Larken smiled.

"She was beautiful." Larken said.

"I grieve with thee." Spock said. "I had been fortunate to meet her . . . but briefly. She was T'prings maid of honor."

"Thank you." Larken said.

Spock left Larken to join the group in watching the Sherlock Holmes of Vulcan. Next, it was Scotty. Larken told him the story, and the Scotts man was unable to form a reply. When she had finished, Scotty was staring at her, his jaw gaping. He shook his head then left her while he was trembling from the story. Larken didn't see Scotty until it was time for dinner. Scotty was the most silent of the group. Jim was awake enough to eat then. They had all been paid a visit by Larken. Jim talked about a dream he had that was unusual. Mentioned how he was on a planet with a landing party and discovered that there was a machine controlling the civilizatin. He mentioned that McCoy was in it including Chekov and Sulu. Spock's eyebrows rose up at the direction the story was going. McCoy rolled an eye at the absurdity of it. It sounded implausible when Jim threw in the setting of the planet being 21st century.

* * *

Spock awoke that morning. Oddly feeling upbeat. It was December 25th. McCoy was covered in a planthora of blankets with his head aimed in the oppossite direction. Spock sat down onto the rug by the side of his bed. It was late, no later than four. Spock lit the incense then began to meditate. There were other thoughts that were swimming through his mind. Some of which regarded Larken. Some of which regarded getting older. Some of which involved his grandchildren dying before him. Outliving his own kin felt like cruel to Spock. It was unfathomable. Spock could smell the incense. It was a newer one he had retrieved from the indoors incense replicator. His mind wondered with various subjects such as his gift for McCoy and the other gifts meant for the others.

"It is shower time!" Came Chapel's replacement, Benedict Pegg, with his floppy red hair and blazing green eyes. "Good mornin', mates! The sun is shinin' and the bears are hibernatin' and its CHRISTMASSS TIME!"

Spock opened his eyes right as the Australian went past their quarters.

"Doctor McCoy," Spock said. "Did you not hear Nurse Pegg?"

Spock used his bed as his support to get up. Truth to be told, Vulcans were less prone to bones making sounds as they aged including into their hundreds. But being half human had started to become a hinder lately. His knees ached. He hadn't been doing the meditation as he often did months ago. He approached the resting doctor. Spock pulled back the blanket, just to be sure, that the doctor was breathing. McCoy had his face on the pillow with half a smile on his face. And he was giggling. Giggling. Spock raised an eyebrow. The doctor had to be dreaming something pretty funny enough that he didn't want to wake up. The doctor could not sleep in and miss the usual shower.

"Doctor," Spock said. "I will marry you if you do not wake up within the next five minutes."

Spock came over to the drawer beside his bed then took out his loud attire.

"I will not be married against my will because of sleepin' in!" McCoy declared, after landing on the side of his bed. "That is stupid."

Spock did not fight the smile that grew out of spite.

"A logical way to wake you up."

McCoy opened the cap to the item on his counter then squirted it onto his fingers. He rubbed the ointment on the respective places where hair would normally grow for a beard. He used his free hand to open the night stands drawer. Spock was all ready rubbing his ointment on his face with his rolled up attire on the counter. Spock could feel the doctors glare resting on his backside.

 _"Spock, where are you going?" David asked. Young and alive, standing at the doorway of his bedroom._

 _Spock looked over to see the young man, in casual attire, looking at him confused. Twenty four years old. Bright blue eyes. Curly hair. And the look of curiosity on his face. He had high shoulders. Hands locked behind his back. He was visiting the Endeavor. Before she set out into space under a different crew to the museum of Starship History. Where she will be observed by passing visitors. Be taken care of automatically. Her other parts to be either decommissioned or destroyed or put into a starship junkyard. That way people who may need her could pick her up and go into space once more. She was fifty years old by Starship standard. It was hard to believe for Spock that it had been twenty years. Twenty years being assigned to the genesis project. He had to keep his mouth shut regarding the subject. He had seen his former crewmates give him the cold shoulder not giving a reply to him, mostly one being Leland. Leland ignored Spock that day. The Vulcan turned away from his duffle bag that was set on the bed._

 _"To patrol the neutral zone, David." Spock replied, icily._

 _"So that's it. . ." David said. "You are not going out there?"_

 _"It is to be closer with my family." Spock said._

 _"If my dad wanted to be closer to family he would have stayed long ago. Your children must be hella lucky." David said. "To have a father who bothers to be part of their lives." He paced back and forth in the bedroom pouting. "Your kids are lucky to have you."_

 _"Indeed." Spock said._

 _"You know. . . it doesn't feel fair. I feel like you should be out in space exploring the unknown."_

 _"My place is not there." Spock said._

 _"It feels like your place isn't in the same old same old. . ." David said. "Do you even know where you belong?"_

 _"As a wise human once said, 'To be, or not to be, that is the question.'," Spock said. "Humans are constantly searching for validation and sense of belonging. I do not share the same desire as humans-"_

 _"Despite being half human." David said._

 _"David." Spock said._

 _"Can I be honest here?" David asked, rubbing the back of his neck._

 _"Affirmative." Spock said._

 _"I feel like you are throwing away your career when you could be out there helping to shape Star Fleet doing good. What good will you be doing patroling the neutral zone?" Spock stared back at David, blankly. "I don't see the point. But you do. If you were my father. . . If you were. Which I wish. I would have told you to not toss your career away."_

 _"But you are not." Spock said._

 _"Can't keep the bass from dooming itself." David snickered, then he approached the Vulcan who was taller than him. He looked him in the eyes appearing to be emotional, but more sad. "Mr Spock . . . Don't forget me." David said. "Please?"_

 _"I will not." Spock said. "It would be impossible to forget you."_

 _"Thanks for being my father figure." David said, with a smile._

 _"I thought your father figure was the captain." Spock said, alarmed but he did not display it._

 _"No, he wasn't, that really was all your doing. " David twirled his index fingr in the air. "I hope I will be seeing you around."_

 _"I to you." Spock said._

 _"How does the saying go again?" David held his hand up making the peace sign. "Live long . . . and peace out?"_

 _Spock, skeptically, raised the eyebrow._

 _"It is live long and prosper-" Spock raised his right hand making the ta'al sign._

 _David rammed the Vulcan into a hug, catching Spock off guard._

 _"I will miss you . . . " David said. "Spock."_

"I hate to break it to you but you are not that youn' anymore," McCoy said, in a low voice. Spock turned his head in the direction of the doctor perplexed. "Spock, are you comin' or not?" Now the doctor sounded annoyed. "Not goin' to stand here all day arguin' about some Orion you knew a hundred years ago."

He had been sure they ended but they were back with a vengeance. There was a expression of confusion, bewilderment, and disbelief on the Vulcan's face. Could this just be a random episode? Once in a blue moon? Now Spock understood the phrase "It happens once in a blue moon" that was carried throughout human writing. He hadn't been drifting into the past once more. Spock was comfortable in the present. He was trying to see the logic behind it. He was happy before the episode began. Comfortable in his own skin. For the first time in his hundred fifty-eight years of living. What was Spock going on again? What kind of doubts were he having? None, far as Spock was concerned, none what so ever.

"Are you all right?" McCoy apparated in front of the Vulcan gently putting one hand on Spock's shoulder.

"I do not know." Spock said.

McCoy could hear the fear in the Vulcan's voice.

"What are you scared of now?" McCoy asked.

"Regrets." The words came out of the Vulcan's mouth before he could stop himself. "Regrets, Leonard."

"Just how many regrets do you have?" McCoy asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Many." Spock said.

McCoy lowered his eyebrow.

"We should talk about one of your regrets,Spock." McCoy said, sliding his hand off the Vulcan's shoulder. "Let's talk about on the way to the showers."

"That would be acceptable." Spock said.

"Start with the small ones," McCoy said "The least trivial thin' that a human considers normal."

"Does this mean I should start telling you my regrets each day?" McCoy said.

"When you think it is appropriate." McCoy said, as they walked out of their quarters with clothes in hand and McCoy had one hand on the side of Spock's backside. "Talkin' about regrets is good for the soul."

"I regret not telling my mother I cared about her, deeply." Spock said.

Our scene transitions to the shower entrance where the elderly who were able getting undressed. Uhura refused help in getting undressed. McCoy and Spock arrived, shoulder to shoulder, in the back holding their rolled up attire. They placed their clean attire on the benches then undressed themselves. Koloth was the first to enter the showering quarters. Except there was something different about them. There were sonic showers placed all over the place. They looked rather neat. Better than the Klingon sonic showers that were designed and themed red as blood. They were themed a gentle blue earning a sense of awe and wonder how the staff managed to replace the 21st century shower. Spock went into a empty sonic shower with a odd, unusual limp. McCoy noticed the limp. Vulcans did not get arthritis, reportedly. Then again, Spock was half human. His right leg hurt. Spock came into the sonic shower that was blocked off to the sides much like the previous version did except there was no shower head. Spock turned around facing the exit of the sonic shower. Then closed his eyes. He could feel the dirt being vibrated off his skin. Sweat from yesterday being lifted off his body. The filth fell off his body.

Spock opened his eyes feeling better once the sonic shower's soft, low beat had ended.

"I love what they did with the showers," Uhura's voice sounded close by. "It is the best Christmas present the staff has given to us."

Uhura stepped out of the shower using the rollator. Her gray hair matted along her face. Half her body covered by the white towel. It had only been months ago that Spock first met Uhura in this room. She was his age. It was fascinating how age affected others individually in various species. Klingons only grew more stronger and stubborn, Romulans grew more paranoid with graying hair usually ending up to have a treatable condition that involves hallucinations, Betazoids being hyper sexual, Deltans becoming sensitive to any kind of touch, Vulcans losing control of their emotions, Andorians's becoming decriped and slowly walk losing their balance, humans had various degrees of old age affecting them such as getting grayed hair and more wrinkles appearing on their faces among a few things,Ferengi remaining the same yet their legs begin to fail them to the point of using levitating chairs for a price, and so on. There were few beings out there who were exempted from old age such as immortals,omnipotent beings,androids, robots,and holoprograms. Spock had a dream last night that felt vividly real yet sad.

 _"Ambassador Spock?" The young dark haired woman said, her eyes trained on the older Vulcan._

 _She had gorgeous golden earrings dangling off her ears._

 _"Lieutenant Uhura." It was Spock's voice._

 _"I was told you came from the right timeline." Uhura said._

 _"That I did." Spock said._

 _"Did you and I . . ." Uhura said._

 _"Negative. I was your mentor and you were my pupil." Spock said. "We were friends."_

 _"I find that hard to believe." Uhura said._

 _"Miss Uhura-" Spock was cut off._

 _"Please, call me Nyota." Uhura said._

 _"Nyota, you are not my T'hy'la and never will be," Spock said. "There will come a day where your relationship has to break off through natural means." Uhura raised the right thin dark eyebrow.. "If I told you the truth it would be hard to believe."_

 _"I have gone through worse." Uhura said._

 _"Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy." Spock said._

 _Uhura looked at Spock, bewildered._

 _"So Kirk and McCoy were dating in your timeline too?" Uhura asked._

 _Spock sighed, closing his eyes._

 _She should understand this, Spock reasoned, that they were T'hy'lara. Spock,Leonard,and Jim the triumvirate of Star Fleet. The Holy Triumvirate as some referred to them. It was rare to find T'hy'laras in life let alone one T'hy'la. Rare as it could come in centuries. If his otherself truly loved her, had Spock not revealed that he was incomplete? She didn't stand for ethnics. She didn't stand for compassion. She only stood for his emotions. He was a raging fire of violent emotions due to the near loss of his civilization. He had been thrusted face first into his emotions sooner rather than later. McCoy had a hand in Spock accepting his human half as did the Enterprise crew. Uhura was being ignorant. Unlike his Uhura who noticed the attraction of the three men and started a betting pool which one would marry the other. This Uhura wanted to pretend that everything was all right. That she had her man. Love could make anyone nasty when it came to romance and possessiveness. She was never like this._

 _Spock opened his eyes._

 _"You are a independent woman, much like my Nyota, but I cannot and will not approve of what is not mine to judge. This is a different time, Lieutenant,and era." Spock reminded Uhura. "You are too good for me."_

 _Uhura appeared to be alarmed._

 _"Are you all right?" Uhura asked._

 _Spock raised his right gray eyebrow._

 _"Obviously, as I am speaking with you." Spock said, lowering his eyebrow._

 _"It's just that. . . My Spock doesn't make that kind of light hearted comments." Uhura said._

 _"He is very capable of it. More than you know. Do not ask me any further about relationship advice dating my younger self." His eyes were trained on hers. "Miss Uhura once flirted with me and I turned her down because Vulcan does not have moons. But it does have two satelite planets in its orbit."_

 _"That counts as a moon." Uhura said._

 _"It does not." Spock said._

 _"Does too." Uhura said._

 _"Kaadith." Spock said. "The only relationship advice I can give without being judgemental is regarding Jim and Leonard."_

 _Uhura stared at Spock through the screen half in shock and awe._

 _"I never took you for a love scientist." Uhura said._

 _"Nyota," Spock said. "Acknowledge how your Spock has feelings for men and work through that in your relationship. He is struggling with his own sexuality." That came out a lot better than he had expected. "Spock is bisexual."_

 _Uhura looked small, then furious, damn furious._

 _"Pardon my language, but why he hasn't he told me that?" Uhura asked._

 _"Because he thinks he only likes women." Spock said. "There is a double standard to Vulcans and hybrids."_

 _Uhura had a look of realization._

 _"Oh." Uhura said. "I see what you mean."_

 _"Live long and prosper, Miss Uhura." Spock did the ta'al. "May the results be ever in your favor."_

 _There was a look of shock spreading on her face and she stood up, hands on the table, completely like someone had lied to her and a tinge of hurt in her eyes._

 _"Spock likes The Hunger Games?" Uhura sounded hurt._

 _"Spock out." Spock said._

 _The screen turned black._ Spock walked out of the sonic shower picking up the two towels dripping wet. The dream had been amusing. The Hunger Games were a franchise that spawned off several rip off ideas into the media and literature. Why would his other self be ashamed to admit he liked the franchise? Spock wrapped the lower towel around his waist then proceeded to dry himself off. He looked over to see two naked male Ferengi without a head piece, oddly enough, walking side by side talking about the value of a antique. They had their towel over their shoulder appearing to be dry of all cases. These were Tacrak and Perik. They were the two Ferengi platonic life partners known widely in the market due to their exploits in space.

"Spock?" Uhura asked.

Spock turned his head.

"Ny-Uhura." Spock interrupted himself mid sentence. "You look fine today. Where are your earrings?"

"My earrings are-" Uhura touched her ear, her eyes widening. "Not here."

Her eyes registered fear while her face appeared to be horrified. She was scared of getting old as Spock was but she valued her memory just as he did. The other Uhura from his dream looked nothing like Uhura. Not like the younger version Spock had seen in his dreams lately. She had her hair set up differently. Pretty face. Attractive, yes. Able to be in the same league as his Uhura? No. He had seen too little of the other Uhura within his dream. This was the first dream he had with that other Uhura. Spock came out of the shower quarters,dry. He placed the towels into the towel dispensery where they vanished then closed the lid. That's what usually happened. They just vanished into thin air. The room was wide enough to allow a large group of people to stand around. McCoy was getting dressed into a different outfit for the day. When Spock finished getting dressed, it became apparent that McCoy was wearing a white long sleeved shirt below a snow themed sweater that lacked sleeves and long dark pants that ended at his ankles. The pants had patterns of snow falling on the side of the pant leg. It occurred to Spock that the man had individual cabinets for different seasons. Uhura put on a red and white dress.

"Spock," Sulu said. "Did you knit that Christmas shirt?"

Over the past few months it had changed from "Mr Spock" to "Spock" with the core six members of the nursing home. Spock didn't know when but it happened. And the transition felt natural. Smooth and casual.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

"And you added the zipper." Sulu asked, as Spock rolled down the zipper.

"And the zipper," Spock said, zipping down the zipper right into the middle of the hand making the ta'al sign. There were a few christmas boxes under the salute. "White goes seamlessly with black."

Sulu had a laugh at that.

"Black always goes great with any color." Sulu remarked.

* * *

When it rained, Spock's hands ached. They used to be so nimble. He hadn't been on a planet long enough like this to actually experience rain. Jim insisted he go to Doctor Cameron, n the middle of writing, to relieve his pain. Spock's knuckles ached when he did simple things, as he came to find out. At least his back wasn't aching. Chekov had fallen victim to an aching back last month because of strainous activity that involved using the Wii with two Klingons. The pain was eased but Koloth and Karhlee never let it down. It was only a matter of time before Spock's back started to ache. Everyone was placing bets namely eleven Bajorans, thirteen Andorians, five certain humans, ten Klingons,and four Deklans to name a few. Doctor Cameron and the nurses did not approve of betting on pain so they stayed out of it. There were dates listed for 2388.

McCoy bet on April 4th,2388.

Jim,Sulu, and Chekov bet on February 1st,2388.

Uhura bet January 1st,2400.

Scotty bet March 2nd,2388.

Koren,Karhlee, Koloth, Trelane,and Terrel bet June 1st.

The other bets were all over the place between 2388 and 2400. Spock was skeptical that he would live to see the 25th century with his illness but everyone was optimistic that he would out live them all except for McCoy. McCoy's out look on life had changed recently due to Spock's inclusion into his life. Or at least Spock had believed, because the doctor didn't talk about his mortality that often. Spock had not pried into McCoy's memories in the only mind meld he shared with the doctor. Back in September, McCoy had a nightmare. It was Spock's turn to sooth the man to sleep by singing a song in Vulcan. The doctor was half awake at that time but mostly asleep. Spock and McCoy still had the reward for 'Best costume pairing' dangling on the wall beside the doorway in their quarters. Spock's wrist had yet to ache. He had not been straining it,nor attempted to strain it.

When it rained, he would feel an ache in what once never hurt. Getting old was, indeed, a pain in the ass. So Spock had to withstand the pain he experienced carefully taking the wrapping off the present. As Spock aged, he gradually grew colder. The temperature on Aura had made an exception. He felt fine. It didn't bother him anymore, but maybe it was because of the atmosphere. The laid back relaxing atmosphere that startlingly could not peg down McCoy's grumpy demeanor. McCoy was busy tearing away the wrapping. When it rained,Spock wouldn't complain about the pain he was in but the first time around Jim was the first to say, "Spock, why are you so quiet?" with a concerned expression on his face. Jim pried it out of Spock then insisted he get relief for that by Doctor Cameron. Later, when Spock returned, McCoy and Jim were watching a rerun of General Hospital on Qo'Nos. When it rained the next time, McCoy complained of his arthritis flaring up. Jim had a content smile on his face. And McCoy did it, again, in Spock's earshot. The doctor did this every time it rained, Spock suspected McCoy was pretending because arthritis is not started by the pressure of air and water moisture against the ground. It was highly illogical. Regardless, McCoy's intentions were pure. Spock would never admit it out loud but McCoy's plan was working.

Sulu and Chekov sat alongside each other tearing away the deeply layered wrapping. Their hands were like swords tossing the wrapping into the nearby garbage can that dispensed of the garbage. Their hands were like swords. Uhura was sitting in a chair slowly unwrapping the box. Most of the elderly were sitting in chairs rather than on the floor because 1, their legs wouldn't allow them;2, their back;and 3,they were not in the mood to do so. Trelane was ripping apart a large box covered in red wrapping with a white bow. McCoy opened the box then took out a small black case.

"Huh?" McCoy said. "What is this?"

Spock had taken the bow off his box and delicately was unraveling the box.

"I got a flute!" Chekov cheered, waving the black item in the air. "That was made in mother Russia!"

McCoy smiled, taking out a necklace attached to a medallion.

"A medallion of Georgia," McCoy said, his eyes wide in awe. The doctor turned his head toward the Vulcan. "Is this Vulcanian or standard gold?"

"Standard gold." Spock said.

"Pssst," Jim said,leaning to his side. "Look underneath." McCoy turned the object over. "He really loves you."

Spock sent Jim a death glare. Jim turned off his hearing aid then resumed unwrapping his present. McCoy was holding the medallion that was small and rounded fit to be placed on his chest. He turned it back over. It looked like the one he had over a hundred years ago. It even had the inscription it. Except it were brand new. It had the date stamp when it had been created. It was made November 1st, 2387. The doctor's usual frown was replaced by glee both on his face and in his eyes. McCoy looked over in the direction of the Vulcan.

"Well,well,well then," McCoy said. "You outfitted the medallion in a rather nice color."

"Green is your favorite color." Spock said.

"You _remember_." McCoy said, jaw half slack.

Spock raised his right, gray arched eyebrow.

"Remember what?" Spock asked.

"Your first night." McCoy said.

"What did I do on my first night?" Spock asked.

"Nothin'." McCoy said.

"Well, you probably talked about colors, apparently." Jim said. "It is only logica-" He gasped seeing what was in the box he had torn open. His eyes were staring down inside as he pulled back the wrapping grasping at the item set in the middle. McCoy sighed appearing to be annoyed at the word 'logical' rolling an eye. Spock returned to unraveling his present. "This. . ." He gently picked up the sculpture out of the box using the pillow it was set on. "Is the best gift . ." He appeared to be teary eyed. "I have been given."

McCoy put the necklace around his neck and the medallion landed square below his neck. It was a small gift. Five years ago he was given the old version that allowed people to experience a holodeck called the hologoggles. He was given that by Sulu. The next year he was given a potted plant. McCoy suitely returned it to the waiting room then furiously informed Koloth stealing is a dishonorable act for a Klingon and personally informed Koloth that he has no honor in his eyes from then on. The next year McCoy was given a pair of earplugs that he lost. Within mere weeks, of course. McCoy was given a new pair of slippers that he had to replace before Halloween arrived. And this year topped the cake. McCoy held the medallion right up in his direction. Jim was holding the _Enterprise_ , a bit minature,the original model that is. McCoy looked down to the edge of his shoes to notice there were other presents. Which was new since the last five years there were gift baskets full of fruit, candy,and padds that had newly made novels. Don't get it wrong, but McCoy looked forward to reading them in his bare hands.

"A Russian nowel made by a Russian holoprogram!" Chekov cheered. "I lowe it!" He had it against his chest. On the cover was entitled USS Locksmitch and the temple of doom. It was a archeological starship that was not themed like a Galaxy Class starship. Below the starship read 'By Pavlen Petrox' in highlighted golden color. "I have been vaiting for this installment for months!"

"Didn't the Locksmitch get destroyed in the last novel?" Sulu asked, appearing to be confused.

"No," Chekov said, lowering the novel into his lap. "It was the kommander's imagination going vild about the Romulan statue artifact kontinuing to affect the starship."

"Oh." Sulu said.

Chekov cracked a smile.

"You are more than velcome to reread the prewious installment." Chekov said.

"I would love to." Sulu said.

Our view went over to Scotty. Scotty took out a large book that was enlisted as, _Galaxy Class engineering_ by Geordi La Forge. Scotty appeared to be intrigued by this but the intrigued turned into a pleased smile on his face. Scotty mentally went back to the time he had on the _Enterprise D_. It was not the same when stepping on the holodeck on the bridge of the original _Enterprise_. To actually serve on it was a dream that should have come true. He had been eying it since Captain April captained her then Captain Pike. He changed the scenery then to the engineering. A place where he never served in. Getting on a holodeck was entirely new and refreshing to the Scottsman. The first time he used a holodeck. Not many people in the nursing home used the holodeck. The only people who had been using it a lot that year were Jim,Spock, and McCoy. It brought interest into the holodeck. These days, startlingly, McCoy and Spock dragged in Uhura and Scotty into the holodeck to have some fun while Jim was sleeping. Jim would have wanted the two to have fun despite his lethargic demeanor. Scotty opened the novel then turned to the first page.

Spock took the lid off the box then set it aside. He heard a whimper from inside the box. Spock's eyebrows rose up disappearing into his hairline. Spock reached into the box then slowly took out a furry lion yet bear cub like animal from the gift. It was a Sehlat wiggling in his small grasp. The sides of Spock's mouth started to curl upwards. Spock placed the Sehlat on his lap then stroked the little ones fur while the little critter mewed. Spock picked up a flat square box from the corner of his shoe then carefully opened it. The Sehlat flopped over onto his backside flailing all four paws in the air. Spock rubbed the Sehlat's belly. Sulu took out five new pots from his package with labels of new,unique exotic plants. Out back there is a green house connected to the nursing home since there are in fact a few people who had green thumbs. Sulu's face was beaming. McCoy ripped open his package to find a stack of crossword books with a appropriate amount of pens on the side. McCoy went to the next package. Nurse Gilbert was nearby, noticing Jim had fallen asleep,again.

Gilbert looked down toward the padd he held appearing to be concerned.

"This is less comforting for Captain Kirk's activity. . ." Gilbert muttered in a low distinquishable voice.

Spock unwrapped what was covering the last present. On it was enscribed: Spock, Junior. Junior turned on to his belly licking the Vulcan's fingers using his tongue. Uhura gently unwrapped her package and her eyes widened when she saw what was resting inside. She carefully lifted it up from the box. On the base of the painted sculpture was of a young, black woman at her station with one hand on her ear with the communication device and one hand on her station with her head turned toward presumably the direction of a captain. She had a short lived gasp noticing the fine detail to the red uniform. The dangling golden earrings that appeared beautiful yet unique. The fine hair that was up in a bun but short. The long boots ending below the knees. Koloth ripped off the packaging around the painting to discover it was the picture of a crashed bird of prey with a Klingon warrior overlooking it from the cliff side. Koloth was never-the-less pleased of this. Terrel opened her package to find several new additions for her book collection. Spock slid the collar around the Sehlat's neck. Marg'less took the wrapping from around her gift to discover it is a basket of new yarn. Koren and several of the other residents received gifts that made them happy.

Jim awoke with a jerk catching the Enterprise from falling then took out his pad and resumed on fine tuning his biography taking the pad out from the corner of his side. His eyes were steadied on the screen appearing to be irritated with his own biography. Apparently it had been taking longer because of his sleeping schedule cutting down into it. He was almost done. Just a few more paragraphs. He was getting close to the part where he met Spock then really met McCoy face to face hearing the georgian. He was using a pen that was to the side. He had the Enterprise model in his free left hand while his right forearm kept the padd up allowing Jim to do the writing balanced. Jim was considering translating it into all languages namely being Vulcan, Klingon, Andorian,Bajoran, Deklan, and so on. Jim had all ready approached Koloth to do the translating when he was done. Koloth accepted Jim's request on the terms that he got the translation into Klingon credit. Jim could give away that.

Gilbert walked in on Doctor Cameron reorganizing the tools.

"Miss Cameron. . ." Gilbert said.

Cameron turned from the cabinet.

"Fred," Cameron said. "What can I do for you?"

Gilbert came forward.

"It's about Captain Kirk."

Cameron sighed.

"What did he do now?"

Gilbert put the padd on the table.

"He is sleeping more often."

"That's part of being old as he is."

"But the people older than him don't sleep the day a majority of the day away!" Gilbert sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, he's a sweet guy. And the only people I see almost sleep the day are back in that room not paying attention to a single damn thing happening around them!" He pointed over his shoulder then he paced back and forth briefly pinching his nose. "I lost my father to irumodic syndrome ten years ago. He refused to have the medicine that relieved it. Eventually, he started taking power naps." He almost choked on his words becoming emotional. "Then he started to sleep the day away." His voice trembled. "I mean, Captain Kirk has a good memory that is fading but . . ." He cleared his throat. "You can hardly tell he is dying day by day."

"It's probably a phase," Cameron said. "Remember when Sulu went through this?"

Gilbert sighed.

"Of course," Gilbert said. "That lasted for two months. Then he rebounded, which was surprising, and resilient as ever. But then again it was the others who drew him out of it. And Chekov doing all sorts of things like . . ." Gilbert smiled, looking back. "Some of the stuff they did was pretty comforting."

Cameron raised her golden eyebrows.

"Is there more that I don't know?" Cameron asked.

"Not that you should be concerned about." Gilbert sat down into a chair. "Ever since that Vulcan came in, the captain's been like a supernova. Brighter. And well, he has been taking interest in my personal life and giving me dating advice. Me, getting dating advice, from the man who had gone against various women and ended up saving the day! That's just . . ."

"Unbelievable." Cameron said.

"Yeah!" Gilbert said.

"Are you taking his advice?" Cameron asked.

"For dates,yes, but not all of them. My boyfriend told me that he liked the massage." Gilbert said.

"I was about to say: old fashioned dating advice can rather not stirr well with the 24th century." Cameron said.

"I learned that the hard way with Evans." Gilbert had a small smile. "I . . . He has really gave me some advice. Helpful ones. And been there for the anxiety I had for some of my dates. I mean, being a human competing against a Orion male for a Andorian is hard enough. The captain's been the most patient and listening person I know. Besides the sonic bath. . . he's all good for conversation."

"It's okay to care about the resident but you don't need to worry about it," Cameron said. "He will rebound. They always do."

Gilbert was not that convinced.

"What if he doesn't? What if he . . ." He was unable to finish the sentence. There was a long pause between them. Gilbert was scared, honest to god,of losing someone who he had gone to like. "He just finally came out of his shell!" He leaned forward as his eyes started to produce tears. Cameron came over to Gilbert putting a hand on his backside. A tear streaked down his cheek. "I . . . Ii. ." He closed his eyes in pain. "I don't know what to do."

"Let him enjoy life," Cameron said. "Just know that Jim didn't come out of his shell for nothing."

Gilbert looked over, tears coming down, his face a image of sorrow.

"It's all right to be scared, we are all on losing our first assigned resident." Cameron sat down alongside Gilbert into a chair. Gilbert crashed into her arms and cried.

* * *

Our scene transitioned to hours later, Spock and McCoy were playing battleship in the rec room. The snow had stopped falling. The shape of two planets in the distance could be seen in the almost dark gray sky from the patio. Those were the two nearby planets in the solar system Aura was in. Jim's hand was wrapped around the stick on the left hand side of the chair on the arm rest. It had a padded surface around it that was not worn. Jim appeared to be well rested by all regards coming over to the chair that Uhura was sitting facing the direction of the television.

"Hey, Nyota." Jim "Can I ask an favor?"

Uhura turned her head toward Jim.

"It depends what kind." Uhura said. "I can't decorate a fruit. . . Last time it splattered all over the place."

Jim appeared to be amused.

"It is not that." Jim said.

"Oh, phew." Uhura said.

Could you. . . translate. . . my biography into Swahilli?" Jim said.

Uhura raised her eyebrows.

"You have finished it." Uhura said, sounding surprised.

Jim grinned.

"This afternoon." Jim handed her the padd. "I made several copies. I spoke with my agent yesterday regarding the book being distributed and the translators." Uhura's eyebrows lowered above her eyelids. "Koloth is all ready translating it into Klingon." Uhura could see Koloth was surrounded by several Klingons who were intrigued. "I decided against asking Chekov and Sulu since they are in the green house. I wouldn't want to cut into their green house time."

"That is very sweet of you," Uhura said. She looked at the first page of the book on the padd. "I can tell this will take me awhile."

"Take all the time you need," Jim said. "My agent and I are arguing about allowing the Dominion having access to it and all to the biography. Why not allow them?"

"You are not as history to them as you are to Star Fleet." Uhura said. "You would be a complete stranger to them."

Jim appeared to be insulted.

"I am not history, Nyota," Jim said. "I am just a well known man. Maybe I can inspire hope to a new generation or inspire them to better themselves." He folded his arms. "I prefer that this kind of argument over a book didn't happen. Publishing the novel will be another story. Could take years." He rolled an eye. "By the time it gets published I might be dead or with a full grown beard!"

Uhura laughed.

"I can't picture you with a beard." Uhura said.

"Neither can I." Jim said. "When I was a young man. . . My father grew out his beard and my mother didn't approve it, so did I." He shook his head. "It made my dad look older than he was . . . I actually suspected it made my mom feel old."

When Jim slept, his dreams were like he was in reality. Except, there was a different feel to it. It was slowly getting difficult to distinguish what was real and what was not. The other noticeable difference was that everyone was younger. Spock was in it. McCoy was in it. Uhura, a beauty in every sense of the word, was in it including her gorgeous singing. Chekov and Hikaru were in it, too. It felt everything was natural. He had a dream that they were facing a new foe. Someone that he had come across in his travels but the event was vastly different this time around. Jim had been able to jerk himself awake because McCoy was left behind by accident but that wouldn't happen on Jim's watch because he is in a nursing home. The sheer logic of it all brought Jim back to reality when they were opening presents. Jim was getting concerned if he had a neurological problem. Jim looked over to see the tv playing a Lifetime Christmas movie featuring a betazoid and a human.

Jim would never admit to it, but he has been getting weaker day by day. He had the strength to speak, move his hands, eat, drink, and read. His hand trembled when he stabbed his fork into the salad. It was the doctors orders that Jim eat healthy. His diet changed from salad to bacon and eggs this December. Jim suspected Gilbert had a hand in that. But how? Well, Jim wouldn't be surprised if he had sweet talked the doctor into changing Jim's menu. Gilbert was a sweet kid. Fred Gilbert deserved to have what life had in store in him or, better yet, becoming one of those people who became highly regarded for their achievements. Jim had recently sent a letter of recommendation to Star Fleet regarding Gilbert becoming a doctor. Jim felt assured for Gilbert's future. Very physical when it came to care, had a nice bed side manner, and was the one who would make sure his resident got up by setting a alarm which inadventurely awoke Koren every day. Koren was rightfully annoyed to be Jim's roommate. Gilbert usually helped Jim into his levitating chair.

"You were . . . at Tarsus IV?" Uhura said.

"Yes." Jim said.

There was a brief pause between them.

"That must have been terrifying." Uhura said.

"It was. . ." Jim said. "I stopped having nightmares long ago."

"It is a shame that Kodos was never brought to justice." Uhura said.

"His daughter gave justice to the survivors." Jim said

"Kodos could not have a daughter." Uhura said. "He has been dead for the past one hundred years."

"He does." Jim said, with such certainty that it made the doubt fade from Uhura's face. "I never seen this movie before." He appeared to be interested by the story unfolding between in the interspecie relationship. "I like it. What's it called?"

"The Goblet of Eleanor." Uhura said.

"Sounds rather not fit for this genre." Jim said. "It sounds like a Indiana Jones movie when it is a lifetime movie."

"I agree. They should have made the title differently. This is part of a movie series." Uhura said. "Unlike Indiana Jones, Eleanor is a thief being chased by her arch enemy Lewis Cransten."

"Not like the good witch." Jim said.

"A very cheated off franchise if you ask me." Uhura said. "There wasn't any witches in the movies."

"I really hated how they milked the series out for centuries." Jim said.

"Agreed." Uhura said.

"Is this a rerun where Eleanor is almost arrested because of her stupid side kick Frodo the Martin Freeman look alike Ferengi?" Koren asked.

"Yes," Uhura said. "And to think it's a Christmas movie."

"If they were smart in this movie they would have cast a inch shorter Ferengi for the movie." Koren grumbled. "He isn't Bilbo Baggens."

"Ay." The others agreed.

The other Lifetime fans grumbled about the movie. They were sitting through it because there was a new installment to premier tonight and there was a marathon going on of a selected few movies set in Christmas. Some, like Cehen, made the comments how un-christmas like it was. It lacked the spirit of it. Jim had one eye open watching the movie unfold. He hadn't seen this movie in a hundred years. The channel hadn't been rerunning this movie in months. Eleanor was a young Betazoid woman who was also a kleptomaniac. Eleanor was a unique character because she had blonde hair instead of the usual dominant black. She still had black eyes. His eyes were getting heavy. Jim forced open his eyes seeing the bright red light dart on the screen. The change of direction with the camera had brought his senses back. Jim had his hands in his lap watching the movie continue. They were in a temple of some sort that had been given a touch of 23rd century technology. Jim looked over to see that, regardless of everyone's commentary, they were soaked right into the movie.

When it came to disgruntled audiences and fans, Jim discovered that despite their complaints they would continue to watch what is either disgusting or terrible. Jim recalled a planet that Thelin and Doctor Snatcher landed on that was full of a disgruntled audience that watched what could be defined as the embodiment of Shakespeare only unique. How unique? Just full of slurs and vulgar words. Thelin found it unique, yet he did not like the change in venue regarding the text being torn into unfamiliar territory. Snatcher was offended, personally, with the changes. Jim, back then, fell for a young man who was dressed up as Juliet. It was the day they first discovered the Deklans who had achieved Warp Drive. The first day that first contact was made. It was Henry Watslow's brother, Blake Watslow. Jim was there when a family relative switched in a real dagger for the fake in Romeo and Juliet. There was a certain dramatic affair because the father could not stand the idea of his son hooking up with a outsider and decided to end it himself. It took years for Watslow to change blame from Jim to his father, but they are on better terms.

"Eleanor, don't trust that kid!" Green raged at the screen.

Tacrak rolled an eye as the crowd pouted except for Jim.

"I watch this movie for the umpteenth time and she keeps making the same mistake." Tacrak grumbled.

"There, there," Perik said. "Betazoids were too trusting back then with amateur Ferengi."

"They were not good as us." Tacrak said.

"That is for sure, buddy." Perik said.

"Where did the time go when we were so resilient as them?" Tacrak asked.

"We spent it being merchants." Perik said.

"The best in the galaxy." Tacrak said, proudly.

* * *

"Ambassador-" Cameron started.

"I do not need a cane." Spock cut off Cameron.

"You are half Vulcan, half human,and old age affects you differently from Vulcans." Cameron said.

"I do not have problems walking." Spock said.

Cameron sighed.

"Look, Ambassador," She came over to the Vulcan. "You honestly think it will go away?"

"It did the same for Doctor McCoy," Spock said. The look on Spock's face easily read he truly believed it. He seemed so certain of it. His eyes were straying away from the cane in Doctor Cameron's hand "And likely it is a phase for me."

"Old Vulcan's don't limp." Cameron said.

"Old Vulcans don't come to human nursing homes." Spock said.

"Ambassador." Cameron said.

"I refuse to have a walking cane." Spock said, strongly.

"If you want to walk, you'll need it. You are half human. Don't make me get Doctor McCoy to persuade you." Spock stared at Cameron. Cameron stared back. "At least use it for a couple days. It may help your leg. This is logical to help you walk. You normally don't get this. It'll be gone by the time February has passed."

Spock reluctedly took the cane and the human's hand let go of it.

"I will not use this walking cane after a month." Spock said.

"If you get in pain afterward, you must tell us." Cameron said.

"I will endeavor to do so." Spock said. "May I return to the party?"

"Yes, Ambassador." Cameron said, with a smile.

Spock went through the doors using the cane as his support to walk straight. With the aid of the cane, Spock noticed a significantly comfortable walking pace. It was December 31st, the last day of 2387. The building had been redecorated two days ago by the staff. It was dark outside and not a animal was to be heard. Everyone was formally dressed. It had been complimented in the beginning of September after Spock's arrival by a collection of charge nurses. McCoy was in his admiral uniform. Jim, on the other hand, was given a newer version of the captain's formal uniform. Spock, however, was not in his ambassador robes. Spock was in a sweater and long pants that ended at his ankles. Spock was retired and he preferred not to bring his ambassador robes for retirement. He could see Bajorans in suits that were similar to a scuba suit without the gear but it was decorated. The Klingons were dressed in black suits with white shirts and black bowties, which was odd given their culture,Deklans were in white suits with black lines trailing down the shirts, Some Ferengi like Tacrak and Perik were in dark vests with black pants that were complimented by a white shirt, and a few Andorians were in light colored two piece suit. Larken was in a admiral dress uniform standing alongside Terrel and Marg'less with Karhlee.

Spock noticed McCoy was standing at the patio, leaned against the side of the threshold between the outside and inside. Spock made his way toward the door way. When he came to the doctor's side he saw that McCoy was holding a little tea cup like item. On the porch was a sleeping Junior curled up in a ball under the patio seats. McCoy was staring at the night sky twinkling back. Spock could see the aura lights.

"Next year I am goin' to be one year older." McCoy said

"You sound surprised." Spock said.

"A hundred sixty is a big number, Spock." McCoy said.

"For a human." Spock said. "That is impressive."

"Of course." McCoy said. "My. . . daughter . . she never out lived me. It's funny, wishing you could die before your child does. It's never right to die after them."

"I believe my daughter will outlive me." Spock said.

"She is a Vulcan." McCoy said.

"She is half human." Spock said.

"Wait, what?" McCoy was startled.

"She has human ears." Spock said. "The only physical Vulcan characteristic is the eyebrows. Her name is Erin."

"That is human." McCoy said.

"T'pring and I discussed her name being changed due to her being betrothed." Spock said.

"And?" McCoy asked.

"We came to the conclusion that she has the make the genetic make up of a human and thus, it was illogical. Internally, she is a Vulcan. Genetically, she is a human." Spock said. "She is a person of two worlds and she prefers to refer her herself as a Vulcan instead of a Vulcan. She changed her name to T'erin when she was of age."

"And you call her Erin." McCoy said.

"Affirmative." Spock said. "She has not aged a day. For being a human."

"She is half Vulcan." McCoy said.

"One and a half." Spock said.

"You had a one and a half Vulcan with a Vulcan? Spock, I don't know about genetics, but that is not possible unless you had sex with a pure human." McCoy said, head turned toward the Vulcan. "Unless you meddled with her genetics so she wouldn't have any problems while growin' up."

"I do not do such thing." Spock said, sounding insulted personally McCoy's comment.

"You didn't, but T'prin' did." McCoy said.

"She would have told me." Spock said.

"I believe she had warranted concern with the girls health. Is it not logical to change the scenario in favor of life?" McCoy said.

"It is." Spock said. "I have to agree with you."

"Spock, you know that star over there?" McCoy pointed toward the sky.

Spock looked at the brightest star in the distance.

"That is Gillian Major. Named after the female soldier who lead a battalion against enemy fire in World War 3 to safety and gather supplies." Spock said. "She lived to be a hundred twenty where she succumbed to old age in her home with her grandson. She had met my second forefather because at one point in time during the war there was a skirmish regarding a rogue Vulcan."

"No, the one beside it." McCoy said, as a faint smile was on his face. "The dim one."

"Ah, that one." Spock said.

"That's Earth,Spock." McCoy said. "As much as I love it. . . It is just full of days that are lon' gone."

"It pains you." Spock said, softly.

"Yep," McCoy said. "But seein' it at the distance. . . it reminds me of readin' my grandchildren stories at night. When they came to visit me. I remember reading a book for my granddaughter and my daughter. They both fell asleep." McCoy sighed. "Of course it pains me, emotionally, Spock. It gives me nostalgia. They are good memories I treasure."

Spock looked in the sky, once more, tilting his head.

"There is a planet called Jim Tiveruis Kurk." Spock said. "The slightly less light in the distance behind Earth."

"There's a civilization called Kurkians?" McCoy asked.

"Affirmative." Spock said, straightening his head.

"For some reason I am not surprised." McCoy said.

"They are a rather reasonable yet . . ." Spock said.

"I can sense discomfort there." McCoy said.

"They preferred to be disrobed at all times." Spock said. "Anyone who lands on their planet must be naked. Stripped naked."

"Ah." McCoy said.

"And it is very cloudy on the surface. You would not have liked it." Spock said.

"You got that part right. . ." Spock said. "Wait a second, you mean to tell me you were on that planet?"

Spock turned his head toward the baffled doctor.

"Affirmative," Spock said. "But only briefly. I returned to the ship after Shore Leave was announced." He looked back at the sky. "But there are some memories I made on the planet. I watched their males and females dance. Doctor Puri and Captain Pike took me, actually, forced me."

McCoy softly laughed.

"That's a odd term for bein' fond of a certain memory." McCoy said.

"Because the doctor became drunk and ended up dancing with the group." Spock said.

"Doctor Puri must have been one hell of a man." McCoy said.

"On the subject, he was. He was a lot like you." Spock said. "It is a shame that he died too soon."

"When did he die?" McCoy asked. "I wasn't aware of that."

"Unknown." Spock began. "He was unfortunately lost in space in 2302. I and what remained of those who served with him attended the farewell to where his shuttle craft was last transmitted to be." The vulcan sighed. "It could not have been Klingons, Romulans, or anything natural. I prefer to believe he encountered an anomaly, vanished into dimension, and lived a full life helping people. It was his specialty. Much as he complained about it and said he would retire, Doctor Puri never did."

"But you just said that Doctor Puri was dead back then not alive." McCoy said.

"Did I?" Spock said, raising a gray eyebrow. "You must have misheard me. He is clearly dead."

"Your pants are on fire." McCoy said, then he took a sip from the cup that he was holding.

"My pants are not on fire." Spock said.

McCoy lowered the cup taking a sip.

"Yes, they are," McCoy said. "With all that lyin' you should probably be in your briefs."

Spock had a amused facial expression on his face.

"That was not a lie." Spock said.

"I have known you for five months, Spock," McCoy said. "And I can all ready tell when you are lyin' to me. Which is troublin' because I can't tell if someone new to me were lyin' to me within five months. Maybe it's the damn dreams." He took another sip. "I feel like I have known you for a hundred years."

"That is because in another lifetime we had." Spock said.

"But those dreams we have are not real." McCoy said. "It's our imagination. Logically, it's wishful thinkin'."

"I want to believe." Spock said.

"I am talkin' like you and that's all you got to say?" McCoy said. "Personally that is alarmin'."

"You refused to say that I have rubbed off on you until now," Spock said. "All I have to say is: about time."

McCoy looked over toward Spock, again, taking a sip from his cup then his eyes looked down and back up toward the Vulcan. McCoy lowered his cup taking a gulp. McCoy raised an eyebrow toward the Vulcan.

"You have problems walkin'?" McCoy asked

"It is only a phase, Leonard, inconvient but it will pass." Spock said.

"Spock, you are a hyrbid." The doctor lowered his eyebrow. "It is not a phase for you. Some hybrids are known to age like one half of their heritage and the other half helps them or hinders them in that aspect," McCoy said. "It seems your Vulcan half is leavin' you hangin'. I have to admit, you look damn good for the human equvilent of seventy-three."

"Hey, Bones, Spock!" Jim's voice drew their attention. "There's a left over mistle toe above your heads!"

"No, there isn't." McCoy said.

Spock leaned over to see the mistle toe.

"There is, in fact, a mistle toe above us." Spock said, leaning himself back where he stood.

"Kissssssssss!" Jim said, excitedly.

Spock placed the long, light brown cane against the doorway. McCoy was about to reply to Jim feeling annoyed when Spock's hand wrapped itself around his waist and then he was dipped down, like a gentlemen preparing to kiss a woman, and then McCoy was brought into a unexpected kiss feeling Spock's other hand wrap itself around the back of his head. His world was darkness while a world of different weird feelings floated to the surface. McCoy could feel one of his hands on the Vulcan's side. McCoy had his right hand still holding the cup. McCoy could feel butterflies were flying in his stomach. It felt like his feet could float in the open air against gravity. It was a slow, but tender kiss. In a flash McCoy was standing straight staring back at the Vulcan who appeared to be unphased. McCoy blinked, wordlessly, touching his lips feeling his heart pound against his chest.

"Hey Sulu!" Jim floated away. "I win!"

"Win what?" Sulu asked, appearing to be puzzled standing alongside Evans and Watslow.

"They kissed under the mistle toe." Jim said.

"Looks like you two have to play against Jim in Chess." Sulu said, well pleased, looking at Evans and Watslow.

"I am going to hell." Watslow said.

"Bitch." Evans said. Evan's face turned red, easily displaying his frustrated attitude toward his Torrets. "No, I meant, I only bet under distress!"

Watslow patted Evan's backside with a comforting expression on his face.

"It is all right to be frustrated," Watslow said. "I started getting frustrated over my lack of psychic ability when I needed it the most."

"You didn't need it to speak." Evans said.

"At times, I did." Watslow said. "I once had a swollen mouth."

Our view returned over toward Spock and McCoy. McCoy's mind was still reeling over the unexpected kiss that he had been given. Apparently Spock must be experiencing the same thing, the doctor figured. He had raisen one of his gray eyebrows back at the doctor. McCoy wanted to say something but the words could not come out. It was as though he were behind a strong titanium wall left alone in a square room where no one could hear him. No, that was not the proper example. The best example would be being mute.

"Was that a acceptable first kiss with a Vulcan for you?" Spock inquired.

McCoy slowly nodded.

"That is pleasing to hear." Spock said.

McCoy slowly nodded.

"Shouldn't. . . we talk about that?" Were the only words that fell out of his mouth.

"When you deem it appropriate," Spock. "Enjoy the party, Leonard. The countdown to next year starts in ten minutes."

Spock drifted away from McCoy's line of sight taking the cane with him. Sure, McCoy had acknowledged his interest in men years ago. He had discovered his attraction to both men and women at a young age. But this was a different kiss. He never had that kind of kiss with a man before. Would anything change because of the kiss? McCoy stopped himself short seeing the Vulcan join into a crowd with Petrik and Chekov. Perhaps next year is going to be the start of something else. Something entirely new to the man. McCoy never had a relationship with a Vulcan. Not ever. Spock would be the first. What would next year hold? Would it be full of heartbreak, sorrow, moments of hearts being warmed, happiness for everyone around, death, and new life? Or the usual, growing old, content and happy with people McCoy was comfortable with. His family felt complete. It felt good to be Leonard McCoy. The one who lured Jim out of his shell with Spock.

McCoy turned back toward the night sky. He took another sip from his cup. He could feel Junior rubbing his side against the doctors ankle. The little sehlat wanted attention. Junior picked McCoy as his favorite belly rubber and petter. That part was clear. Also that the Sehlat loved following Chekov and Sulu around. Playing laser pointer with a few of the Klingons and Andorians. And playing with the other cats.

"Hello,little fella." McCoy knelt down feeling pain in his knees then rubbed the Sehlat's forehead.

Junior purred.

 _It was going to be all right,_ McCoy decided, _It won't be bad next year._


	11. Chapter 11

2387 had came and went. The year was 2388. Our scene made way into the nursing home from above in space. Through the atmosphere, into a city that had tall light gray buildings some that were not gray but different shades, dodging flying cars that flew side ways,then our perspective flew down to the surface. There were several residents of Aura visiting the zoo that was rather more improved than the ones from the 21st century. They were holoprograms, technically, using holoemitters to make them appear real and seem utterly realistic to the viewers. The perspective goes through the forest past the unusual animals of the planet, the light blue flowers, the cats hunting in the water with their paws using it in a way that only insects would to draw the fish attention, then up a hill and into a rather cozy and comfy building that had friendly colors. There were parked air cars in the parking lot.

Our scene went into Sweet Hill Nursing Home.

Everyone was clearing the room heading to the large turbo lift except for McCoy and Jim. Spock was among the crowd still using the cane. Trelane was right beside Evans babbling about a theory why the poor man was going through hell. First, he had been unable to walk properly for three days. Second, he developed torrets syndrome. Third, he could not move his fingers without being in pain. Forth,his vision needed to be cleared again after two weeks. And fifth, he was starting to walk slower. He has been starting to get terrible vision that effected his eyesight for the distance.

"Jim." McCoy went over to the resting captain who was set alongside the chair. "Are you comin' for lunch or not?" He came to the man's side his eyes resting on the man's face noticing they were closed. McCoy, puzzled, checked for a pulse. "Damn it, man, don't scare like that." He heard a mew. "Hello, Grimm, I am busy right now can you see that-" He turned his head in the direction of Jim's lap to see the black cat curled up. McCoy was horrified. "GRIMM!"

McCoy snatched the cat off Jim's lap then placed the cat on the couch then he wheeled Jim out of the room directly down the hall past the group toward Sick Bay. McCoy ran like his life depended on it. He didn't feel pain in his legs. What he felt was adrenaline running through his body. _JIM. JIM. JIIM. JIM. JIM. JIM. JIM. JIM. JIM. JIM!_ That was the only thought racing in his head. Not now, it can be happening. _NOT NOW!_ He came in to see Koloth being treated for a forearm injury. The doors closed behind McCoy.

"Doctor Cameron!"

Cameron shifted toward McCoy's direction.

"McCoy, what is wrong?" Cameron asked.

"Jim's dyin'." McCoy said, his voice cracking.

"Nurse Young," Cameron said. "Please tend to McCoy."

Young looked up from her padd, her brown eyes aimed in the direction of the doctor, staring through the soul of the doctor. At least that is how it felt for McCoy. He was not a doctor but a resident. McCoy pushed forward the levitating chair over to the woman. She took out a tricorder then scanned Jim. Her hands were trembling when she finished it. McCoy's eyes were steadied on Young. Young was staring at the screen then she looked up toward McCoy with her mouth in a complete 'o'. McCoy had one hand on the back rest of the chair. That look on her face said it all.

"Bones," Young said. "Please go to lunch. We need to do some tests."

"He is never goin' to wake up," McCoy said. "Isn't he?"

"He will," Young said. "It will be fine," She had one hand on the side of his shoulder. "It is only a minor problem. We can fix it."

"Grimm was on his lap." The words fell out of his mouth.

"Please, go." Young said.

McCoy briefly closed his eyes feeling anger. Anger at life in general. Time was so short. Life was unfair. Jim had been lucid for five months and now he is going to be snatched away? Just like that? It was not fair? His baby blue eyes opened back toward the dark woman. She had a nice but short hair style. Her hair complimented her personality and character. Young had a trusting appeal to her. She let go of McCoy's shoulder. McCoy let go of the arm rest. He was trembling. He was engulfed in what felt a sea heading down his head toward his heart. It was like he was sinking in the water into the darkness free falling unable to move and save himself. McCoy slowly walked out of the room.

"Nurse, what is wrong with Captain Kirk?" Koloth asked, sounding concerned.

"Mister Koloth, go to lunch." Cameron said,putting down the dermal regenerator. McCoy had exited the room. "It is none of your concern."

"Yes, it is." Koloth said. "Check his medical file."

"Mister Koloth." Cameron said.

"I will go." Koloth exited Sick Bay with his arm good as new.

* * *

It was odd to see McCoy being the last to get his plate. Spock raised an eyebrow seeing the lag his way to the table. Uhura was speaking in fluently in a foreign language that Scotty was familiar with and they were both speaking in it fluently. It was in German. They were discussing about a group of kids who had come by an hour earlier and listened to their tales of how the day was when they were younger. The discussion was quite private. McCoy slowly sat down where he usually sat except Jim wasn't with him.

"Where is Jim?" Sulu asked.

McCoy looked up toward Sulu.

"Don't tell us it's happened." Chekov said.

"Grimm jumped onto Jim's lap." McCoy

The table went silent at the mention of the cat's name.

"Who is Grimm?" Spock asked.

"Sweet Hill's cat," McCoy said. "One of many."

"There is more than one cat?" Spock asked.

"Yes." They said.

Spock had a look of disbelief on his face. How could it not become apparent that there were more than one cat in the nursing home? It was highly improbably for cats not to be in the same room for six months for someone who had just made themselves home. Unless there is a probability in which it is possible. There was always room for the slightest of all. Spock found it odd that everyone was sad over a cat landing on Jim's lap.

"Why does a cat matter when it lands on someones lap?" Spock said.

"These cats hate being on old people's laps." McCoy said. "They avoid the healthy like the plague. Every time they sit on someones lap in here, they are goin' to be dead within the week. It is a well known bad omen."

"Bad omens are illogical, doctor." Spock said.

"Oh shut up." McCoy snapped back.

"If he isn't here for dinner then he vill be in the death ward." Chekov said, sadly.

"Cats cannot determine death." Spock said.

"The cats predicted Khan's death." Sulu said, with a straight face.

"When I first came here I tried tae pet one and they kept runnin' away from me." Scotty said. "I only got scratches when I tried pettin' them. They would only sit on the restin' residents. Until they started dyin'."

"Cats are defensive when it comes to being chased." Spock said.

"They also predicted the earthquake Aura was about to undergo two months ago." Uhura added. "They can see things we can't see. They can hear things we cannot hear."

"Are you not the one who wants to believe in the impossible?" McCoy reminded Spock. "Like the story of kid I told you about becomin' part of the sky." He twirled a finger in the air aimed at the cieling. "Now don't tell me you could feasibly believe it because of the wizard part."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"It was logical the way you set it up." Spock said.

"Ah," Chekov said. "You told Spock one of many myths about the Aura lights? The ones historians are fiercely against?"

"Yes." McCoy said. "And I did play Aura's anthem."

"I do not remember hearing Aura's anthem." Spock said.

"Which version?" Sulu asked. "The cat one? The bird one?"

"Or is it the cloud one?" Chekov asked.

"I told him the sky one." McCoy said.

Uhura smiled.

"That one." Uhura said. "The one that involves Gaunti's son and Hauzi's son."

"Yes, that one." McCoy said.

"Not a bad choice introducing the ambassador into Aura's mythology." Uhura said.

"I was unaware it has its own mythology." Spock said.

"Oh, you never heard of the lost city?" Chekov asked. "The City of Gallous?"

"Negative." Spock said.

"It is the equiwalent of losing Florida on a smaller scale." Chekov explained. "It used to be sprawling with life. To this day they are still excawating it on the east coast. In fact the mostly russian starship Pitrov discowered this planet after the original Enterprise." Chekov leaned his arm on the table picking up the sandwich in one hand with a dreamy look about his face. "It had seweral adwentures along the neutrual zone. Ve found a habitable asteroid while on patrol."

"Didn't it get lost?" Spock inquired.

"She is still on patrol." Chekov said.

"Like the fifty submarines lost in world war 2." Sulu said.

"The thin' is Spock . . ." McCoy said. "We are going to lose the core of our submarine that isn't on patrol."

"I refuse to believe that Jim is dying," Spock said. "When I mind meld with him, his katra did not show any signs of decaying and becoming smaller." McCoy raised an eyebrow. "It was like I was staring at a perfectly healthy katra to a young man in his youth."

"And what about mine?" McCoy asked.

"I did not venture toward your katra, doctor." Spock said. "It was a emotional transference."

"You mind melded with Jim and you saw his soul." McCoy said.

"You requested I not look into your past and I respected that." Spock said, as Chekov was eating his sandwich. Now it was Spock's turn to raise the eyebrow. "Would you like to experience a mind meld after lunch?"

McCoy took another bite from his sandwich.

"Let me think about it." McCoy said.

"As you wish." Spock said.

Not much had changed the startling kiss with Spock five days ago. The conversation they had shared was more or so rather confirming what their relationship had been earlier and nothing more than that. McCoy was beginning to wonder if there was something more to explore with Spock, relationship wise. Though McCoy felt like the Vulcan was keeping back a question that was bugging him. The silence between them indicated that there was. At least in the dreams he picked up on that before asking dream Spock what was on his mind. The Vulcan would open his mouth and McCo would wake up. It was getting annoying having these dreams.

"So when are you going to visit the death ward?" Sulu asked.

"Jim is not dying." Spock said, adamantly.

"But when it comes, are you going to make your goodbye?" Sulu asked. "Before it is too late."

Spock considered his last conversation with Shawk that was face to face. His last conversation with Admiral Strong. He felt regret at not wishing Strong a long and prosperous life. At the time that Strong and Spock had last met, it was for a _Endeavor_ reunion anniversary. Four hundred thirty people were still around. Strong and Spock had often crossed paths so it seemed unnatural for months afterwards that the man wasn't walking around with a easy going smile on his face and a pair of shy first officers by his side. Rest of the thirty had died off under various circumstances. Spock did not reply for a few minutes reflecting in the past. He recalled the fond farewell with Doctor Leland. Years after they had reconciled.

 _"John." Spock said._

 _"Yes?" The admiral turned around facing the Vulcan. His eyes widened at recognition. His mouth slightly fell and there was a look of "AM I THAT OLD?" gawking at the Vulcan. The Russian was shorter than Spock had last seen him. His hair white unlike Spocks that was still a jet black. Bags were under the man's eyes. The Russian's face turned from horror into envy and possible half a pout._

 _"You look well today." Spock said._

 _"You look not a day over thirty." Leland said. "Why is it that?"_

 _"I am a Vulcan." Spock said._

 _"Right, right, right, Spooky." Leland said, with a dismissive wave._

 _"That is not my name." Spock said._

 _"Oh," Leland said, leaning forward on his cane with a 'oh really?' expression on his face. "Then vhat about the time you responded to it after ve had that transporter malfunction and ve had been dispersed?"_

 _"Your voice was the only familiar one in the vacility," Spock said. "I did not respond to the name but merely to your voice."_

 _Leland laughed._

 _"And I still get under your skin." Leland said._

 _"That is impossible." Spock said._

 _"Figure of speech, Ambassador." Leland said._

 _"How are your grandchildren?" Spock inquired._

 _"They are doing vell." Leland said. I am assume yours are logically sound."_

 _"In matter of fact,they are." Spock said._

 _"I am going to a medical conference. You are not here for a loud old lecture regarding Wulcanian history?" Leland raised an eyebrow. Spock raised the eyebrow back at him. "Spock,stoph, staph raising your brow after I do!"_

 _"Who is stoph?" Spock asked, lowering his eyebrow._

 _"It's. . . ." Leland started to laugh, shaking his hand, hand leaned on a cane. His bright emerald eyes full of joy. "It's a saying, Ambassador."_

 _"As you say, stoph." Spock said._

 _". . . About time you get yourself versed into the nickname street. You're terrible at picking one up." Leland said._

 _Spock nodded his head._

 _"I will endeavor to do so, Admiral." Spock said. Then he lowered his voice, "John, I have noticed on your essays that you are starting to write incoherent sentences and your paragraphs show that reason is being lost. You bring up facts that are not related to the paper unlike you did in the previous hundred fifty essays written. I advise you seek a doctor and take the test for the beginnings of irumodic syndrome. I have informed Admiral Strong of the changes and brought the recent stories of your acting out of character from recent years. He is willing to accept your resignation. As your colleagues, you must sit down and relax."_

 _"Vell, is it not a surprise that I got a Wulcan admirer?" Leland said, with a small smile. Then it faded into a wrinkled mess of fury. "You rotten bastard you made me lose on a bet that you had emotions for twenty years!" He shook his fist. "It is not fair!"_

 _"Your pool was made untimely," Spock said. "Nothing is fair, John."_

 _Leland lowered his hand._

 _"You are calling me by my first name." Leland said, his face smooth than it had been in years and he looked a century younger. He had realization on his face. "You are terrified I am going to die. You have real concerns that I am going to die. Real, genuine emotions." His hand on the cane was trembling. He never did poke at Spock's lack of emotions back in the day but he always suspect that the Vulcan had them, apaprently. "Admiral Strong, you, Admiral Kane, Admiral Blair, and I are the last people from the USS Endeavor."_

 _"Affirmative, that you are." Spock said._

 _"So all these years pretending you didn't kare . . . when in fact you did care?" Leland said._

 _"We do not express emotions verbally." Spock said._

 _"So mentally. . ." Leland coughed into his elbow with a shallow, ragged cough. "I am fine. . . Maybe I cannot say the same for you." He looked up toward Spock. "A healthy dose of releasing emotions will surely help you,Ambassador."_

 _"My health is not of your concern." Spock said._

 _"Bottling up emotions is never good especially when you have a human half." Leland said. "I use to be your doctor. Remember that!"_

 _"You are obviously speaking to the wrong person." Spock said. "Am I talking to the right admiral?"_

 _Leland had a chuckle._

 _"So, I take it that you believe this is going to be our last conversation." Leland said._

 _"I-" Spock was cut off before he could finish._

 _"I don't need to hear the validation from you." Leland finished._

 _"I was about to say," Spock said. "From one Vulcan to a human: death is just the beginning."_

 _"You are just full of it." There was a woman calling out for the admiral. Leland turned in the other direction shouting back, "I am coming, Martha!" He turned back toward Spock making the distinctive comment, "Stubborn Romulan daughter who insists on following me." He shook his head. Leland looked toward Spock. "Ambassador, kaptain, kommander, science officer." He admired the Vulcan. "There is a saying from the Romulans that I really like. Because it means exactly the same thing as your salute." He held his hand up then twisted his two fingers alongside his thumb lowering the three other fingers to the middle of his palm. "Jolan tru."_

 _"Live long and prosper." Spock said, his hands locked behind his back._

 _Leland shared a small, but weak smile back at the vulcan._

 _Spock's thoughts went over toward his son. Shawk, his skin and blood. He could recall their last encounter in 2387. Spock had made sure to arrive at Starbase 1 to congratulate his sons first assignment. The USS Enterprise A. Four years Shawk spent in the academy. Only Surak would know how it was like for the young man. His son had failed the kobyashi maru. His son likely made acquaintances in the academy. Unusually, and surprisingly, Shawk met his betrothed there in the four years. And they reportedly could not keep their hands off the other which was odd for a Vulcan pairing. Spock's patrol vessel was in space dock awaiting for his return in the last day he saw his son face to face. Shawk had shaved a mohawk on his head which was illogical. His son was in the red and black uniform, both arms holding the duffle bag, and he was still unsurprisingly the emotional Vulcan who left home four years ago. Shawk was twenty years old, young by most standards, and prepared for what the future held. It would only be years later that Shawk would no longer be in his life._

 _"Greetings,Shawk." Spock said._

 _"Greetings, father." Shawk said._

 _"I have heard of your assignment," Spock said. "This will be your finest hours."_

 _"It is finest days." Shawk corrected Spock._

 _Spock nodded._

 _"I used to serve on the Enterprise . . . so I thought you should take this advice and I believe you will take it with all things considered." Spock paused, watching his sons eyebrow go up. "Everything you have learned will not be useful in the field."_

 _"I do not understand," Shawk said. "I was taught that the information learned would be useful."_

 _"That is what I thought." Spock said._

 _"But something changed." Shawk registered, tilting his head._

 _"The Enterprise is a starship that is a magnet for illogical abnormalities," Spock said. "But knowing you. . . . I am assured you will find yourself at home than anywhere else you have been."_

 _"Is this your version of seeing me off?" Shawk asked, straightening his head._

 _Spock sighed, briefly closing his eyes then reopened them._

 _"Your grandfather, Sarek, did not. . ." Spock said. "See me off."_

 _"You are making up for what never happened to you." Shawk said._

 _"Negative," Spock said. "I am making up for nothing. I do not expect it to become a tradition." Spock took a moment to reconsider. "And likely never will." It was the cold hard truth. Most Vulcan parents viewed it as illogical to see their kin go when they could simply wish them the 'good road ahead' by simply saying 'live long and prosper' bidding them farewell before they went to the academy. Times were changing. "I have been fortunate to be your father."_

 _There was a short pause between them._

 _"At least one of us will be in Star Fleet." Shawk said._

 _Spock raised an eyebrow._

 _"Ii do not understand your logic." Spock said._

 _"My bethrothed and I. . ." Shawk was squirming right before his eyes. "We had an accident."_

 _Spock's eyebrows rose further._

 _"That is illogical." Spock asked. "You are biologically engineered to have fertility every seven years."_

 _"Father," Shawk said. "I am half human."_

 _Spock stared at Shawk. His once calm, collective mind swirling with questions. How could he not know? How could this have happened? It made sense why his son was illogical, everything made sense, but the big question was how could he not have known for so long. How could he and T'pring not have been aware. It was illogical. He had not mated with a half human Vulcan but he had in fact mated with a pure Vulcan. Shawk stared back at Spock, waiting for the answer. It became apparent, that unlike Shawk, Spock was the one engineered to have the natural fertility cycle. His human half played a more major role internally within Shawk. What, he did not know. Shawk and Erin were both twenty, twins, who looked nothing alike._

 _Spock briefly closed his eyes, controlling the unexpected emotions keeping them at bay, then he reopened them._

 _"I am pleased." Spock said. "But you do not need to leave a mission set into deep space merely because your betrothed has unexpected complications. It is illogical that you divert from what is most likely your second best destiny. "_

 _Shawk raised both eyebrows, stunned, from what Spock had to say._

 _"But you did the same." Shawk said._

 _"Under entirely different circumstances,Shawk." Spock said. Shawk lowered his eyebrows "It was very convenient. I ask of you . . . do what feels right." Their eyes met. "I didn't take that advice to heart as I should have, from a old acquaintance of mine. But what I do not regret is being part of your youth."_

 _"I would like to believe that." Shawk said. "But I cannot."_

 _Words could not be used to describe what Spock felt then._

 _"Before you go. . ." Spock said. "I want you know how I feel about your accomplishment. A mind meld would do."_

 _Shawk placed his luggage down beside his leg._

 _"Father," Shawk said. "This is a first from you." He raised an eyebrow. "This is unexpected."_

 _"But there is not always going to be a moment like this between us." Spock said._

 _Shawk nodded._

 _"You made your point." Shawk said._

 _Shawk placed a hand on the side of his father face. Spock let the emotions for his so come out full throttle in the mind meld. Specifically, Spock showed Shawk every moment in his life that he was proud of. Which was his entire life squished into minutes. Spock let Shawk see how he viewed his son standing before him complete in Star Fleet attire. A prized memory that would undoubtedly want to keep. Shawk ended the mind meld with his father stepping back appearing to be overwhelmed._

 _"Your grandfather and I have been talking. . ." Spock said. "Regarding becoming a Ambassador of Vulcan."_

 _"Father?" Shawk said. "Is there something going on regarding you that I should know?"_

 _"Negative," Spock said. "I am most certain you will follow your own path and not mine." Shawk picked his luggage up with his right hand then straightened up. "Your mother shares the same belief as I do for you."_

 _"Grandmother told me you refused to follow my forefather's path in your youth," Shawk said. "Something has changed for you."_

 _"I am considering it." Spock said. "My current thoughts on it are not definite."_

 _Shawk looked at his father._

 _"Live long and prosper." Shawk said, doing the Vulcan salute._

 _"I believe the proper saying, as most humans say,is see you later." Spock said._

 _Shawk let out a small smile at his fathers attempt to sound human to show he approved of his decision to be more human than his sister Erin. Erin acted more Vulcan than Shawk did. Unlike how twins were reported to be, they were never that close and any attempts at making them dress alike went down the hellhole. Mostly because Shawk, as a child, would take his attire off and run around the house naked horrifying T'pring and Spock (Whenever Shore leave was granted, that is) potentially embarrassing his sister. I-chinchin would run around following the young boy with its tongue hanging out like a dog. Erin working on a logic puzzle in the middle of the living room._

 _Shawk nodded then went past Spock headed in the direction of the transporter room_.

* * *

"Ambassador." Spock's eyes opened to a familiar cool blue themed scenery. Where was Sulu,Chekov,Uhura,Scotty, and McCoy? He turned his head toward the right. Alongside him was Doctor Cameron and Nurse Brockley. Apparently Spock was on a Biobed. "Good afternoon. Did your nap help?"

"I do not nap." Spock said. "I most certainly did not fall asleep while eating."

"Ambassador," Cameron said. "A few hours ago you were acting strangely." Spock was baffled, he didn't recall any unusual activity from himself. "You were . . ." She briefly pressed her lips together. "Acting as though you were a science officer aboard the USS Enterprise."

"I did not have any episode most certainly." Spock said. "I was thinking of the one time I made my farewell to those who were still alive around me."

"And how real was it?" Cameron asked.

"It was a flashback. Brief." Spock said,watching their faces falter.

"It wasn't brief." Brockley said.

"Of course it was." Spock said.

"You kept insistin' Bones not call you Spooky when he was not." Brockley said.

"And you called several of the nurses by different names and you kept asking where Captain Pike was." Cameron said. "You were . . . emotionally. . . unstable after we told you the answer you wanted."

Spock was silent.

"We took a scan of your brain and the dementia has returned to its previous progression that you had when you arrived." Brockley said.

Spock looked at the three professionals.

"What do you mean by returned?" Spock asked. "My dementia cannot change on its own."

"Apparently, in the last brain scan. . . " Cameron said. "Various parts of your brain were returning to life. But the part that controls your emotions is somewhat dead. And your memories on the other hand are. . . I can't say for certain. But the part that controls your short term memories is dying."

"Long term is okay." Brockley said.

"What day is it, Ambassador?" Cameron asked.

"January 5th,Friday,2388." Spock said.

The color on their faces drained.

"It is. . . the seventh." Brockley said.

Cameron took Brockley to the side then made a request. Brockley slowly nodded then glanced over toward the Vulcan with a long but sad expression on his face. It had been two days since the conversation in the mess hall. What happened between then and now? Spock must have said he would visit Jim in the death ward. Something happened between that time period. Because the last time his memories were going it was when Spock was in his most saddest state. He could feel what was equivalent to sadness pouring down his head right toward the heart. He had degraded to his most youthful self after the nexus point between happy and sad.

"When did I start acting unlike myself?" Spock asked.

"Yesterday." Brockley said.

Brockley came over opening a small orange capsule then slid the pill onto the counter beside the biobed.

"Ambassador," Cameron said. "This pill will help you with the short term memory loss."

"What is Captain Kirk's condition?" Spock asked

"He is dying." Cameron said.

Spock picked up the pill off the counter and then a nearby cup of water. He swallowed the pill then took a sip of water. Spock could hear his stomach grumble. Obviously he must have collapsed late that afternoon yesterday after possibly attempting to escape and to see for himself that the captain was dead. Or someone late that afternoon had nerve pinched Spock. He was being illogical then. He could have checked the files unless he believed he was on an alien planet that had brainwashed him into thinking he is old but really not.

"If I made any choice words toward you, Mrs Cameron and Mr Brockley, regarding this facility then know that I was not being sincere." Spock said. He looked over to see a small green block. It was something entirely new. "When did Star Fleet incorporate these?"

"That's a fruit block." Cameron said. "Been in the system for a century."

Spock took a bite out of the block.

The block had a neutral taste much like plomeek soup that lacked any spice. It is what made plomeek soup so curious to humans and as a source of creativity. T'pring once was part of a Vulcan Kitchen franchise when Spock was serving Star Fleet as an officer. Those old videos were something he rarely looked at when alone during his Ambassador duties after her passing. He had his bond with her repaired shortly after her passing. Spock chose not to wed again. There was chicken noodle plomeek soup, garlic plomeek soup, and potato plomeek soup. Plomeek soup was widely considered to be the most basic and perhaps the template for creative cooking for a novice within the galaxy. Spock took another bite.

"It is two thirty-three o'clock,Ambassador." Brockley handed the cane toward the Vulcan.

Spock pulled himself up taking hold of the cane held out for him then swallowed what he had eaten.

"Where is Leonard and the others?" Spock asked.

"In the death ward." Cameron said. "Take it easy on yourself."

Spock finished the rest of the green shaded block. This tided over Spock's stomach. How could he not have known about this block? Perhaps he is that forgetful. How does a dying brain come back to life? It was mind boggling at best. Spock nodded with "Affirmative." toward the doctor. Spock got himself off the biobed. He pushed forward his left leg that felt like it didn't want to move. There was slight pain that came from that. Spock walked forward using his good right leg to rely on. Old age was indeed a pain in the ass.

"Mister Spock," Brockley said. "They have been waiting for you."

Spock exited the room.

"If Mister Spock regresses down any further. . ." Cameron said. "I hate to suggest it, but we have to do the humane treatment."

"The Ambassador wouldn't accept it." Brockley said.

"Accept it? He does not have to accept it. I am his doctor. Besides, we'll only use it when . . ." Cameron paused, trembling. "There is no chance of the Ambassador we know and love coming back."

"That treatment is only for when one of the residents here are in pain that they can't continue to live with," Brockley said. "I don't know about you but Ambassador Spock appointed the Admiral as his guardian when he cannot speak for himself. How would you have to convince Bones? I am all in for easing their pain but not for someone like the Ambassador. He is not in pain."

"Right." Cameron said, coming over to a pad on the table. "That does throw a wrench with all things considered." She looked over toward Brockley. "Have you ever had to take care of a patient with Irumodic Syndrome?"

Brockley narrowed his eyes.

"You know as well as I do that most patients do not end up here." Brockley said.

"We have quite the few." Cameron said.

"Don't tell me you had to take care of a hybrid before." Brockley said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Worse." Cameron said. "A Romulan/human hybrid. He was a hundred ninety-three when we got together. . . And then he went down hill from there five months after our ceremony."

Brockley lowered his hand down from the bridge of his nose right to his side.

"Oh my. . . I am so sorry." Brockley said.

"I am only considering that option for the sake of everyone." Cameron said.

Brockley sighed.

"Who is the few we have that are the subject of Irumodic Syndrome?" Brockley said.

"Lankern Deches, Pavel Chekov, Koren Le'Dio of Bajora, Former Admiral Joseph Green, former arch nemesis of Captain Kirk Mister Vincible, and former Admiral Jason Webber," Cameron said. "Thank you for being here when the Ambassador awoke. . ." She had a look of gratitude on her face. "And convincing me to take him off . . ."

"As McCoy told me," Brockley said. "Vulcans are resilient. Now excuse me, I have a painting class to attend."

* * *

The doors to the second floor opened. Spock was leaned against the frame feeling a unusually heavy, dark atmosphere. Spock leaned away from the wall using the cane. Spock strolled out of the hall past several doors that were the quarters of some well known residents. His cane clicked against the floor almost squeaking. It had been two days. Jim had a little over thirty-three point twenty-six percent chance of waking up while he were in the death ward. As most humans say, "It would take a miracle for someone to awaken from a coma" or something along the lines of a very powerful chemical that allows the person to be awake for twenty-four hours. It was a harsh reminder to what lay ahead of Spock. And that he could easily outlive most of the older and younger people here.

Spock came to the large doorway that lead to the deathward. It became apparent that they had to install doors into the doorway per McCoy's insistence most likely. Spock had not noticed the addition for the last five to six months. Spock came toward the doors applying weight to his right side. The doors opened before the Vulcan. He strolled in to see there were visitors sitting alongside biobeds that held the slowly dying fast asleep and some who barely appeared to be asleep watching the screen hooked into the wall across from them. At the end of the wide room rested one biobed was a small group . Alongside that biobed on a individual biobed was a familiar face. That face was of Trelane's. It surprised Spock that Trelane was here instead of Charlie Evans. Evan's life was going down the hellhole. After all, he hadn't seen Trelane in seven days. Not since the new year started. Trelane's eyes were not full of life as they used to be. They were staring into nothingness apparently. Sitting alongside Trelane's bed was a resting Koloth with a book in his hands dipped forward and his shoulders slouched sitting down in the chair with his chin on his chest.

Trelane and Jim were both in gentle red outfits that matched. He could only tell that they were in matching red admission outfits because they were both covered halfway to the chest by the non-so-complimentary color of blue. Jim, on the other hand, appeared to be ill. His skin was white. His hands were sweating even though he was not running which was impossible given his current paralyzed state. The screen behind the captain indicated that he was not doing too well. McCoy had his arms folded, leaned against the wall, and his head lowered. Scotty and Sulu were sitting alongside each other shoulder to shoulder appearing to be napping. Uhura was sitting alongside Sulu, napping, too while they were holding what was apparently a glass. They never really drank in the afternoon or slept in the afternoon. Which was off. McCoy's glass was on the neighboring table.

Spock came over to the biobed then sat down into the empty chair alongside McCoy.

Koloth's eyes opened and he straightened up in the chair.

"Hello, Ambassador." Koloth said. "Or should I call you Commander Spock?"

"Ambassador is preferable." Spock said.

"It is good to see you are in your right senses again," Koloth placed his novel on the nearby counter then slid out a drawer out. "I was starting to believe the captain would go without making his farewell."

"What do you mean?" Spock inquired.

"The captain and I made a agreement a month ago." Koloth said. "That if . . . " Koloth looked down, almost choking on his words, as though it was a difficult subject. "He could not wake up. . ."

"I understand your predicament." Spock said.

Koloth looked up toward the Vulcan.

"It was difficult to abide his request," Koloth said. "To give him the injection . . . It took me a day to finally stand up and come over to him." Koloth came to the side of the biobed. "My brother fell ill seven days ago." He rolled the devie in his hands. "Your captain had a fighting chance against this virus. To live."

"You should be explaining yourself to the doctor not me." Spock said. "He is not my captain."

"Ooh?" Koloth asked, raising a gray eyebrow. "The captain implied you served under him long ago."

"We never did." Spock said. "He was delusional with his dreams as of lately."

"I never met you back in those days." Koloth said.

"Served on the _USS Endeavor_ during his time on the _USS Enterprise_." Spock said. "Lieutenant Commander,first officer, science officer."

"Have you ever met Thelin?" Koloth asked.

"Negative." Spock said.

"You and he would have much to talk about." Koloth said,applying the device to Jim's neck. "I will not stay long after my brothers passing. . . Ambassador."

Koloth stepped back then hid the hypospray. Spock's eyes turned in the direction of the well aged captain. His eyes slowly fluttered open. Those hazel eyes appeared to be lethargic but regardless there was life still glowing inside of them. A smile appeared on the human's face. His eyes directed at Spock.

"Ashayam." Jim said.

That was a word that was not in the books Spock had left in Jim's possession. It was a Vulcan word for beloved. There was no circumstance how he could know it. Unless the dreams were real under some odd pseudo science. It was possible. But it never did happen in reality except for this one in a billion chance. Spock was mentally calculating how such a event could be possible let alone happen. How could dreams allow Jim to know of a word that was never spoken of in this building? Spock was the only Vulcan lingering around this building. It was not close to being logical.

Spock moved the chair forward closer to Jim's side taking his hand.

Why don't you look at that,Spock looks more gorgeous than he did yesterday, Spock overheard the man's thoughts.

"Jim," Spock said. "Are you allright?"

"It's time." Jim said.

"For what?" Spock asked.

"For me to go," Jim said. "It's been. . . fun."

Spock slowly shook his head.

"Jim. . ." Spock said.

"Take care of Bones, will you?" Jim turned his head toward the resting man. "He is going to need you."

"Leonard will not admit that." Spock said.

"And you are going to need him." Jim said.

"Certainly." Spock said.

"You need each other." Jim said. "And you don't need me."

"We do need you." Spock said. "T'hy'la."

Jim smiled kindly back at him.

"That is what you think." Jim said.

"Nonsense," Spock said. "It is the truth."

"At least. . . I won't die alone." Jim said. "I always thought. . . I would die alone."

"You have your crew." Spock said.

"With my crew." Jim said.

"May I. . . engage in a mind meld?" Spock inquired, his hand out reached trembling.

Oh, his hand. Not still as it used to be and could be held without his emotional state being revealed. Once upon a time he could hold his hand straight and fine. There was only one occassion in his adult life when his hand trembled in emotion and that was during Pon Farr. His youth was spent punching those who killed his mother a whore, and slut, and his father a traitor. Called him a disgusting creature from hell. His Vulcan peers had long ago recanted their insults after seeing his career climb to Ambassador.

 _I love you, Spock,_ Spock could hear from the telepathic touch.

"Permission granted." Jim said.

Spock placed a hand on the side of the man's face. Spock felt himself through into a explosive world of emotions. Positive, loving, and caring. Deep, blazing passion. More than what T'pring had in their previous mind melds. It was overwhelming and powerful. Spock reached forward toward the man's katra. Spock could see a small flickering flame. Spock chose to return into that warm, loving raw pool of emotions. He could see memories that were never made with him and Jim. Spock could register a strong bond set up between him and Jim. Spock could feel a tear trail down his cheek at some of these brief but exemplary memories that showed them into their careers in their ancient age taking care of McCoy's grandchildren and serving alongside each other in Star Fleet. He could see so many things that had not happened. The first kiss. Cuddling together on the bed. Being a couple in general on Shore Leave with McCoy close behind them. The first wedding that was officiated by McCoy between Spock and Jim. Eventually bringing McCoy into their Vulcan Polygamy marriage. And so much more.

 _I love you too, Jim,_ Spock meant this with his heart. The Jim he knew was barely there, and it was only logical to let him believe that he was his Spock. The imaginary one he dreamed up. But how did he come up with a ancient word? That was a mystery. Spock let go of the side of the man's face feeling a wet tear come down his cheek. The room was full of a heavy atmosphere, moisture, and it felt like there wouldn't be another smile for decades sitting in this room. Spock took his hand back from the man's face.

"You do not need to worry," Spock said, placing his other hand on Jim's hand. "Leonard will be taken care of."

Chekov's eyes started to open seeing Jim smile for the last time at the Vulcan.

"Jim?" Chekov said.

The light in Jim's eyes faded and his chest stopped moving. The wail from the devices indicating his health let out a sharp wail jolting awake the rest of the crew. Uhura straightened herself up and her eyes flew open to see the expression on Spock's face. Scotty and Sulu straightened up blinking, quite alarmed, really. The blue lines on the wall behind Jim reading out that he had flat lined. Spock was left in a loss. He was struck by emotions. Strong,massive emotions that were powerful than the ones he had experienced with the loss of T'pring. McCoy was at first wary, concerned understandably, if this were not the memory regressed Spock he had seen earlier. McCoy could hear a distinct noise coming from the Vulcan. Spock's trembling hands let go of the deceased man's hand slowly sliding his hand back on the biobed. McCoy placed a hand on Spock's shoulder.

"Spock?" McCoy asked.

Spock turned toward McCoy.

"Jim was happy, Leonard." Spock said.

"Come here, you pointy eared hobglobin." McCoy said, bringing forth the Vulcan into a hug that was met with little to no resistance. Spock's shoulders went up and down as the Vulcan cried into the man's shoulders.

Koloth watched the grieving little family then looked over toward Trelane. There was a look of knowing on the elder Klingon's face. He looked down into his hand where it rested a spare hypospray that had contents that were not of the same poison that he had given to the captain. It made natural causes believable. He had exactly one hundred point thirty-three seconds to administer it before the nurses came in and the doctors to handle the death. He looked over to Trelane then applied it to the man's neck. Trelane's chest stopped moving. Koloth took the item off the man's neck then pulled back his sleeve. He changed the setting on the hypospray that had one green half and the other half being red.

"I am sorry, Nurse Gilbert. . . " Koloth apologized, solemnly. He looked over toward the two very human couple behind him. The woman was on the biobed degrading into a bony mess. The husband was clutching onto the woman's hand looking at her. He turned his head away making last minute considerations. "For using you. But it must be done."

Koloth applied the hypospray onto his forearm then leaned back into the chair and thought of the last time he had a worthy battle. His band,Sto-vo-kor would have to be disbanded. Funny, death was the only way for it to be disbanded. He could hear the tears of the small group from across. He could his heart struggling to beat. He could feel a tightness in his chest. His heart fought to continue pumping. The chambers clammed shut. The last chamber was struggling to continue moving. His breathing slowed. It gave the impression that he was falling asleep, peacefully. Could he be accepted into Sto-vo-kor? Perhaps not. He had committed a different variation of his kinds form of suicide.

 _"Come on, brother, let's go to Sto-vo-kor!"_ His eyes had opened to see a hand out for him and Trelane before him, grinning, a decade younger. _"Don't keep me waiting. We have so many enemies to fight against. Isn't that the best?"_

Koloth took Trelane's hand with a well earned smile.

 _"Yes . . . Brother."_ Koloth said.

Together they walked into what was most definitely a odd and unique city leaving behind the setting that once housed them. Nurse Gilbert, Nurse Young, Nurse Bell, Nurse Pallet, and Doctor Cameron arrived. Nurse Gilbert stopped at the Klingon's side of the room appearing to be horrified. He used the side of the other biobed to keep himself up. Pallet looked over to see the man's reaction. Gilbert struggled to go forward then he closed Trelane's eyes.

"Time of deaths. . ." Came the usual but despaired train of thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Junior was curled on top of Spock's bed in a furry ball. As it turned out, Koloth was Jim's guardian for when he could not speak for his health or for himself. It was entirely legal starting from the beginning of politics. Spock was holding a padd in his hand when McCoy came in. Spock took a sharp intake lowering the device to his lap then looked up with a sad, but bitter sigh. There was a weight around Spock, obviously, it was heavier than being alone. There was a ache in his chest. It felt like he would never cry again. McCoy came over to the Vulcan's side then sat down on the bed.

"They are takin' his body back to Earth for a proper burial." McCoy said.

"You were right, Leonard." Spock said.

"What?" McCoy said. "Now hold on a second. When do you agree me with me on somethin' have yet to bring up?" Spock looked over with a raised eyebrow. "I was about to ask if you thought that attendin' a funeral on the home planet of our friend would be the right thin' to do for you. Which mind you could take a week."

Spock lowered his brow with a trembling sigh.

"I mean to say . . ." Spock said. "Is that the cat was right."

McCoy stared at the Vulcan long and hard.

"Are you on somethin', Spock?" McCoy said. "Because last time I heard you didn't agree."

"He is dead." Spock said "Three days, three hours, thirty-three minutes, and forty-eight seconds after a cat jumped onto his lap."

McCoy looked over.

"Who's T'Erin?" McCoy asked.

Spock looked up, toward the doctor, his eyes wide.

"Leonard?" Spock said, his voice full of heartbreak. "What kind of heart condition do you have?"

McCoy shook his hand.

"Nothin' you should be concerned about," McCoy said. "Let me guess, she is your granddaughter."

"Negative," Spock said. "She is my daughter and she will inadventurely commit suicide by conducting Kolinahr. She is one and a half Vulcanian." McCoy's face became a long and drawn out one as he realized what this meant. "She wants to become a priestess. She wants to devote herself entirely to logic. This will void her marriage with T'fern." He raised the device back up. "I understand why I had a extreme episode. . . And why my condition has deteriorated my short-term memory."

"You are on Deglaxon." McCoy said, softly.

"I do not know the name of the pill." Spock said.

"It is used for those with Dementia." McCoy said. "I was the one who approved of it after speaking with several other admirals in the medical field." He briefly closed his eyes. "Spock, when does she become a logical Vulcan?"

"Within four day-" Spock said.

McCoy held his hand up.

"We are goin' to hitch a ride tonight." McCoy said.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"It would take a week to get to Gol." Spock said.

"And where is she now?" McCoy asked

"Four days away being taken by the Enterprise E under Captain William Riker-" McCoy put a finger on Spock's lip.

"I love you but tone it down," McCoy said, then he lowered his finger off the Vulcan's lip. "That is irrelevant information."

"Leonard," Spock said. "I have something to share with you. . . That you may find insightful."

"Hm?" McCoy asked, raising a brow.

"But first," Spock said. "Have we done a mind meld in the recent three days?"

"Negative." McCoy said.

"May I engage on a mind meld with you?" Spock asked. "It is from Jim."

McCoy sat there, paused, looking the Vulcan in the eyes with shock and visually stumped at first. The country doctor briefly closed his eyes and opened them. McCoy's baby blue eyes looked at Spock's old, but kind brown eyes. It had been quite a while since they had last mind melded. Spock was losing more control of his emotions, and worse yet, his own memories. The emotional transference could be different. They were both in a highly emotional state. Spock could likely send McCoy collapsing to the ground in a state of shock. McCoy had decided to educate himself over Mind Melds after Spock's rather, but very emotional, transference. McCoy learned that it was unusual for a Vulcan to have that much pent up emotions. Could he black out this time? There were recorded but notable incidents where a emotional transference with a highly emotional vulcan ended up making the other mind meldee black out. McCoy didn't black out previously in his first consented mind meld. Spock was patient, awaiting the reply.

"You are very emotional, Spock," McCoy said. "We just lost Jim."

Junior stirred, raising his head up tilting his head.

"That I am . . ." Spock said. "And I am the second to recognize that."

"Good." McCoy said.

"But I am very certain you must see this." Spock said.

McCoy sighed.

"I am afraid I will black out." McCoy said.

Spock, at first, appeared to be insulted (Or was it disbelief? McCoy could never be sure with Spock's eyebrows) then bemused.

"That is illogical, Leonard," Spock said. "I would not allow that. I have enough emotional control to prevent it from happening."

Junior hopped onto Spock's lap with a purr.

"Wait a second," McCoy said. "You haven't been callin' me doctor."

"Is that alarmin' to you?" Spock inquired.

"It's damn freaky when I am used to hearin' you call me by my former profession." McCoy said.

"It is true that I have realized through telling you my regrets is that. ." Spock said, stroking Junior. Junior flopped over landing on his backside kicking his paws into the air batting them at Spock's left hand. "I have too many."

"This is your step forward to enjoying your end, isn't it?" McCoy asked.

"Affirmative," Spock said. Then he had a small smile forming on the corners of his lips. It was brief but it was gone just as it had appeared. "I have just thought of a joke. Though I am unsure the humorous part is lost . . ."

"It's not dirty like the one with the mermaid and the Deltan." McCoy said.

"Not at all," Spock said. "Why did a Andorian and a Betazoid split apart?"

"Because the betaziod likes blue people?" McCoy suggested.

"Negative," Spock said,shaking his head letting Junior suck on his fingers. "They kept accidentally getting into each others heads. The Betaziod was rather new with their new leash on psychic increased power. And the Andorian had been thinking of and unknowingly shared a full conversation without talking from miles apart. It became apparent that they, were in fact, talking to the other within the two to three hour time period they were apart."

McCoy considered it for a second there and then he belched out laughing. He slapped his knee then fell over on the bed just laughing. The laughter died down from the doctor. Spock honestly wanted to laugh but he could not. He did not see the humor in it. It was amusing,indeed, but it lacked the flavor. A certain quality to it. He straightened himself as his laughter died with one hand on his stomach. When McCoy looked over toward the Vulcan, he realized the Vulcan had not been laughing.

"Do you trust me, Leonard?" Spock asked.

"I do." McCoy said. "Well. . . you got a point." Spock tilted his head raising a brow. "We have to start somewhere in our relationship."

Spock lowered his brow.

"Do we need to redefine our relationship?" Spock asked.

"Let's just redefine it as: more than colleagues." McCoy said.

"May I?" Spock asked.

McCoy nodded.

"Yes." McCoy said.

Spock placed his right hand on the side of the doctor's face and his fingers spread out into their respective psi points. Spock and McCoy's eyes closed. The mind meld had been began. Slowly, but gradually, a smile appeared on the doctors face. For the first time in what had been three hours since Jim's death, a well worn but small smile appeared on the Vulcan's face.

* * *

Our scene made way to the quarters Jim once shared with Koren. She was staring at the made bed. Nurse Gilbert came in with a large box then began to pack. Gilbert was well composed. It had been a shock that Jim died the way he did. But more of a shock. Gilbert pressed a button on the underside of the alarm clock. He looked over to see Koren staring out into space. There was guilt lingering on Gilbert's face. He had contributed to Jim's death and to the death of two Klingons.

"I. . ." Gilbert's throat felt dry, his stomach twisted, and it felt like he wanted to get sick. His eyes were slightly getting wet. "I miss him too."

Koren's eyes trailed toward him.

"I cannot believe he is gone." Koren said. "I feel like he is going to wheel in and ask me if I am okay."

Gilbert opened Jim's drawer.

"I feel the same." Gilbert said.

"After. . . Fifteen years. . ." Koren said. "He was here before I was . . . He was like a staple." Gilbert slowly took out bundles of large clothes from the drawer. "I did not expect his passing so soon. Sure his alarm was annoying but he had a magnetic personality." Gilbert took out a 2260's uniform with a padd on it. "It has been a long time since someone I knew died."

 _Dear Gilbert:_

 _Please donate this to the Enterprise Museum._

 _Signed, Captain James T. Kirk._

"Of course, old man." Gilbert said, with a small smile. He placed the outfit on the counter.

"At least I won't wake up to that stupid alarm!" Koren said.

Koren fell into a mess of tears crying into her hands. Gilbert closed his eyes, gripping the side of the box, feeling a tear making its way down his cheek. Doctor Cameron would get suspicous of the unexpected passing of not one but two Klingons at the same time that one human had died. Gilbert was afraid of the future. He could lose his nursing license, or worse yet, be sent to a penal colony. There were various formats of penal colonies. He was afraid that they would find out. But how would they when he has taken the evidence and made sure it was vaporized? Gilbert could not be implicated but for some reason, he was very afraid. Our scene went down a floor to the lobby area.

Chekov was sitting on the patio in a chair appearing to be sad.

Sulu came outside then walked toward Chekov's side.

"Pasha," Sulu said, putting a hand on the man's shoulder. "They are going to hold a memorial service in ten minutes. . ."

"The Keptain asked if I could translate his nowel to Russian." Chekov said.

Sulu raised an eyebrow.

"Did you?" Sulu said.

"No." Chekov said,briefly clossing his eyes. He looked over toward Sulu. "Did you?"

"I declined." Sulu said. "At the time I was speaking with Karhlee regarding Klingon plants."

"I was in the middle of teaching Jim Russian when he asked," Chekov said. "And then the holodeck adventures . . . And those games the staff found. . . ." Chekov closed his eyes again as tears began to emerge. "I didn't cosider his request. . . But he did veer the subject to translating a few poems that he liked."

"Jim wrote poems?" Sulu said, startled.

"Of course he did." Chekov said.

"How many?" Sulu asked.

"Enough to make them into a story." Chekov said. "We finished the last line a month ago . . . It is called. . ." Chekov snapped his fingers. "Something about life and the joys of it being un predictable. Life and unpredictable, I think."

"I was not aware he published the novel." Sulu said.

"He published it under a psuedom." Chekov said.

"What was it?" Sulu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"William Richard Keeler Shatner. And the Russian second version under Richard Keeler, only." Sulu said.

Sulu slowly shook his head, lowering his eyebrows, with a bemused smile

"I look forward to the news being spread that he wrote the novel." Sulu said.

"He did leave a tell tale sign." Then sheepishly added, "Well, I did, that it was written by him."

"What sign was that?" Sulu asked.

"I conwinced him that Dzheyms T. Kirk stood for Johnson T. Kirk. One of the founding kharacters in the nowel," Chekov said. "He acted a lot like Jim. Jim acted like he had no idea who he was based off." Sulu sat into a chair alongside his friend. "Except he vas not in a nursing home. He vas a tour guide in the nowel."

"Could he walk?" Sulu asked.

"Never mentioned it." Chekov replied. "I pictured him in a lewitating khair for most of the story."

"Ah." Sulu said.

"He left near to the end." Chekov said.

"Where did he go?" Sulu asked.

Chekov grew emotional.

"He vent to Iowa." Chekov said. "The story ends vith this quote: "Life is to be embraced, not avoided.' It was Jim's idea to put it as the last quote." Another tear came down Chekov's cheek. "The nowel was about a fan who regulary visited a big studio."

"That must have been fun." Sulu said.

"Vell. . ." Chekov said. "It took me avhile to realize he vas making a novel in russian." He cleared his throat as Sulu took his hand. "It vas fun vriting vith him." He turned his head in the direction of the Asian man. "I am never going to meet a man like Jim again."

"Me too." Sulu said. ". . . Say. . ." He looked over toward the chess board that had one final move needing to be made. "Did Spock and Jim play chess a few days ago?" Chekov looked over to the chess board on the table across from them. "Did they?"

Chekov paused, contemplating, then looked over toward Sulu.

"I believe they did," Chekov said. "Ve vere veeding out the garden."

"You know. . ." Sulu said,softly. "He never heard of the great bitd of the galaxy?"

"I find that hard to believe," Chekov said. "I heard about the bird throughout my career."

"The funny thing is . . ." Sulu said. "He claimed to know the bird personally and that it never gave itself a name."

Chekov's eyes widened.

"He met the bird?" Chekov said.

"Yes," Sulu said.

"But that is not in the history books." Chekov said, his eyes returning to their right size.

Sulu snickered.

"He claimed it was a story that not many people would find to believe." Sulu said. "Personally? His story is a bit of grain itself." He held his hand out rubbing his two fingers together. He let go of Chekov's hand. "Jim told me he swore not to tell a soul about it, either, so I am the only one who knows."

"What did it do?" Chekov asked.

"That, my friend, is a story I will take to the grave." Sulu said. "He made me promise I wouldn't tell his story."

"It must be that incredible." Chekov said.

"No, just really impossible." Sulu said. "We agreed to that."

Chekov raised an eyebrow at the asian man.

"How impossible?" Chekov asked.

"Cheesy impossible." Sulu said.

"Ah ha." Chekov said.

"It took place during Jim's first five year mission." Sulu said.

"Of course it is cheesey. Back then everything was cheesey,Aru." Chekov said. "Rememer when our stations were like christmas lights?" It was Sulu's turn to raise the eyebrow. "I remember the stations like it were yesterday. You have forgotten, haven't you?" Sulu turned his head away with a small, "Yes" coming from him. "Remember when the botany labs were smaller not as big as they are now?"

"I remember," Sulu said. "I lived in one for five years."

"I thought you lived in a make shift house." Chekov said.

"Not true," Sulu said. "Captain Juan's account of those days are highly grains of sand . No one can really say what happened down there were their imagination or real, except for plants. Everything about the plants were real."

"Oh, so the unusually-not-green-but-purple plants in the green house out back are from there?" Chekov asked.

"No," Sulu said. "That's Balgeans. I told you that a few months ago their names."

"I could have sworen they just moved in," Chekov said. "Maybe I am hawing a bad spell this time around."

"Have you been taking your treatment, Pasha?" Sulu asked.

Chekov frowned.

"I have," Chekov said. "And my dementia pill which I have to take once per week every monday."

Sulu appeared to be alarmed.

"When did you start taking dementia pills?" Sulu asked.

"It is better safe than sorry to be prepared," Chekov said. "I started taking them last year. This pill lasts longer. It was released three years ago. The only side effects are being full of energy and having a little ADHD."

"What is the pill called?" Sulu asked. "Out of curiousity . . ."

"Cakaren." Chekov said. "It works like a kharm."

"So is that why you have been like a speed demon with the weeds." Sulu said.

"Yes," Chekov said. "Looks like tomorrow is pill day."

"How strong is it?" Sulu asked, curiously.

"Unlike on Deglaxon, it keeps parts of the brain alive longer than twenty for hours," Chekov explained. "Doctor Khase explained to me the risks behind it." He had a dismissive wave. "None of that has happened to me. For the most part it has been working correctly." Sulu's eyes widened. "Doctor Kameron is well aware of it. In fact I brought it to her attention after she was brought aboard to Sweet Hill."

"Did she have any concerns about it?" Sulu asked.

"Not really," Chekov said. "All she claimed it was helping my brain fighting off against Irumodic Syndrome."

Sulu had a soft smile at his friend.

"I am happy to hear that." Sulu said.

* * *

McCoy approached Scotty after the memorial service. Larken,Watslow, Koren, and several others were huddled in groups around the table with the three holophotographs on the table. Larken appeared guilty as hell looking upon the photo. Watslow wore a sad expression on his face. Green had his arms locked with Evans keeping him steadying him. Tacrak and Perik wore equally as sad expressions on their faces.

"Scotty," McCoy said. "We need a favor."

"Non-synthol?" Scotty asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"No," McCoy said. "Your contacts. The ones who . . ." Nurse Young went past them toward Uhura and he fell silent. As soon as Young passed them, "Maybe yes, it has to do with your contacts who give you those bottles."

Scotty appeared to be curious but most of all concerned.

"What kind of emergency is it?" Scotty asked.

"Vulcan family emergency," McCoy said. "It is the kind where half of you can die kind."

"When do ye need it?" Scotty asked.

"After dinner."McCoy said. "Typical arrangements wouldn't let us get there on time. We need to get to the Enterprise E."

Scotty nodded with a small smile.

"I know which of my contacts will be out there tonight," Scotty said. "Ye are just in luck."

"You are a good friend, Scotty." McCoy said, patting the shoulder of the scottsman.

McCoy joined a small group of familiar younger but still old gentlemen. The older men were blowing their nose into kleanexes. Sulu came over toward Green appearing to be concerned. Evan's face was turning green. Pavel came over to Nurse Bell and motioned over toward Evans. Nurse Bell had a alarmed expression. Scotty did have to look for that item his contact gave him long ago. He hadn't contacted this person in a decade maybe more? Scotty barely talked to the young lad and his most well known contact who gave him non-sythenol was a Romulan by the name S'chess. It had been S'chess who had made the suggestion to the lonely Scottsman. S'chess had been genetically altered and was seeking a cure for an ailment he had. S'chess had deduced that by planting himself on the Enterprise D would lead to finding the cure earlier which came out true in the end. S'chess had been a engineer, an ensign, walking down the hallway when he first encountered the older man with sad eyes. Everyone who Scotty knew had died years ago. S'chess took pity upon the scottsman, you see, they had accidentally bumped into each other in the hallway on the Enterprise D.

 _"Sorry." Scotty apologized._

 _S'chess kneeled down picking up his padds._

 _"No," S'chess said. "I should be the one apologizing-" He looked up to see the one who had established Transwarp drive. The one who defied logic and physics. Came back with a assortment of unusual beings and a small family of what could be apparently defined as Vulcan species relatives that had leopard spots all over. They were Vulcans but their skin and society was much different from what they had learned. "Mr Scott?"_

 _"Aye." Scotty said, helping the young man pick up the pads. He raised an eyebrow. "Ah, so more Vulcan's are in Star Fleet?"_  
 _Scotty sounded rather delighted by his own acknowledgement._

 _If asked, time was relatively different. To everyone under different conditions. If you asked someone within ten years of how long it has been since they been here they would reply, "Fifteen" or "Eleven." At the time, Aura, a well known planet, was found to have a unusual affect on the perception of time for humans in general. Aura made time feel like it were passing faster than it should be. It is a lot like living in a cave for a month then believing a year has passed. Scotty learned that part when in hiding from a unusual race of aliens with the Vulcan leopards._

 _"Affirmative," S'chess got up. "You. . you . . oh Surak."_

 _"What?" Scotty said, confused._

 _"You are Mister Scott." S'chess said, as though it had a bigger meaning behind it._

 _"The one and only." Scotty said._

 _"I have read of your adventures growing up in a period of unrest and paranoia with uncertainty of there ever being contentment and peace," S'chess said. S'chess blinked, realizing what he was letting out. "The tales of your heroics on the starship Tripp Tucker are legendary. I studied the makeshift engine you created with your allies when I was a young Romul-" He stopped himself abruptly. "Vulcan."_

 _"Ah,Romulan defector?" Scotty said. "Ye dae nae have tae lie about ye heritage tae me." S'chess tilted head, raising his eyebrow, surprised. "Or tae Star Fleet, shouldn't we all be acceptin' of each other by now?"_

 _"You come from a time where defectors are not as easily accepted." S'chess said. "Theoretically, which I am not."_

 _He noticed the scottsman was holding a bottle of non-synthehol, green in nature, but very capable of giving a old fashioned kick to the average human. It was intriguing how humans adored Romulan Ale. Prune Juice, S'chess once had seen, was a favorite of the Lieutenant Commander in Ten Forward. It was a special kind of non-synthehol. He recognized it as something Gunian would give to the senior staff when they paid a visit to the bar. Scotty had a frown appearing on his face then it turned into sheer realization._

 _"Yer afraid, are ye nae?" Scotty asked._

 _"I do not follow." S'chess pretended not to understand as Scotty handed him the padds._

 _"It's okay tae be afraid," Scotty said, kindly. He handed S'chess the last pad. "But it could ruin yer career if ye keep it back. Star Fleet likes honesty." Scotty paused, looking back, his eyes looking off into the distance. He looked back at the Romulan half in a unsure expression and doubt. "At least it did back in my day." The two stood up on their two feet. "I hope that has nae changed."_

 _"So the rumor is true?" S'chess asked. "You were stuck in the transporter?"_

 _"Of course, lad," Scotty said. "But not my companion. . . His pattern didn't make it."_

 _"I grieve with thee." S'chess said._

 _Scotty sadly smiled._

 _"It is quite all right," Scotty said. "We barely knew each other." The smile faded. "Say. . . Do you know a place where someone like me go?"_

 _"I am not the one to say," S'chess said. "It should be your choice and your decision alone."_

 _"Most places I know are years away," Scotty said. "It would take tae long tae get there."_

 _"Warp speed has increased since your time." S'chess reminded Scotty. "And it is stable."_

 _"I know this standard warp speed cuts down weeks tae days but it would still take years tae get there," Scotty said. "After all, I and a few Vulcans worked on the makeshift engine that nearly went through the threshold of warp thirty tae warp forty." S'chess's eyes widened,baffled, startled, at the claim. S'chess never heard of that story. "It was changin' reality around us so we had tae reduce it tae warp six. It was a difficult decision for all of us and it set us back by two months. Warp Six was the safest, but fastest speed we could go without puttin' our lives on the line."_

 _"Fascinating." S'chess said. "That was not mentioned in the survivor accounts."_

 _Scotty appeared to be surprised._

 _"Really?" Scotty asked. "They never mentioned it?"_

 _"No, sir." S'chess said. "But it made sense of the missing star dates."_

 _"It happened over seventy-two hours." Scotty said._

 _"That is the exact hours in the stardates that are missing from the stories." S'chess said. "Are you heading to your quarters?"_

 _"Aye," Scotty said. "Been told there is a transport headin' my way . . . I can't believe I have jumped that fast, in terms of rank, lad," Scottty shook his head. "I never expected to jump to Admiral upon gettin' home. I used to be a youn' bright eyed Lieutenant Commander . . ." Scotty grew solemn. "I never thought I live to see the day I can nae tell the speed of the starship by its plating. I never expected to see myself as admiral. It's like a title. And nothin' to do with it."_

 _Scotty went past S'chess._

 _S'chess looked over his shoulder watching the older man walk away._

 _One day, he would feel exactly the same way. Outdated, and like a relic of a time long gone. But the feeling was worse for Scotty. In hundred thirty years this could be what S'chess might be like. But a little more on the edge of delusions and paranoria otherwise, able to operate on his own. Paranoria was what kept the Romulan Empire operating and a float. It is what primarily made them make Romulan certified colonies in the case of planet catastophy. It had been only established last year. By the time S'chess is a relic of a time long gone Scotty is likely to have passed before him. It was what some Romulans envied about Humans. Short life spans, they didn't have to see what would become of their civilizations. A thought entered the Romulan's head._

 _Deanna Troi and Beverly went past S'chess deep in conversation. S'chess had heard of the planet Aura. A planet that had established Federation oppossition and Federation retired officers relaxing in a retirement home. Fearlessly allowing its enemies to stay without worrying about what they could do at their age. The stories S'chess and some Romulans friends heard about the destination had provoked jealousy. Stories of the place had reached Romulan ears because at one point a Romulan smuggled herself into the building as a Vulcan Nurse and observed what really went down inside. Nothing really sneaky happened there. Except for that old man sitting at the doors to the patio at the back end of the lobby. Some of the old people there reading a pad. And everyone was happy there, perfectly at harmony. The Romulan sighed briefly closing his eyes turning his head away._

 _S'chess will regret this, one day._

 _"Hey, Ensign S'chess," Came Ensign Richardson. "Are you going to attend to Blair's party?"_

 _S'chess opened his eyes._

 _"Affirmative," S'chess turned toward the man. "But first I must take care of a task."_

 _Richardson grinned, slapping the man's shoulder._

 _"See you there in thirty-three minutes, buddy!" Richardson said, heading past the man._

 _S'chess flinched, still unused to the feeling of a human slapping his shoulder then casually walking away. Romulans never did that to each other. It was intriguing how humans and other species aboard the Enterprise tended to do that, except for Mister Data. He did no such thing except when he was experimenting with his sub routine programs. He would normally be found in Ten Forward, Holodeck, Engineering, his quarters, the bridge, and anywhere Geordi La Forge was then Data could be found. The starship was the magnet for weird happenings. It was episodic like, really, and everyone below senior level made a betting pool regarding who caused what when S'chess came aboard._

 _S'chess coughed into his hand where a spat of green blood landed on his palm. It was what he shared with his ancestral relatives, the Vulcans, asides to the eyebrows and the pointy ears, Minus the paranoia. Minus the super strength. The heart was still located where the liver should be. S'chess closed his right hand holding the pads in the other hand then headed the direction he was going, although, he was going to change his course and make the suggestion to the man. Scotty, for all he knew, would be sitting back in a chair going through the files his former crewmates made during his absence. Including the family portrait they had taken after arriving into Federation Space._

* * *

Evans was in his quarters weathering the flu. And he was not terribly pleased over getting the flu during mourning. Doctor Cameron had applied him with a hypo that sped up the flu which required Evans to be in bed for the remainder of the day and Nurse Pallet was the one who would take care for the sick man. His eyes were glassy, wet, had a clogged up nose, and his throat was sore.

"Doctor Cameron," Spock said. "I believe you should check on Leonard's condition."

"Who is Leonard?" Cameron asked, as she took out a hypospray. This was specialized specifically in Vulcan Hybrids.

Spock appeared to baffled.

"Leonard McCoy." Spock said.

"Bones?" Cameron said, tilting her head slightly. "Why?"

"His memory is failing him." Spock said. "He recently alarmed me."

"That is part of being old for humans,Ambassador." Cameron said.

"He wouldn't forget names that easily," Spock said. "Years, on the other hand, is highly a problem for him." She came over applying the hypospray to his neck. "He forgot the name of my daughter." She lowered the hypospray down off his neck as he resumed talking. "In the time I have known Leonard, he has experienced problems with his math which is logical for his age."

"Will you be comforted if I gave Bones a brain check up?" Cameron asked.

"There is only one of us in the relationship who should be afflicted with memory problems, and that should me." Spock said.

"I will take that as a yes." Cameron said, about to turn away when she came to a full abrupt stop. She looked over toward the Vulcan half in surprise, and half in disbelief, while he got off the biobed rubbing the side of his neck. Did she really just hear Ambassador Spock say 'In a relationship'? Damn, the charge nurses were right. Their developing relationship was the subject of discussion in the first fifteen minutes of lunch and then to other typical topics were discussed afterwards.

Spock made his way out of Sick Bay with cane in hand. Since the snow has been melting and the warm, cool temperature has been returning outside of the building the doors to the balcony had been opened more often. Especially at night. But tonight Spock was rather concerned about that. He could have an episode. Right in front of Leonard. Two other patients entered Sick Bay to get their shots. Spock could hear a rerun of _Law & Order: The Original Series _playing while he was in the hall. He knew that because he could hear Sam Waterston's voice. These days, they did not have court dramas because courts were eliminated such as crime for that matter. Crime was eliminated on Earth. But certain obsessions for certain crime procedural shows remained and found a way to evolve with the times. They were like cockroaches. Cockroaches apparently still existed on Earth and have withstood the wrath of time including the numerous attempts to send them into extinction.

Spock recalled the chess game that he and Jim had not completed. It felt like yesterday they were playing chess, rather slowly, watching the human's eyes dart in different directions rubbing his chin contemplating his next move. He went past the small group watching the episode coming to a conclusion. Spock went outside then came to the left hand part of the patio that had the chess on a table near the wooden railing. Spock moved his final chess piece capturing the queen. Spock muttered the comment, "Check mate." trembling. A alone tear came down his cheek as he briefly closed his eyes. They had stopped playing because it was time to retire to their quarters. He opened the drawer within the chessboard. He slowly placed the chess pieces back into the compartment. He had to delete the Flamingo program and the Cherik program. They never really concluded the Cherik program or talked about it. It was Spock's fault. Jim had been busy with other things. And Spock, too, had forgotten about their first holodeck program. Spock only remembered it because of the chess board. His knuckles ached grabbing the small items. Spock wiped the tear off.

Junior was in between Larken and Koren who were sitting on the grass playing whodunnit, the classic game of all time. There were surprisingly more older people of different species outside than there were inside. Floor 1 (Aka the lobby) had a indoor pool, a morgue, a lounging area,medical staff mess hall,a rather large sick bay that had a transporter,a hangar for vehicles to be towed in and repaired by the veteran engineers, the waiting room, a long hall that connects to the green house, a unisex restroom, and a holodeck. Floor 2 consisted of the mess hall,the sonic restroom,two holodecks,the death ward, and fifty-three quarters. Floor 3 consisted of sixty quarters. Floor 4 consisted of a recently moved to exercise wing that was permanent,thirty-five quarters,and ten other rooms that served for the purpose of holding different classes. There were four turbo lifts installed around the building. It was looking to get an expansion to widen it out further for the residents. Spock closed the drawer into the chess board.

Our scene moved into the inside of Sweet Hill.

"Welcome to Sweet Hill Nursing Home,Miss Charvanek." Harden said, greeting the old female Romulan.

Our view panned back from Harden to reveal a gray haired Romulan woman with her white hair braided left on her shoulder. She had laughter lines around her brown eyes. Lines around her mouth. She looked graceful in her older age. She had big pointy ears that had more wrinkles than her face. Her eyebrows were white as snow. She was in a unique black,blue, and green dress of some kind that harkened back to a style popular a hundred years ago. Spock came through the patio holding the box. It was striking how familiar she looked. The _Enterprise_ incident, that one dream where Jim became a Romulan, and Spock genuinely grew feelings for a Romulan Commander. They had not met in this lifetime. It would be illogical to introduce himself to her. And he did not feel like talking with Charvanek, anyway. As exotic as she was and how gorgeous she looked, this Romulan was not for Spock. He could befriend her later after she has settled into Sweet Hill.

Spock looked over to see that there was a rerun of _E.T. Exter-Terstial_ playing. This was Spock's favorite. This was the original _E.T Exter-Terestial_. The sequel to the movie, via book form, was a interesting read. _E.T The Exter-terstial_ was perhaps one of Spock's favorite movies from the 20th century. The Vulcans eventually had to make their own version of _E.T Exter-terstial_ shortly after first contact. Which took exactly fifty-five years, ten months, ten days, four hours, and ten minutes. The movie was called _E'Tallen The Vulcanian_. It was set on Earth in the year 2032 regarding a lone female Vulcan being left behind by her crew while they were being chased by human soldiers. She escaped them, narrowly, and met up with a human boy. Bonded with the boy, had a near death experience, came back, and left Earth. The movie was considered a classic. The Vulcans were plagued with many questions upon their arrival to Earth. There were still evidence of those questions in the historical recordings. "Did you visit us before?", "How long have you been visiting earth?","Did you help make the crop circles?", and "DO YOU HAVE YOUR OWN ENTERTAINMENT?" and most of them were answered with the answer: no. Which was a lie. It would take fifty years before Vulcans and humans worked together to make the first movie with a living, breathing Vulcan. Funny enough it was for a Frankenstein remake. All the other times Vulcans were used were when humans dressed up as Vulcans. Their portrayal was rather sloppy. Vulcans ignored that sloppiness for fifty years, six months, thirty-three days,four hours, and thirty-three minutes.

Spock placed the box on the table then sat down into a chair to watch the old classic. Spock really did like the movie, honestly, and the history behind the movie's production was a rather fascinating one. There was one time during his time as captain of a scouting vessel. It was the USS Deforest. Ten years he spent commanding _USS Deforest_. In those ten years there were many oddities that were came across. Spock experienced warm, fuzzy feelings at the mere thought of the starship and the four hundred twenty-nine people aboard not counting Spock. The times then for Spock were much simpler. When people looked up to him for answers. Our view turned from Spock to the Romulan woman at the counter.

"Hello." Charvanek said,looking around the building appearing to be stunned to see Ambassador Spock, of all Vulcans, in the nursing home. She appeared to be quite alarmed. She looked over in the direction of Harden. "Why is the Ambassador here?"

"Ambassador Spock?" Harden asked.

"Yes." Charvanek said.

"Because he wanted to," Harden said. "That is why everyone is here. They wanted to be in others company and to be cared about." She sounded very sincere. "But. . ." She paused, briefly, her hands together with her elbow on the table. "We recently suffered a loss so it may take awhile for the others to warm up to you."

"They must have lived life to its fullest." Charvanek said.

Harden was trembling.

"Not many people get to come here," Harden said. "Admission is currently at a standstill." She handed the much older Romulan a pad. "You sent the request earlier and it has been verified. But you have to give your medical information to us including your family information." Charvanek took the pad including a pen. "Just when you need someone to properly dispose of your body."

Charvanek looked over toward the Andorian raising an eyebrow.

"Do you all ask this?" Charvanek asked.

"Not always." Harden said.

Charvanek looked down toward the padd then jotted down filling out the empty lines, the check boxes, and indicating how long she will be staying. She could feel the atmosphere around her was not as welcoming. It had taken a little over three weeks and two days to get here from where she had been which wasn't Romulus. She was undergoing a treatment for her hallucinations which was conveniently located on Aura. She had been taken care of by her grandson Terzen,the right hand advisor to Sela, for a few years now. Old age has been wearing down on Charvanek. Terzen had been barred from joining Sela during the fatal meeting last year on the Enterprise D. The Romulan Senate had agreed that Sela, and Sela alone, to speak with the Ambassador alone due to her prior experience with humans and her background with them. Charvanek, personally, felt envy toward her. It should have been Charvanek to speak with someone like Ambassador Spock. He was a legend within the empire. But apparently the senate believed that new should face off the old ideals of Vulcan. Which apparently backfired with their plans in mind for what they wanted in return for accepting Federation help. Sela, a well respected captain, was compromised by the emotions of a Vulcan. It was unheard of. Begrudgingly they had to accept the Federation's hand. It was thanks to Charvanek's grandson that a well respected Romulan was going to a Federation approved Nursing Home for help. The treatment was in its testing phase and the Romulans had to be monitored.

Charvanek filled the pad out then handed it to Harden.

Her treatment was controversial so was including a Romulan. Initially she was to be living outside the nursing home within the city range so she could arrive, get her treatment, then return home. But the sudden death of a resident had changed that. She had been informed by the head director of the nursing home that they had a slot open for her. On this planet, she didn't feel as paranoid as she did. She felt relaxed, content, and calm. A feeling that was as alien as enjoying icecream to Romulan. It was highly improbable to turn a Romulan into a pacifist, impossible, even. There was a saying for many figure of speeches that involved "Looked like they could turn a entire army of Romulans into pacifists" or something like that because of the impossibility. That was quite alarming to Charvanek.

"Thank you for the patience," Harden said. "And don't be panicked. This planet is well known to sooth anyone."

"Sooth." Charvanek said, in a tinge of disgust.

"Yes, it's good for people to be comfortable." Harden said. "Mister Sulu, where is Nurse Gilbert?"

Sulu had came out of the hallway leading to Sickbay appearing to be surprised.

"He is holding clay class." Sulu said.

"Oooh," Harden said. "Oh." She looked toward the Romulan then back to the human. "Can you take Charvanek to her new quarters? She is sharing her room with Koren." Sulu nodded replying, "Of course, Liz." "Thank you, Mr Sulu."

"Do you need help with the luggage?" Sulu asked, referring to the two luggage's that had wheels right beside her legs.

Charvanek frowned.

"No," Charvanek said, grabbing the handles of both luggage then lifting them up against the floor. "I can take care of it myself."

"Suit yourself," Sulu said, with a shrug. "Follow me, Charvanek."

"Who died?" Charvanek asked, following the Asian man.

"Jim." Sulu said.

"Jim who?" Charvanek asked, raising an eyebrow.

He had been used to calling the man by his nickname for so long. She did not know him as he did, nor as everyone knew him. It was heavily confusing to mention his nickname in front of a complete stranger. He could have called the man out, be answered with "Yes?" and said, "That's Jim." while the captain waved at them watching a rerun of his favorite show. But now he was gone. It was surreal to Sulu. He could just be taking another power nap then walk in on the group startling them with a least trivial question. One time he came up on Sulu and McCoy encouraging plants to grow. They had not expected Jim to be bright eyed and bushy tailed so quickly. Jim, without much insistence, visited the green house whenever he could. He stopped four days ago, which was alarming to Sulu and he had approached Doctor Cameron only to be told, "The captain is fine. We checked him two hours ago." He never did come back.

"James T. Kirk." Sulu said.

"I. . ." Charvanek did not know what to say at first, following the man. "He was a unqiue opponnet."

"Wait, you were that Romulan Commander?" Sulu asked, in amazement.

Charvanek nodded.

"Yes," Charvanek said. "Fooled by a Andorian. . . And a human. I should have expected that."

"I wouldn't have," Sulu said. "If it happened to us. . . I honestly believe we wouldn't have known."

"You are not that niave." Charvanek said.

"Back then we were," Sulu said. "These days, thanks to the Dominion war, and those Borg, it is not that easy to fool us."

"I never thought the captain would stick around so long," Charvanek said. "I thought he had died over ninety-five years ago."

"In some ways, he did, and then he was resurrected." Sulu said.

"I find it hard to believe that a terran lived that long," Charvanek said. "Most humans his age are bundles of skeletons."

"Not true." Sulu said. "If you look around you'll see most of us still retain healthy skin and body fat."

"Your kind is rather . . ." Charvanek said, trying to find the word to describe them.

But she could not find the word.

"Sterotyped?" Sulu finished, with Charvanek's head turned toward the Asian man with a short lived nod. "21st century always guessed too far off how the elderly would look in science fiction tv shows."

"I met a Russian doctor decades ago and he was very fragile," Charvanek said. "He treated me for a poison that was administered by a enemy of mine. The doctors name was . . . Doctor Leland, I believe." There was a flicker of fondness in her eyes then there was doubt and unsure to it. "Or was it John?. . ."

"Russians don't have English last names." Sulu said.

"He was a Russian." Charvanek said.

"I find that hard to believe." Sulu said. "Most Russians have last names that don't sound . . . typical."

"I met beings with names you cannot wrap your head around." Charvanek said.

"Give me a shot." Sulu said.

"Leu'ehci'eifkj." Charvanek said.

"Lieu'ehchin'elf fijiki." Sulu said.

"You are embarrassing yourself." Charvanek said, with a smirk as they walked into a turbo lift.

"What kind of being is that?" Sulu said. "Floor 3."

"A herd of space goats once stampeded my ship and it turned out they were a mere space legend," Charvanek said. "It came from the Romulans who feared of being attacked by Klingons and Federation with any way they could. One of these . . . idiots. . . decided to strike before the enemy struck first."

"Oooh my." Sulu said.

"Two hundred was reproduced." Charvanek said. "And they vanished after destroying the lab."

"Two hundred. . ." Sulu said, in shock.

"Since then we had many reports of them appearing on Romulan colonies eating metal and then vanishing once reaching the surface." Charvanek said. "Legends say there are over a thousand of these goats. But it has been centuries sine they were last seen."

Sulu laughed.

"You mean to tell me there are goats capable of going through space, through the planet atmosphere, and capable of eating metal?" Sulu asked. "Goats are not meant to do that. Whose idea was that?"

"Doctor Beyon'ce." Charvanek said.

"I don't suppose they are dead." Sulu said.

"Of course they are. It has been two hundred years since their time." Charvanek said. "Before I was born."

"So why don't the Romulans take care of their problem?" Sulu asked.

"There is a snag in that," Charvanek said. "They cannot be found. They can become invincible as I told you before."

"That does put a snag in population control," Sulu said, as the doors opened. The pair came out of the turbo lift. "For all we know they could be outside grazing the field and we wouldn't know except if they left poop behind."

"We find their poop all the time on our colony planets." Charvanek said. "We had our scientists figure out at first what they were before becoming convinced they belonged to the Leu'ehci'eifk. They had metal inside the specimen. Pieces of grass. Federation classified shirts intact, at least twenty of them that were torn at the sleeve. Several science tricorders. And other healthy food. I have been informed they are much like the quadrupled animal you call dogs."

Sulu laughed.

"Yes, they are." Sulu said. "So if you found the poop all the time . . .I can see why they are legends."

"The only evidence of the original herd was poop and a destroyed lab." Charvanek said. "They left large quantities of their poop behind for getting off the ship. It is a mystery how they manage to live in space." There was the smallest of all smirks on her face that was beaming with pride. "It is a inside joke that when we lose anything on our ships it is the Leu'ehci'eifk fault."

"Is there bed time stories about them?" Sulu said.

Charvanek eyes widened.

"A great many," Charvanek said. "They are worse than the stories about the Sehlat."

"That is quite interesting." Sulu said. "We have stories about the boogeyman."

"The boogeyman?" Charvanek said.

"Insignficant." Sulu said.

"Tell me." Charvanek said.

"He hides in the closet. There are many movies about him. Then there is freddy kruger who haunts nightmares and kason the chainsaw killer who haunts the campgrounds. And Slendermen who helps children to safety and then there are some negative versions of Slendermen that take place in the horror genre featuring a Cardassian as Slendermen lacking a face."

"I never heard of this Slendermen." Charvanek said.

"There's another Slendermen, but he is all flashy and colorful. His name is Splendor-man."

"That sounds . . . rather nice." Charvanek said.

"And unlike Slendermen he doesn't act as children protector." Sulu said. "Slenderman does that for his brother."

"Protector?" Charvanek asked, with a look of disbelief.

"Child protector. But for adults, well, that's a different story." Sulu said, with a shudder.

"What about Splendorman?" Charvanek said.

"Splendorman makes everyone happy, except for the creepypasta. They are immune to his mood boostenor." He looked in both ways then back toward the aged romulan. "When I tell you that they are not real, you have to believe, because if you believe they are real. . . then well, you screwed everyone over. Trust me when I say they are not real."

"How can I trust you when I just met you?" Charvanek asked.

"Just don't think of Slenderman." Sulu said. "Actually, don't trust him."

"That can be done." Charvanek said.

"Hey Hikaru, did you see Darkrai yet?" Watslow asked.

"Not yet, Watslow." Sulu said.

"I am still winning!" Watslow said, going right past them. "I saw a shiny Charizard!"

"Lucky man." Sulu grumbled.

"What is that about?" Charvanek asked.

"We have a pokemon dream cloud." Sulu waved in the air with his index finger. "You'll enter our club if you see a pikachu."

"I have never heard of this pikachu." Charvanek said.

"Pokemon go?" Sulu asked. "Have you heard of that?"

"Pokemon g-" Charvanek started to say but then stopped as a bubble of laughter started to come out. She put one hand on her chest coming to a stop. It became apparent. She recalled her ship coming across a Klingon Vessel that claimed it was searching for Po'key'mun Go claiming there was a Pri'a'em'pe on her vessel. Sufface to say, a battle broke out, and the Klingons retreated. It happened many times and many of the names were greatly exaggerated or so she thought. Now hearing it clear as day from Sulu made sense. "My apologies. I had experience with the resurgence of Pokemon Go in my prime."

Sulu shook his hand dismissively.

"I will admit to accidentally going over the neutral zone for a Torchic." Sulu said. "And several of my crew were chasing after the pokemon." The two resumed walking. "It is a very fond period of my command."

"I would have been alerted." Charvanek said.

"We hid behind planets and stayed clear out of Romulans path then made our way back into Federation space." Sulu said. "Not our finest hours back then."

"Words cannot properly tell how I feel." Charvanek said.

"We lied our asses off on the logs." Sulu said, with a laugh that was light hearted. "We did. . one time. . . Have to take in a Romulan deflector but thaat is about it."

"There was a Romulan Deflector?" Charvanek sounded shocked. "That is startling."

"No more startling than it was to my crew and me." Sulu said.

"Who was it?" Charvanek asked, curiously.

"I am not inclined to tell." Sulu said.

"Surely you can," Charvanek said. "This is a new era after all."

"Sorry if this sounds rude," Sulu said. "But we just met. I will reconsider in five years, if I am still around."

"So I take it over your dead body." Charvanek said.

"Precisely." Sulu said, once he came to a stop at the quarters. "These are your quarters."

"Thank you for the talk," Charvanek thanked him. "It was considerate."

"To get to Mess hall, you have to go down the hall, take a turn to the left, past four doors,turn left to the statue of President Roosevelt. . ." Sulu said, earning a raised eyebrow from the aged Romulan. "The one who was wheelchair bound, then go straight. That is if no one is outside at 12:45 PM. Lunch begins at 1:00 PM. Dinner is at six. And by the way, it took me a while to adjust from military time to 21st century time."

ihkooji[oj

Sulu went back the direction they had came. She entered the quarters to see one half had Bajoran decorations and the other did not. The two sets of luggage wheeled behind her making small rolling but creaking sounds until she came to the side of the bed on the right hand side of the room. She placed both luggage on the bed then unzipped them. She could feel that someone was right behind her. No one was in the room with her. It was her imagination. Much like the hallucinations she had been encountering for the past year and six months. She opened the luggage up. She opened the drawer of the cabinet. She took out the hair suppressor from the luggage then placed it on the counter. She slowly made her way toward the Romulan robes. It would be uncomfortable to be naked in the same room with men and women of different species.

"Greetings." It was a stoic voice. She could hear the female tone to it.

"Greetings." Charvanek said, putting her rolled up attire into the drawer. "I am Liviana Charvanek."

"My friends called me . . . Pring." Pring said.

"That is the Vulcan naming equivalent to the season Spring." Charvanek said.

"Affirmative." Pring said.

"I was unaware the Ambassador was not the only Vulcan in this facility." Charvanek said.

"I mostly keep to myself," Pring replied. "The Ambassador and I do not talk as used to." She came over to the Romulan's side. "You should not be afraid to open yourself." She sat on the edge of the bed that creaked under her. "It is highly illogical to be afraid of others who do not feel the need to denounce you."

"You are not real." Charvanek said.

"Not true," Pring said. "I am real." She placed her hand on the Romulan's hand. "I am bisexual."

The word was unusual as the Romulan snatched her hand back. Frightening, and new at the same time. Bisexual? What was that? She had never heard of the word in her time in the Romulan Empire. Her eyes turned toward the older Vulcan lady who had her gray hair up in a unusual hair style. It was in the hairstyle compared to what she had seen long ago of terrans in her hayday, in a bun almost, but not that quite. Charvanek had a confused expression spread on her face. She had never heard of this Vulcan before. She appeared to be so relaxed and stoic at the same time. There was a certain shade of kindness to her face. She was dressed in casual wear namely being a type of Vulcan dress that Charvanek had never seen before.

"If you are real. . . How come I was not aware I was being followed?" Charvanek said.

"I come from the other room." Pring said.

"I did not hear the doors open." Charvanek said.

"Put aside reason, Charvanek." Pring said. "And accept no one wants to hurt you. That's the first step of conquering paranoia." She put one hand on the Romulan's hand in a comforting manner. "If I were your imagination, would I say the opposite?"

Charvanek paused.

"Of . . . course." Charvanek said.

"Then I am real." Pring said, taking her hand off the woman's shoulder. Charvanek resumed unpacking. "I recommend you do not coop yourself inside your quarters as it is unhealthy for a Romulan your age."

"Unhealthy?" Charvanek said, with a hiss. "I am the image of healthy."

"Near perfectly healthy." Pring said.

Charvanek rolled an eye at the Vulcan.

"Meditation is safe to do at my age." Charvanek said.

"Romulans, meditating, don't pull that bullshit on me." Pring said.

"That is unusual." Charvanek said. "Vulcans do not swear."

"Ambassador Spock has taken a liking to swearing. Must because of the doctor." Pring said.

"Doctor Cameron?" Charvanek asked, alarmed.

"I was unaware there was more than one." Pring said.

"You must be around the ambassador more than anyone else." Charvanek said.

"Negative. I am around equally everyone else. My favorite is the greenhouse. Unlike everything else, ninety-nine point thirty-three percent of the plants cannot speak back." Pring said. "It is the most silent place to be when you need time alone to consider the day."

"You speak as though you had personal experience." Charvanek said.

"Every now and then I do." Pring said.

"Hm, I am not surprised for a Vulcan." Charvanek said, opening the second drawer. "Your kind prefers silence for comfort."

"That is true." Pring said, watching the Romulan unpack her luggage. "But the most significant part of our days is being with our partner. Rather we like being bonded to them or not." Charvanek's pace slowed down. "What about you? What happened to your mate?" Charvanek continued moving her belongings. "Klingon battle?" She took another pair out. "Accident?" Her hands came to a stop on a small bundle of clothing. "I grieve with thee."

"Five years ago." Her hands were trembling. "The pain has become easier to live with."

"I understand your pain." Pring said.

"Really?" Charvanek turned her head toward Pring, her eyes watery, with doubt on her face. "You understand my pain?"

"Emotionally, yes," Pring said. "It is a tightness in your chest, there is a pain that won't leave you, you feel as though you want to sleep all day, be under the blankets, and sit around doing nothing. You watch seasons pass feeling tired and lethargic all the time. You feel as though your mate is with you. You can feel them but you can't see them. Everything reminds you of them." She resumed unpacking. "Your heart feels like it is being squeezed. You think about them and how they would react to seeing you this way. Then the grief cycle restarts."

"You have experience." Charvanek said.

"I did not go through the same process," Pring said. "I was not lethargic. Besides, it would be illogical to be lethargic in my youth."

"On the contrary it would be logical." Charvanek said. She didn't really like speaking with logic but it was indeed reasonable. The whole process over the loss of a loved one. Just getting out of the process would take help, and real, genuine effort. "You must have gone through a version of the process."

"Indeed." Pring said. "I will wait for you outside. There is a indoor pool a floor down."

"It has been too long since I relaxed in the water." Charvanek said.

Pring stood up from the bed then walked out of the room leaving Charvenk to resume unpacking.


	13. Chapter 13

When Charvanek emerged from her quarters, Pring was no where in sight. She looked both ways then headed in the direction that she had come. There were an assortment of doors throughout the hall. There were windows that exposed the outside making a beautiful light because they were not just typical windows. She had a bathing suit over her left forearm. She could feel there were eyes watching her. She could see figures of people who were thousands of light years away busy on their own life. She closed her eyes,reminding herself, _they are not here_. She repeated the thought over and over in her mind. It was frightening for Charvanek seeing people who were obviously not there but well alive.

She opened her eyes to see the empty hall.

"You are alone, there is no one here, you are stronger than your paranoia." Charvanek said, turning in the direction that Sulu had been. "You are stronger than your hallucinations."

For a few months this phrase had worked and sent the hallucinations away but this time it had only brought her comfort rather than peace. The internal peace was brought by the atmosphere of the planet. There were some open windows letting the air in. She turned away from the door closing her eyes walking in the direction the turbo lift was. She had that to look forward to. The turbo lift that lead to the lower floor. She opened her eyes. It didn't matter that she was completely alone. It did not matter that she was a comforting scenery. It did not matter that the environment of this planet made her guard fall down. She came to a pause feeling her mind racing.

"At ease." It was Pring, again, taking her by the arm. "My apologies." Charvanek opened her eyes to see the much older Vulcan staring back at her with a apologetic look in her eyes. "I was distracted briefly by Spock Junior."

"Spock Junior?" Charvanek asked.

"A Sehlat named after the ambassador." Pring said, patting the arm of the Romulan.

"Just long have you known the Ambassador?" Charvanek said.

There was the smallest of all smirks appearing on the corners of her mouth.

"Half a century." Pring said. "I was . . . his friend. Close one at that. We don't talk as often as we used to."

"He took you for granted," Charvanek said. "You had a fight and most reasonably,you have been avoiding him."

"Indeed." Pring said. "You are not the only new resident."

"Who might the others be?" Charvanek asked.

"Recently retired director of Sweet Hill Nursing home, Christine Chapel," Pring said. "And current oldest Aurian resident Sydney Gauc'chie." Charvanek's gray eyebrow rose up. "That Sydney." She shook her head as the pair went passed several doors. "I still cannot believe the one who went past Klingon lines for her brother made it here."

"Compared to Nyota Uhura. . ." Charvanek said. "She is more legendary. Have you met her?"

"No." Pring said. "Not really."

"Perhaps we can introduce ourselves to her." Charvanek said. ". . . I forgot to mention, in my prime, I used to call myself Chion Charvanek."

"That is a beautiful and rare name to go by." Pring acknowledged.

"Indeed," Charvanek said. "Do you go by any other name?"

"Not as many as you." Pring said.

"That is one of hundreds of names I went by," Charvanek said. "I was the subject of several frame operations and went into hiding more than once. I was the weirdness magnet for thirty-three years and it abruptly ended."

"How do you know it ended?" Pring asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I traded a bird of prey for a different life," Charvanek said. "A life that you would not want to know about."

"Understood," Pring said. "We all have skeletons in our closets."

The two walked into the turbo lift. Pring made the request, "Floor 1." The turbo lift rolled down. She turned her head in the direction of the Vulcan when she thought something looked off about her. Not that important at second glance because she looked fine. Now that she noticed, Charvanek noticed that she was not in high heels but in flats. She was in a gorgeous navy blue dress that had a neck collar, had long sleeves that covered her fingers, and had bands of light gray on the waist-line in the shape of claw marks. The dress itself appeared to be a unique version of the meditation robe for women. She had seen this robe on a briefly known stranger she had come across by the name T'Bell. They shared the same connecting quarters briefly for one week. T'Bell was a eccentric Vulcan, besides that, listening to loud music when writing what she claimed was a movie script and a novelization of it at the same time. She had the music on repeat until Charvanek left. She had read the novelization and was wildly impressed hearing a Vulcan speaking of much illogical things. Babbling about a closet that lead to a new world fueled by pure imagination. It was brilliant, and well executed. When T'Bell meditated and slept, that was the only time the music stopped. But that week was etched in her memory. It was like it happened yesterday.

The turbo lift doors opened before Spock. Spock raised the eyebrow up seeing Charvanek's hand outreached and the other behind her back. He tilted his head seeing that there was no one alongside her. Could she be hallucinating? That was the most logical and reasonable solution. She turned her head away from the empty space toward the Ambassador appearing to be embarrassed. Why was she embarrassed? Was her hallucination completely naked or wearing flamboyant attire? The second one would likely be the answer. Charvanek likely was scared if he were real, since very old Romulans were known for hallucinations as they aged and were quite paranoid if anyone was real. The best way to comfort them and not let them feel scared was to be as sympathetic and kind toward them as possible. It was best not to alarm them. Spock lowered his arched eyebrow.

"Greetings, Captain Charvanek." Spock greeted the Romulan.

"Greetings,Ambassador," Charvanek said. "That rank no longer applies to me."

"My apologies," Spock said. "I assumed you would retain the rank of captaincy long after your retirement."

"How do you know of my retirement?" Charvanek asked.

"It is common knowledge," Spock said.

"Not as common." Charvanek said.

"Doctor Leland had several chapters regarding female Romulan Commander who had made captaincy and retired as one in his autobiography," Spock said. "He mentioned that she had a extremely rare name. Although Leland did not refer to her by name in the biography, the character still retained the most defining characteristics that were not shared with every day Romulans. She played the piano in her quarters using Beethoven and Mozart. She had a taste for Vulcan fruit rather than the Romulan kind which was unusual. Chion Charvanek is the extremely rare, but beautiful name. And he treated the Romulan for a illness. Logically, it had to be you." Spock stepped aside. "After you and your companion."

"Have we met before?" Charvanek asked.

"Not in this lifetime." Spock replied, with a small smile.

"Let us go, my friend." Pring said, patting the forearm of Charvanek.

"I do not like it when Vulcans refuse to give answers." Charvanek said, going past Spock but leaving enough room for her newly made acquaintance to be by her side.

Spock went into the turbo lift then made the comment, "Floor 1." He was going to meditate. Meditate what he was going to say at the funeral. The thoughts had come racing back at the end of the movie when ET had died. And then resurrected. Considerably, it had to be short. Because if Spock did a long eulogy then logically he would be a mess of tears and sobs. Which was not logical for him to be in such a state. What did Spock have to say about Jim? Jim was a very dear friend of Spock's. Who Spock cared for, deeply. Spock had terminated their Cherik program a few minutes ago and their Flamingo program. It was the most difficult (and painful) action he had to execute today. The doors closed on Spock as he had a short but sad sigh.

* * *

"What do you mean I need a brain scan?" McCoy asked, as Pring and Charvanek entered sick bay.

"Well," Cameron said. "It's been a long time coming."

"No, it hasn't," McCoy said. "You didn't answer my question."

"You may be physically healthy but the human brain is a different story and we don't have the equipment to make sure it is in good condition." McCoy sighed, his arms folded, drooping his head. "How long ago did you get the last one?"

"The day you were born." McCoy raised his head up.

"Ah, so,the day you returned to society." Cameron said.

"You are not that old." McCoy said.

"I haven't checked your medical files but I can be assured the last time you would willingly allow for a brain scan was when you were least yourself," Cameron said. "Is that not a reasonable guess?"

"Reasonable enough." McCoy said, as Charvanek comes over to a empty biobed and is attended by Nurse Pallet. "Why don't you guys have a brain scanner installed here anyway?" He gestured to around the room. "Wouldn't you be prepared for that? Let alone for a rare, improvised surgery."

Cameron frowned.

The entire situation with Jim before her arrival was well known. The director of the nursing home,Christine Chapel, had grilled Alice Cameron before selecting her as the new doctor of the facility. She could still remember sitting in the chair in front of the desk seeing the old, but respectable older woman glaring through her. The entire facility was built on trust. Christine had worked her way through medicaid, going from Nurse to Doctor to switching her career track back to nursing and founding Sweet Hill Nursing Home. She was one of the founders besides Admiral Phlox, Admiral Lisa Adams,and Admiral Robert Green. Christine still had the picture of the group in the office. She had casually mentioned how she wanted to spend her last days in a comforting place without her grandchildren wanting to be towering over her and that she was honestly glad that her grandson Christopher Chapel was reassigned from the place. She also mentioned how if she didn't go there to give an example of how the public could trust the facility they were likely to be shut down and have all the elderly transferred somewhere else that wouldn't be as comfortable and relaxing. Cameron could still recall being horrified, after reading the files of the various elderly including their condition, knowing how painful it would be for all of them to be permanently moved.

"Bones," Cameron said. "That was under a different circumstance. Nurse Gilbert will be taking you to the hospital for the scan."

"And it only takes minutes for the scan to reach here!" McCoy said. "How pointless is that?" He unfolded his arms. "It takes two hours to get down to the city. Two hours!" He held up two of his fingers. "That's less than the recievin' time."

Nurse Pallet applied the hypospray to the corner of Charvanek's neck. She lowered the device down to her hand with a unusual expression on her face looking over toward the direction that T'Pring was. Pallet stared right through the woman then turned her head in the direction of the Romulan. _Note to self,_ Pallet began to think, _follow procedure._ It was generally noted in Nursing Class, that whenever the opportunity arose, that the hallucinating Romulans were not to be alarmed. It was strongly recommended not to alarm them. The chapter went into further detail of how Romulans aged which was different to Vulcans but most similar to humans. The nurses were in dark uniforms with light blue collars. The uniform had three markings on the shoulder sleeve that cascaded leaving three wide spaces in between them. The star fleet combadge was on the chest. Near the neck but not that close. Charvanek looked over in the direction of Pring.

"Would you guide me to the pool?" Charvanek asked, picking up her swimming suit from the edge of the biobed.

"I do not mind." Pring said, coming to Charvanek's side then reached her hand out taking Charvanek's forearm.

Charvanek had a look of gratitude then struggled to get up which was surprisingly difficult. She managed to get onto her feet with Pring putting one hand on the Romulan's shoulder. She heaved a relieved sigh briefly closing her eyes. In reality, it looked like Charvanek was helped up by thin air with her fingers curled up then closed her eyes in pain after coming up straight. The sudden expression of relief on Charvanek's face indicated that was she was not in pain. The difficulty getting up must be a side effect of the medicine. Charvanek opened her eyes glancing over toward the Andorian who had black hair that reached to her jaw and it resembled a helmet on a alien with holes for the antenna to fit through. Pallet had a load of freckles below her eyes covering her nose.

"Enjoy your first day,Miss Charvanek." Pallet said.

Charvanek bowed her head then turned away from the nurse then headed toward the doors with Pring by her. They had gone past McCoy who rolled his eyes when Nurse Gilbert entered the room appearing to be visibly nervous and afraid. McCoy looked over toward the young man's direction shooting a unfriendly glare. It became apparent that he was not in a good mood to speak with the young man. Our scene followed Charvanek and Pring through the doors. Pring saw a few Klingons were in the Exercise Ward building muscle despite having the problem of not having to use their strength on. Understandably, there was a solution to it. It could not be done around the head nurses though. Sulu was,oddly enough, in the group speaking with a Klingon regarding something a unusual creature. Humans were puzzling. The Klingon was lifting up weights that the man couldn't possibly lift.

The pair took a turn into the pool section. The doors closed behind them. Pavel, Scotty, and three other men were in a hot tub enjoying it. They were laughing. There was a rack alongside the hot tub with towels ranging in size. Uhura was sitting in a old fashioned lawn chair reading a novel. Alongside Uhura sat a gray haired older woman with light blue eyes who seemed to have aged very well. The gray haired, white woman was in a swimming suit that wasn't revealing but it made do. Many people grieved for loss in their own way. It would be surprising for a person from the 21st person to find a group of people laughing hours after the loss of someone very close to them. It would be puzzling and disrespectful as well. _Humans laughing after a terrible loss_ , Charvanek thought, _they are as unpredictable as Leland described them_. She had attended the funeral under disguise. It was a rather troublesome but difficult ordeal to attend it without anyone being aware. It was the least she could do for a human who saved her life. She should have expected the part about her cloaking device being taken by Commander Thelin and Captain James T. Kirk. Charvanek and Pring's elbows disconnected.

"They installed a unisex changing room four years after the buildings construction," Pring said. "The first residents of this facility were uncomfortable changing in the same room with other species of the same gender. The other gender provided variety and there were no further reports of discomfort afterwards."

"Were it the males?" Charvanek said.

"On the contrary, it was the females." Pring said.

Charvanek laughed as they headed toward the unisex changing room.

"That is a very profound story." Charvanek said.

"Significant as it was adopted afterwards for many nursing homes. They did not have these unisex restrooms as no one had complained about it." Chekov looked over in the direction of the two raising his eyebrows. "It became apparent that most of the residents had grown sick of the same sight every day."

"It took two hundred years for unisex changing to be adapted in nursing homes?" Charvanek inquired.

"Yes, Charvanek." Pring said.

"That is unexpected," Charvanek said. "The humans were known to be the most progressive species in my time."

"They are not always right," Pring said. "And sometimes they are wrong. They hate to admit being wrong."

"So do men." Charvanek said.

"They have more difficult time admitting to that." Pring said.

"I believe this is where we . . . high five?" Charvanek said, as they entered the changing room.

"A fist bump would be acceptable." Pring said.

"What is a fist bump?" Charvanek said.

"This." Pring's fingers rolled up into a fist then reached it out.

Charvanek raised her slanted, but thin grayed eyebrow.

"Is that a sign of agreement?" Charvanek asked.

"As in fact, it does, including the Ferengi use it." Pring said.

"Interesting." Charvanek rolled her hand into a fist then bumped Pring's fist. Then she lowered her hand to the side. "I will change."

Charvanek went behind one of the lockers. Our scene transitioned to out of the changing room. Pring walked toward the pool, no longer in her domestic attire, but in appropriate swimming wear. She had a swimming raft being a tube. She did not swim during her youth. When her hair was darker and her skin was smooth as iron. She slid the tube over her body right to her waist. She never learned to swim so this would be a first. Calmly, Pring slowly went down the stairs into the pool. The warm water moved around her feet. She slowly walked down the stair case until her feet were floating above the floor the she leaned forward paddling herself toward the center of the deep pool. She propelled herself forwards. The water reached up to her waist. She decided to wait for the Romulan, who she assumed, had not swam that often in her youth as well. She didn't seem like the type who would swim. On the way to the indoor pool, Pring had been able to notice the physical characteristics of a terrified swimmer. Terrified eyes, beads of sweat coming down their skin, and walking slower than usual. In the short time Pring had known the Romulan, she had a set speed. She had left a flotation device on the bench before leaving the changing room. Pring contemplated how to teach Charvanek to swim. She had never swam before without a flotation device in the in-door pool section. There were two big splashes from behind Pring. The water moved around the Vulcan.

"Why hello there lovely, what is your name?" Uhura asked.

Pring looked over to see two old woman, grinning from ear to ear, staring right at her. The gray afro was dripping wet and her earrings were jingling from side to side. Her companion, however, didn't share the same problem. The gray hair was seemingly stuck around her head and on her forehead. They appeared to be attractive woman in their sixties. Uhura had one arm wrapped around the shoulder of Chapel. It took a moment for Pring to recognize Christine Chapel from the holopicture on display in sick bay. She could see one of the black cats, likely Grimm, sitting on a chair curled up in a ball. She had seen these cats all over the nursing home. They had wide, long pointy ears that were Vulcan like in nature.

"Formally, it is T'Pring," Pring said. "Everyone calls me Pring."

"That is a gorgeous name." Uhura said. "I never heard of anything like it before."

"Quite a pretty name." Christine said.

"Thank you," Pring said. "I was given the name Pring by my mother."

"Your mother must be a proud Vulcan." Uhura said.

"That she was," Pring said, fondly. "And very helpful when it came to raising children."

"Your children must have been cute," Uhura said. "Running around with their pointy ears and fatty fingers chasing after their. . ."

"Sehlats." Christine continued.

"And pretending to be Sehlats." Uhura said.

Pring appeared to be amused.

"On the contrary," Pring said. "They did not chase their Sehlats. They 'roleplayed' as fictional characters from your homeworld. Movies, even, their favorite one to reenact was The Lion King. The original version."

The two women giggled.

"You probably got sick of hearing 'Long live the king'." Christine said, all heartedly.

"I did fall ill after they had seen the movie." Pring said.

"Sugah, she meant getting tired of the phrase." Uhura said, with a small laugh.

"It did grow tiresome." Pring said. "The children were in the care of their grandparents until I recuperated from the sudden illness. The grandparents did share them for a week, I do recall arriving to find my parents and my betrothed's parents having tea while playing monopoly. The children were fast asleep on the couch."

"Oh my," Uhura put one hand on her chest. "That sounds so cute."

"Christine Chapel," Christine said. "And this is my new friend, Nyota Uhura, you know of her from the _Slader Seven_."

"A well known crew that went under the regulations of Star Fleet," Pring said. "I am quite aware of the exposed missions."

"Captain Abdella was quite the woman." Uhura said. "She was one of the first Muslim Captains to take command of a starship a bit illegally." She had a fond look on her face. "We use to paint each others fingernails when we were off duty."

"Interesting," Pring said. "I heard she wore a hijab."

"That Abdella did." Uhura said, proudly.

"What color was it?" Pring asked.

"Yellow." Uhura said.

Pring looked over to see Charvanek coming toward the pool appearing to be uneasy. She waved at the Romulan with her free hand. The had that wasn't grasped along the edge of the flotation device. Charvanek could hear her heart beat against her chest while heading toward the pool. She could loudly hear her heart. She was inexperienced. She had not bothered to learn to swim, sure Charvanek had spent time in hot tubs and old fashioned tubs that allowed her body to relax under the heat soaking it in. down the stairs into the pool. Charvanek could still remember how panicked she was the first time around when she accidentally fell into a tub. That was fifty-three years ago. She could remember going to the local clinic on the planet she was temporarily on with her family. But there was no chance that she would slip and fall in a pool. Unlike Vulcans, Romulans acted on reason. Which was murky at best with paranoia. Pring slowly formed a smile toward the oncoming Romulan.

"Come on, you cutey, don't be afraid." Christine said. "There is nothing to be afraid of."

"I agree with Miss Chapel," Pring said. "It will be all right."

"There is no sharks in here." Uhura said.

"Who said anything about sharks?" Charvanek asked.

"Well. . ." The two human women shared glances with one another.

"There is a movie called Jaws that stirrs fear in humans regarding water and sharks," Pring explained. "There is no such thing as a Sharknado so your fears are unwarranted," Charvanek stood at the top of the stairs. "And you will not drown long as you are in this flotation device that of a duckling."

"You do not need to ask what a Sharknado is," Christine said. "Miss. . ."

"Charvanek." Charvanek said, softly.

"Because that would terrify you of everything," Uhura said. "Come here, Charvanek."

Charvanek slowly came toward the pool with her other arm keeping the flotation device up. Her hair was no longer braided up but it still had the outlined shape of being braided when in fact it was not braided at all. Uhura unralved her arm from the shoulder of Christine then made her way toward the staircase. Uhura reached her hand out toward the Romulan. Charvanek, warily, took the woman's hand. A smile spread on the face of the dark woman. Uhura pulled Charvanek into the pool with a splash. The Romulan flipped the flotation over including herself out of the water appearing to be stunned as Christine and Uhura were laughing. She could see that the Vulcan, strangely enough,appeared to be amused. Charvanek's flotation device was a Ducklett. Seeing the two woman laugh lead the Romulan to laughing. Scotty looked over from the hot tub to see they were enjoying themselves.

"Is that a Romulan?" Scotty said.

"Yep." The three other men said.

The three men in the long, circular but wide hot tub all ranged in age. Two of them used to be the best medical professionals in the quadrant. They had prosthetic which were currently laid on a table nearby. They were former admirals who had retired long before McCoy did, they were Dyson Bison and Lucus Laek. The other man was a once prominent engineer figure. There were many points in time Scotty could have been assigned to the _Enterprise_ such as in 2250, but instead, was assigned to the _USS Amber_. It was a smaller classed ship that had one nacelle and a engineering deck that had the engineer on on his toes. Laek and Scotty served on the same starship for a little over five years. Then he was assigned to Star Base 1, where he met Hannah Snatcher and knew her for half a decade. Scotty parted with them on good terms. had attended the anniversary ceremony for the Enterprise A's crew with what friends and family that had still remained. Leak had met Snatcher during Scotty's absence and attended the first _Enterprise A_ crew ceremony. Spock wasn't there, Jim though was not in the best condition and was more of a shallow shell of himself back then. He did not speak to anyone afterwards. Peter Kirk thought his son should come and comfort his father. David argued it was wrong to do that and to let him sort out his own misery after leaving his very single but pregnant mother without calling to check up on her for years afterwards. Peter denounced David as a Kirk because of that then demanded that if he visit his father, that David should apologize for being out of touch for so long. David refused. And they never spoke again. Peter was the only one who got through him, and managed to write the eulogy after letting the man talk about his crew. Peter sat and listened, without asking questions until the captain went quiet. David and Peter had a argument prior to the ceremony. The eulogy went down as the most inspirational, tearjerking, heartwarming, and golden one in history. It was a mandatory eulogy to study in essay writing because it lasted for three hours and thirty-three minutes. The next time Leak heard of the captain, Jim was an artist. That lasted for a good sixteen years.

"I thought due tae the new treaty with Romulus it would take longer for tae integration." Scotty commented.

"It is." Leak said. "She probably has a relative who is a good friend of someone high up. I mean, it would take awhile to get two or three Romulans in this building who can be comfortable with what the planet does to them."

"She looks happy." Scotty said.

"Hopefully, the next admission is not a Klingon," Leak said. "I do like them. . .They . . ."

"They break yer heart like its glass when it comes tae retainin' their honor." Scotty said.

"Yes." Laek said.

"They always mean well." Dison said. "They don't consider how their human friends feel about it."

"I still believe that they timed it." Scotty said. "Perfectly tae Jim's death."

"Huh?" Dison and Laek said.

"There is no way they would do that." Leak said.

"Ye see," Scotty said. "Koloth was Jim's guardian. If Jim had fallen intae a unresponsive state on the edge of death then Koloth would have the power tae end his life or continue it. Bones recently told me that after Jim's death that Koloth did regain his respect in his eyes."

Dison raised his eyebrows.

"If Koloth had done, what you were implying, then wouldn't the doctors be aware of it?" Dison asked.

"I asked Koren, Jim's roommate, and she told me that he theoretically told her that he didn't want it known that he theoretically wanted a Klingon tae kill him," Scotty said. "If everyone knew and believed it. Wouldn't that seem like it was a low act of desperation?"

"It would have." Laek said. "Snatcher would have been on his ass for that."

"Maybe she is all over his ass, wherever he is, regarding his decision." Dison said, twirling his finger. "Knowing her . . ."

"She probably is." Scotty said.

"Agreed." Dison said. "Snatcher was the kind of woman who, well, didn't take shit. And she respected her patient's confidentiality."

"I always respected her because of that." Scotty said.

"She could have been an admiral." Dison said.

"She did participate in helping in the rehab of several _Centerpide_ crew members," Laek said. "Fortunately she didn't get the McCoy assignment. I heard he was a tough nut to crack." Scotty raised his left eyebrow. "Didn't you know? Bones was part of the _USS Centerpide_ 's crew." Scotty looked over in the direction of the women who were splashing at one another having fun. "I only knew of it because of the Betazoid counselor Trevor Zroin . . . Hey Adam Channer, are you okay?"

Channer was staring at the ceiling with a loopy smile with a long drawn out relieved sigh.

"He is fine." Dison said. "He doesn't talk that often."

"I wonder why Bones never told us that." Scotty said. "He told us that he had been assigned to _USS Enterpree_."

"Don't ask." Laek said. "I had a friend who refused to tell me about it. She used to be the alpha shift navigator of the _Centerpride_. Oh, the horrors." He shuddered. "The accounts of the survivors alone tell not to ask."

"Not a good idea to ask." Dison said.

"A hundred years. . ." Scotty said. "He has been alive for that lon'. . . surely, he must have healed."

"I think he has." Dison said. "But the pain is just easier to live with."

Channer looked over toward the three other men.

"So what about Snatcher?" Channer asked. "Sorry, I just got caught up with a daydream of Florida's beach before it sunk."

"It has been underwater for three hundred years," Scotty said. "You didn't time travel back then. . ."

"Yes, I did," Channer said. "I used the formula that the Enterprise crew used. I wanted to visit Miami back when it was emerged." He got a few stunned stares from them. "I didn't really have it logged because I got a passenger ship to do it. The captain was too happy to do it."

"Most passenger ships wouldn't dae that." Scotty acknowledged. "The swin' around the sun is nae safe."

"The bell speaks, finally." Dison said, sounding amused.

"It was safe." Channer said.

"Was?" Dison and Laek asked.

"Just can't swing a 24th century Freighter around the sun." Channer said, shaking his hand dismissively. "Can't handle the increasing warp speed. You could swing a 23rd century Freighter around the sun and get some cargo bays damaged but that is all. Including the loss of gravity for one hour and thirty-three minutes. Lights wouldn't be working until the back up generator is kicked on. It is not that terrible."

"It sounds terrible, Adam." Scotty said.

"Lucus, why do you call me by my full name rather than my last name?" Channer asked.

"Because I know too many Adams." Laek said. "Like how my parent chose laek over the last name lake."

"Do you really like givin' everyone tongue twisters?" Scotty asked.

"Not that I enjoy it," Laek said. "It is the only thing I have left of my parents. If I could change my last name to Lake before they went, I would have done so, they left way before their time." Laek sighed. "It's just me. Besides to my deceased three sisters and deceased children. Got a few grandchildren out there."

"How many do you have?" Dison asked, as Channer was right back to enjoying the hot tub.

"Thirteen, possible ten, I lost count." Laek said.

"Lucky bastard." Dison said. "I had one grandchild last I heard!"

"Better luck in the next life." Laek said.

"Better luck my ass." Dison said.

"Excuse me, men," Scotty said. "I have to take a piss."

The three men scooted away from Scotty giving him enough room to climb out. The hot, warm but cool water against his skin had stopped. Scotty's skin felt like it was thrown into the cold and exposed to the rigid temperatures. At least, this is the effects of the hot tub. Normally, swimming in a pool didn't give this same effect. It made the skin feel like it was freezing. The water jetting out of the hot tub was a pleasant experience. There was steam radiating off the large hot tub. Scotty whistled heading toward the unisex restroom. His joints ached in pain, however that didn't stand out toward Scotty as it did toward others. Preferably, he ignored it. He came into the unisex bathroom then came over to a stall installed to the side of the wall. Scotty lowered the zipper and began to relieve himself. Scotty whistled, lightly tapping his foot on the floor. His mind darted to Brockley's Ford that had engine problems and it didn't seem like it had another will live to live. He had to tell the poor man that the old engine couldn't pull another mile. He and the other engineers were taking a break from trying to put together the engine after it had been brought in that morning. It was pretty bad. Somehow Brockley slammed his ford into a tree on the way home last night and was recuperating at the nearby hospital. His 21st century vehicle didn't stand a chance against the tree. Scotty heard a woman's humming from behind him that sounded a lot like the theme tune to Mary Poppins 'Spoonfull of sugar' circa 1964. Scotty heard the door behind him close.

"Hello." Came Charvanek's voice.

"Oh, ye must be the Romulan." Scotty said.

"Please, call me Charvanek," Charvanek said. "Not Romulan."

"Okay, lassie." Scotty said, then he zipped up the zipper. The urinal ran as he shifted toward the closed metal door. "Is it okay if I call ye Lassie?"

"That is suitable." Charvanek said.

"Good tae hear." Scotty said, as he went over to the sink. "Though, have you heard of Ny Syndrome?"

"Yes," Charvanek said. "I had a fellow comrade who was striken by it recently."

"Ah, I am sorry for that." Scotty said,

"Over a hundred of your years ago," Charvanek said. "He was speaking in Andorian. I told him not to take command when he had been so ill lately, and, that of his families concern. He didn't listen to me. Nor to his mate, or to his children, all he was focused on was a mission. It was a simple mission that got himself killed. All they had to hear was 'Jolan tru' with a contact and the correspondence would be launched. But he spoke in Andorian. The captain of the ship caught wind. And his ship was destroyed savagely by Klingons. Before Qo'Nos's moon was shattered in half."

"Well," Scotty said. "That is sad."

"It was called the language illness," Charvanek said. "And it was a silent killer."

"Tae bad we can nae find a cure." Scotty said.

"What were you going to lead into?" Charvanek asked, curiously.

"It's named after Nyota Uhura." Scotty said.

"Oooh." Charvanek said. "No wonder the federation took a interest in it recently."

"And if she speaks Romulan mid-sentence from English, do us a favor and tell her," Scotty said, lettin the soap swirl into his large hands. "Or else she will be speakin' Romulan with someone else and they don't understand Romulan. We don't have universal translators here because most of us here preferr using English." He put his hands into the sink here the water jetted out. "I dae nae want tae see her hurt."

"Emotionally?" Charvanek said.

"Yes." Scotty said, as he rubbed his hands hearing the toliet flush.

"I would not preferr to see her hurt," Charvanek came out of the stall then went over to the other sink with the soap. "It would be unreasonable to not inform her," The soap curled into her small, wrinkled hands. "I have a interest in this, as well, that Ny Syndrome be cured."

The water jetted out into her hands.

"You know someone with it." Scotty stated.

"In honor of a promise that I made," Charvanek said. "I prefer not to say."

"Was it some-one close?" Scotty asked.

"Yes." Charvanek said. "It was. . ." She was rubbing her hands together letting the soap spread on her skin. "A difficult time." She briefly closed her eyes in a pained manner. "For a Romulan, watching him . . . become a shell of what once was a proud and charismatic man. . . it was devestating. He closed off. He stopped speaking with me. And he refused help. I had other duties to attend to. This was after my friends death. He went too soon."

"I am not a doctor, but it sounds like this could be genetic." Scotty said.

"They were brothers." Charvanek said.

"Good guess on my part." Scotty said, with a laugh yanking his hand from under the faucet. He came over to the hand dryer.

"But I was around him longer than the other Romulan male. It took years for him to fall the way he did." Charvanek said. "Day by day. He was my personal body guard when I had been framed for treason against the Romulan Government. And then my second officer. And eventually, my husband."

Scotty looked over.

"That Romulan must have been lucky." Scotty said.

"On the contrary, his life was not as bright as mine." Charvanek said.

"I mean, the way you say you were with him day by day indicates you were a faithful companion of him." Scotty said. "Until the day you couldn't walk with him any further. I can only guess you would have followed him to the great beyond if you were psi-positive."

"True." Charvanek said.

"How did he die?" Scotty asked.

Charvanek put her hands under the second hand dryer.

"It was . . ." Charvanek said. She cleared her throat. "One day he stopped breathing. It was like he forgot how to breath." Charvanek had a difficult sigh. "He had fallen after speaking in gibberish. I found out he had a hidden brain tumor that had grown critical abnormal mass. We couldn't have known even with our strongest medical tools or healers." She looked over toward the engineer. "You are fortunate that your friend is still alive for as long as she is."

"Please. . ." Scotty said. "Don't tell her."

"I cannot fathom the idea of telling her." Charvanek said. "In fact, I envy her."

"Because she _wants_ the help?" Scotty said.

"Yes." Charvanek said.

"Call me Scotty." Scotty said, then he left the unisex restroom.

Charvanek glanced over in the direction of Pring who had her arms folded.

"Montgomery Scott," Pring said. "Don't be surprised how unlike the reports he is, he is a teddy bear at heart."


	14. Chapter 14

McCoy was silent throughout dinner, sending glares in the direction of Spock whenever he could. Charvanek had quickly become involved with a small group of men and woman consisting somewhat of Klingons. They were eating meat while she, on the other hand, ate vegetables. The small crew were talking about their eulogies that had to be refined with time. Scotty handed McCoy a ring under the table. McCoy hid it into his pocket. Spock was the silent one at the table. He appreciated seeing the cats just a little more. Hearing the voices of people who had become like family to him. Though there was a empty chair that wasn't filled. It had to be filled or someone had to scoot over so someone else would take it. Uhura had implied to let Charvanek into the group, and Scotty agreed with her. There was silence from Spock until dinner was over.

"Spock," McCoy took the shoulder of the Vulcan. "We have to talk."

"About what?" Spock inquired.

"What you thought you almost gave me." McCoy said, with a familiar unpleased frown on his face.

Spock raised his slanted, yet arched eyebrows.

"Leonard, I am not sure what you are referring to." Spock said.

"The hell you do. You thought I had the Vulcan mind meld flu or that Ny syndrome thin'!" McCoy's voice was more of a whisper as they headed down the hall. "You could have at least mentioned you were goin' to put me under a four hour trip ride for a 'I want to be sure' trip." McCoy almost froze. "My god, I am arguin' like my mother Eleanor!"

Spock lowered his eyebrows.

"You were concerning me." Spock said, softly as his hand rested onto the man's shoulder.

"Over a single brainfart." McCoy said, stopping Spock from touching him. "You are more of a computer then you came in here before I met you."

"Why thank you." Spock sounded pleased _and looked pleased_ as a look of horror spread on the Georgian's face. "And it wasn't a mind meld flu, it was Pa'nar. A very dangerous neural disease that cripples the inflicted in a way much similar to one in the 21st century suffering from HIV. This is only a coincidence it resembles Ny Syndrome."

"Are you always happy to be compared to a damn computer?" McCoy asked, with a raised arched eyebrow.

Spock tilted his head giving some thought before answering.

"Yes, preferably." Spock said.

"Because computers are nothin' like Vulcans." McCoy said, then he left while Spock's gaze lingered on his ass as he vanished into the crowd.

"Spock, I need some help with my eulogy." Chekov said, coming to the Vulcan's side.

"How much of my service do you need?" Spock asked, looking over toward the Russian.

"All of it." Chekov said.

"Your eulogy, the way you described it, sounded suitable." Spock said. "Do not change it."

"'That was only the summary!" Chekov said.

"Oh," Spock said. "So you have not written it?"

"No," Chekov said. "I don't write eulogies, I mentally write them."

"You improvise." Spock said.

"Well," Chekov briefly paused. "Yes."

"Pavel," Spock said, as they walked down the hall. "Let's talk about the overall theme."

Spock and Pavel went past a group of four consisting of Christine, Koren, Pring, and Charvanek. The mood around them was light and they seemed to be enjoying each other's company. Koren's hair was up in a bun. The Bajoran's green eyes were lit up. Christine was beside Pring sipping through a straw. Koren slapped Charvanek's shoulder.

"I will see you in our quarters, Char!" Koren said.

"It is Charvanek." Charvanek said, feeling an eerie feeling traveling up her spine.

"It is Char, now." Koren said, leaving of the large group.

"You are fortunate to share your quarters with a Bajoran." Christine said, once lowering the straw from her lips. "Don't you agree, Pring?"

"I do." Pring said.

"Klingons make the worst roommates," Christine said. "They always have the music on too loud."

"They are like teenagers." Pring added.

"That is intriguing." Charvanek said.

"No, it is a pain in the ass." Christine said. "I have a grandson who is actively dating a Klingon. We shared the same quarters for a week. That wasn't my greatest hours then," She had a disappointing sigh. "I will never do that again."

"I once shared quarters with a Vulcan who listened to loud music day in and day out," Charvaneko said. "It was. . . Painful for my ears."

"That's classic rock," Pring said. "And it encapsulates emotions better than expressing them."

"I thought Vulcans like poetry, not classic rock." Christine said.

"Have you lived with one, Miss Chapel?" Charvanek asked.

"Well. . ." Christine paused, fondly, as they came into the wide hall and stepped to the sie letting Larken, Karhlee, and Evans go past them. Evans was having difficulty walking. Green came to the man's side when he started to fall catching him in his arms. Green swung one arm onto his shoulder. "I had been part of a poly marriage with two. I outlived them by three decades." She looked toward Charvanek and Pring. "Please don't say it."

"They were lucky to have a beautiful woman like you." Charvanek said, instead.

"I have to agree," Pring said. "If I met you a hundred years ago. . . I would have claimed you."

"You probably looked dashing in your prime, Pring." Christine said.

"I did." Pring said, feeling her cheeks redden.

"Girls, call me Christine." Christine said. "Do you happen to play golf?"

"Of course." Pring and Charvanek said.

"Really?" Christine asked.

"I was rising in the ranks of golf into my immediate frame up." Charvanek said.

"While my mate was away serving Star Fleet, I did other tasks than taking care of children," Pring said. "It was a relaxing form of entertainment."

Christine locked elbows with the two women.

"Let's go golfing out back," Christine said. "I heard they recently installed it."

"I would love to." Charvanek said.

The three women vanished into the crowd. Uhura was walking slower than usual. Sulu was waiting for her leaned against the wall with his arms folded. Scotty wasn't there because he had left dinner earlier because Nurse Bell had informed him he had a visitor. He could finish his dinner that was put into a dog bag or something akin to it. Spock found it illogical to refer to it as a dog bag when it was a white plastic like box with a lid and holes on the edge. The name 'Cruster' made Scotty go white. His face replaced by a shocked expression. And his hands were unable to move.

Sulu smiled back in the woman.

"Legs getting sore again?" Sulu asked.

"I am fine, Aru." Uhura said, glaring at his direction briefly. "I have a mobile walker." She gestured with her free hand to the advanced walker. "And my legs getting sore is not going to stop me from getting to the restroom. But what can stop me from getting there is having a nice short nap."

"If pennies would still around, I would have a thousand dollars for each time you over-exert yourself in the pool." Sulu said. "Remember the last time you did a summersalt into the pool?"

"That was once." Uhura said.

"And you hurt your back." Sulu said.

"That was one time." Uhura said.

"You just don't want to admit that because you don't want to be transferred to the sonic tubs." Sulu said.

"Oh?" Uhura said. "I don't think so." She went past Sulu. "I do need to check up on the plant you promised to tell me about earlier."

"Vulcan sky flower." Sulu said, following after Uhura.

Our scene went to the backside of Sweet Hill Nursing Home. Charvanek, Christine, and Pring came out through the doors. There are devices scattered about the back yard that is considerably wide with different activities set up such as ping pong/soccer, chairs, baseball, and football to name a few. There is a wide golf course consisting mostly of few Klingons, Andorians, and Bajorans. There were more Andorians than there were of Klingons and Andorians. Some of them were the second generation of Andorians to join Star Fleet in the glory era that had kicked off a reputation for Star Fleet classed ships to be weirdness magnets. Some of them wore prosthetic. A Andorian took his fake eye out to clean it using his breath to clear away some fog in the iris.

The three made their way toward the golf course joining with Karhlee and three Andorians. Karhlee was leaning against the club propped against a rock admiring the handywork. Three women had their golf bags over their shoulders which seem weightless. They were in golfing standard attire which were different from their casual every day attire. Their golfing attire consisted varied. Christine was in a blue short sleeved shirt and light blue skirt. Pring wore a pink and black vest over a short sleeved shirt on top of black pants. Charvanek was in a white sleeveless shirt that had a turtleneck and white matching pants. She had her hair curled up laid on her shoulder with a golfers hat on her hair unlike the two other women.

"After you." Christine said, gesturing for Pring to take the first club.

"No, Charvanek," Pring said. "She has more skill in using the golf club."

"I have not refined my skill in some time." Charvanek said.

"It does not matter. You have professional experience." Pring said.

"But wouldn't that be cheating using a professional?" Christine asked.

"No." Pring lied.

"Yes." Charvanek said.

"Charvanek, you go first." Christine said.

"Why should you care about a professional being in a non-competitive game?" Pring asked. "Not as though it will not be as entertaining."

"Because it won't be fun if Charvanek goes first," Christine said. "I have heard Romulans who haven't played a game over a hundred years will still beat other races at it."

Charvanek laughed.

"It does not happen often as you think it would." Charvanek said.

"How often?" Christine asked.

"As your species say, "Once in a blue moon"." Charvanek said. "But that doesn't say the same for me." She turned in the direction of the Vulcan. "Pring, you must go first."

Pring looked toward Christine then toward Charvanek then toward the two women.

"I have not been golfing for ninety-four years." Pring said.

"We can stand dirt flying." Christine said, as she went forward whistling merrily toward a hill on the backyard of Sweet Hill Nursing home.

"I have seen worse," Charvanek acknowledged, going after Christine. "War-zones are worse than a Vulcan missing their target."

"But Vulcans never miss." Pring said.

"I am talking about the trigger-happy-Vulcans-who-embrace-their-emotions-and-support-violence." Charvanek said. "The ones who supposedly ruined my life." She stole a glare in the direction of the Vulcan. "They missed." She started to speed up. "I am still alive because of that."

The Romulan hurried in the direction of Christine.

"That is a warranted concern." Pring was only able to say about the subject.

* * *

Uhura and Christine went together to their quarters. Charvanek found it at first odd to sleep in the same quarters of another. She had met a Andorian during golfing named Marg'less. It was honestly liberating to meet someone she had come across briefly in her golden era. Here she was in her quarters falling asleep thinking about the day. Her hallucinations were not as evident but were controlled. She turned on the side of the bed listening to her heart beat. Scotty shared his quarters with Marg'less. Hikaru and Chekov shared the same quarters. Our perspective went over to the shared quarters with McCoy and Spock.

 _Spock was standing in the holodeck in this dream sequence. Going over the last Cherik holodeck adventure he had with Jim. He was in a chair staring at a empty X-Men wheelchair set at a table with chess pieces. The scenery was frozen. Spock appeared to be a century younger. His eyes, however, had the signs of a old ancient being. He appeared to be distressed about what he had to do. Spock briefly closed his eyes._

 _"So how is Professor Logan doing?" Spock asked._

 _"Oh, he is doing fine," Jim moved his piece forward. "Teaching the students." He looked up from the board. "I think he would make a fantastic boxing instructor."_

 _Spock laughed, leaning back into the chair clasping his hands together onto his lap. It was an easy going, lighthearted laugh. It sounded so human. That's the part Jim enjoyed about the holodeck. At least, Jim confided to his retirement logs. Jim got to see another side of Spock. Sure the man was different and nice to be around outside but seeing him face to face, his hair black as the night in Iowa with those rare star less nights. Spock was a rather skilled actor in Jim's opinion. His retirement log was being donated to the Kirk Foundation. Most of his logs, after Spock's intervention, became romantic with angst, fluff,and doubt in them. He enjoyed the adventure part of the holodeck and the relationships in it even if they were fake. To Jim, the holoprograms were people. Real, solid breathing organic people._

 _"Let's be honest with ourselves," Spock said, once the laughter had subsided. He leaned back forward unclasping his hands together. "He wouldn't stand a chance with the punching-weak-happy boys."_

 _"Agreed," Jim said, as Spock moved his piece. "What would you do if. . . I died?"_

 _"That is illogical,Charles," Spock said, raising a right brow in alarm. "You would never die. Remember the last time you did."_

 _"I don't have another brother." Jim said._

 _"Shame, really," Spock said. "I should have gotten to know him more."_

 _"Erik." Jim said._

 _"What?" Spock said._

 _"It's a valid concern." Jim said. "You might outlive me."_

 _"Well," Spock said. "I will live with it. But I will not like it." He lowered his brow. "For all you know, you might outlive me."_

 _"I doubt that." Jim said._

 _"Why?" Spock said._

 _"Helping the gifted." Jjim said._

 _"Ah. Oh. I see." The Vulcan's voice softened. "You are worried that one day you can't help them."_

 _"Me?" Jim asked, with a incredulous look, moving his pawn. "Worried?" He set the piece close to Spock's pawn. "Blashemy."_

 _"The new kids are fully capable of contining your work." Spock said._

 _"The new kids might drop a entire stadium." Jim said. "And then join up with a big bad who nearly destroys humanity because of some god complex. Well. . . that was us." He rolled an eye. "No wait, the kids will do worse than we did! Like destroy the planet."_

 _"That was one time." Spock said, looking at Jim in a bemused manner._

 _"Oh?" Jim said. "Like the last time you nearly dropped me into the ocean."_

 _"You were infected by a gifted who had a very deadly power of boiling ones blood. I saw no reason not to dump you into the ocean in order to stop it." Spock said. "So how would I know that cotton candy would do the trick?"_

 _Jim tapped his piece on the side of the table considering his next move._

 _"You didn't." Jim said._

 _"You could have had Doctor McCoy do the tests earlier and insisted I do not attempt a possibly reckless move." Spock said._

 _"I am not the one who took a pregnant woman and put her on the top of a firehouse." Jim said._

 _"She was asking for it." Spock said._

 _"And that was even before I got infected!" Jim said. "You didn't listen to her."_

 _"Yes, yes, yes I did." Spock said. "It was the most logical move I could do over leaving her with a husband who didn't treat her right." Jim made his move. "Everything turned out right for her. She met a fireman, married him, and had her white picket fence ending. Besides her husband saving others from fires like her."_

 _"No, I seem to recall that in the newspaper she wanted to be taken to a hospital." Jim said._

 _"Aren't they the same?" Spock inquired, looking up from the chess board toward Jim's direction right in the eye raising an eyebrow. "Sharing the same functions? To save lives?"_

 _Jim paused, briefly._

 _"Yes." Jim said. "You are right." He snickered. "Born within a firehouse. . . Now that's a story I won't mind hearing."_

 _"Did you hear about the story of a child born in a taxi last week?" Spock asked._

 _"I heard that one." Jim said._

 _"Or the one born in NASA headquarters." Spock said._

 _"No, how did that come about?" Jim asked._

 _"Well, she was working." Spock said. "On a mathematical simulation regarding the chances of human life encountering aliens. Amusingly enough, we should had first contact in the 1990's due to the sheer volume of aliens invading Earth movies."_

 _"That mathematical equation is a load of bullshit." Jim said._

 _"It is." Spock agreed. "She was likely speaking to another alien race and exploring a new form of algebra which is more difficult than the one implemented in the education system and sending many of its students failing." Spock continued. "Which makes sense if it were from outer space. Last week Mystigue's son came back with a tough paper that I could not solve."_

 _"Bob's math has gotten that bad?" Jim asked, shocked._

 _"He is a sixth grader." Spock complained. "Sixth graders don't get high school math until they are in high school!"_

 _"Poor kid." Jim said, dismay._

 _"I will not be surprised if he fails math class." Spock added._

 _"What does Mystigue say?" Jim asked, curiously._

 _"She laughed." Spock said. "One of your students told me. . . "If you like it, put a ring on it."_

 _"I would but. . ." Jim said, his voice trailing off_

 _"You are afraid." Spock said._

 _"Aren't you?" Jim asked._

 _Spock shifted in his chair._

 _"I moved on from that loss." Spock said._

 _"There is only one of us who can walk and has a higher chance of living to see the day starships appearing in space." Jim said. "Which is you by the way. I am happy as is making myself a legacy to be proud of. And you losing me? That would destroy you, Erik. I am happy with the current relationship we have now."_

 _"Asides to the campus being destroyed every few years." Spock said._

 _"Yes, and that." Jim said._

 _"You know what is more permanent than a school?" Spock asked._

 _"No. What is it?" Jim said._

 _"A pair of statues." Spock said._

 _"Anyone can destroy that, Erik." Jim said._

 _"But with the finest and toughest metal that cannot be destroyed." Spock said._

 _"Titanium. . . Really?" Jim asked. "You do realize that we can't just ask for a pair of statues to make us immortal."_

 _"Not ask," Spock shook his index finger wiggling his eyebrows. "Make. Perfectly legal."_

 _"Professor Xavier?" Came a young man's voice who was rubbing the back of his neck._

 _"Yes?" The men responded turning away from their game._

 _"Eric, stop that." Jim said._

 _"Sorry, thought we were all ready married." Spock apologized._

 _Spock opened his eyes to see the empty chair staring back at him. He felt sad. Sad at the thought they wouldn't play in the holodeck together again. He gets up from the chair then came over to the wheelchair where he put a hand on the side of the backrest. He had a very, very, sad sigh. Spock cleared his throat._

 _"Computer," Spock said. "Delete the wheelchair."_

 _"Wheelchair removed." Came the computer's voice._

 _The wheelchair vanished before Spock's eyes._

 _"Delete Jim Kirk and Spock's Cherik holoprogram." Spock said._

 _The scene melted around the Vulcan and he returned to his one century old appearance. He went toward the doors leaving behind the black and blue scenery. The doors opened to reveal the desert scenery of Vulcan. The growing, but sprawling city of Spock's birthplace. He could see a pair of Vulcans racing on motorcycles complete with googles, a head scarf, and gloves. Well, he assumed they were wearing gloves. It would be illogical not to wear gloves when driving around. It wasn't rare that a Vulcan would find a cluster of adolescents in their yards on their padds, heads craned forward toward the surface. Spock always went to the mountains rather than joining their illogical behavior. The irony was that they berated him for his human half and there they were being illogical. It would hurt their necks and neck postures, that he knew because of his mother making him stand straight. She had been a teacher for so long she knew a lot about backs. Everything about them. Spock relished in seeing the bullies being irrational and illogical while he was the only sane boy._

 _"Mr Spock." Chekov arrived, grinning from ear to ear. "Congratulations!"_

 _Spock turned in the direction of the Russian raising a eyebrow._

 _"For what, Pavel?" Spock inquired._

 _"Getting married," Chekov said. "That takes guts to get Leonard out to a desert."_

 _"Married?" Spock said. "Why," He could feel his cheeks blushing, "I have not asked him."_

 _"Yes, you did," Chekov said. "I was there." He patted the backside of the Vulcan taking out a cigar from out of no where then offered to him. "For the lucky man of the year."_

 _"I do not smoke." Spock said. "Thank you for the consideration."_

 _"Too bad." Chekov said, with a shrug._

 _"Why?" Spock inquired. "Why are you on Vulcan?"_

 _"For your vedding," Chekov said. "Or did you forget?" Chekov looked at the Vulcan very concerned. "You should tell Leonard."_

 _"I would remember getting into an engagement, Pavel." Spock said._

 _"Oh look, Leonard just arrived!" Chekov said, looking off in the direction McCoy had come. "Come, Ambassador."_

 _Spock found his feet dragging themselves against the hot, soft sand. His dark boots were sinking into the sand step by step. He looked up to see the sun of Vulcan beaming down toward him. The blue sky lingered with clouds that were shaped like hawks, and, some of them resembled the insects normally found on Vulcan. He looked down without effect from staring at the sun for a few seconds. He saw a healer standing before the doctor who was dressed in a white suit. McCoy's femine figure stood out. He wore a hat ripped out of Earth's early history sometime in the 1940's. Spock recognized the healer as T'Hel. The mate of one of Vulcan's leading elders in The Vulcan Science Academy. Last Spock had seen T'Hel, she was officiating the wedding of Erin and T'Fern. She had not aged a day. Her hair remained black. McCoy turned from T'Hel, smiling warmly, in the direction of Spock. Spock could hear his heart beating against his torso. Blaring in his ears._

 _"Darlin', I can wait all day," McCoy said,rolling up on the balls of his toes, bounce, then lowered himself down. The doctor appeared to be glowing. And he was adorable. "I thought this was goin' to be a piece of Romulan pie. But boy, was I wron'."_

 _Spock looked over to see a tearful Uhura sneezing into a handkerchief in between Scotty and Christine. Chekov and Hikaru stood side by side. Christopher wore the same grin as the older doctor standing alongside Janice Rand who held a bunch of flowers in her hands. Perrin was there, as well, appearing to be quite pleased. Spock noticed that he was in ceremonial robes. Not the ones he wore in the fight to death he had with Stonn over a hundred years ago that consisted of only a sash around his current uniform. Spock remembered the year long shore leave. Taking part in the funeral arrangements for Stonn out of guilt. Spock continued his trek forwards. Was he out of his Vulcan mind? They hadn't discussed this subject, let alone, approached it. Or have they all ready done that? He was unsure why he was walking forward toward the alter._

 _He came on to the alter then turned toward the doctor._

 _"Are you two ready?" T'Hel asked._

 _"I go with the danger." McCoy jokingly said. "Why yes."_

 _"No." Spock said._

 _The doctor frowned._

 _"Spock, wake the hell up!" McCoy was in his casual attire which, strangely, now was a short sleeved gray shirt and blue jeans that ended above the ankles. He grabbed the Vulcan by the shoulders. "We gotta go!"_

The surroundings around McCoy faded into darkness except for that pool of light behind him casting the shape of a doorway. Spock realized he was sitting on the edge of his bed seeing the doctor bend down toward him. Spock's brain was working slower than usual. It had to be the short term memory loss medication leaving behind some lingering side effects. He may have to note this to Doctor Cameron at a more relevant and pressing time. His usually sharp vision was blurry. Had he gotten that old? Spock was appalled at that thought. He cleared his throat.

"Wear again?" Instead of, "Where again?"

"Up!" McCoy lifted the Vulcan up off the bed by the hand, tightly.

Spock's brain was overwhelmed with the sensation. Skin touching skin. Fingers clasping onto his knuckles. He could feel the panic coursing through the doctors mind. And a million thoughts running around the doctors mind which was a different variation of 'I don't want want to be late' at each time. It amazed Spock, really, at how fast the doctor was thinking per second at this late of night. The feeling he got by McCoy's hands clenching against his knuckles was rather arousal. It was a good thing that McCoy could not see that Spock's eyes were dilated.

"Leonard, please," Spock said. "Do not clench my hand tightly."

"Oh, why, we makin' out?" McCoy asked. "You bright eyed than you were one second ago?"

"No, but it is very inconvenient." Spock said.

It was a good thing that McCoy could not see the Vulcan's cheeks were blushing a shade of green. It was very inconvenient to feel turned on by a old human. Spock slipped on his pink, fluffy slippers. McCoy had on a pair of slippers that resembled Turtwig. McCoy wrapped his hand around Spock's waist then aimed his right hand toward the sky with a closed fist. It reminded the Vulcan of a signature pose done by The Green Lantern Corps when in use of their rings. His daughter Erin took a liking to it and so had Shawk when they were children. Spock would find them sitting on the couch side by side with legs crossed and their noses buried deep into the comics. Spock collected the new additions for them during his time as Captain of the _USS Deforest_ including a few Orion Slash Romance Novels for T'Pring because she asked. It was named after a well known actor who loved to play in westerns and didn't live to see World War 3. He lived through the Eugenic Wars much as a surprise as it was for whoever wrote it. It said he was in Georgia mot of the time with his wife Carolyn during the Eugenic Wars in a small town that wasn't bothered by the war. Deforest Kelley, research had indicated he was a natural sweetheart, and- . . . McCoy looked just like Deforest. Now that Spock thought of it, they looked strikingly alike. That was strikingly odd.

"Shouldn't we have gone at nine thirty?" Spock inquired.

"Nah uh, because Nurse Pallet would have seen our departure." McCoy said. "Hang on! And don't get sick!"

There was a blue light emitting from the ring that shot through the stars. And they were engulfed by a blinding bright light. His secondary eyelid covered his eyes at the sheer blinding light. He felt like his atoms were being transferred. And his entire being was floating in space within the darkness. He felt McCoy's hand let go of his waist and then he experienced a landing on the rugged floor. Spock did not feel sick but he felt around hearing the sounds of what seemed to be grown men screaming and then running out of the room. Which was highly illogical. He estimated it would take two hours for his secondary eyelid to peel back. It was a thin layer that wasn't visible to the naked eye but it was visible to whoever was dealing with it.

"Doctor?" Spock called, hearing the sound of what seemed to be puking. "Leonard? Leonard!"He turned around then came onto the transporter pad to feel around on the transport "LEONARD?" He could hear his heart beating against his torso. Panic started to go through Spock. He came to the center of the transporter pad. Spock's hands met the ending edge of the wall. He could feel a sinking feeling coming down from his brain that didn't feel very comfortable. Could he be gone? No, that was not acceptable. Spock would not accept that. He couldn't have lost McCoy on the same day as Jim. Suddenly Spock heard a loud thud from behind him. "Oh there you are Leonard."

And then there was puking as he turned himself around.

"This is why I hate transporters," McCoy said. "Urgh." He spat out something else that landed on the floor. "No wonder Scotty was so coy about the side effects."

Spock came to the side of the human. He came to the edge where he could feel the small staircase begin. He then moved his legs forward then slid himself forward to the edge of the stair-step stretching his legs out. He knew his slippers were not in the puke because the stench came close right by the doctors side.

"Are you all right?" Spock asked, placing a hand on the older man's shoulder.

"Fine," McCoy said. "I don't know how Scotty can zip back and forth with this rin'."

"At least one of us is not sick." Spock said.

McCoy had a fond laugh.

"Yes, that is a good thin'." McCoy paused. "Spock,why are you looking at my feet?"

Spock turned his head in the direction of the doctor's voice.

"I am momentarily blind due to the transport we had." Spock said.

"You looked into the light." McCoy said.

"Yes." Spock said.

"I should have warned you about that." McCoy said.

"Leonard, you almost did not come through." Spock said.

"No, it was only a second." McCoy said. "Scotty assured me no one gets lost in that rin' transport."

"By my estimation we had been in space for one hour and a half." Spock said.

"You got that all by your internal biological clock?" McCoy asked.

"Indeed." Spock said.

"Well. . . that is fascinatin'." McCoy said. "I never should underestimate a Vulcan's impeccable timing. Where are the engineer officers anyway?"

"They left after the impromptu arrival a minute ago." Spock said.

"You've been here for five minutes?" McCoy said. "But you just said . . ." Even though Spock could not see, he could picture the doctor's face was slowly turning a shade of red and his fists were rolling up into fists. It was to be expected when lying to a human, specifically to McCoy, and then telling the truth afterwards in the same conversation. "You pointy eared liar with pants on fire!"

"Ooops?" Spock said.

"Do you really have a internal biological clock?" McCoy asked,eying the blind Vulcan.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

Spock felt cold, very cold, all over. He noticed how his back was aching. How long had it been aching anyway? He rubbed his hands together warming to warm his hands. It was a gift and a curse to be born on a heated planet. Researchers assumed that the temperature of the average Vulcan was suited to the planet because Vulcan's temperature was so hot that the Vulcanian body adapted to it. Which was logical. The blood became colder as the Vulcan aged. It was their greatest weakness. That was the curse. The gift was in the youth that Vulcans can could withstand the coldest temperatures. Spock heard the doors woosh open. The sound of footsteps approach them ranging in soft and heaviness.

"Who are you?" Came a new, thick Romulan accented voice.

"Doctor Leonard McCoy, friend of Montgomery Scott, and this is Admi-Ambassador Spock." McCoy said.

"Greetings." Spock said, turning his head away from McCoy then held his right hand up in the shape of the ta'al. It came natural to the Vulcan. "Are you S'Chess by any chance?"

"That I am." S'Chess said. "Men, lower your phasers."

"What happened to your ears, Mr S'Chess?" McCoy asked. "Did someone chop them off? You know most studies say Romulan heads are adapted to Romulan ears rather than prosthetics because they had natural ears for so long. They are capable of rejectin' the prosthetic. . . like yours for example."

There was a distinctive growl.

"That is none of your concern." S'Chess said, as the sound of the phaser disarming followed after the unanimous sound of phasers turning off. "I heard Ambassador Spock retired."

"I am retired." Spock said. "And so is my companion."

"It is my concern when you are wearin' prosthetic ears," McCoy said. "You haven't been replacin' them as recommended by your doctor. Don't you know that you can get a ear canal infection?" McCoy took Spock's shoulder then helped him up. "For a Romulan, you have human ears. Romulans have pointy ears."

"Doctor." Spock said. "It is likely a touchy subject."

"You are one lucky bastard that you can't see them," McCoy said. "His entire ear is bein' rejected."

"Then why not replace it?" Spock asked. "It is illogical to keep what is obviously being rejected."

"I agree with your logic." McCoy said.

"Are you well, Mr S'Chess?" Spock inquired.

"He is fine," Came another voice that was female in nature. "And you will not speak toward him that way."

"Mr Green and Mr Konnerway please escort . . . . The McCoy's to the conference room." S'chess spoke, in a rushed voice. "Miss Sevill . . ." He head the sound of some one with heavy feet turning. "I will be right there. Please escort them, men."

* * *

When Spock's vision returned,he forgot what had happened earlier. It was odd. He was on a bed feeling like he had been exhausted and his energy levels had gone down. He heard the door to the quarters open. It was a rather annoyed, but frustrating sigh that followed afterwards including a groan which he recognized as Leonard's. Spock turned himself over while rubbing the sides of his shoulder.

"Leonard, where are we?" Spock inquired.

"On The Nimoy," McCoy said. "Warm, hot chocolate."

". . . Why?" Spock asked.

"Your daughter." McCoy said.,

"What about my daughter?" Spock inquired.

McCoy looked at him, alarmed, hand reached out for the solidifying glass.

"You have short term memory loss not lon' term memory loss." McCoy said.

"I do?" Spock said.

"Yes, you do." McCoy said. "S'chess has agreed to speak with me . . . just without you." He took another sip from the drink. "You may have, er,uhm,without intendin' to. . . er. . . um. . . insulted his mother."

"I would not do such thing." Spock said.

"Well,you were on a roll, and you were pretty much bein' savage on you after he insulted your father." McCoy said.

"He deserved it then." Spock said, straightening himself up from the bed.

"What was he like?" McCoy asked.

Spock raised the eyebrow.

"Sarek?" Spock asked.

"Yes." McCoy said.

"He was. . .." Spock started. "For marrying my mother, surprisingly emotional though he never showed it in public I can only assume he would be. There was this one time I landed in the mirror verse and my father. His affection was very private but public." He raised his head up. "He was inquiring how my resistance was going-,well, he started but he stopped when he saw me. I never seen him that pleased before."

McCoy's eyes raised.

"Did he have a beard?" McCoy asked. "Gray one with a dagger?"

"Affirmative," Spock said. "Heavy layered . . And so did my mother, they were armed and dangerous."

"I think I may have come across that Sarek in my travels." McCoy said.

"That is impossible," Spock said. "Star Fleet would have known."

"He had a strong family resemblance," McCoy took another sip. "He had a child. His name was Junior. Somethin' like that." He blew the steam off the cup. "Your mother, well, she was a beauty. I was treatin' their son for a biological contagion that somehow got inflicted on him. They were fiercely protective over him."

"Very them." Spock said.

"I think we became neighbors for a few years," McCoy went on. "I had to teach them not everyone was out to kill them and their son. No need for random assassinations." McCoy shuddered. "The padd work was terrible when they did."

Spock had a soft laugh.

"I do not find it difficult to believe that." Spock said.

"They never went back home, you know." McCoy said.

"How do you know?" Spock asked.

McCoy came over with the hot chocolate then took out a padd from his pocket.

"This." McCoy handed it to Spock.

Spock slid the dafault screen off. He paused, looking on to see a young Vulcan who looked similar to him holding a award in her hands grinning from ear to ear with Sarek and Amanda behind her. Sarek wore heavy clothes unlike Amana who wore light weighted clothing. They looked considerably older. Amanda was happy in the photo with completely gray hair. Spock traced along the photograph with his fingers feeling emotions circulating through his mind. They sat together in silence. Spock slid the screen to see another photo but of Amanda, younger, holding a newborn Vulcan in her arms. Sarek was smiling in the photo looking down upon the young one. They were in a white scenery.

"I always took it with me wherever I went because someone had to vouch as their doctor and be on their file." McCoy said. "And as proof that I have been makin' sure they have been followin' my orders of bein' healthy and stayin' out of trouble." McCoy looked over to see that Spock was getting emotional so he placed a hand on the vulcan's hand sending back feelings of comfort and consolation.

They were sitting together for a good hour, in silence. McCoy did finish his drink then put it into the dispenser. McCoy had his concerns about the family when he lived next door to them on Starbase 1. They were most commonly seen in sick bay mostly with Sarek who was getting adjusted to the vast differences. Amanda was enjoying this reality,immensely,but scared of the nurses. She had seen McCoy in his recuperating time from exploring space due to the trauma he had suffered. They bonded over fear of space in general. And they did like each other, only as friends, though. McCoy placed a hand on Spock's shoulder, "I wll give it another go to explain our situation regardin' your daughter."

"What about her?" Spock inquired.

"She will undergo Kolinahr." McCoy said.

Spock was silent.

"We'll make it." McCoy said. "I promise you that." He squeezed the Vulcan's shoulder then let go. "I will be right back in thirty minutes," McCoy paused on second thought. "Hopefully."

McCoy left the room. He could see the halls were a shade of peach and well lit. There were windows that showed outerspace floating outside. McCoy came to stop, just to pause, at the planet in the distance. There it was, Aura, in her natural orbit right beside her neighboring planet Scortch. She looked so small from the distance. McCoy sighed turning his head away. He had left a note for Nurse Pallet to know why they had left but not the means how they left. He headed down the hall where he could see a Klingon female and a Andorian female huddled together speaking in Klingon. They were not in star fleet approved uniforms but in a unique suit that reminded McCoy of the earlier models. The blue shirts with a turtle neck and long sleeves back in the 2250's.

He continued his way then took a turn to the left where there were several Ferengi towing a large unusual alien being on a crate down the hall that had a strange, huge, square mouth that looked like the stuff of nightmares. McCoy ducked then waited for the small crowd to pass him. He watched the feet pass him as the object went over him. As the Ferengi passed him,McCoy had a relieved sigh. He resumed his path. At least he never came across that in his travels. But why were they transporting strange alien beings on a starship? Unless they were smuggling. It was a pirate ship,no, maybe, he couldn't be sure. He made it into a rather room through the doors that opened before him. It wasn't his concern what they dealt with. There were the senior officers at the table that was rounded and seemed to be very awful in design. The chairs were oddly shaped like a grand council meeting from a 21st century movie. He sat into the empty chair facing the group.

"Now," S'Chess said. "What is it that you want?"

"We need passage to the Enterprise E," McCoy said. "Scotty said you are the fastest ship that can get there in the quadrant."

S'Chess frowned.

"We are not a taxi service, Doctor McCoy," S'Chess said. "And we do not provide service to the Enterprise E for illegal consummation. If we tried it would take three days to get there."

"You big fat liar." McCoy said, earning glares and silence

"Pardon your language!" Mr Green said. "That is not what you should say to your host."

"It's the truth, besides, Scotty told me you can get anywhere you want with transwarp installed." McCoy said, glaring in the direction of the black Romulan. "He's the one who reluctantly helped you construct it fo your stolen starship."

"But I made it." The Ferengi engineer, Marek, had commented. "It's not transwarp approved." He folded his arms. "I tinker with it and fix it when it goes down when we least expect it. I have the map for it."

"Indeed." S'Chess said.

"You can't map out a transwarp engine." McCoy said. "And besides, if you don't get there, you are goin' to be partially responsible for the zombiefied demise of a human bein'." He stood up. "And Spock is breaking apart because of that. You initial refusal just set him back! I just lied to him about your insult just to keep his hopes upp." He shook his hand. "I don't like lyin' to Spock that way."

"Doctor, we can drop you off at Vulcan." S'Chess offered.

"We don't want to go to Vulcan." McCoy said, putting his hands on the table. "Haven't you seen how Spock looks?"

"I am the medical officer of the ship and he looks fine." Doctor Smart said.

"You only dealt with Romulan physiology," McCoy's hands were trembling. "Not the emotions of a hybrid."

"If he is falling apart because of his emotions then shouldn't he control them better?" Smart asked.

"He would," McCoy said, slowly, and softly then he yelled, "BUT HE CAN'T." startling Smart and Marek but not Security officer Green, S'chess, and the female first officer who appeared to be a beastazoid. "You owe Scotty a favor, Captain S'Chess." The last part came out bitter and resentment. "If you won't take us to the starship then we're stayin' and we are not leavin' your ship of bolts and garbage."

"Is that really how you think you get your way by insulting my ship?" S'Chess inquired.

"No, she is not." Marek said.

"I am tellin' you the truth," McCoy said, glaring back at the Romulan in the eye. "This starship is as old as me." He pointed toward the floor. "I was on her to a planet side assignment. And she looks like she is breakin' apart like you are, sir, with all due respect. You should get a team of mechanics to repair her. She can't walk around in duct tape. Those days are lon' over." McCoy leaned back. "Spock will probably die on your ship."

"No, he won't!" Smart said.

"He is on his last leg, nearly, but this will be the last straw because how upset he is regarding his daughter," McCoy said. "It breaks my heart that I have to do this. . . but there are certain thin's a doctor got to do for his patient."

"You do realize I can force you off this ship." S'Chess said.

"Mr S'Chess," McCoy said. "I have taken defensive classes. And I take no shit."

"I will have your friend and you taken back to aura." S'Chess said, nodding toward the female first officer.

McCoy sat down into the chair then put his feet on the table earning looks of shock.

"Is that not alarming you?" S'Chess asked.

McCoy yawned.

"Mr McCoy." Byanne, the first officer, came to the doctors side.

McCoy whistled.

"I am not goin' to argue with you. But do consider my request before sendin' some pirates to Spock's room before a certain someone passes." McCoy said, fiddling with his thumbs. "If Spock dies upon before we get to the transporter room then I will have no choice but to tell Scotty."

"What is he going to do?" Byanne asked. "Lecture us about the complexities of engineering?"

"Actually," Marek said, holding up his index finger. "I would not mind a lecture from the man who made that alien warp engine."

"No, worse," McCoy said. "I think he'll get you stranded in another quadrant for the rest of your lives. Remotely."

"Still worth it." Marek said.

"Mr Scott is not likely to be still around all these years." Byanne said.

"Believe me, he has not slow down a day," McCoy slid the ring off onto the table. "He gave it to me."

S'Chess caught the ring on the edge of the table with his fingers.

"You want to be taken to the Enterprise E?" S'Chess asked.

"Yes." McCoy said.

"We can't GPS them," S'Chess said. "We are not that kind of service." He slipped it back to the doctor. "At all."

"GPS?" McCoy asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"It's the captain's way of saying pin-point." Smart said. "He speaks with 21st century words."

Byanne had returned to her chair then shared a look with the captain of the vessel. There were eyebrows being raised, some of them lowered, glares ranging in type, and long stares in the silence in the group. McCoy could spot a nearby Deltan was working on a padd being incredibly silent and not engaging within the group. He noticed there was a scar alongside the ear in the shape of a 'c'. He didn't wear decorative jewelry. McCoy had seen his fair share of Deltans and sometimes, just sometimes, just seeing their bald heads gave the impression they were naked at first before realizing they were dressed. It irked him to work with them because of that. All he had to do back in his hayday was not stare at their heads or distract himself. The Deltans found that hilarious after word got out. Somehow it slipped. McCoy noticed the slender neck of the male, the rounded boxed shoulder padd that normally was seen on Romulans civilian wear, the square jaw, and the his waist to his hips were thin. Thin as a woman. And damn did he look attractive.

The Deltan was likely jotting down the conversation word by word even though it wasn't being spoken. A captain's loyalty was something that was evident in most crew. And the crew loyalty, that's the heart of the ship. The young Deltan man licked his lips then puckered them as he frowned. McCoy turned his head away slipping the ring into his pocket. Byanne and S'Chess then switched to verbal speaking,speaking in hushed but whispers that sounded like an argument. He couldn't exactly hear the points both were making. McCoy had been starting to lose his hearing.

He couldn't exactly hear the points both were making. McCoy had been starting to lose his hearing.

The two turned back in the direction of the doctor.

"Transwarp doesn't get you there instantly," S'Chess said. "Much like warp, it take time to get there."

"And Scotty said Transwarp takes many short cuts." McCoy said.

"It's the truth." S'chess said.

"Affirmative." Marek said.

"Warp Drive is nothing like Improbability drive," Byanne said. "There are no doors to go through."

"I find that hard to believe." McCoy said. "I'll come back in an hour when you kids have made your decision."

"We are not children." Byanne said, standing up from the chair once more. "We would greatly appreciate you referring to us adults."

"Over my dead body." McCoy said, then he walked himself out of the conference room.

It was fantastic that they were assigned temporary quarters on the same floor as the conference room. McCoy was not sure if Scotty could remotely send a transwarp drive into overdrive. It was a bluff. A very, hollow empty bluff that lacked weight. McCoy came to a stop then rubbed his knees feeling them ache. How long had they been aching? His fingers felt stiff to move. The hot chocolate was to see if they did ache despite the temperature in the room. Knowing Vulcan temperature preference did wonders for him, for example, taking care of Spock. He had arthritis before arriving to Aura, where it made him forget the pain (or as it seemed to him, it became numbed), it was difficult to live with it. McCoy heard from official medical channels that they were still trying to find a way to cure arthritis. The doctor took a sigh then straightened himself taking his hand off the wall.

"Mr?" Came a female emotionless voice. "Oh," McCoy looked up to see a female Vulcan. She lacked the eyebrows but the ears were there. McCoy could see a ridge where the slanted eyebrows pointed up that were not there. It was not like a Romulan's recognizable facial features. "Admiral McCoy." She was in a black and blue uniform that had patches with different shades of black sewed back in seamlessly. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." McCoy said. "What kind of hair style do you have? Never seen it before."

The vulcan patted her horned black hair right one free hand.

"The horned bell." The Vulcan said. "I have been . . . " She paused, looking down toward the padd in her hand, fiddling with her foot on the floor then back up toward the doctor. "Insisting my stylist work out the kinks in it."

"I never heard of that hair style," McCoy said. "It looks great on you."

"Doctor," The Vulcan said. "I have read about the brain grafting procedure you did. Your courage and determination is remarkable."

"It comes naturally," McCoy said. "Excuse me, ma'am."

McCoy went past the Vulcan.

"Have a good day, sir." The Vulcan said, half turned in the doctors direction.

McCoy took a turn at the corner of the hall. McCoy looked around as he walked. He could see the colors of the USS Nimoy were duller and not as lively as the various other Constitution class counterparts. The ceiling had wires dangling carelessly over his head. If he were six foot six and a century younger, he would be hit repeatedly by the large circuits which would end up with him ducking. Thank the great bird of the galaxy that he was not that tall. McCoy came to the door of the shared quarters then inputted the code in. The doors opened before McCoy into a not-as-hot-as-earlier-left-it earlier bedroom. McCoy blinked, considering who could change the temperature. Feeling the cold lash against against his skin. Spock could but that would be ill-

"Spock?" McCoy softly said, noticing the younger male was on the bed as he slowly approached the bed. Spock's clothes were scattered on the floor and the padd was on the table. He could see the bed sheet was not over the Vulcan's naked green, thin but bony body laid on the bed turned away from McCoy "Why did you turn the temperature down?" He came closer and closer to the bed. "Computer, raise temperature up by twenty-five degrees."

"Leonard . . ." Spock's voice sounded shaky. "I am cold."

"You were being unreasonable turning the temperature down," McCoy said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "The hotter the better in your case." He could feel the temperature rising in the room. "You are adapted to hotter climates."

"I feel cold all over." Spock said.

"Why did you strip yourself?" McCoy asked.

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-it felt like baggage." Spock admitted.

"I know we haven't done this since you came. . . what about a cuddle?"McCoy said.

"A cuddle, meant for affection, and comfort." Spock said.

"And warmth." McCoy said.

"T-t-that is illogical." Spock said.

"Look, Ambassador,it warms you up." McCoy placed a hand on the Vulcan's shoulder feeling the skin felt icy to the touch. "Remember the last time I did and how I didn't like it because it was unconventional for me?"

"Y-y-y-y-you did not like it." Spock said, with a shiver.

"Because it wasn't logical." McCoy said, taking his hand off the Vulcan's shoulder.

"N-n-n-n-n-nothing is logical." Spock replied.

"Say, tell me, how did you survive your latest pon farr without a mate?" McCoy asked.

"I-i-i-i-i I used the holodeck." Spock said.

"You basically used a Vulcan porn to save yourself." McCoy said.

"It was only reasonable." Spock said.

"And the Vulcans insist they don't use it." McCoy snickered. "Spock. . . You know people cuddle together to keep themselves warm? I once was trapped on a arctic climate with a group of nurses durin' a ion storm. That night durin' campin', they huddled around me." McCoy slid his shirt off then placed it by the bed. The doctor took his pants off. Might as well get comfortable, but leave the boxers on. "We never talk about that day because we had to kill a unusual squirrel like animal and cook it."

"W-w-w-w-w-w-what did it taste like?" Spock inquired.

"Like fish." McCoy said. "Without spice, it was bland and disgustin'. I became a vegatarian afterwards."

"V-v-v-v-v-vegetarians do not divert from their salad food for steak every few weeks." Spock countered. "It is uncharacteristic of them."

"Who'se to say we can't dip our feet into the vegetarian diet?" McCoy said.

"Vegetarians cannot eat meat." Spock said.

"Like Vulcans." McCoy said. "Say, what year is it?"

"I-i-i-i-i-i-I am not sure." Spock said.

McCoy kept his socks on then came onto the side of the bed where it sank. At least it was not a water bed. McCoy hated them. It wasn't great for the back to be on a fluid moving surface for more than ten hours per day. _You are doin' this for Spock_ , McCoy reminded himself, _just to warm him up_. It was what someone who cared for another would do. Sure, the naked cuddle was often used as plot devices in cheap romantic movies. McCoy cleared his throat. Sure, he was not a expert in this department. It had been years since he willingly cuddled with anyone such as Jocelyn in bed. Sometimes, he did with Joanna on the couch (It continued onwards until she was an adult. She never grew out of the habit) and her son Andrew McCoy on the other side leaned against his shoulder. It brought back memories of cuddles with family and those he cared about dearly. Spock was losing his memory and there was nothing McCoy could do about that right now. It made McCoy feel helpless and powerless. McCoy wrapped his free hand around Spock's chest and brought him closer. McCoy could feel Spock's heartbeat from his torso.

"You know what's not logical about kangaroo rats?" McCoy asked.

"Legs." Spock mumbled.

"No, they don't have pouches," McCoy said. "And ethnically, if you are goin' to name a critter after a kangroo, shouldn't they have a pouch?" McCoy wanted to make this cuddle memorable for Spock. It was a random subject of all things. "Did you know scientists are studyin' what the effects of humanity would have been if there were a nuclear war and it changed everyone? I got that from reader's digest."

"Shawk, go to sleep." Spock said.

"Pointy ears and no slanted eyebrows, or, there bein' drawves," McCoy said. "Short humans."

"Yes, there are short Vulcans in your class. . ." Spock said, then he drifted off.

He could hear a purr coming from Spock. If he had a tail, McCoy assumed Spock's would be flickering from side to side. Naturally, he would bat at it away flustered and startled then after getting adjusted slowly started to pet it. More random things have happened to the good country doctor before. He was aware that making suggestions to one as they fell asleep made implementations into their dreams. McCoy could feel the allure of sleep and his eyes were getting heavy again. McCoy felt warmth traveling from his heart to his head. McCoy closed his eyes with a smile using his free hand to trace the Vulcan's green backside where he could see the shoulder blades. Scientifically speaking, he was sharing his body heat with the Vulcan to keep him warm. And it was more consensual than the last one.

"Erin. . . Put down that badger." Spock mumbled in his sleep.

Spock was all ready having a illogical dream, and that concerned McCoy.

"It's goin' to be all right, Spock," McCoy said, placing one hand on to the Vulcan's thick, but long shoulder. "You are not alone."

Then McCoy closed his eyes and allowed the darkness to claim into comfort.

* * *

James T. Kirk's autobiography was published, and released through the quadrant. Including through the Bajoran wormhole to the Gamma Quadrant. The Delta Quadrant was in the beginning of being mapped out in the areas that The Voyager had not gone on its return home. Specifically the beginning of the Delta Quadrant. The novel was released under the title "Jim Kirk,Admiral Kirk." It was a relative of Jim that pressured the publisher to publish it. All the stories that were never told to them of how back in the day it was from his perspective of events.

Byanne had recently acquired it on her padd and was eager to return to it. The novel was split into various books. Within the book Many, many, many books as originally planned. They were stylized episodic like. They concerned different parts of his life. Childhood, teenage life, adulthood, and the last novel regarded his novelty toward being a elderly. How surreal it was when he realized it after so long. The transition was carried by describing a mind meld. There were many stories he had to tell of his original crew. All that he could get out. Uhura had help to translate the novel into Swahilli as she wasn't that fast as she was. Regardless, it was well crafted. The later translations would require volunteers. There was only English and Swahilli for now.

"Captain," Byanne said. "If we help them. . . we are going to make ourselves not a cargo pirate ship but a passenger ship."

"We are not that." Smart said.

"This ship is too small to be a passenger ship," Marek commented. "We're lucky she can hold four hundred twenty-nine people." Marek sighed. "I love the girl but . . . Her engines wearing out, captain. We're going to need a new engineering room installed."

"And we don't want to be back stabbed like we were last time." Byanne said.

"Last time we made a Vulcan get posioned and die with a disease that he shouldn't have." S'chess said it. "He was old . . . but I do not think he would have wasted that early." He cleared his throat. "We have two . . . but very. . . difficult decisions to make." S'Chess leaned back. "I honestly thought that Captain Stellar knew what she was doing."

"You were her first officer." Smart said.

"That passenger was my adopted brother." S'Chess said. "How could I not trust him?" S'chess sighed. "When he betrayed me. . . he betrayed our family." He turned his head away looking down toward his hands clasped into a grasp on the table. "And my crew." He looked over toward Chief Security Officer Green. "Mr Green?"

"Doctor McCoy's files indicates he is a worth able threat when threatened," Green said, slightly tilting his head as if finding it curious. "But in person, as I have seen, indicates it would be unexpected to find oneself pinned down by him to the ground."

"Threat level for the ship?" S'Chess inquired.

"None," Green said. "But I advise you not provoke him. He is human."

"Miss Cidel." S'Chess said.

Cidel, the male Deltan, looked up from the padd.

"Sir?" Cidel signed.

"Has he used the padds on this ship to contact anyone outside?" Green asked.

"Negative,sir." Cidel signed back. "Except he had activity on a unregistered padd regarding photographs earlier."

S'Chess looked over toward Smart.

"What do you think about the Ambassador's condition, doctor?" S'Chess said.

"Ambassador Spock is half Vulcan," Smart said. "Every hybrid goes down differently. I can't say for sure if he could die by a heart attack or a stroke, they are unpredictable, or going down blind randomly."

"Doctor," Marek said. "He is Sarek's son. The Vulcans likely made sure that never happened."

"Sure they did," Smart said, with a grumble. "You can't just mess with mother nature. She'll pinn you down, terrify you, and then deliver the killing blow as she eats your organs first." Marek could feel chills going down his skin. There was dead silence in the room. "A long, sharp tooth being lost in the skin. Ziz-zagged scars on the chest. Feeling pain as they munch on you. Lhying helplessly on the ground. Bones being chewed upon. . ."

"Doctor!" Marek said, horrified. "We are not talking about dinosaurs!"

"A wise man once said, "Life will find a way". I am sorry but Vulcans should not meddle in a hybrids fetus." Smart said. "Yes, I am fine with designer babies but . . . what if they made a mistake with the Ambassador?"

Everyone was looking toward S'Chess.

"I know," S'chess said. "But I must be informed if what the admiral said is possible."

Smart sighed.

"Captain," Smart said, leaning forward with hands clasped together on the table. "My opinion aside, I would take it with a grain of salt."

"Byanne?" S'Chess asked.

"I sensed the admiral's concerns for the Ambassador," Byanne said. "They are very real."

"Sir?" Marek piped up.

"Yes, Mr Marek?" S'chess asked.

"I would like to meet Mr Scott," Marek said. "But honestly getting lost is not worth it."

S'Chess looked over toward Cidel.

"Captain," Cidel signed. "I agree with Marek." The light skinned but dark Deltan nodded. "A mute would not survive in unexplored space so far away from federation outposts." Cidel looked over toward the captain. "But it is your decision alone."

"Captain," Byanne said. "The admiral could be bluffing."

"Scotty made a remote control that controlled a starship from orbit while stranded from federation space," S'chess said. "I take that with full accountability from him. Humans are very good at macgyvering." He cleared his throat. "I have made my decision." He out reached hitting the button on the center of the table. "S'Chess to bridge."

"Ahmad here." Ahmad said.

"Do we still have the federation tracker on?" S'Chess inquired.

"It has not been updated but I can look." Ahmad said.

"Thank you, Ahmad." S'Chess said.

"Which ship do you want us to station by?" Ahmad said.

"Enterprise E." S'Chess said.

"On it." Ahmad's fingers glided on the updated console then set in code to activate the tracker. A few beeps and whirs later the screen had another option up displaying the flow chart of several starships in action. "I have found the Enterprise E."

"Inform Miss Martinez that our destination has changed to the Enterprise E." S'Chess said.

"Sir, that would take days at normal warp drive." Ahmad said. "By the time we get there, the starship will be gone."

"Turn on Transwarp." S'Chess said. "We are doing a favor."

"Aye, sir." Ahmad said.

"S'chess out." S'Chess turned the screen off then faced the crew. "This meeting is adjoined."

The core officers stood up then started to file out of the room. Byanne remained in the room. The paintjob to the room was peach. There were plates of metal installed into the wall ranging in size and shape. S'Chess turned in the direction of the beastazoid. S'Chess sighed,stepping aside from the chair. The seat had a soft, warm pad.

"S'Chess," Byanne said. "We do have a shipment."

"The shipment can wait," S'Chess said. "It is not important."

"Not important?" Byanne asked. "If we don't get it to Alph'ek, then our zoologist Mister Ponz will be murdered on live stream by a underground movement that originated from Romulus ten decades ago. They have killed six hundred humans and Mister Ponz will be the six hundredth first."

"The needs of the few outweigh the needs of the one." S'Chess said.

"Why does he want to be taken to the Enterprise E?" Byanne said. "Have you not taken that into consideration?"

"His daughter." S'Chess said.

"S'Chess, I have known you for years, and this is highly unlike you to go on the blood of kin." Byanne said.

"I have decided this is my last mission." S'Chess said.

"They kill in the name of your laughing god. " Byanne reminded. "You told me you were in on this mission."

"Mission is off," S'Chess said. "You can't kill a movement. It always comes back like a weed."

"This is an organization." Byanne said.

"Section 31 will take care of it when the movement takes a star fleet officer," S'Chess said. "We did what we could."

"Sending them the wrong animals?" Byanne said. "You know the flack we got for that."

"Gassy and annoying animals native to Andoria." S'Chess said, then he walked past her toward the doors. "They could have had allergies toward them and lost some of their men. "

"They have not killed a thousand, yet." Byanne said.

"Which is good and bad at once," S'Chess said. "Ambitious movements would have hit two thousand by two years."

"They call us names: pirates, smugglers, movers," Byanne said. "But I do not want to serve them."

"Then don't," S'Chess said. "Disband the team and make something good out of it." S'Chess said, as Byanne got in the way. "Like a freelance search and rescue team."

"You know what happens to those who cut off deliveries to them." Byanne said.

"It will not be my problem." S'Chess said, then he went through the doorway.

S'Chess walked the halls. Knowing he had a announcement to make. Despite it being a pirate ship that operated under murky territory, S'Chess operated it much like a star fleet vessel except for many of its obligations were different. He could hear his footsteps echo in the hall. He needed privacy at the moment. And he would need to make the announcement from the bridge of the change. He remembered how the halls of the _USS Nimoy_ were when he first came. They were a shade of gray, the walls lined with red support beams, the red comn terminals installed into the wall with a black screen, the soft red klexons were intact, and the floor was gray. All clean and built together. It was a historical starship. One that had served alongside the Enterprise on various missions. It was lost on its last, where it went missing, but the crew were found on a planet that was later deemed a federation planet. It was only roughly eleven years or so since he had first came on this ship. The _Nimoy_ had been the subject of animal stampedes,unsatisfied employers firing upon him, ion storms, and anomalies. The Klaxons still wailed but the glass had been long shattered. The floor was covered by a blue rug. There were dents in the walls. Pieces of scrapmetal covered the holes.

S'Chess went into the turbo lift.

"Risa or Romulus. . . ." S'Chess said, taking the leveler. "Or Andoria. . . " He paused, with heavy consideration, his eyes darting back and forth with his head lowered toward the floor. "Maybe I should enter the security corps."

The turbo lift doors closed as the leveler was raised upward.


	15. Chapter 15

Uhura fell out of bed landing on her side feeling sweat come down her skin. She had a dream of the _USS Slader_ being damaged beyond repair. The story of Krall's attack on the _Enterprise_ was incredibly well known and well documented, except for Jim's account of the event. Uhura had read those stories in her spare time. When she had been a young woman she gushed over the _Enterprise_ then the _Enterprise A._ She used to fangirl over it with a few of her girlfriends during sleepovers in her quarters. No, there wasn't the drones crashing against the starship. In fact what had struck the ship was more damaging and terrifying, deadlier, a different but foreign version of it that is. She could remember the panic. The bright red flashes on the bridge. The captain sending out orders. Uhura hanging onto her station feeling utter terror traveling her body. Large electrical sparks erupting from the engineering stations. The captain clutching to her chair ordering the helmsmen to fire back. Time was passing fast before her eyes. Then the orders to abandon ship were given. There was no choice when she reported several causalities and several decks were beyond the point of return. The bridge officers starting to evacuate. She could remember all of that.

Christine came speeding over to Uhura's side.

"Are you all right?" Christine asked, helping the woman up.

"Just a little sore on the side." Uhura said. "I would be in better shape if I had worked out often in my youth."

Christine had a low, amused laugh.

"I think you look fine," Christine said. "You look fine just the way you are."

"Is it six yet?" Uhura asked.

"No, it is two forty-three." Christine said, as Uhura sat on the edge of the bed.

"Let's go outside. . ." Uhura said. "I haven't been on the balcony since. . ." Her eyes drifted toward the closed doors. The window panels were covered in fog. The figures of outside were blurry. But the night was evident. "Geoffrey died."

Christine smiled.

"Yes," Christine said. "Let's." She looked over to the mobile walker on the counter then back to Uhura. "Do you want me to help you over or-"

"I will pick you over that machine anyday." Uhura said.

Christine helped Uhura up off the bed leaving a imprint of her legs and lower body on the sheet that slowly rose back up. The doors slid back smoothly. The chairs were folded against the wall alongside the doors on the wall. The nightlit sky was brightly shining down upon them. Christine helped Uhura to the balcony where they both rested at the edge. Uhura looked seeing the bright wavy colors of the aura lights. Uhura felt a tear come down her cheek. The aura lights made her think of her first day. M'Benga was telling her how she would love the aura lights while they were in the middle of playing a cardboard game with Koloth,Marg'less, and Khan.

"What was your nightmare about?" Christine asked

"Catastrophe." Uhura said. "Ship wide."

"That bad. . ." Christine said.

"My station blew up in my face. My captain . . ." Uhura paused. "She was giving us orders to abandon ship."

"Did this ever happen in your day?" Christine asked.

"A catatosphy that nearly destroyed the ship. . ." Uhura said, her hands trembling. "Not as often as you think." She turned her attention away toward the stars. "The things we did to make sure didn't fall."

Christine placed one hand on Uhura's shoulder.

"At least you are here." Christine said.

Uhura placed her right hand on Christine's hand.

"That is true," Uhura said, looking over toward the older woman. "Christine. . . Is there an implement in the nursing home for 'out-of-courtesy-funerals'?"

Christine nodded.

"I made sure of it long ago. . ." Christine said. "If the destination is too far, the elderly who are attending it must be put in stasis if their conditions are unsuitable to be off the planet for that amount of time." She stopped. "Even if there were nurses assigned and hyposprays used, that would sink their morales."

"Did you know the captain?" Uhura asked.

"Of course." Christine said. "We met on several occasions. . . At least before the Enterprise A was destroyed. I remember that one time he and I were on the same planet. It was Risa." She looked toward the sky where the two moons were close to another nearly eclipsing each other. "He was a great dancer. Most of the men and women at the dance floor wanted to dance with him." She laughed as Uhura let go of her hand then steadied it on the edge. "He was so happy. His first officer, Thelin, was sitting at a table with Doctor Snatcher. They were off duty. I remember that the captain smelled of a nice kind of perfume. It wasn't cologne."

"I didn't know he wore cologne." Uhura said, in shock,

"He didn't always use perfume." Christine said, rubbing the shoulderblade of Uhura. "From what I remember afterwards."

"He never seemed the type." Uhura said. "I never bothered to ask. . . Maybe I should have while translating his biography."

"Since when did he start writing one?" Christine asked.

"Awhile ago." Uhura said. "He was quite the busy man."

"Maybe he is up there, with the others, exploring the other final frontier." Christine said.

"The afterlife is a unexplored part of the universe." Uhura said.

"I agree." Christine said. A tear started to come down Uhura's cheek. "He must be enjoying it."

"Very happy." Uhura said, wiping a tear off her cheek. "I envy him. He's got the Enterprise for the rest of eternity."

"What makes you think he is spending eternity on the original rather than the Enterprise A?" Christine asked.

"He said so himself to me when I asked." Uhura said, teary eyed.

 _We can see a scene of Uhura going on a translating spree on her free time with a padd. She came over to the man who was ready to doze off. One eye was half open and the other was not. Half of the residents were there in the room sitting down on the floor or in chairs watching the latest movie adaption of Sherlock Holmes of Vulcan. They had wide eyes fixated on the screen. Uhura placed a hand on the man's shoulder._

 _"Jim." Uhura said._

 _Jim's eyes came open._

 _"Y. . . yes?" Jim said._

 _"I am unsure how this will sound in Swahili." Uhura said, gesturing toward the line._

 _"Oh," Jim said. "That line?" He had a laugh to himself. "I must. . . Ack, I made an error."_

 _"No,no, I like the sound of it," Uhura said. "It's just that it doesn't flow well in my native language."_

 _Jim thought it over._

 _"I rather spend eternity somewhere I belong." Jim said. "A friend of mine told me that some suffering is good for the soul. I believe it was. . . Bones? No wait," He shook his hand. "Refer to him as McCoy in that." He turned his attention to the screen then briefly had a look of bewilderment. "Why is Sherlock chasing after a carnivores bunny?"_

 _Everyone groaned._

 _"Jim." Uhura said. "You didn't answer the question."_

 _"Course I did." Jim looked over. "Oh, right,that part." He pointed toward the padd with his index finger. "But . . . being somewhere that brings them joy is entirely better than suffering. Compared to that. . . it is heaven. Their personal heaven."_

 _Uhura had her free hand leaned against the rollator._

 _"Got it." Uhura said. She looked up toward Jim. "Which is where?"_

 _Jim beamed back at her, brightly, with a smile that nearly sent her tumbling back. It was magnificent. She hadn't him smile in a while since he started becoming lethargic lately. It looked like he was fifty years old rather than a century old man. His hazel eyes had joined in on forming the smile. Caring, brash, optimistic, and kind. It was like his old self had crawled into the light. His eyes were aimed back at her._

 _"The original Enterprise, of course." Jim said. "No A,B,C,D, or E."_

Christine nodded.

"The Enterprise E doesn't feel like the original." Christine said.

"What does the inside of her look like?" Uhura asked.

"Wider, generally," Christine said. "Big enough for a van from the 21st century."

"That's specific." Uhura said.

"I often wondered why during my initial tour." Christine said. "But then it was pointed out to me that the starship would have capacity for 2,000 people to be on it. Anyone, really." Her face softened. "Christopher has been sending me holovids. The boy's living in his glory days." She had a sad sigh. "The Enterprise D is being refit for a hospital starship. Medical field needs all the ships it can get."

"With the best engineer in the fleet I am sure of that." Christine said. "To think in the beginning I thought the Enterprise wasn't going to make a big splash in Star Fleet's history when she returned from her five year mission."

"I knew it when they returned to space after the refit." Uhura said. "To think I could have had the opportunity to see beautiful sights like this on a star fleet authorized vessel . . ." She had her arms leaned against the balcony. "It was fun. But you never knew if someone was against section 31."

"But section 31 wasn't well known then." Christine said.

"Oh, there were, trust me." Uhura said. "I met a few during my shore leaves."

"What was Abdella like?" Christine said.

"Gorgeous." Uhura said. "She was very understanding. But she carried doubt some of her missions in the beginning until she wasn't doubtful but assured of her decisions. She was like my aunt except she didn't bake cookies when people became upset. My aunt Dora did that when my parents were having a pickle." Christine laughed. "Abdella very deadly when it came to her Muslim Bikini being stolen by some anti-religious nutcases who were making sure that a robot controlled their civilization. That happened a few times actually. Five, maybe. Can't be sure since it has been so long."

"Poor woman." Christine said. "I didn't hear of those stories."

"I went with her," Uhura said. "And so had the first officer to make sure she didn't . . . uh. . . make a even bigger mess."

"Sounds as though you made quite the team." Christine said.

Uhura nodded.

"Us women didn't bat an eye when it came to a Klingon challenge," Uhura said. "Abdella was the best of the group at handling a bat'leth." Christine raised an eyebrow. "Our head doctor made sure that the opposing Klingon and our captain didn't die. He extracted something called Endrophrosis . . . It was exotic and unheard of that lasted up to three hours and forty-three minutes."

"Do tell me about the first fight." Christine said.

"We were captured by a group of rogue Klingons." Uhura began. "We were attempting to rescue a admiral from certain death. I had done my part in getting the small group into the camp. We were lucky it wasn't a Romulan nor a Cardassian camp." She briefly closed her eyes. "Abdella volunteered for a fight with the leader of the camp in exchange for the admiral. If she lost, the Klingons could keep the group. If they lost, however, they had to release the admiral. Apparently they gave Abdella a young Klingon boy to fight against. Doctor Clay and Chief Engineer Lt Cmnder Kaine worked together to create the serum and the device that administered it. It later became known as Kaine's cane and often used by Doctor Clay when we got ourselves into pickles." She looked over to see Christine had a eyebrow raised. "Back to the story in hand: Commander T'Tullip advised against engaging in battle with the bat'leth. We did not have offical translators given to us as part of being in section 31. I was the translator. I voiced the captain's concerns about fighting a child but the Klingons dismissed it."

"Klingons grow faster than humans." Christine said.

"She was just a child on the crisp of maturing." Uhura said. She didn't know who she was facing. She didn't know she was facing a crazy prepared captain. She didn't know she was facing someone who had actively been part of sword fighting classes. She didn't know that this woman could kill her for the sake of her life in a rather dishonorable way. She and the other Klingons were not aware she knew how to handle a bat'leth. Abdella's babysitter had been a refugee Klingon."

"That is a level of crazy prepared." Christine said.

"Yes," Uhura agreed. "It is."

"How did the close contact get started?" Christine asked.

"Easy," Uhura said. "Fainting." She winked at the retired nurse. "My acting is what I take great pride in."

"You are a very good actor," Christine said. "I was there when you were in the Vulcan Acting dig. The one with the 'illogical' Vulcan and the 'Logical' human who had a scar on the side of their face."

"That one is my favorite," Uhura said. "I got to play a Vulcan on the stage complete with prosthetics." She looked at Christine. "You were there? But that was in 2289, I wasn't in the spot light then nor on a starbase. . ."

"You didn't think that woman who whistled would forget that beautiful singing voice, didn't you?" Christine asked.

"How were you there?. . ." Uhura said, stunned.

"Lisa, Phlox, and I wanted to have some fun." Christine said. "Phlox's fun. . . though. . . was more of treating people at the local ER that was swamped." She had a laugh to herself. "Lisa and I went out on a treat for ourselves. I was the one who tossed the card to you with my comn number, too, the one with the hypospray picture on it."

Uhura smiled.

"Were you bonded with a Vulcan with a strange accent?" Uhura asked.

"Yes." Christine said. "But he was a Romulan/Vulcan hybrid. He was a very . . . complex individual." She looked at Uhura with a rather pleased look. "So you did pay me a call."

"You left me a rather gorgeous compliment." Uhura said.

"What did he say?" Christine asked.

"We had a little misunderstanding," Uhura said. "On his end."

"Ooooh." Christine said. "Were you the one speaking in Klingon?"

"Yes." Uhura said.

"I could never get him to get that so confused in the time I was bonded with him." Christine said.

"For someone who seems like they'll know the ins and outs of a Vulcan, I find that hard to believe." Uhura said.

"He was a tough cookie." Christine said. "Vulcans are, in private, honetsly the most flirty and passionate people you will ever have for a lover."

"It seems Bones will have that possibly." Uhura said.

"Bones who?" Christine asked.

"It's a little nickname we have for Doctor McCoy." Uhura said. "The man who is usually around Ambassador Spock."

"Ah," Christine said. "From what I know about the Ambassador . . . He is very passionate when he on duty."

"I think that Bones is lucky." Uhura said.

"I didn't take the Ambassador for someone who was interested in the same gender." Christine said.

Uhura smirked.

"You should have been there when Bones talked about that big damn kiss." Uhura said. "It was like he was on a sugar high and a young man again. Except, we had this conversation on the way to the theater for Beauty and the Beast play being done by Klingons and some humans." She waved her hand. "I quite enjoyed it. They had one Aurian as the little boy."

"And Bella?" Christine asked.

"Human." Uhura said. "The beast was portrayed by two actors. One, a human who was stuck between forms which was supplied by prosthetics. I really liked how the art department decorated the man. The second, a Klingon. The Klingon was the beasts natural form."

"It has been fifty-three years since I last saw that production," Christine said. "The last time I had time for it . . . It was when . . ." Her face saddend looking toward the stars. Her hands clenched onto the edge of the balcony. "My wife passed. She changed her gender after being honest with herself and me. She changed her name to T'Pryia."

"Wait, your spouse was Pry?" Uhura asked. "That Pry?"

"Yes." Christine said.

"The one who went missing proving that artificial wormholes were real?" Uhura said. "And that they can be used to go to different galaxies?"

"She was stubborn," Christine said. "Stubborn to the end." Uhura placed a hand on Christine's shoulder. "We talked through our bond after her disappearance. She was excited and could not wait to return to tell the Vulcan Science Academy, "Any more questions?"." Christine had a faint smile that faded. "I felt her death three months afterwards. I had to go to a Vulcan healer to repair the broken bond."

"I know how you feel after a difficult loss like that." Uhura said.

"Surprisingly more difficult than waking up after a loss like that." Christine said.

Uhura paused. "What was the bond like?"

"Loving," Christine said, looking over toward Uhura. "Very loving."

* * *

Spock awoke hearing the hum of the starship. It reminded the well aged Vulcan of the _USS Enterprise_. And of his days on the _USS Endeavor_. And the _USS Deforest_. His vision was at first blurry adjusting his vision to the scenery. Spock realized he had his arms wrapped around McCoy rather the other way around. McCoy was softly snoring. Why were they together, in the same bed, in what is most recognizably a couch-bed in the den instead of the bedroom? He recognized the scenery as a star fleets officer quarters. The room was decorated in less dark colors but friendly items to the eye. Spock slipped his hands out from around McCoy's side. Spock noticed the room had additional parts that were roughly installed into a 23rd century room. The out of place technological installments were 24th century. Spock remembered the earliest version of the laundry machine being a rounded hole in the wall and it silently would wash and dry the clothes. Spock saw a machine that roughly looked like one he had used commonly on starships during his time as Ambassador. Spock carefully made his way off the bed with a creak. Spock felt cold but not freezing ass cold. He had became used to this temperature in the passing years. Spock heard his stomach growl. Spock made his way toward the device.

"Vulcan green tea, hot." Spock said, in front of the machine. There was only a, "Please repeat." reply from the machine. "Vulcan green tea."

"Spock, what are you doin'?" McCoy's voice came from behind Spock at the bed.

"I am attempting to . . make the . . . " Spock started. He couldn't pinpoint the word. He frowned. He should know the word. How could he forget that? "To make the. . ."

"Replicator." McCoy finished.

"Yes, that," Spock said. "Make that work." He looked over his shoulder in the direction of the human who had his elbow against the sheet and one hand on the side of his face idly gazing at the Vulcan tapping his fingers on the blue sheet. "It has not been making what I wanted."

McCoy was silent. If McCoy were panicked, the vulcan would never know, or if he were terrified the Vulcan wouldn't know it. McCoy was wearing his best, and well practiced poker face. McCoy was internally screaming at the unfair degrading of the hybrid. It was miserable to see Spock falling apart. True, he did one time say that some suffering was good. But not for Spock. Vulcans were never not to degrade this way. They were, far as McCoy knew, preferring to degrade at home during the rare neurological disease of Bendii's. He hadn't expected Spock to forget the name of a basic machine. McCoy cleared his throat.

"Spock. . . That is the laundry dispenser." McCoy said.

"Oh." Spock said. "Why are we on a starship vessel?"

"Because we are payin' a visit to your daughter," McCoy said. Spock raised his right, gray thin slanted eyebrow. "Not at fortnight, though, you said so yourself you rather get there when she is awake." And he was lying through his teeth at the last part. "Because you are considerin' to brin' important news-stop looking at me like that!"

"I am wondering if I am informing my daughter regarding our growing relationship." Spock said.

McCoy could feel his cheeks become hot.

"It's never about me," McCoy paused. "Well, then again, it is for once." McCoy leaned upward with a yawn from the sheet. "You are goin' to inform T'Erin of your katra keeper choice." He waved his hand. "As yours truly, I recommend you take a well earned sonic shower."

"Logical." Spock said, then heading in the direction of the hall.

McCoy slid his hands down his face then rubbed the side of his temples. _What the hell am I doin' this for?_ , McCoy wondered, _right. . . to help Spock._ McCoy saw the bundle of clothes on the floor and on the chair. McCoy got up feeling his knees were all ready throbbing. He picked up the clothes then dumped the clothes into the laundry dispenser. McCoy stopped there, wondering if they still had the old fashioned uniforms in the drawers. That is they had not refurnished with different uniforms. McCoy put the cleaned attire onto the chair then came into the bedroom. The closet door opened before the man to show command blue staring right back at him with lieutenant insignias on the sleeve. McCoy reached his hand out toward the sleeve then felt it. His fingers rubbed against the blue and golden fabric, gently.

McCoy remembered his dream to help people. It is what in part pushed McCoy into space despite his fear of space and flying. Aviophoboia, never a good thing, is a part that McCoy overcame to get away from his old life with Jocelyn. He loved his daughter, Joanna, dearly, but Jocelyn and he had parted on bad terms. McCoy was so focused on helping others that he neglected his family. Jocelyn should have known that when she married him. McCoy had been planning back then to divorce her until she did the unthinkable. She cheated on him with another man. She was the one who dug him through a grizzly divorce. The day after the divorce was finalized, McCoy found himself at a bar drinking. He overheard a group of women excitedly chatting about Star Fleet and how it would be entirely new but refreshing to be far from home in space. He wanted to be far away as he could from Jocelyn. So that day a drunken McCoy took what belongings he had and joined the recruit shuttle along with who he would later call a fr iend: Geoffrey M'Benga. McCoy's pinkie finger still held that ring. It was his mothers wedding ring.

He looked down to see a neatly row of socks, pants, and boots. There was also black regulation shirts. McCoy used to imagine himself as a doctor in sick bay during his days at the academy. By the side of his patient ensuring they were breathing, their heart was still beating, and their temperature was at the right temperature. McCoy didn't trust the fancy dancy federation machines. It was good old fashioned country work that worked for McCoy. Going through paddwork of his other patients. It is what got him through studying. The grilling hour going through the tests and participating in the exams. He saw some cadets who were younger than him. And people his age attending class. He bunked with a young Andorian majoring in communications for four years. Xenobiology was a otherwise fascinating and intriguing subject. He learned about Vulcan physiology, Andorian, and a number of others. The Vulcan culture class gave him a lot of insight regarding them. He had a fresh perspective that they were very secretive and acted more so of a computer when it came to day to day activites: logically. He must have heard that word one thousand times. Some of what he learned in class that day had become forgotten. But Vulcan kissing was what McCoy hadn't forgotten.

McCoy could hear Spock whistling coming out of the restroom. McCoy looked over to see Spock's genitalia pointed upwards, a bright shade of green, stood out toward. He could see the snake like fra'l curled up against the genitalia. McCoy felt experienced a warm feeling rising up toward his brain and it made his cheeks redden. McCoy rubbed the bridge of his nose. Why was he getting aroused by seeing Spock's bright green genitelia? It was wrong to be aroused given that he is degrading. Possibly permanent damage. What was he thinking last night? That he may not make it on time. Spock might revert to the way he was before McCoy came into his life. He recalled that Spock hadn't voiced a regret he had in the recent days. McCoy stepped back letting the doors close on their own. There was a advantage to the memory loss. Spock would not remember the emotional outburst he had with S'Chess. McCoy trusted that Spock's memory would return when he saw Erin, his daughter,assumingly so that he wouldn't have to lie again about why they were here. McCoy started to suspect that he would be lying to Spock often during this trip if his memory became worse. McCoy came out of the room through the doorway to see Spock sitting down on a chair appearing to be confused. The bed reclined back into the form of a couch with cushions.

"Doctor," Spock said. "Why do we wear lounging wear that looks alike?"

McCoy came over.

"Ah, shit." McCoy said, seeing the bundle of clothes on the man's lap.

"Shit, indeed." Spock agreed.

"I didn't just turn you into a swear machine." McCoy said, in horror.

"Fuck." Spock brought the pink slippers close to the side of the chair. "Fuckity fuck, shitty, titty-"

"-Spock!" McCoy said.

"Dumbass." Spock said. "I feel rather better saying that out loud." Spock was really grinning at the doctor. "I did not bother to learn more of my mothers culture in the first place. I have been left out of so many things." Spock held up a shirt that seemed too small for him. "I believe this is yours." He handed the shirt to the doctor, their fingers touching, a sharp jolt of a warm sensation. He could heard the doctors thoughts, " _Damn right it is mine._ " Which earned a small smile on the Vulcan's face. "And now to your pants." The Vulcan turned his attention away toward the two pants and one medium sized shirt. "Maybe this is yours. . ." He lifted the pants up tilting his head. "No, this is mine." He placed it on the table then his free hand felt a flat surface on the second pair of pants. Spock held out the pants over his shoulder. "This is yours."

McCoy snatched the pair.

This time their fingers didn't touch.

"Thank you." McCoy said, then he came over to the forcibly installed replicator. "Vulcan green tea, hot." He held his hand out for the handle the blue light outlined the shape. Within a minute his fingers were wrapped around the cup. He brought the tea cup over to the Ambassador. "I heard Vulcan green tea is equivalent to sweet tea."

Spock took the tea cup.

"That is a valid comparison," Spock said. "It usually helps in waking us up or relaxing us."

McCoy picked up his attire and slippers.

"Excuse me," McCoy said. "I have a sonic shower to take."

Spock watched the doctor head into the quarters than vanish into the side of the room. He took a sip of the tea. What sent him forward on this quest? To merely tell his daughter what isn't her business. Sure he must have come to a logical conclusion after arguing with himself, which did happen with his human half and his vulcan half. Someone else had to be there in order to encourage him to go. He must have admitted his less than professional feelings toward the doctor. It was logical. Jim probably was thrilled after waking up regarding the news. Spock put the tea on the table. He put on his shirt then his boxers briefs and next his pants. Spock slipped on the slippers. Through the doors came in a young muscular man in a uniform that did not match the one usually worn on the starship. He was joined by a female betazoid. Spock stood up from the chair then approached the two.

"Greetings, Ambassador," Byanne said. Spock's hands became locked behind his back, a military pose, which McCoy mimicked as well. "I trust that you and the admiral are prepared for thet trip."

"I got the rin' prepared for the trip back." McCoy said,patting the side of his right pocket. "Just need to be turned on after we make our third beam out."

"Please inform Mister Scott that we will not be in the supply route from now on." Byanne said. "This is our chief security officer." She gestured toward the man. "Mr Green." Spock observed the man. He looked familiar. Where had he seen that face before? He knew someone named Green back at Aura. Wasn't he a former admiral or captain. "He is our. . ."

"Are you related to Joseph Green?" Spock inquired.

"Personalized android." Byanne finished.

"Negative, Ambassador," Green said. "I do get that question sixty-five point thirty-two percent of my time when infiltrating star fleet."

"Infiltrating?" McCoy repeated. "Now why. . ." Spock appeared to be intrigued. "Don't I like that word."

"Rest assured, Admiral McCoy,they were for noble purposes." Green said.

"Mister Green, you barely look anything of an android." Spock said.

"Just as worse as a Vulcan." McCoy.

"The android I knew is more. ." Spock stopped.

"Blatant." Green finished.

"Indeed." Spock said, with a nod.

"I was created twenty-three years, four months, and three weeks ago." Green said. "I am largely uncomfortable with having emotions." McCoy was listening to Byanne's explaination with his arms folded and a disgruntled look on his face. "I was created to be the ideal lifetime companion for the Ferengi child."

"I take it the ferengi child grew up." Spock said.

"Negative," Green said. "He was killed by Section 31 during a raid. He was thirteen years old." He spoke with such calmality. "I was in recharge mode. I witnessed the raid. I later found out the father was part of planning terror. My creator, boy just then, would never have followed his fathers footsteps. He was a maleviolent, young innocent adolscent."

"I grieve with thee." Spock said.

"No need," Green said. "I killed them all using their own mission against them."

"You framed them." Spock said.

"Essentially. It was rather easy." Green said. "I deactivated my emotional programming for it."

"No one should have gone through what you did." Spock said.

"That is . . a fair assessment." Green said. "And I did what I was built to do for the next twenty-three years."

"Which is?" Spock asked.

"Being the lifetime companion of a Zoologist I may never see again," Green said. "But I will move on."

Spock's eyes saddened, briefly, with pity toward the android.

"Do you have a first name?" Spock said.

"You would not be able to pronounce it." Green said.

"Try me." Spock offered him.

"S'eke'lei'ur'grien." Green said.

"How many tongues do you have?" Spock asked, with a raised slanted eyebrow.

"As my creator joked: two." Green said.

"No wonder he called you green." Spock said, lowering the eyebrow.

"It is a no brainer." Green said. "I do like to take care of the plant life."

"You have achieved what . . some vulcans.. . would wish to have," Spock said. "Consider yourself one of the fortunate."

"I do," Green said. "Every day."

Byanne sighed.

"Admiral," Byanne said. "Your concern for pretending to be a star fleet officer is well founded but what we did was out of necessity." She looked over toward Spock who seemed to be admiring Green. Then she looked over toward the doctor. "You must be duly informed that we will not be giving you the return trip."

"Scotty expected that," McCoy said. "Told me this rin' can get you to anywhere with the right commands in the process of bein' beamed. It is complex, and sophisticated." McCoy seemed to be not at all convinced by what he was mentioning. "Beamed out into space? No problem. If it catches a exact familiar DNA pattern, it'll send you there. . . Now how lon' it takes for that to happen is a different story."

"A transport ring?" Byanne said,tilting her head. "But that is supposed to have been outlawed due to its glitches." Sure she had seen the ring for herself at the conference room, but it was only just a ring she had assured herself. It had numerous glitches that resulted in defiguring, death, and some of the experimentee's were turned into holoprograms complete with their brain anagrams intact. "Did he warn you about it?"

McCoy bounced.

"Can't say he did." McCoy said, then he looked over toward Spock

"If he did," Spock said. "I would have insisted we not use it. _If_ he did."

McCoy looked over in the direction of Byanne.

"Do you have a mess hall by any chance?" McCoy asked.

"Of course." Byanne said. "There is three hours until we reach the destination you two seek."

McCoy appeared to be pleased.

"That's the best news I heard since this all started." McCoy said, wrapping one arm around Spock's shoulder. "Don't you agree, Ambassador?"

"It has been a long time since I had been in a mess hall on a starship from 2260's," Spock said. "I have never gone on a date before."

"I'll get that Vulcan green tea," McCoy said, then he came back with the tea and handed it to the Vulcan. "Commander," Spock took a sip from the warm cup. "It's been a lon' time since we last served on a vessel like this. . . can you help us to the mess hall by any chance?"

Byanne smiled.

"Actually," Byanne said. "That's Mister Green's task."

* * *

Mister Green was built to be a lifelong companion for all types of species in the form of synthetic humanoid. Unlike the Soong type android: he could age,eat, regrow hair, taste, and feel. He was accustomed to being around younger people from child to adult. So it was a first to be a guide for two older men. He noticed the admiral's cheeks were glowing red. The Vulcan's face, however, remained as stoic not giving any hints away. Only minutes ago had he been so had no idea if humans got along with Vulcans that easily proposing a date in this manner. It was Byanne's orders, and part from the previous captain, that he make sure no harm comes down to them. In the manner he could age: he could change the hair color of his hair, implement a wrinkle program into his skin system, and his legs can become longer or shorter. He could mimic the effects of old age including being ill. He had a program that could stimulate death for him. The perfect lifelong companion. For their age, Spock and McCoy were pretty quick on their feet. Which surprised Mister Green. Because most elderly he had seen before were slow, sluggish, and not as active as they had been so long ago. Then again he had been in a elderly hospital wing when retrieving Marek and Smart from nearly being admitted to the criminally insane asylum to cure them. They had cures for criminally insane, and it worked, usually, when taken on a schedule and after they had been rehabilitated. Green had bothered to look at the paperwork to see they had incurable disease. What he read was ordinary for the two.

Mister Green noticed that Spock was walking with a limp. McCoy was grumbling, "I cannot believe I forgot about the damn cane." and Spock was surely doing his best to assure that it did not bother him. On the contrary, limping indicated pain. Earlier, the man had appeared to not be in any form of pain. He walked without a limp. This was unusual. The two men entered the mess hall that had several tables with benches on both sides occupied with some crewmen scattered about. Some of them went silent at the sight of the two men followed by Mister Green behind them. Green noted to himself, and opted to take the Ambassador to sick bay for a leg scan by Legolas Smart. Smart refused to be called by his first name.

"So," McCoy said. "What kind of android are you?"

"Synthetic." Green said, as Spock was using a fork to eat his plate of salad.

"Only more closer than Captain Data is." McCoy said. "So I heard from Spock."

"Affirmative, sir." Green said.

"My question is: what is your android line called?" McCoy asked, picking up a piece of bacon.

"I. . ." Gereen paused. "I have never been asked that question," McCoy took a bite from his bacon. "But I can say that I am a Life Time Model Companion type Android." McCoy chewed the bacon. "I do not have a last name as Ferengi do not deem it necessary to have last names. There will be more in stake if there last names. Family names would be valued-"

"Like Klingons value their honor." Spock interrupted.

"Exactly." Green replied.

McCoy swallowed what he had eaten. "Then do you know how to create others like you?"

"I have the design plans in my artificial matrix." Green explained. "He intended if he were not around to make any repairs that I do it myself, or, reconstruct a part that has been destroyed."

"So that's a yes." McCoy said.

Green nodded.

"He did not intend to be cut down suddenly," Green said. "If his father had known. . .My creator would have been sent away with his siblings."

A painful memory of that came back to the android. Burying the corpses of the Ferengi at the local cemetery. He buried the father's grave far from the family right near the edge of a beach. Green documented the crime scene, logged it, tagged evidence, and forwarded it to the nearby Ferengi investigators indicating that the bodies had been autopsied by a third party and taken care. The color on McCoy's face turned white. The gears in the man's head started to churn looking at the android in horror. McCoy thought of a Crime Scene Investigation episode that involved nearly a entire family being murdered by a shot gun (and he stopped watching it then at the morgue scene) that had a flash back scene in it.

"Siblin's?" McCoy asked.

Spock had stopped poking at his salad, looking at the android,with a stoic expression about his face. The eyes, however, showed disgust. People had returned to their lunch when the two old men had set down and started eating with a young man watching them. Spock took a sip of his vulcan green tea as McCoy continued that stare. That look on McCoy's face made him look half a century his age. In his time being activated, Green had taken to observing humans in general and their facial expressions. Their emotions defined their face in given circumstance and matched the mood of the scene.

"Three." Green said. "Eight, thirteen, and seven."

McCoy briefly closed his eyes, disturbed, shaking his head.

Spock lowered the tea cup not saying a word. Perhaps he had too much on his mind to say anything. Perhaps the only word on his mind would be to say: That is illogical. That's the normal response when it came to Vulcans. Mister Green had learned that in their eyes, with a stoic face, they had emotions within them. He had learned this by becoming a lifetime companion with a young female Vulcan child. Mister Green had changed his appearence to her age. For a Vulcan child the little girl was very emotional. That Vulcan child grew up to be a Zoologist currently captured and her fate unsecure. Captain S'Chess was not no where to be seen on the ship. Last Mister Green had seen the Romulan he was heading down the hall toward a turbo lift. Byanne was visibily frustrated with the captain's choice but she had to abide it. McCoy ate another piece of his bacon, chewed it, then swallowed it.

"Did you eat breakfast all ready?" McCoy asked.

"Of course." Green said.

"How do you get rid of the waste if you are not human?" McCoy asked. "If that's too uncomfortable then you don't have to answer."

"My creator was a child prodigy ahead of his time," Green said. "I urinate and remove waste the way every human can." McCoy's jaw slowly dropped. "I was completed in 2264 and it took the better half of the next year to work out various glitches. For example: my universal translator malfunctioned for the first month."

"A child prodigy," McCoy said. "Sounds he would have been a engineer by now."

"He would have," Green said. "My creator was waiting until he was sixteen to join the engineer corps."

"How old was he?" McCoy asked.

"Ten." Green said. "His mother worked at the local ER. She was a big fan of yours, admiral." McCoy blinked leaning back from the table folding his arms. "It is true. She read some of the medical papers you wrote and others that you co-wrote."

"Those?" McCoy said. "Well, well. . . er. . . that's just a. . ." He sighed. "I, um, er, that's just a bunch of hog wash."

"Why?" Green asked, as McCoy ate a piece of the egg.

"I don't know if you are aware of it," McCoy said, once he had finished chewing. "But some of those were written to reassure civilians that a contaminate was not deadly but in fact was deadly and they were savin' their filthy-rotten-tooth-broken-unsanitary-and-non-researched faces! They were lucky I wasn't an admiral then back then!" Spock placed his free left hand on the side of the doctor's thigh. "And it wasn't even Star Fleet I was dealin' with!" Spock went back and forth with his hand. "It was on a starbase. Starbase 1,"

Green sat there, head tilted, with a raised eyebrow in the direction of McCoy.

"You are referring to the unexpected lock down of several decks in response to poisoning," Green finally said, straightening his head. Lowering his eyebrow. "The mystery has gone unsolved. The air vents were theorized to be the source of the deaths since the vents internal conditioner was malfunctioning. However, that was discredited when it was shown the air vents were clean. You were the assigned doctor then to the starbase. There was no one found when the bodies had been discovered by security cameras. Though, I am curious as to how you broke from your space phobia."

Spock looked over in the direction of the doctor as he had his hand on the human's knee.

"Yes," Spock said, with a raised slanted eyebrow. "How did you overcome it?"

"Joanna." McCoy said.

"Your daughter," Green said. "She passed away in 2366, September 9th."

McCoy briefly closed his eyes. He had attended her funeral ceremony. Her crew mates McCoy could remember seeing his daughter, in a blue uniform, all grown up and looking down upon him with concern. She had aged well. But she was a total stranger. And part of him then was suspicious of everyone.

"She was a big part of my recovery." McCoy said.

McCoy was sent back into that moment.

 _"Hello, dad." Joanna approached the shell of her father. She had a kind smile at him. She had mother's green eyes, his eyebrows,and her father's hair. She had her hair up in a rather unusual hair style. "It's me, Jo." She reached her hand out but McCoy edged further way from her. "I joined Star Fleet."_

 _McCoy, he wasn't in the best condition, glaring back at her._

 _"Mrs McCoy," Trevor Zroin, her father's counselor, said. "Don't . . . try to be phyiscal with him."_

 _Zroin, the Beastazoid, his black eyes bore into the doctor, had one hand on Joanna's shoulder. He could see that there was security officers dispatched at both ends of the room in red uniform with their hands behind their backs. Joanna didn't know what exactly had happened that required this security. The other survivors likely had bad experiences with relatives who had returned to see their loved ones._

 _"You can leave, Mr Zroin." Joanna said._

 _"I am sorry." Zroin said, then he took his hand off her shoulder._

 _Zroin left the room._

 _"Dad. . ." Joanna said. "Since you have been gone. . . I decided to join Star Fleet. To be on the starship that found you and the others. But it seems that it doesn't work that way. . . Guess who I got to met recently?" His blue eyes stared back at her, a flicker of confusion, his bare bandaged feet and hands wrapped up in gauze. "I met Admiral Kirk. He approached me personally a few days ago. . . After you were rescued. Kirk told me that he had assigned me to a starship heading here." She cleared her throat. "I am going to be around. I'll be visiting often when shore leave is up." She briefly closed her eyes, her face showing the pain that she was holding back. She reopened her eyes. "I got married, daddy. Mom was there. And so was Edward's parents. I got a hover-car. Edward and I are thinking of having a child. . ."_

 _When McCoy was brought kicking and screaming out of his shell, the first memory he recalled was being told by his daughter that she got married. And it hit him: he missed everything. Except for the birth of his grandchild. And it made him cry, damn it. His recovery from there came with phobias. Many, many, many more phobias. He over came them in the end. However, his rescue. That was a entire different scenario. It was important that he remember it. A bridge between horror to society was made there. McCoy remembered fleeing on his two feet. He had spit out the sour ear into the biohazard dispenser. He was running on the balls of his toes. He relied on his hearing and his five other senses. McCoy found a tight space between several cargo boxes and squared himself down out of vision. He moved a box over his head with cargo. McCoy had a small hole inbetween the cargo to see the outside. He waited and waited, cautiously. He was damn fortunate to have gone through the forcefield to the cell._

 _He heard hard, heavy footsteps heading his way. He saw the long, skinny legs of the Romulans. They were speaking in Romulan. McCoy heard his heart beating against his chest. His instinct was to attack if they approached his hiding place. There was a name in his mind repeating over and over, "Joanna." He didn't know who Joanna was. Or what she looked liked. Something about the name made him want to do anything for it. He could feel the metal of the cargo boxes pressing against his skin. His thin, small frame fit in the space. He watched the men walk back and forth. If he only knew what they were talking about perhaps he wouldn't be as terrified._

 _"Come on," The first Romulan said. "I have a granddaughter to take her to her dance recital next week!"_

 _"Not like you gave a shit about dance recitals." The second Romulan said._

 _"She is a dancer." The first Romulan said. "And participating in Ballet."_

 _"Dancers have no use in our society." The third Romulan said. "She could be shacking up with Orions for all I care."_

 _"Just remove me from the must attend list." The first Romulan said._

 _"No." The second Romulan said. "You promised me, damn it!"_

 _"I wasn't the one who had a fling with a Vulcan and get demoted because of it." The first Romulan said,_

 _"It was internal affairs," The second Romulan said. "And she-, I mean,he wasn't a Vulcan!"_

 _"What?" The first Romulan said._

 _"They just changed their gender," The second Romulan said. "And he was a human born with a birth defect. Born with pointy ears." The forth Romulan had one hand on the side of their phaser set on their belt. "And quite in the middle of changing their gender. He requested me to call me 'they' which was odd because usually if you are in the middle of changing your gender and dead set on it, don't you call them by the gender they want to be? m Humans are fascinating."_

 _"No," The first Romulan said. "They are inferior, squishy pink irresponsible beings! And they are so stupid!"_

 _"With all due respect,sir," The third Romulan said. "They made Macgyver: The Original Series. A rather revered show for humans and a horror show for the Vulcans."_

 _"True." The first Romulan said._

 _"And Galaxy Quest: The Original Series." The third Romulan added._

 _"And the Galaxy Quest movies." The second Romulan said. "I really liked Lazarus and Peter's marriage. Tawny and Peter, however, their friendship was put into the background." He came over to the cargo barrels. "Poor Lardo, though, getting paralyzed like that in the 21st century. Poor Chen, he was so guilty of leaving him behind." She leaned her elbow against the cargo barrel. "Anyway, what makes you think they are stupid?"_

 _"Good god," The third Romulan said. "You really haven't learned."_

 _"The humans destroyed a entire Romulan Colony three years ago-"_

 _"No, that was a non-corporeal entity."_

 _"Then they destroyed the best of the starship we have for the sake of scienc-"_

 _"Actually, that was a warp core incident."_

 _"Then they ended up killing a Romulan Commander!"_

 _"No comment."_

 _"Killing an entire Klingon family, wiping them out, without wiping the real target! They then went to eliminate a rare Romulan culture. They paid a blind eye to one of their own! Edison, Captain of the USS Franklin,on a planet that was right within their reach. They sent out a help signal and no one bothered to lift a finger. They left one of their own starships to go into a bloody death trap! They didn't lift a finger when we had a sudden plague in our civilization that threatened our existence! They only repeated what we told them then left. We had to abduct several of their medical professionals to get their help! They released a deadly chemical on Romulus when one of our researchers asked for grade two grain when working with agriculture. They are idiot's. And pathetic. They sent us a threatening bio-contagion one time TO OUR PLANET. They abducted a whole crew of the Romulan Empire and ran unheard of experiments involving music. Notably THE MAGIC SCHOOL BUS and STEVEN UNIVERSE AND COLD BLOOD! ON REPEAT. I WAS THERE. FOR ONE HUNDRED THIRTY-THREE DAYS._ _ **NOW TELL ME THEY ARE NOT THE KIND AND PEACEFUL CIVILIZATION YOU EVER KNEW!**_ _"_

 _The cargo barrel was knocked back off the cargo pile. And McCoy leaped out pinning down the first Romulan to the ground. McCoy grabbed the phaser out of the belt, that was set on stun, then fired at the two men. The fourth Romulan fired at McCoy's shoulder. McCoy's finger pulled on the trigger aimed straight at the head. The stunned Romulan, who gaped, collapsed to the floor. The first Romulan began coming to. The first Romulan could see the man disappearing in the darkness. He flipped out the communicator from his belt. He hadn't expected to see this man. They had the base on alert for the escaped Centerpide member._

 _"-To Baron," The first Romulan said. "We have been encountered by the human."_

 _"Baron here." Baron said. "Do you have him?"_

 _The first Romulan looked around hearing the groans of his fellow comrades._

 _"No,sir," The first Romulan said. "He. . ." He looked down to find the phaser was missing. "He stunned us."_

 _"FIND HIM!" Baron screamed._

 _"My apologies," Verance said, into the communicator. "Baron is leaving, and, she wants to bring her favorite toy as a example to a Homosapien Neurological Pain Study conference." There was a female shout. "He will be sent after you and the others get him."_

 _"We can try." The first Romulan said._

 _"Yes, you will," Verance said. "Qapla!"_

 _The first Romulan closed the lid then put the item into his pocket. Verance was well known to issue the Klingon farewell, some Klingon Proverbs such as "Mike Pence had a book of Old Russian Proverbs", and Klingon greetings. Some said he was raised by a group of rogue Klingons. Some said he was discovered in a transporter on Qo'Nos and grew up among the Klingon children then returned to Cardassia by a Klingon Captain. The first Romulan went over to shake awake his comerades. Our scene showed several Romulans looking about the base. The camera panned up to reveal on one of the beams there were McCoy. McCoy climbed short trees back in Georgia. He had a fear of heights at a young age. It wasn't a phobia but a natural fear. He preferred not to mountain climb. That was just too damn high. But being perched against a beaming with this view over the soldiers. There was a memory. A vague memory that rested in his mind. A plan, well thought out plan,and reasonable. And suddenly, he thought of a dark cloaked man who resembled a bat perched on the edge of a building at night. Batman? It then became obvious. If he could have laughed then he would have. He was perched that way for one hour and thirty-three minutes. McCoy couldn't be exactly sure if it was that long but it felt that long. He landed onto the ground, with a cat like grace,landing on his feet with hands on the floor. He looked both ways. He had to go back to the hall of hell. The hall that held others like him. Numbers worked against armies._

 _He saw two Romulans at the doorway of the hallway of hell._

 _"THERE HE IS." They shouted in Romulan._

 _McCoy clicked the phaser at the Romulans. That failed to work. McCoy looked up toward his soon-to-be-hellsmen. He dropped the phaser ducking their shots. It became apparent this well thought out plan wasn't going to work any time soon. McCoy ran. He took a turn to the left hand part of the corner. He climbed up toward the support beam with some help from the comn terminal and circuit box. His fingernails dug into the pipe. He made his way down the hall via the side of the ceiling until he came to the turbolift. A flicker of recognition flashed on his face. The slightest of all humanity. He leaped into the turbo lift then lifted a leveler. He pressed himself against the side of the wall panting feeling comfortable and relieved. He slid down to the floor trembling. The colors in here seemed to be comforting for some reason. Had he been in here before? Been in somewhere that had a exactly the same kind of designed turbo lift? McCoy closed his eyes, letting the feeling of relief wash down,until the doors softly opened and his eyes opened at the same time. He saw this level was the same as the previous one. He walked forward, defensively,on the balls of his toes. He looked both ways. He remembered the last time he was taken to a different level. It was a slightly wider room with a glass wall between the captives and the evil behind it. Baron had dumped a Andorian into his way, starved, and blank with their antennas cut off. The pain in their eyes. He could remember looking back at them in sympathy. A dagger was thrown into the room. The Andorian took out a weapon. And McCoy, he knew then, that he had no choice. Yet, he refused to fight. Confusing the Andorian, who was in a tattered uniform, as he stepped back. The hall to that room was ominous and more frightened, sad alien beings like him. He only survived that scenario as the Andorian took its life rather than kill him after standing in that room with the doctor for five minutes._

 _This hall,however, had several passages. It was silent. Very silent. Unusually silent. He took a turn to the right where he came to a dead end. He heard footsteps heading his way. He looked both ways to find there wasn't a way out of it. A no win scenario. A Kobyashi Maru. But he could fight. McCoy turned to see several Romulans with phasers. He growled at the Romulans with his back to the wall. His scarred face glared back at them. His eyebrow furrowed together. His eyes were reading,"Come at me, you bastards!" and if he had raised his fists up speaking those words, it would have been matching._

 _The Cardassian Commander had gone to know McCoy, specifically, as the stubborn specimen. He had been assigned there as a lieutenant commander five years ago. McCoy, then, was a sane and competent man insisting they will be regretting this later and star fleet will find them. And as the days had waned,plead that he and several other crewmembers be released to be attended to by a medical officer and informed them he would forget about this and lie his ass off about where they have been. They didn't need to be in another war, McCoy had said. The Cardassian Commander watched McCoy degrade in a manner that made the Cardassian feel ashamed of himself. He would have made an honorable physician in the Cardassian empire. But the thing was, every torture method just didn't work. He could have died, each and every single time. And he lived. It was like trying to kill a cockroach. Baron was wildly impressed and wanted more of his specimen, specifically of his family. It disgusted the Cardassian Commander._

 _"Come,Physician," The Cardassian Commander said, approaching the human "I do not wish to harm you."_

 _"J.. . Joanna." McCoy's voice came from what was once a man._

 _The Cardassian Commander paused, putting a hand on the phaser being held by his lieutenant commander, considering. The Cardassian Commander had heard of McCoy's daughter greatly from the human in his first year. And over the years he had stopped all together talking about her. But the Cardassian Commander talked about Joanna. Asking questions about what she was like, and if she shared the same grumpy attitude. McCoy wasn't sure, he debated against himself over whether she was grumpy or not. It pleased the Cardassian Commander. In fact, he could remember the human talking about looking forward to various milestones in her life sadly, most of them McCoy wouldn't be there for. The Cardassian Commander suspected the only thing keeping McCoy alive was his daughter._

 _"Joanna." The Cardassian Commander nodded his head, his hand out reached._

 _"Joanna." McCoy repeated, taking the Cardassian Commander's hand._

 _The Cardassian Commander heard a phaser blast and quickly stepped in the way, his instincts taking over him to protect those he cared for. It was a basic instinct for him. He had been the kind of Cardassian who protected. His skin absorbed the impact of the phaser blast. Then it sunk deeper, and deeper through his skin. It took seconds for a large indentation to be made into the back of the Cardassian Commander piercing through to his chest. He fell into the arms of the human. His life flashed before his eyes. How he made the erroneous mistake of joining security corps. How he did not leave and go to Star Fleet regarding the issue because there was a contract. If he did not continue then his service will be terminated and so will his bloodline. It was a effective contract. And here he was dying before the man._

 _"Joanna." The Cardassian Commander said it in a tone that easily said, "I am sorry."_

 _McCoy let go of the lifeless Cardassian Commander to the floor._

 _There were phaser blasts that missed him and instead hit the wall leaving burn marks behind. Two Romulans grabbed the doctor by the shoulder. One shouted, "We got 'em!" His eyes flared at the touch of a finger on his backside. McCoy turned around and bit off the fingers of the Romulan's whose hands were on his backside. Then there was a scream that alarmed the large group. There was shouting In the chaos that ensured, McCoy made a gateaway to the other hall. Behind him we can see two bloody fingers on the floor. McCoy made it into the engineering room. He could see several buttons on the side of the machine. A glass center on a gray rounded machine that held the dilithium crystals within. This kind of base was likely a starship. But where? Thinking about his environment brought up strange questions. Was he. . . On a planet? Inside a facility underground? For some reason the idea was considered a laugh. Something along the lines of having seen a engineering deck on a starship was understood. He saw a closet, or what looked like a 21st century one, near to the entrance of the lower half of engineering. The doors opened before McCoy. He saw a space to hide under in the secondary section along the paneling. McCoy made his way into the room then went into the hiding space._

 _Verance came into engineering._

 _"Come out, come out, come out," Verance chanted. "Wherever you are." There were two security officers flanking his side dressed in bright attire with thin movable armor on top. "We know where your daughter is."_

 _McCoy growled hearing it through the closed doors footsteps headed toward the doors._

 _"Stay at the door," Verance said. "And I will ring him in."_

 _"He bit off one of our own's fingers." The second Cardassian said._

 _"They were Romulans. They likely touched his sensitive area," Verance said. "I have told them many times not to do that." He sounded very annoyed. "It is their own fault that happened."_

 _He saw the gray themed scenery turn a shade of red. The doors opened to reveal the long muscular legs of the Cardassian. He wore dark pants that ended at his large, huge boots that had spikes at the edges. The red color in the room highlighted the legs showing the shade used for the pants were green. A color that McCoy liked. McCoy's arms were wrapped around his leg. His back pressed against the wall. His palms had scars that were healing. His fingers were somewhat covered in dirt. His nails were long, very sharp. He could feel the goosebumps go down his skin. His heart beating against this chest. He could hear his heartbeat echo in hi ears over and over. He was terrified. Verance walked around the room, opening a lid to a machine then sigh in annoyance. The cupboards were slammed loudly. McCoy flinched. He heard the doors woosh open. He saw a pair of footsteps stalk after Verance._

 _"I am busy." Verance said. "Ah-" He smirked. "There he is."_

 _McCoy started to see him kneel down to his level. The pair of boots had stopped right behind him. But Verance abruptly stopped. Verance flipped over his attack with a loud yelp. McCoy closed his eyes listening to the growls, grunts, the sounds of bodies being smacked against the wall. It sounded a lot like rough sex except it wasn't. When was the last time he had rough sex? He didn't remember. There was the sound of glass being shattered. There were sounds of pipes being bent. Then there was a loud thud and groan. He heard footsteps headed his way. He was going to get out of here. Joanna. That name repeated on his mind. When McCoy opened his eyes, he experienced fear at the sight of the Klingon. He did not feel safe seeing the crest of the Klingon's forehead. His baby blue eyes stared at the Klingon._

 _"Take my hand if you want to live." Koloth said, his dark hand reached out for McCoy._

 _McCoy's baby blue eyes looked up toward Koloth._

 _The words were not lost upon the doctor._

 _Trusting, confident eyes looked back at him._

 _McCoy took the Klingon's hand._

"Were you aware that a movie was made regarding the USS Centerpide's disaster?" Green asked.

McCoy glared back at him.

"What?" McCoy said.

"It was made two years ago. You were in it, but. ." McCoy didn't hear the rest. All he heard in his mind was the last scene of hell. He did not how Koloth found him but he had. McCoy could remember the Romulan security finding him before that. . was terrifying. It was sad that his first memory of Joanna in uniform was attached to so many, terrifying dark memories. "Admiral McCoy."

"How did they portray me?" McCoy asked, his eyebrows twitching.

"Well . . ." Green said. "Like you were before your recovery. The movie focused on a love story," He leaned back. "It stuck true to what happened, mostly, according to the eyewitness accounts. Besides doing time skipping without acknowleding the stardate. And it was slapped with a rated R label."

"What was the main love story?" Spock asked, as McCoy's face was turning red.

"Baron and Verance," Green said. "Rumor went that Baron attended the priemere and enjoyed it."

"That is a shame." Spock acknowledged.

"Shame is that no one lifted a finger in that event," Green said. "The movie won an oscar last year." His eyes looked over toward the human who had resumed eating. "The movie had a dedication to the crew of the Centerpide. There was a controlversie that you were not interviewed directly regarding the events. They relied off history and the remains of the event much like the movie Pompeii. Demon's Run has been turned into a tourist attraction after remaining classified one hundred years."

McCoy swallowed.

"They told me it was destroyed." McCoy said.

"It was lost while being towed shortly after the rescue of the Centerpide crew," Green said. McCoy's eyebrows raised. Spock resumed eating with his fork. "It was slated to be destroyed when a ion storm occurred. The base was lost in the storm and drifted out into the rocky belt. It was rediscovered in 2364 by the USS Enterprise D." McCoy grumbled lowering his eyebrows muttering something about, "Of course she was the one to rediscover my personal hell." Apparently McCoy was not quite over Star Fleet not being honest with him.

"It is a dark and stark reminder of how inspecting asteroids is a rather sound idea than not inspecting them." Green said. "Children under the age of nineteen are not allowed to attend due to the graphic and horrendous material. All species are allowed. It is best that we learn from our mistakes in order to not make them again. That is why the asteroid was not destroyed. Star Fleet was sued by those who were aware of it and the case was settled in 2371."

"I can't believe I wasn't part of that lawsuit." McCoy took a sip from the sweet tea that had been handed to him by Spock.

"You were." Green said. McCoy spat out what he was drinking. "You were there. "

* * *

S'Chess knew the flack and disgruntled reactions he would receive from his crew. The turbo lift doors opened to the shuttle bay. He had personally thought this mission was doomed. To rescue one of their own from a not-so-likeable-evil-that-even Romulans despised. The group who advocated and killed in the name of a nonexistent god was ridiculous. It was close to absurd. He wondered how the laughing god approved of this and allowed it to go. It was part of his damn culture. The cargo was still in the shuttle it had been brought in to the ship. They just hadn't bothered to put it into the cargo sections of the starship. This was a custom made shuttle constructed by Marek and a few of the other engineers aboard the ship. It was sculpted off the newer models.

He walked down the hall.

Suppose this was going to happen one way or another.

Star Fleet hadn't seen the face of the one commanding the _USS Nimoy_. But it had files of a lost star fleet officer by the name S'Chess and his rank, his fabricated background before joining the Enterprise, and his parents names. The group was against Romulans working with star fleet and the federation operating with Romulus. They were dismissed as a inconvenient pest. In order to get this cargo they had to use the newer uniforms from star fleet that were stolen. Sure, it was an honor to meet the one who had survived Demon's Run. A whole another layer of honor meeting the son of Sarek. Spock's emotional outburst could be forgiven. Because he was only human. Emotions tended to take over the human as they grew older. Humans were passionate in their youth and mellowed out as they grew old, but their feelings? Those feelings never died down.

"Good afternoon, captain." The Yeoman, a fellow Romulan herself, with a smile on her face.

"Jolan tru." S'Chess replied,coming to a stop, watching the shorter Romulan pass him.

True, he did not expect to come back alive. S'Chess resumed walking. He looked back at his time on the USS Nimoy. His first memory of Byanne was rather, unusual, because they spoke telepathically without really knowing. For a psi-positive, it surprised Byanne that he was in an environment that would be tough on his psi. Her black eyes boring into his eyes, tilting her head, raising an eyebrow. Once he arrived to the door, S'Chess pressed a button. The doors opened before the Romulan. There was the shuttle craft resting in the center of the shuttle bay. The gleaming white armor glinting back at him. The wide wind-shield showing inside of the shuttle from the cargo in the back to the spare beds on the side behind the two chairs. He knew where he would be in the next few hours. Being recorded on his knees. Not in the best shape. Refusing to repeat what they wanted him to say. He wasn't religious nor paranoid enough to have his guard up twenty-four-seven like his father was. S'Chess came to the shuttle. The door opened after a knock. He boarded the shuttle. He decided to deliver the cargo as planned when the turbo lift was heading to the fifth floor. The turbo lift had changed its direction for him. S'Chess sat down into the chair then activated the shuttle. The shuttle lifted off the ground.

The shuttle bay doors opened.

There was no going back.

As he faced the open space twinkling with stars, a thought occurred to S'Chess.

 _Star Fleet will pay attention when they see one of their own die._

Then the shuttle craft jetted out into space.

* * *

"Captain," Byanne said. "I have been contemplating your decision and after quiet consideration I have. . ." She rounded bout to the side of the chair. "That it is in your best interest to give the needs of the few."

She looked over toward S'Chess expecting him to smile back turning his head toward her direction then reply with-

S'Chess was not there.

Byanne stood there with one hand on the arm rest. Martinez, at the navigator station, turned from her station as did Ahmad in the first officer's direction. The communication's officer paid no attention. The room fell silent except for the beeps coming from the consoles and the whirrs of various gadgets. The chair felt warm to her touch. She looked over in the direction of the two officers.

"Has the captain arrived in the recent hours, Ahmad?" Byanne asked.

"Negative, m'am." Ahmad said. "He has not been here since Admiral McCoy and Ambassador Spock arrived."

"Is it true what they say about the ambassador?" Martinez asked. "That he is not logical?"

"That is not my place to say." Byanne said. She looked over toward the helmsmen. "Thank you, Ahmad."

Ahmad turned back toward his station as did Martinez. Byanne appeared to be alarmed. S'Chess would be here by now. They were approximately thirty-three minutes away from the USS Enterprise E. A thought came to her. If S'Chess was not on the bridge then he wasn't on The ship. If anywhere on the ship, he would be found on the bridge in the morning. At night, he could be found in his quarters resting with a large stuffed toy that he referred to as a 'grizzly bear' most notably found in Earth's 21st century before it became extinct. If S'Chess was not on the ship then where was he? Where did he go? She slowly sat down into the chair. She closed her eyes then searched for his presence aboard the starship. His mind wasn't there. She could not sense his usual well being that was sophisticated for a typical Romulan. She had a sigh then reopened her eyes then she pressed a button on the side of the hair.

"This is Byanne speaking," Byanne said. "Captain S'Chess has left the ship. I am the acting captain and upon dropping off our two passengers then we will head to the planet Alph'ek under cloak. Please remain calm for the time being. Konway out." She pressed another button then turned her attention in the direction of space. She gripped onto the edge of the chair. It was unlike S'Chess to leave the ship without as much as a goodbye. It was unfair. He didn't make as much as a goodbye to the crew. He had to have a good reason. Unless- "Byanne to security, please check shuttle bay for shuttle craft Sagittarius."

* * *

McCoy was the first to notice that Spock was walking normally, not limping. Either his leg got better or he is pretending it is better. Optionally, the doctor would like to believe that Spock is getting better. Maybe it was just the bright atmosphere on the ship that perked the degrading Vulcan up. For an odd reason this ship brought back the memory of a dream: McCoy recalled a dream he had with Spock, himself, and M'Benga playing cards. Spock was failing at it. McCoy was doing quite, no thank you. And M'Benga was well amused of how the game was turning out. Spock was keeping his cool in the game. McCoy wore a 21st century styled green visor on his head. McCoy could remember that M'Benga was in a blue shirt, Spock was in a white shirt, and McCoy himself was in a blue shirt.

Green was the second to notice.

Spock recently finished making a long purple scarf.

"Ambassador-" Came the protest.

"Please," Spock said. "Take it. I do not have use for it."

The Romulan Yeomen grinned from ear to ear,smiling sheepishly, taking the large scarf that nearly fell out of her arms. McCoy was having a good laugh out of it as they stood nearby the door to the transporter room. The Yeomen left staying to the side of the hall that was nearly empty except for what remained of the fanfare. McCoy and Spock had been greeted by several officers of the ship asking for their autograph. It ranged from a sterilized tribble and a permanent glow in the dark pen, permanent marker on the back of the neck of a orion, a female tellarite insisting on shaking the doctor's hand for an odd reason (She looked like a male, then again, they all did have beards), a couple Vulcans inquiring little questions about a essay he wrote that he has no memory of, and a few humans voicing that he was their inspiration. Spock, on the other hand, had more fanfare then McCoy did. When asked about his time on the USS Endeavor, Spock replied with " _Unfortunately, I am not allowed to divulge classified information._ " and about the Deforest? " _There is long stories to tell that I do not have the time to explain about that situation in detail._ "

"Should I expect to see you again in my lifetime, Mister Green?" McCoy asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"There is a zero point zero zero zero percent chance that we will meet again in this lifetime," Green said, his hands locked behind his back. "In layman's terms: highly unlikely." He held his hand up and made a split in the center of his hand. McCoy lowered his brow as he appeared to be assured. "I hope you continue to live long and prosper."

"As do you," Spock said,giving the ta'al salute. "Mister Green."

McCoy put the transport ring on top of the ring on his pinkie finger.

"Ambassador." Green said, lowering his hand then put it behind his back in a military pose. "It has been an honor. . . to play chess with you."

"We played chess?" Spock asked, startled, with a raised eyebrow.

McCoy wrapped one hand around the Vulcan's shoulder as Green grew alarmed with eyes darting toward McCoy.

"Let's go,darlin'," McCoy said, in a comforting but casual voice. "We do not want to miss our ride."

"Indeed," Spock said. "It may surprise Erin regarding our relationship."

"You mean to tell me that for a Vulcan like you, you were a straight arrow who didn't, at least once, venture off to the opposite sex?" McCoy asked, as the door opened before them and then they went through it. "I find that hard to believe."

"Vulcans mate for life like flamingos and wolves," Spock said. "It used to be rarity a century ago to find statistic of divorces. Vulcans do not cheat on their mates and it is highly frowned upon to do so."

"I was not aware of that. . ." McCoy said. "How do Vulcans divorce anyway?"

"We go to a healer and then they sever the bond we share," Spock said. "Then it is repaired. It is highly controversial to do it yourself. Because that would either: 1, lead to death which is highly illogical. 2, lead to mental harm. 3, leave the Vulcans highly compromised. It is not recommended to it yourself."

"Then what about those private ceremonies?" McCoy asked.

"They are DIY." Spock said.

"DIY. . . Oh!" McCoy said, in realization. "Do it yourself."

"Precisely." Spock said.

"Mr Spock, Admiral McCoy!" Came the transporter technician. The two faced her direction with raised eyebrows. "I read Captain Kirk's biography, and I, I, erm, um," She cleared her throat. "I grieve with thee."

"For what?" Spock inquired.

McCoy rubbed his forehead with a sigh.

"Oh. . . I. . uh. . thought you knew." The technician said.

"Doctor?" Spock turned his head in the direction of McCoy.

"You were there when he left." McCoy said, pressing small buttons on the side of the transport ring.

"Why would Jim leave Sweet Hill?" Spock asked.

McCoy looked up toward Spock feeling his heart breaking. Why didn't the Vulcan understand what he just said? It arose concern from the doctor for the Vulcan. Vulcan's were able to understand phrases like that. Even in the dreams he had featuring Spock showed his understanding in that phrase. But here, there was something unsettling about Spock's dementia increasing. Ii this went further, Spock didn't have five years to live. Bendii's was a piece of cake. It would be a year or two. McCoy cleared his throat.

"He had a weddin' to attend to." McCoy said. "Granddaughter."

"That is believable," Spock said. "She did pay a visit twenty-three days ago."

McCoy looked over toward the technician.

"Can you set our destination to the Enterprise, miss?" McCoy asked,looking over his shoulder guiding Spock onto the transporter pad with one hand on the back of the Vulcan.

"Yes, admiral." The technician said.

"Thank you." McCoy and Spock came onto the transporter pad then faced the technician. "Energize." The technician slid the bars up followed by a familiar melody that radiated as the two were vanishing in a blue haze.

* * *

Erin was in meditation. She and Fern had recently parted ways over a disagreement she viewed was major and very important for her future. She identified herself as a Vulcan rather than a human. She felt Vulcan more than human. She was in her dark robe. Her legs criss-crossed. Sitting on the mat in the middle of the room awaiting to be dropped off to Vulcan. She had resigned recently from her duty as a science officer on the _USS Surak_. The Enterprise E was heading to Vulcan to pick up Ambassador Picard for a treaty between two races that were very similar and unique in their own ways. She was taken out of her meditation by the faint sound of three distinctive beeps.

Erin's eyes opened then she stood up.

Who could her visitor be?

"Enter." Erin said.

Spock and McCoy entered the quarters. She hadn't seen her father in months. And he was not in standard Vulcan attire. But instead, he was in a purple shirt with long dark gray comfortable flannel pants that had pocket to the sides. McCoy was in a short sleeved gray shirt and blue pants that ended above the ankles. Around McCoy's neck was a pendent that had a green center to it that faintly resembled Vokaya. Vokaya was normally found on Vulcan but not on Aura. They came near to a counter in the room feet away from the door.

"Father," Erin said,showing the faint signs of alarm on her face. "You should not be here."

"Is it true that you are in the middle of divorcing your wife?" Spock asked. "The woman who helped you more than I could? She seems like the type who would attempt to care for you despite being different." McCoy put a hand on the Vulcan's shoulder. "One of the reasons why I am here is to inform you. . ." He gestured toward McCoy. "My partner will be my katra keeper."

"Father," Erin started in a calm, methodical tone. "You could have informed me this-"

Spock held his hand up, stopping her from going any further.

"My partner is Doctor McCoy, and your brother was half human." Spock said, as he watched her raise the eyebrow. "You didn't send most of your Vulcan into your brother. You never split apart. You were two eggs. Your mother meddled with your genetics."

"When did we become partners?" McCoy asked.

Erin was unable to speak staring at the two.

"That is what I originally thought we were here for," Spock said. "Logically, meeting a member of the family is a large step for our relationship. Only people who are in a relationship introduce their 'friends' to their family. Most commonly seen in Earth Culture,statistically."

"Should I wait outside then?" McCoy asked.

"Why?" Spock asked.

"It is a private family thin' for you." McCoy said.

"This is not private." Spock said.

"Your daughter is engagin' in Kolinahr." McCoy said.

Spock's face changed to white as he turned his head in the direction of his daughter. There was horror seen on his face, clear as day. It was replaced by shock and disbelief. She could experience sadness in the family bond. Why was he sad that she was engaging into Kolinahr? Spock turned his head away feeling a headache then had another look at her noticing her attire was familiar.

"Do you honestly want to be walking around dead?" Spock finally said, as he regained composure.

"I rather be alive as a Vulcan than a human." Erin said.

"Erin, you are my daughter and my blood," Spock said. "You were of both worlds."

"You were not the one who will likely degrade worse than anyone?" Erin said.

"Oh good god." McCoy grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Did I not tell you what I have?" Spock asked.

"I trusted the doctors knowing what they were doing and how your care would be." Erin said.

"You judged over how caring people would take care of you," Spock said. "Not me. I have dementia. Not just Bendii's." He walked away from the table then put the family photograph face down. "Do you care about anyone? Not about yourself?" He was facing toward her with a hurt expression on his face. "Answer me, Erin."

"That is a trick question." Erin said.

"I have forgotten what has happened over the recent twenty-four-hours and this will not happen to you," Spock said. "I came here to help you. To spare of you walking around barely alive. To convince you not to go. But I should have known better. I should have paid more attention to the signs. Your mother told me about your. . . tendencies. You killed several bunnies in your childhood. And a infant sehlat! A SEHLAT, ERIN!" His voice raised at the last part. "Your mother covered it up so you wouldn't have to face the ancient way of execution." McCoy appeared to be horrified as Spock held up a hand with his index finger and thumb close together. "I was this close to agreeing with her. Imagine my horror when I returned from my time on the endeavor to relax and sit back with my family to find a horror scene in the den! Shawk was crying. It was I-ChinChin's only cub."

"It was being noisy." Erin said.

"Noisy?" Spock repeated, his eyebrows twitching. "She was a cub! It's a crime to kill domestic Sehlats!" He lowered his hand down. "The only reason I did not come forward to the community is because you were my child! Killing infant sehlats indicated you were on the path to killing. I thought you would get better."

"If you actually cared you would have sent I-ChinChin away." Erin said

"She was a family pet." Spock said, his hand resting onto the back rest of a chair.

"'A pest." Erin said. "Why do you think she died in my room?"

Spock's fingers dug into the back rest leaving dents.

"Did you know she didn't have one but five?" Erin said. "They didn't get lost. They died."

The backrest broke in half with the back rest landing on the seat.

"If no one cared about you, you will die alone, and nothing will good out of it." He was trembling but his face was calm as the eye of a hurricane. "I never wished upon to this anyone in my two lifetimes but you have recently changed that. You are not my daughter. You never were. You are someone else. You do not have feelings so don't attempt Kolinahr. You achieved it when you were born."

Spock walked out of the room, but McCoy was quick to follow leaving her alone. Our scene followed them to the outside in the hallway. It stung Spock. The daughter he helped raise with his wife had turned out horrible. God knows how his wife must have felt when she lived with it. No wonder she conferred with Amanda so often. Spock came to a stop then turned toward McCoy.

"Can we go home now?" Spock asked, looking about as exhausted.

McCoy smiled.

"Yes, Spock." McCoy replied, putting a hand on the side of the Vulcan's shoulder. "I grieve with thee."

Spock sighed.

"Thank you." Spock said.

"That wasn't easy to do for you." McCoy acknowledged, rubbing the Vulcan's shoulder as they headed down the hall. "Let's. . . .We must inform someone of this . . . monstrosity." For some reason McCoy could experience how disturbed Spock was. "The body was buried in a box in our backyard."

"Don't be hard on yourself," McCoy said. "You were being her father."

"I should have made her take responsibility,Leonard," Spock said. "I was a terrible father for her."

"You were not a terrible father,Spock," McCoy said. "In fact you did your damn best to raise a sociopath and that is what should matter. The past is in the past. And besides, you need evidence to prove your daughter is a sociopath. And a pet killer. Where would you get it anyhow?" McCoy and Spock went past a group of men. "Not like buried her tools of the trade in the box too."

"Actually, Leonard," Spock said, his face turned to a amused but tired elderly Vulcan. "Now that you mention of it . . ."

McCoy pressed a button on the side of the ring as they vanished into thin air listening to Spock and their dialogue could not be heard from then on.

* * *

"Are you sure that you are fine?" Riker asked, as they entered the transporter room. "Seeing two people who are reportedly missing. . ."

"I am fine, captain." Erin said. "It was a unexpected meeting."

"I don't mean to pry but why did Ambassador Spock come to your quarters with the admiral?" Riker asked.

"That is a question that I cannot answer," Erin said. "I was in deep meditation. They could not have possibly bothered me. The only logical solution is that my father got frustrated, slammed the picture frame down, then tore the back rest off the chair."

We can see in the backyard of a house that there were Vulcans digging holes into the ground. Velma stood alongside her mate Vincent. They were in the middle of using metal detectors. There were tents set up with some experts going through the small boxes searching for bone. There were versions of dog like wolves(wolf dogs to be precise that were even more alien like for being bred on Vulcan) sniffing out the ground for areas that hadn't been scanned. There was a Vulcan apologizing to the family. The red head nodded her head briefly closing her eyes accepting the apology in the arms of Vincent. Vincent had a distinct look of disgust at what he had been told. There was a shout in the background drawing their attention. Velma and Vincent wore matching horrified expressions on their faces.

Our scene returned to the transporter room.

"From what I heard about him, that is highly unlike a Vulcan of his age to do." Riker said.

"Yes," Erin said. "But my father is one of the special few."

Even though Riker had a healthy respect for Vulcans, the way she worded it made the captain feel disturbed. It was a way that belittled another Vulcan. Riker himself had known a few Vulcans in his lifetime. The way special came out sounded rather rude and contempt. It sounded a lot like the way a 21st century man spoke. That man was a funny story because they could never bring him back to his time. Which meant he had to adapt to this society with people he will never like. She spoke in exactly that tone when speaking with people who were will. That same tone of voice.

"Say," Riker said. "You said it was an unexpected meeting. . ."

"They only encountered a body in motion." Erin said.

"So you happen to say 'come in' while deep in meditation?" Riker asked.

"It is known to happen." Erin said.

"Sometimes Vulcans puzzle me." Riker said.

"I may not be completely Vulcan," Erin said. "But I grew up in the household of one."

"One would be jealous of you to be the daughter of an Ambassador." Riker said.

"It is not all that everyone . . . 'cranks' it up to be." Erin said. "Constantly being away except for shore leave and only having a mother around to be cared by." She boarded the transporter pad then faced the captain. "Live long and prosper."

"Energize." Riker said.

Her surroundings changed to the hot, weathered atmosphere of Vulcan. She could feel the temperature effecting her moments upon materilizing. She had anticipated arriving here, for years, since originally she wanted to be a priest. But then when it came to meeting a female Vulcan named T'Fern during her time in Vulcan Science Acedemy. T'Pau was still around, then, and she is still around but she did not appear for typical ceremonies. Two hundred and plus years old could take a toll on a Vulcan. Erin, as a man,decided then to get a backstory. She went into the healer corps then next into the security corps a few years later. She could see several Vulcans, among them were T'Hel, with their hands in their long sleeves.

"Greetings," Erin said, giving the salute. "Master T'Hel."

"Greetings, S'Chn T'Gai T'Erin." T'Hel replied. Two Vulcan guards came to Erin's side and took her by the arm. T'Hel approached the young Vulcan who looked back and forth startled then turned her attention toward the Vulcan. "T'Erin,child of Spock,child of Sarek, your petition for the Kolinahr is denied." Her crystal eyes stared back at Erin. "My mind to your mind." She reached her hand out as the Vulcan struggled with eyes widened but the guards kept her in place. "

T'Hel's hands landed on both sides of the woman's face. T'Hel's face was stoic, yet serious. Erin was given a memory of her father communicating with T'Hel personally revealing information that the healer would be required to know. Erin could see McCoy sitting down alongside Spock reading a padd. Spock seemed to be emotional speaking about Erin. He had to clear his throat briefly closing his eyes more than five times within the conversation. The once prominent, well regarded Vulcan who Erin regarded as 'the easy one to manipulate off logic' was no longer the Vulcan that Erin had seen days earlier. Spock was explaining everything, every little thing that T'Pring had told him, and what he knew. How raising her was like.

Then there was images of the dead bodies belonging to the Sehlats smashed into her mind. They looked exactly the ones she had seen. The ones she had seen a hundred years ago. She did not feel guilt for that. She felt contempt toward them. Burning pain seared through her mind as she could feel someone tightening around it. Erin screamed in pain. It was uncomfortable. And it was excruciating. She felt a sharp pain. Then she felt like she was falling. Her vision was becoming darker. She could feel like she was being dragged by the feet somewhere burning, steaming. Her body became numb. But she could feel her entire being burning in pain. And that was all she wrote. Our review returned to see Erin slumped, her head lowered, and T'Hel had stepped back.

Our scene returned to the transporter room where Picard appeared. A smile grew on the bearded man's face. In the bald Frenchman's hands were the handles to the luggage laid to his side.

"It's good to see you, Ambassador." Riker said.

Picard walked off the transporter pad.

"As to you,Captain," Picard said. "As you were saying in our last exchange, when did Mister Data retire with Mister La Forge?" Riker offered a hand for one of the luggage, Picard obliged handing it to him. Riker preferred to be the one who greeted him and walked him to his quarters as his security officer and first officer were dealing with a small rat containment problem. Picard looked over his shoulder hearing a squeak then turned his head back toward the captain.

"It was quite awhile ago," Riker said. "Data has been. . . working on a project. He calls it the Geordi Spot project." They walked out of the transporter room side by side. "He refuses to elaborate why he has retired. Has Q _still_ been periodically visiting you since accepting the offer?"

"He left me a fantasy novel," Picard said. "And the visits have been rather impromptu."

"Before you know it," Riker said. "You are going to live forever."

"I rather not." Picard said. "The universe cannot be that awful."

"Well, you did say about the last time you nearly 'died'." Riker said.

"It wasn't him." Picard said.

"He has more than a passing _interest_ in you." Riker acknowledged.

"As surreal as it sounds," Picard said. "That is rather accurate." He sighed. "Tell me, did I not hear a squeak?"

A wide smile grew on the bearded man's face.

"That is a funny story." Riker said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I am sure it is." Picard said.

* * *

Uhura's surroundings changed from the massive transporter room to the calm, cool weathered environment. Maybe it was her but being in yet another transporter room that had see through walls all over the place like a dome was different. She was in a levitating wheelchair due to this occasion. Preferably, the doctors wanted her to use the mobile walker. Uhura argued it made her look not-so-independent and weak. Christine backed up that claim as she had a rather trusted insight on the woman. For now, she was in the levitating wheelchair. Sitting in the levitating wheel chair felt comfortable. The seat cushion felt warm.

"How did it go, Bones?" Scotty asked.

"I don't know how it went," McCoy's honest voice drew her attention. "We just sent some thin's in motion. But . . ." The doctor handed the ring to the engineer. "You won't be able to use this anymore. I was told they are givin' up the route."

Scotty took the ring back with a understanding look. Uhura had turned her chair in the direction of the two men. Spock was in ceremonial grieving clothes that were Vulcan in nature and heavy but very dark. McCoy was in a equally as, dark, but she could tell that he had a lighted shade of black under the jacket. McCoy was holding a duffle bag in one hand that seemed to be full. Chekov made a unusual sound at the sight of the Vulcan. Spock had sad eyes. The brown pool of light in his eyes were astoundingly heavy in it. His face matched the expression in his eyes. Sorrow. It looked as though he had recently cried before the transporter sent them out.

"Mister Spock!" Chekov said. "I took your adwice."

"Good to hear, Admiral." Spock said.

"Where did you get the funeral robes?" Sulu asked.

"We stole it." McCoy said. "Includin' the suit."

"I bet that Vulcan is wondering where in the great depths of space it went." Sulu said.

"Possibly not at all," Spock said. "It is not common for Vulcans to lose their grieving robes on starships. Many chose not to report it due to the illogical nature of it." McCoy raised an eyebrow as did Scotty. "The rarity of losing a family member in space, statistically, has many Vulcans not deciding to get another after it vanishes without a logical explanation."

"Did ye just imply that yer ceremonial attire was stolen?" Scotty asked.

"I find that hard to believe that type of ceremonial clothes goes missing easily." Uhura said.

"I lost my lucky sock shortly before my assignment crash landed." Sulu said.

"You never lost anything in space, Ny." Chekov said.

"I think he just did." McCoy said, with a wide ass smile on his face as he bounced with his hands locked behind his back. Then Scotty shared the same smile. Spock raised his slanted gray right eyebrow. "No wonder I couldn't find any in your dresser drawer." Once that was said, there was light hearted laughter from the group except for Spock, who couldn't see how it was funny, rolled an eye at their illogical behavior.

Spock's broken family bond still lingered. And the way it snapped would need to be repaired by a healer. His hands were behind his back,in a familiar position that he took often in his lifetime than not, with one hand clenching the other tightly. Spock could count his luck. He was a very lucky Vulcan. To have someone like McCoy being there for him and help decide it out on performing the task of calling T'Hel. Spock had become doubtful over his logic. Considering if he had become emotionally compromised. McCoy let the Vulcan cry earlier after the call had been made,and surprisingly, Spock felt better. It was over. All over it. Except the only bloodline family blond he had was with Shawk's descendents. But, he wasn't alone. He had a family here.

"Sweet Hill nursing home group?" Came a young man's high pitched but panting voice. They looked over to see a Klingon with her hands on her knees with sweat coming down her skin and she was in a dark attire that was mostly of a suit. "I am sorry for being late. I had a arrangement to make. I am your supervisor. My name is Teveles."

"Oh lassie," Scotty said. "We are the Enterprise six, we don't supervisors."

"We do need chaperones." Uhura said.

"Of course," Sulu said. "We are old, after all, think we can't walk to a funeral."

"No, no, no that's not what I-" Teveles was interjected by Spock.

"Let's go." Spock said.

The group followed after Spock leaving Teveles behind. Teveles sighed straightening herself up mumbling to herself, "And they said not to be blunt. I thought older humans were nicer." She turned around then headed after the group yelling, "You don't know which funeral home you are going to!" Our scene began to do a slow scene transition. The see through walls were being replaced by thick crimson red halls with golden support beams. There were rows of places to sit in the long but wide room. There was a casket in the dead center with a large photograph of James T. Kirk in his youth on the table. There were many heads seen. The Enterprise Six were in the front row. Chekov stood up then spoke with a man who strongly resembled Jim. Blonde hair, hazel eyes, but not as short as Jim was in his prime. He was tall. Six foot three.

Chekov came to the center of the room that had a podium.

"I knew the captain for a short period of time," Chekov started. "But he was. . ." The russian paused, emotional, looking down toward the padd on the center of the flat surface. It had his speech down there to act as a guide. "A wery, bright captain. You hawe probably heard of me and some of you hawe not. I accept that, but what I don't accept are some newer, brighter admirals asking 'Who are you again?' I used to be the admiral of security. Jim. . . he used my former occupation a few times."

There were looks of surprise on the attendances faces.

"It was for his poetry novel and his biography," Chekov went on. "I explained to him that he had to get around me and go do the digging himself. Because as much as I was enjoying to be known as that admiral, I was. . ." He did a air gesture. "Losing some credible sources. Mostly because Jim flat out ratted them as frauds,assholes, and liars." There was laughter heard in the hall. "I asked him after all that, 'Why do you do that?'."

Chekov sighed.

"And he replied, 'Because I don't want the people I knew to have their memory be tarnished.'," Chekov said. "He was doing it for fun. He wasn't all that before Ambassador Spock came. I am sure you all ready read of it in his autobiography but the whole story is not there. I mean, it's thanks to Bones-I meant, Doctor McCoy. It's partly his effort that Jim came out of his shell. In part, I think, and Jim had his suspicions but I can't be sure, that he also brought McCoy out of his shell." He cleared his throat. "The problem about taking someone out of their shell when they are nearing the end of their life. . . is that they are full of energy and they don't know what to do with it. He was a happy man. Very devoted to making the good doctor and the admiral realize that they were pining each other. Yes, we all know it!"

We can see a scene transition of Spock and McCoy engaging in a ceremony on Vulcan, with a grinning Chekov as one of Spock's best men with Sulu by his side. It was T'Hel in between the two old men. There was a faintest of all smiles on the woman's face pleased to see Spock moving on and finding someone to spend the last of his days alongside. Scotty was behind McCoy grinning from ear to ear with Christine behind him.

"Jim was like a supernova. You couldn't exactly miss him. If I had served under him, if I had, maybe I would have climbed the ranks faster but I have been told by Sulu that serving under a man like that. . . I go slow, more so, than a turtle." There was laughter heard. They were laughing because it was true. There were accounts regarding some of his crew refusing to receive promotion because they liked to serve under him and getting promotion to be sent off to another ship. "Many of us had bucket lists to serve under him. But, as it turned out, he was our biggest fan. He was every bit of the captain that everyone had described to us. Every bit of the best friend you would ever want." Chekov looked down then had a apologetic look on his face. "Sorry," He looked up. "I just went on a impromptu tangent. . ." He cleared his throat. "Back on topic. . . Supernovas tend to die out. But they go out so well. He was hyper active when he was awake. True. He did many things that I think you wouldn't necessarily want to think about. For example, he knitted the fourth doctors scarf off a entire season of the BBC production Doctor Who. I never knew how he got the free time and everyone never figured that out. Except, there is one long running theory. He knitted it at night. I can believe that theory. Spock told me that it was quite logical of Jim. McCoy complained that Jim whined about it for three days about his knuckles hurting. Jim did complain about it. We had a meme running around because of it. Knitt your entire life,don't knit your entire life, knit a entire day then complain about it. And guess what? He had it coming. But what we . . . as a family. . . didn't have koming was losing Jim. He lived life to its fullest. Living everyday was his last. If only . . ." He looked down toward the padd then slid the screen then back toward the crowd. "We all feel guilt. We could done things differently. But what would not change is that he would still die. And he would still be a massive force in our lives. I can account for how many times Jim lost his glasses." McCoy grumbled, "He misplaced them." to himself with his arms folded. "One time I found it in Grimm's hiding spot. The cat then had stolen my in-progress tribble nest. In honor of Jim Kirk. Why don't we live life to its fullest? Like today is our fullest. Life is short so lets have fun."

Our scene showed McCoy and Spock holding hands, tightly, inbetween them. The large crowd faded before the perspective. A familiar figure came down the hall then came to a stop at where the seats ended. We can see it is a very aged Scotty. His face had more lines than it had before. He had a case shaped gray object in his hands. He opened the device to see his extended Enterprise nursing home family staring back at him instead of the original version of them. Scotty sniffled, then put one wrinkled hand on his face looking down toward the frame and cried. He was like that for a good few minutes. He stopped with red eyes.

"I miss ye." Scotty said. "Sweet Hill is undergoin' reconstruction. We have been relocated . . . And everyday I miss you all." He closed the device then looked up toward the cross of Jesus in the center. "Why haven't I died? I left Sweet Hill over twenty-three years ago to help in the colony to figure out a way to make the borg not rely on their technology. I feel like a relic. Sure, I have helped society but it's not the same without my friends. I am a lucky man, they tell me, but how can I be lucky when my best friends are all dead? I don't know what my great mission is on this plane of existence. Pring left when Uhura and Christine passed. ." He briefly closed his eyes. "It has been a hundred years. A hundred years since 2388. It is 2488. I. . . I do try to tell myself to visit Spock and Bones. But, how do I tell them that the others died? It's not fair that they are dead. I envy them in fact. How can I speak with the dead when I envy them?" He rubbed the closed gray device. "Star Fleet is still in the progress of exploring the delta quadrant. There's a new type of warp drive, safe and clean for space. They are goin' to explore galaxies next. I met Mister Data earlier. He is in the progress of making a android for his husband. And he consulted with me on a part of the human body, engineering purposes, to make it real. He is not only using his father's schematic but . . . A part of me feels like I have been cheated out. I am glad I met my friends. I just wish this was over. I feel like I am immortal." He wiped a tear off. "Sweet Hill has undergone many renovations. The first was in 2399. . . I couldn't find my way the first time around." He briefly closed his eyes feeling emotional then reopened them. "I know how Spock felt when he came to Sweet Hill." He put the device into his pocket. "And it is unfair!"

Scotty closed his eyes, looking down, as tears started to come down. We can see a shadow coming from the light. Footsteps followed after the scottsman. They were boots. They came to a stop right beside Scott then a thin, bony finger was placed on his shoulder. Scotty looked over in the direction of who was beside him. His eyes widened, his tears started to stop, and he gasped.

"S'Chess?" Scotty asked.

S'Chess smiled.

"Hello, old friend." S'Chess said. "Did you miss me?"

"I thought ye were dead!"

"So did I." S'Chess had a laugh to himself, taking his hand off the human's shoulder. "It is best I not explain."

"Where ye been?" Scotty asked, in awe.

Out." S'Chess said. "ou wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth."

"I am glad you are still around." Scotty said.

"Part of me feels not that fortunate." S'Chess said. Scotty noticed that he was in Vulcan like attire but not the heavy robes that the elders would wear. He was a Romulan who wore young fitting Vulcan wardrobe that fit his schematic. "Mister Green is still around. I thought he would be deactivated by now."

"He has been havin' a hand in defeatin' the borg." Scotty said.

"A lifetime companion that never dies." S'Chess said. "I am impressed."

"He doesn't look so old." Scotty said. "He looks like a young man."

"He is immortal compared to us." S'Chess said.

"Says the Romulan who looks like they are in their eighties." Scotty said.

"Pardon me, Scotty, but my kind has come a long way in dealing with our hallucinations and paranoria in the past hundred years for our elderly." S'Chess said.

"I mean, his previous companion was someone in Aura last I heard and he was with them. I believe that companion was a human who opposed Star Fleet." Scotty changed the subject. "You are different. You are related to Vulcans. And supposedly, I heard, that Romulans aged much as humans did unlike their counterparts."

"That part is. . ." S'Chess said. "I will not weigh in on that."

There was silence between them at first.

"Where you been?" Scotty asked.

"You would't believe me." S'Chess said.

"Ah, classified." Scotty said, turning his head toward the statue on the wall.

"In a way." S'Chess said.

"S'Chess, a hundred years of being classified will leave you a stranger to this time," Scotty said. "Open up to one of those journalists. Not to me. Because I am hoping that my time of dying comes around this year."

"No." S'Chess said.

"Yes!" Scotty said.

"Scotty, you do realize you are the leading expert in the constitution class engineering?" S'Chess asked. "You are the only human in this lifetime who knows how to fix them. How to fix them in and out. They may be back in style. . ."

"But I will not." Scotty said.

"You are always going to be important to someone." S'Chess said.

"I once was." Scotty said, sorrowfully.

"Do I count?" S'Chess asked, earning a head turn from the puzzled scottsman.

"Since when do ye count?" Scotty asked. "Ye said so yerself a hundred years ago: _we are just acquaintances_."

"I was wrong." S'Chess said. "People like you and me need friends. If we are never going to expire. . . why not . . . be familiar to each other?"

"You are formally proposing a friendship," Scotty said. "AH HA, you were in the diplomat business with the ferengi!"

". . . Maybe." S'Chess said. "I am doing this out of my own interest."

"You annoyed with outliving everyone?" Scotty asked.

"Yes." S'Chess said, bluntly, without pausing. "You have a reputation to back that up. You have been getting. . . grouchy and irritable lately." Scotty looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was behind them then back toward the Romulan. "You have been dazed."

"Did my doctor send ye?" Scotty asked.

"No," S'Chess said. "I sent myself."

"Mister S'Chess, don't ye dare lie to me." Scotty said, glaring at the Romulan.

"And partially from visit by the late Ambassador Spock's name sake, T'Spock." S'Chess said. "Said they curious. About how everyone was doing. And they want to know why no one from their nursing home family has not been visiting them for the past few years." Scotty turned his head away feeling hot, burning tears starting to return. "I offer, as a friend, to encourage you to go into the ancient hall of thought, and as the old doctor might have said: drag your ass in there. Is that clear?"

Scotty looked back.

"How do I tell them that they are all dead?" Scotty asked.

"That's why you have a friend for that." S'Chess said.

Ye are willin' to do that," Scotty said, tearfully. "For me?"

S'Chess nodded.

"For you." S'Chess said. "You are not alone, Scotty."

Scotty briefly closed his eyes, his face that of gratitude, turning it back toward the statue on the wall.

"Thank you." Scotty whispered.

"You should thank T'Spock for tracking me down and requesting that I fnd you," S'Chess said. "But either way, no problem." A tear came down Scotty's cheek. "But I do have an urgent question." Scotty wiped a tear off his cheek with a sniffle. "Do you know a place, where someone like me, can stay? The places I know are too far away. I am not prepared for another trip like that."

Scotty looked over with a smile toward the Romulan's direction.

"Sweet Hill nursin' home is being rebuilt," Scotty said. "But I do know a great place where people like me and you can stay for a year . . . It is like Risa except it is not. Exclusive only to old people."

 **The End.**


End file.
